Fall Into me
by Lord Ravenwood
Summary: AU Faberry. You don't get to pick who you fall in love with. It just happens, the issue becomes figuring out that there is a lot more to a relationship than love. Centered around Faberry but follows a number of other couples during the highschool years. N
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A small little one shot that has been bugging me as of late. If it is well received and if people actually like it, I might make it into a short story or a full blown one. Who knows. Enjoy the Fluff.**

 **AN 2 (12/12/2015): Figured it's past due to give this a more proper introduction. As already stated this started as a one shot that I couldn't get out of my head. I decided to make it a proper length novel story. It focuses on a different take on a Faberry romance starting near the start of Quinn's pregnancy.**

 **It's not just Faberry though I deal with secondary characters deeply to give them a more fleshed out story that I think they have earned. Ranging from a dark take on Rachel's Fathers marriage, to the story of forgiveness for the Fabary Clan.**

 **This story is HIGHLY AU. This is Fanfiction, Men, and I go at it. Do not worry, it's nothing crazy like werewolves or vampires, but I change certain things to add drama and plot to it. While I will make reference to the show plot elements, I like writing my own story and stealing everything from the show seems unfair.**

 **Also all of this Unbetaed, so pardon any mistakes that I missed. I try to go back every few chapters for a read through to correct things, but one always miss things.**

 _ **Evermore; Forever, Always, Continually. In the Future; henceforth.**_

* * *

 _"What's a Soulmate?"_

 _"Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that."_

* * *

What was she doing? She sat in the back of the choir room, arms crossed over her chest. She had done it, climbed from the bottom and now back to the top. Head Cheerio once more, she almost had everything she had before Beth. That thought alone made her place a hand on her stomach, after months of carrying it had become a habit to rest her right hand on her baby bump. But now, now she was wondering what was missing? She had everything again, she thought for the longest time if it was the popularity she was missing. Being at the bottom had changed her, made her willing to do anything and everything to climb back to the top, but now that she had it again? It was not as she remembered. She missed the days where she she could simply ghost through the hallways without anyone noticing her.

She thought it was perhaps she was missing someone's arm to be carried on. She did have Finn before Beth. The new kid, Sam, he was nice and funny, but she already found herself waving. It had only been a week and she just found herself not that attracted to him. With each passing day she found her eyes wandering back to _her_.

Her hazel eyes came to rest on the small brown haired girl in the front of the choir room. Sitting away from almost everyone, she was quiet for once. Her and Rachel had actually became friends over the course of her pregnancy. She remembered that fateful day in the bathroom after she has rushed out of practice to heave out her lunch into one of the toilets.

* * *

 _She tried to relax her body as much as she could as she heaved into the white bowl of the toilet. With strands of hair getting in the way she knew that she was going to need to shower after all is said and gone. She felt tears starting to pool behind her eyes and slowly trickle down her cheeks. How did she end up like this? Her life had completely fallen apart, she had lost everything and gained nothing. All because of one night and one mistake._

 _She broke down fully, sobbing into her hands that she didn't hear the bathroom door open and then lock shut. She only felt a rather soft and small hand start to slowly rub up and down her back, another moving her hair to one side of her head, allowing her to finish emptying her stomach._

 _A soft voice hummed a tone near her ear, she didn't know it but it didn't matter. It helped calm her down. She leaned back into the person, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Finally her hazel eyes meeting Rachel's brown ones. She knew she should be screaming and yelling. Destroying her. No one got to see her like this, got to see her world falling apart around her. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair that it was Rachel here. Rachel who now had everything and her nothing. She turned slightly and rested her head into the crook of Rachel's neck and cried harder._

 _She heard Rachel softly "shh" her as she ran her hand along the curve of her back. It felt so nice, to finally have someone to hold her as she let go. She held tighter and tighter to Rachel as she finally allowed herself to feel the rushing emotions of the past few weeks._

 _Finally after what felt like hours of crying, Quinn finally was empty of tears. Simply hugging her arms around Rachel as the girl smoothed her hair. Rachel herself didn't understand it, no one had moved an inch as they watched Quinn rush out of practice. Finn still angry over the truth of the baby's father, Puke too coward to move a muscle. It was Rachel's fault that Quinn had no one there for her, it should be her to fix it._

 _When she entered the bathroom she could hear the violent sounds coming from Quinn. And the sight of her wrapped around the toilet broke her heart. Quinn's world was falling apart around her, she knew right there what she would have to do, she would have to build Quinn a new world. Show her that this isn't the end of her story. What surprised her the most, was the warm fluttering feeling she got when Quinn leaned into her._

" _..-T..Thank you, Rachel." Quinn's voice was soft near Rachel's chest. It was the first time the blonde had ever called her by her real name, not a crude nickname or just 'Berry'._

 _Rachel didn't know what to say, she was too afraid of Quinn pushing her away and flee from the bathroom. Too afraid of the rushing warm feeling that entered her chest as Quinn snuggled deeper against Rachel's chest. The diva moved her body slightly so that her back was resting against one of the walls of the stall, allowing Quinn to lay in between her legs._

' _A perfect fit.' The thought entered both of their minds. Quinn gave a small sigh and took a deep breath of Rachel's sweater. Having to resist a moan at the smell of vanilla assaulting her senses, the smell alone helped steady her stomach and she could feel the pounding behind her eyes easing._

" _There is nothing you should be thanking me for. Everyone needs someone to fall into." Rachel said softly. She had a speech she wanted to give Quinn, explaining how sorry she was for having her hand in forcing her into this situation. But all she could do is lean her face downwards, her nose catching the strong strawberry scent of Quinn's shampoo. There would be time later for that, right now, Quinn needed someone just to hold her._

* * *

After that, the two became connected at the hip. Wherever the blonde was, Rachel was not far behind. When Rachel stormed out in a diva fit, it was Quinn that brought her back within minutes willing to make a deal over the issue. It was less known, that Quinn had moved in with the Berry's. After much begging from Rachel and the two male Berry's trying to explain in a number of different ways that they just wanted to take care of her, Quinn finally gave in.

She fell into Rachel, hard. She leaned on the girl as the weeks turned into months. Rachel became the best friend she always wanted. When she was lost, Rachel found her and showed her that this was only a chapter in her book, not the end.

* * *

 _Quinn death gripped Rachel's hand as she gave one final scream and push. A small bundle of life being placed into her waiting arms. She felt Rachel move her arm around Quinn's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of her sweaty temple. Quinn looked up at Rachel, her hazel eyes swimming in happy tears, so many months and now she held something she created in her arms. And it was Rachel there with her, holding her hand as she brought Beth into the world._

 _She couldn't help it anymore, over the months of her pregnancy, she had fallen for Rachel. Head deep, feet first, drowning in pools of brown. When there was no one else, Rachel came, when she thought her world was falling apart, Rachel came and built a new one just for her. Tenderly, she moved her lips upwards, her eyes closing softly, and gently pressed her lips to Rachel's._

 _The two became lost in the moment, of a soft and gentle brushing of lips. Nothing too heated, it was them, it was perfect._

* * *

Quinn sighed, resting her forehead into her hand, but then her mother had showed up, offered to her a spot back at her home now that her father was gone. And it had all fallen apart. The world that Rachel built for her was gone. They never spoke about the kiss, but the feeling of Rachel's lips burned against hers. She missed her so much that it hurt. She needed her, needed her so badly.

As the bell rang for the end of the day, Quinn was the last member to leave the choir room, going to the nearby restroom to splash some cool water across her cheeks. She wanted to cry, to fall back into Rachel. She needed her, she knew that she need her, but she was still so afraid, what if Rachel only thought their kiss to of been a spur of the moment thing? When it meant the world to Quinn.

"What the hell do you thinking you're doing?" A familiar female voice rang through the girl's restroom. Her eyes snapped away from the mirror to where Santana stood, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Quinn turned, hands going behind her back to grip onto the sink.

"You know what I mean, Q! You and the fucking Dwarf. All last year you two became the best of friends, hell, the repressed lesbian tension could be cut with a knife. And now what? You threw her away as soon as you got back what you lost." Santana came forward, jamming her finger into Quinn's chest.

Quinn sucked in a breath, she wanted to scream and yell at Santana, to tell her that she was wrong. But a small voice in her head told her to be silent, that she needed this.

"You're going to fucking fix this, get your girl and all that gay shit. Oh so God help me, I will end you. And don't even try to tell me you don't feel that way about Rachel. It's time to stop running away, Quinn." Santana gave her a burning look before turning and storming out of the restroom. Leaving Quinn to fall to her knees and cry for the first time since she gave away Beth. She had to fix this, she needed to fix this.

* * *

The park had become one of the saving graces for Quinn and her four legged companion. Holding on tight to the leash, a small husky labrador mix held onto the leash in his small mouth as he walked happily along the fitness trail that ran through the large park. Quinn jogged alongside the puppy, before finally stopping near a park bench that was also the 2 mile mark.

The blonde fell onto the metal bench, the small husky puppy sitting on it's hind legs and looking up at it's two legged friend with a crooked head.

"Oh don't give me that look, Max." The blonde huffed in between breaths. She had most worked off the leftover fat from her pregnancy, the dog though could go for miles and miles it seemed.

Maximus, or Max, was a gift from her mother when she had first moved back in. The small newborn puppy had quickly became Quinn's best friend. Having been mix with a black labrador and a darker husky, Max had a coat of black and white with the trademark husky blue eyes.

The dog simply gave a happy bark at Quinn and went to lay down in between Quinn's legs, breathing hard with it's large tongue out. Quinn couldn't help but to smile, if it was not for her crazy banter with Max she wondered how she would of made it through the past few months.

She leaned back into the bench, steadying her breath from her run and giving her legs a break from the burning feeling that spread through them. Though in doing so, she had loosened her grip on the leash. Max's head perked up, as if he heard something before he threw himself to his legs and started to race across the green meadows of the park.

Quinn cursed loudly and spirited after her dog, "Max!"

The husky did not get far it seemed, as Quinn ran up a small hill she could see Max sniffing another dog, the owner of the other dog standing holding the leash, what appeared to be a pure blood black labrador stood at the other end of the leash. Sending a silent prayer of thanks, Quinn ran down the grassy hill to where Max stood. It was only when she was a few feet away did Quinn realize who just was the owner of the other dog. Rachel, of course.

Taking a breath, she ran forward and grabbed the leash of her wayward dog, "Maximus Fabery!" She said in her best 'mother' tone. The husky whined softly and went to sit on his hind legs staring up at Quinn, his head pointing towards the labrador as if trying to tell his owner something.

She heard Rachel giggle softly from next to her. Oh God did she miss that sound. She could feel the butterflies rising in her chest as she leaned down to pet Max's head and looked up at Rachel, "I am sorry, Max has a tendency to do as he pleases."

* * *

Rachel was slightly surprised when she was walking Roxie, a gift from her fathers, through the park when she saw a puppy husky rushing over the hill towards the two. Roxie though, started to go crazy on her leash and against the force of Rachel's arm, pulled the small diva half way to the husky.

The icing on the cake though, was just who the owner of the husky was. As soon as she saw blonde hair coming from down the hill, she knew who it was. The sight forced all air from her lungs. Even after all this time, Quinn still had that effect on her. It had been three months since the last time they spoke and she missed Quinn that it hurt.

When she asked her Fathers why it hurt so much, they simply gave her a puzzling answer of, "Because it was real, Rachel."

That kiss in the hospital, God she thought of it every night. The feeling of Quinn's soft lips against hers, her hand stroking Quinn's cheek. The blonde had invaded her life, moved in with her as Rachel help build Quinn a new life, showed her there was joy let to have. And in doing so, she had fallen head over heels for Quinn. Head deep, feet first, drowning in pools of hazel.

And here she stood, in the middle of a park in mid September, a cool nip in the air. Fate or Chance she wondered.

* * *

This was the chance Quinn had been waiting for, ever since the threat from Santana, she could finally explain everything, why she hide, why she ran. Why she was so afraid of allowing herself to go off the deep end.

"W..-Would you want to join me on my morning walk with Roxie? It seems that our two furry friends have strike up a friendship." Rachel stuttered at first, a blush coming to her cheeks. She was nervous, Rachel Berry never got nervous, unless it was Quinn. Always Quinn.

Quinn moved back up to her feet, looking down at the two dogs who stared up at their owners with large pleading eyes. Max whined and moved a paw upwards onto Quinn's thigh. Finally the blonde sighed, "Yes, I would like that very much."

Rachel watched Quinn and her husky in silence. She found it adorable how well in tune the two seemed to be to each other emotions. She tried to stop the flutter of butterflies in her chest as Quinn gave her answer.

They started down one of the paths, lucky it was too early on a Sunday morning for most people to be out, so they allowed their two dogs to run free without the use of their leashes. The dogs giving happy barks as they played with their new playmate.

"How are you..-" Rachel started but was cut off with Quinn saying over her, "I am sorry."

The two blushed red and looked away from each other, their eyes going to the happy dogs running through piles of leaves, "I was afraid." The blonde said simply.

Rachel didn't speak up allowing Quinn to fully express herself, "I was so afraid, Rachel. You gave me everything, you were the only one there for me when I needed someone, anyone. The rest of Glee Club turned on me, but not you. You came after me that day."

Rachel smiled softly, "It was my fault that you had no one coming to save you."

Quinn shook her head softly. She had to resist the urge to lean down and to gently take Rachel's hand, instead she shoved her hands into her sports hoodie, "No, no. You only did what I wasn't brave enough to do. I can never hate you, Rachel. I tried that for a very long time."

It was Rachel that made the first move, going to lean the left side of her body against Quinn's. Leaning her head onto Quinn's shoulder. Perfect, just the perfect height, "How do you do this?" She said softly.

"Do what?" The blonde asked, moving her trademark eyebrow upwards. She moved her right arm to wrap around Rachel's waist and held her closer. Like two pieces of a puzzle fitting in, she missed this feeling, being whole.

"Make me fall in love with you." Rachel said, moving her left arm to wrap around Rachel's waist.

Quinn didn't even blink before saying, "I have been slowly falling in love with you since the day we met and until the end."

Rachel closed her eyes softly, stopping now and throwing her arms around Quinn's neck, crying into her chest.

Quinn ran a soothing hand down Rachel's back. Max and Roxie came running forward now, nodding their heads next to the girls, wanting to be a part of the hug, "You built me a world, Rachel. When I needed someone you saved me. When I was lost, you got lost with me and drew me a map to what I always wanted, you. Please, I have been so lost without you."

Rachel moved her face from Quinn's chest, a bright smile on her lips as she leaned up on her tippy toes and gently pressed her lips to. Similar to the kiss they shared all those months ago, soft and tender, though Quinn pressed her lips harder against Rachel's. Pouring all her emotion into it. Head deep, feet first, drowning in Rachel.

"I wouldn't mind being lost with you." Rachel whispered as they broke apart, "Let me love you, Quinn, please."

"I never had a choice, Rachel. It was always you, and I know deep down, that it will forever be." The blonde said, happy tears coming to her eyes as the two met for another small sweet kiss.

Max and Roxie gave happy barks as they looked up at their owners. The two girls smiled down at their dogs, "And all it took to begin again was me losing my handling on Max's leash." Quinn said with a laugh, "Come on, Rach. There is a clearing that I always take Max to."

The blonde grabbed Rachel's hand with her right and Max's leash with her left. Offering a full smile and a giggle as she lead the pair to the other side of the park.

Though they before knew, that with each other, they would never be lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, I couldn't just say no, there is just something about the two. I must thank you all who have given this story the time of day. Expect every few days, or at least once a week a new chapter. Around 5-8k words each. This will not be following the show like a lost puppy but I will take some of the plot points and make it my own. I do hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _In the end it's not who you're attractive to, it's who you fall in love with._

* * *

The morning in the park was nice. Quinn had lead the two across the park to the far side where a small clearing stood nested between large fine oaks. Sitting down next to Rachel, the dogs laying next to each other, not that far away, she opened her mouth to speak," I..-I don't know where to start, Rachel."

Rachel gently clasped Quinn's hand, running her thumb over Quinn's pale flesh. The same thought they had all those months ago in the bathroom came back to their minds, _'Perfect fit.'_

"I am so sorry for running, Rachel. For running away from this," She used her free hand to motion to the now quiet morning they were sharing, "For the longest that I can remembered, I have always ran and hid."

Rachel's voice was soft as she spoke, "It's me though Quinn."

Quinn shook her head and let go of Rachel's hand, going to turn her body and clasp the diva's face into both of her hands, "That is why I am so scared. I am only 16, already have had a child, lesbian and in love. All these rushing feelings, I..- I just don't know what to do. But I do know that I need you."

Rachel gently took hold of Quinn's right hand with her own and brought it to her lips, kissing it tenderly before speaking, "I can't try to explain what happened. I tried for months to reason it, to find some silver lining in it. The past is the past, Quinn. During all those months when you were next to me, I found something that I never thought I would."

Quinn nodded in understanding, she knew all well what Rachel was trying to explain, "I don't know where this will go. Or how easy or hard the road will be, but I can't lose you again. I..- Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel gave a smile and moved her lips forward to give Quinn a deep kiss. The blonde fell backwards onto the leaf covered ground, her hands going to glide softly up and down Rachel's back as she moaned into Rachel's mouth. The diva took it as a chance to slip her tongue into Quinn's mouth. Though the blonde was never one to give up dominance, as she growled and rolled them so that she was on top.

As the need for air came to high, Quinn gently nipped on Rachel's bottom lip and pulled away. Rachel's eyes fluttered opened slowly, "That is a yes, Quinn if you couldn't tell."

Quinn couldn't help but to give a large smile, moving her face into the crook of Rachel's neck, giving out a happy sigh. She couldn't help it, she felt a warm feeling spreading through her entire body. This is what she was missing, Rachel.

* * *

They walked side by side out of the park hours later. Each holding the leash of their respect dog, it was Rachel that finally brought it up, "What do we do about school and public?"

Quinn was dreading this part of the conversation. She wanted to be with Rachel, she really did. But this town was not ready for it. Having a gay Chief of Police was worse enough for them, she had to protect Rachel from that. From men and women like her Father.

"I think it's wise if we don't start making out in the middle of the hallway." Quinn added with a touch of humor.

Rachel huffed, "Seriously, Quinn."

"It's not that I don't want to be yours," Rachel's heart fluttered at that line, "It's that I don't want to be open with everyone and we're not able to deal with the backlash. One day, Rachel. I swear to you, one day."

Rachel was silent for awhile, taking in Quinn's words and thinking was a slight breeze as clouds gathered over heard. She took a breath, enjoying the smell of nature. She couldn't help but picture her and Quinn walking along the park paths, hand in hand, Max and Roxie leading the way. She could wait for that, she could wait forever for Quinn. It was a sudden realization, a jolt even.

She allowed a small smile before finally nodding, "Though I hate the idea of watching every other boy drool over you, I am not ready either for everyone to know about me And when it comes to you, I'll wait for you."

The park was still mostly empty, Quinn decided to risk it and took Rachel's hand into hers as they walked, giving a tight squeeze. That is all it took for the two to understand. They didn't need to throw it into everyone faces, to show everyone that they loved each other. All they needed was each other and that all that mattered.

Quinn swore to herself though, one day, when they both were ready she would show everyone how much she loved Rachel, they just had to get there first.

* * *

Later that night, as Rachel laid on her back in her bed, book in hand she felt her phone ring next to her. Looking down at her caller ID, she allowed a small smile before picking it up,

" _Quinn, what do I owe the pleasure?"_

" _Can i not simply call my girlfriend and enjoy her company?"_

Rachel rolled her eyes before answering, _"No of course, not."_

Rachel threw her book to the ground, holding her phone to her ear as she got up and shut off the bedroom lights, _"Remind me again why I moved back in with my Mom? All she tries to do is talk to me about my 'feelings'."_

Rachel whistled to Roxie who laid on her dog bed on the ground, patting the bed, the black dog jumped onto it, and cuddled up next to Rachel, _"She's trying, Quinn. You have to also."_

She could hear Quinn sighing over the phone and a dog giving out a bark, her girlfriend speaking up again, _"I hate it when you're right, Rachel."_

The two stayed up going back and forth about what they had missed in the three months they were apart. Talking about parents, Family, friends, plans for college, each other, and nothing. Both had missed talking to each other they realized. When Quinn had lived there, one would sneak into the others room and spend most of the night talking.

Quinn's voice was low, the obvious signs of fatigue showing, _"I missed doing this."_

Rachel hugged her pillow tighter against her chest, Roxie asleep against her legs, _"I missed it also. We need to have a sleepover again."_

The blonde gave a happy sigh, who was in a similar position to Rachel and Roxie, _"You should let me pick you up in the morning for school."_

" _I would like that a lot. Stay with me until I fall asleep?"_

" _Always, Rachel."_

Rachel couldn't help but allow a large smile at Quinn's words as she closed her eyes, the phone not far from her ear. Quinn shut her eyes and listened to Rachel's breath, her mind wandered the the thought of doing this in person. Rachel in her arms, head on her chest, as Quinn gently held her. A intense ping in her heart rose up, what was she thinking by running away from this? If it feels so good, how could it be wrong?

* * *

Quinn always woke up early. After months of living at the Berry's household, where all the members had a strict timetable in the morning, it was only a matter of time before she fell into one. Getting up early and going on a run with Max, showering and getting ready for the day, making breakfast and be out the door by 7:00 as school started at 7:30.

She was surprised when she arrived back at home from her run that her Mother was already up and was in the middle of cooking their breakfast. She mumbled a greeting to her as she ran upstairs to shower and change, Max on her heels.

As she entered the kitchen, her Mother was just putting two plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon onto the kitchen table, "Quinnie, good morning?"

Quinn took a moment before answering, usually she would just mumble some half-assed reference and try to ignore her for the rest of her morning. She was trying though, really trying to be the Mother she never was. Yes, she stood by and watched as her Father threw her out. But if Rachel could forgive her for everything she could do, she could try with her Mother.

" _I guess Rachel just makes me want to be a better person."_ It was an odd thought but she shook her head and offered a large smile to her mom, "Yes actually, though Maximus has a tendency to sudden change directions when running. I don't know how many times I almost tripped over him."

Judy looked surprised for a moment, she really hadn't had a real conversation with her daughter since she moved back in at the start of the summer. Perhaps she was finally opening up, recovering over her surprise, she gave a soft smile and sat next to Quinn, "I am glad you're enjoying Maximus then. How is school going? You seem in a much better mood."

Quinn gave a shy smile and shoved a forkful of eggs into her mouth. Judy gave a smile too, and the two were swiftly caught up in light and casual conversation.

With the dishes in the sink, Quinn took a small step forward to Judy before going to wrap her arms around her mother, "Have a good day, Mom."

With that, the younger blonde turned and walked out the front door heading to her car to pick up Rachel. Judy couldn't help but smile, perhaps there was still time left to make up for what happened.

* * *

Quinn pulled into the Berry's driveway, rushing to the front door, she carried two coffee's in either hand as she looked rather lost for a moment on how she was going to ring the doorbell. But it seemed Rachel was camping out for the appearance of her blonde girlfriend.

As soon as she was about to move a hand down to ring the bell, the door throw open and was almost knocked backwards by Rachel. She was about to open her mouth to speak but found a chaste kiss being pressed to her lips before the girl moved backwards, "Sorry, I am just really excited, I missed riding to school with you in the mornings."

"Really? You miss that the most? Not my witty humor or charming good looks?" Quinn teased lightly, moving the other coffee drink to Rachel, "For you."

Rachel gave a shy smile and moved upwards to press a kiss to her cheek, "Best girlfriend ever."

The small diva reached back into the house, picking up her bag and following Quinn to the call. The drive was quiet, the two holding on tight to each other's hands as they pulled into school. Both had to resist the urge to keep holding each other hands as they walked to the front of the school.

But as Quinn's eyes found Rachel's there was a glimmer of warmth and a small shy smile. That is all she needed to feel a warm hand around her heart. Perfect and all hers.

* * *

It was Santana that noticed it first. After over 9 months of the two connected at the hip and then their falling out she could see the pain in both of their eyes. Santana was a lot of things she wasn't proud of, but when Brittany smiled at her, she knew what she had to do. She couldn't simply sit there and allow perhaps the best thing in Quinn's life simply be lost. All the sleepovers they had when they were younger came rushing back, Quinn always said she wanted to live without regrets, and as her friend, she needed to remind her of that.

It was the Monday after her screaming at Quinn in the restroom when she noticed the difference. She was standing next to Brittany's locker as she went on about unicorns when her eyes trailed over to where Quinn and Rachel walked next together. Rachel's brown eyes sparkling with laughter as she looked up at the blonde who had a similar look in her eyes. Santana couldn't help but smile as they passed, "Alright there, Q? Berry?"

Quinn stopped in front of the Latino girl, Rachel near her elbow, she offered a smile, "Thank you."

"Don't get all mushy on me, Q. You're going to owe me." Santana started but when Brittany's hand came forth and rested on her forearm she stopped.

"It was my idea, Quinn." The taller blonde smiled, "Santana only did the yelling. But now we can have sleepovers and do double dates. Even Santana was excited about it last night." The blonde jumped up and down slightly.

Santana's face blushed red shaking her head, "Brit gets what she wants. Sleepover, Berry's place, Friday. We'll be there around 7." With that she connected pickles with Brittany and started down the hallway, leaving Quinn and Rachel standing there.

"Did she just invite herself to my house?" Rachel huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Remember the last sleepover we had?" Quinn asked, looking down at Rachel.

"Daddy is still mad about the vase. That reminds me," Rachel sighed as she grabbed Quinn by the forearm and dragged her into a nearby empty classroom. Over the course of the past few months, it was common sight for Quinn or Rachel to have a hand on the other. At least in this way they could get away with some PDA.

Shutting the door behind them, Rachel turned to stare up at Quinn, "Would you want to come over to dinner? I know that we only..- just figured this out again, but Dad and Daddy miss you."

Quinn allowed a small smirk to come onto her face as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriends smaller waist. They had spent the entire morning in the park with Max and Roxie. Talking for hours and hours as they worked out what just they were. They decided that they wanted to take it slow, they already knew what they were feeling was deeper than what most felt in highschool, but both wanted the experience of 'courting each other', as Rachel put it.

Rachel was rambling nervously about how her Dad's missed the company of the blonde after the months of living with her. Quinn smiled, she really did find it adorable when Rachel rambled, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's mouth. She allowed herself to enjoy the taste of Rachel's lipstick before pulling away.

Rachel gave out a breathless sigh before Quinn spoke, "Of course, Honey. I miss the Chief and Doc."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's nicknames for her Father's. With Hiram Berry being the Chief of Police for Lima and LeRoy Berry the head trauma doctor for the Lima Hospital, Quinn had first thought the two would be very similar to her father who simply talked _at_ her and never with her.

* * *

 _She remembered one of the first nights at the Berry's. After Rachel explained that her Father's and Rachel wanted her to move in, Quinn was still unsure and scared. She remembered how her Father would rant for hours and hours at the dinner table about the 'two fags'. Quinn always had to bite her tongue when he started up, she was curious though, why her Father hated them so._

 _There were two rich neighborhoods in Lima. The Golden Fields, which was on the west side of the City where Quinn lived, it was where the 'old' money lived. Well that was what her Father always said. The Fabery's have always been in Lima, having earned their riches from the large oil boom in the late 1800's. They were an Institution, her Father always claimed. the Berry's lived in Eden, a rather new and modern track of high class homes on the northern end of the city. The Major's plan to bring Lima a more modern edge, modeled after the muti-million dollar homes in California._

 _The Berry's house wasn't as large as the Fabery's, the latter having rooms upon rooms. What the Berry's lacked in size made up with warmth. The first time Quinn walked into the house, her bags behind her, she could feel the difference. It always seemed to smell like Christmas in the Berry's house. While the Fabery's painting job seemed to lack life and color, the Berry's made a warm feeling spread through her chest. This was the house of a Family, a real Family._

 _As Rachel gently held onto her hand, she lead them through the fancy front setting room, the dining room, and finally into the living room. She could hear a man singing from one of the hallways that must of lead into the kitchen. The living room was large, with a couch, love seat, two large lazy boy chairs alongside the best money could buy in Home Entertainment system._

 _Sitting on the couch, a glass of wine in hand, still dressed in his police uniform, Hiram Berry's eyes came to the walkway where Rachel and Quinn stood. He stood and moved around from the couch, going to hug his daughter, "Rachel."_

 _Quinn could feel the warmth in the man's voice as he hugged his daughter. She felt a pang in her heart, neither of her parents had ever spoken to her like that. The officer moved back slightly dropping his grip on his daughter and stared at Quinn._

 _The blonde could feel the older man staring into her. She felt dwarfed by the taller man and his uniform, until finally, he felt a warm but rough hand on her shoulder, "You must be Quinn! Come on now, we Berry's are touchy people."_

 _And just like that the nervousness was broken in Quinn as she hugged Hiram, he whispered near her ear, "No matter what happened in the past, it is just that, the past. You will always be welcomed in our home." He gave her a gentle pat on the back before breaking the hug._

 _Quinn felt tears threatening to fall, she didn't even know this man and he was already had shown more kindness than either of her parents. She was starting to understand where Rachel got it from._

" _Come on, H. Don't scare the girl with 'I am the Chief of Police' act." Another male's voice came from the hallway that lead to the kitchen. Wearing slacks, a collared shirt and a 'Kiss the Cook' apron, Rachel's other Father came to stand next to his husband, smiling at Quinn._

" _See, you're making her cry, Hiram!" The shorter man, moved to wrap an arm around Quinn's shoulder._

 _Quinn fell in love with Rachel's Fathers as the night moved on wards. The banter between the two at the dinner table was something she had never experienced before. Dinners at the Fabray's were a quiet and suspenseful event. With Russel going off on whatever annoyed him that day. While Quinn and her mother sat in silence._

 _At the Berry's, it was a time to talk about your day, to talk about what was troubling one of the members of the Berry Household. Quinn listened as LeRoy went on about something that happened at the ER that day._

" _..- It reminded me of the days in the Army during Desert Storm. Hate hate burns." The Doctoer shook his head, taking a sip from his glass of wine._

" _You were in the Army, Mr. Berry?" Quinn asked out of the blue. She had mostly been silent during dinner, simply enjoying the company of the Berrys._

" _It is how Hiram and I met. I was a Combat Medic and Hiram was in the Infantry. We met while on deployment during the Gulf War." LeRoy explained. His eyes going over to his husband and moved a hand to squeeze Hiram's._

" _Please don't get them started, Quinn or they'll start their war stories" Rachel whispered near her._

" _You know we can both hear you, Number 1 Daughter." Both of the Berry men said at once, earning a round of laughter from the table. Rachel's cheeks flushed red as she looked down at her food._

" _But yes, both of us did our time. It was…- hard. Being gay and in the military. But, it made both of us stronger. Living in central of Republican Ohio also does that." Hiram added in with a small smile._

 _Quinn couldn't understand why her Father hated these two men. In the past 2 hours they had only shown her kindness where Russell as a faithful God fearing man had only shown her hatred._

" _So, Quinn, our new favorite person, I assume Rachel has explained that you are more than welcomed to stay with us as long as you need or want." Hiram explained, his darker eyes staring into Quinn's._

" _She has Mr. Be..-"_

" _Hiram, please."_

" _Right, Hiram. I just don't know what to say, I..-" Quinn couldn't finish as she felt tears starting to pour from her eyes. She heard chairs being pushed from their places at the table, and she felt Rachel's warm arms around her. Then she felt two pairs of hands resting on either of her shoulders. She couldn't help but feel safe, for perhaps the very first time in her life._

* * *

"You mean when I broke into tears during the middle of dinner." Quinn said in an amused voice.

"You broke Dad and Daddy's heart when you did that I hope you know. They were heartbroken when you moved out. They love you more than me." Rachel said the last part with a slight pout.

"Dinner is at the same time?" Quinn asked as her girlfriend gave an adorable pout.

"7, don't you be late Fabray." Rachel leaned up and gave one last peck to Quinn's lips. But once the two connected she felt Quinn's arm tighten around her and deepened the kiss. Giving a slight moan, Quinn used it as her chance to slip her tongue into Rachel's mouth.

Only breaking when the need for air became too great, Rachel giggled softly and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I'll see you at lunch."

Quinn gave a nod in return and watched Rachel go, needing a moment to steady herself, and to watch the sway of Rachel's hips. Why did she take so long to finally accept this?

* * *

It felt oddly right pulling into the Berry's driveway once more. Max sat in Quinn's passenger seat, giving a happy bark and scratching at the window to be let out. A dozen yellow roses rested in the back seat.

"Come on, Max. Time to get our girls." Quinn smiled at her dog before turning off the engine and getting out of her car. Opening the passenger seat, Max jumped out and ran to the door. She could hear Roxie's barking from deeper inside of the house. Though she still had her key, she rang the doorbell once, and moved the bundle of roses to behind her back.

Rachel, luckily, was the one to open the door. She had to resist the urge to giggle at the sight of Quinn standing and Max sitting on his hind legs next to her. She opened the door all the way, allowing Max to move inside to find Roxie.

Quinn leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Rachel's cheek and moved the roses from behind her back, "These are for you."

Rachel's smile went large as she held gently onto the roses, "Yellow roses? I thought it was going to be a dozen red."

"Did some searching, yellow roses mean New Beginnings," Quinn passed through the threshold, the front door being shut behind her.

"New Beginnings, Quinn?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to Quinn, making sure not to crush the roses as she leaned up, going to kiss Quinn.

"Allow me," Quinn said gently as her hands came to Rachel's shoulders, forcing her back down to the balls of her feet, and bending over to gently press her lips to Rachel's.

Once their lips had disconnected, Quinn spoke again, "New Beginnings. Again. But that is besides the point, I know how much you love grand romantic gestures and I wanted to let you know how much I do want this and how much I care about you. I know that we spoke at the park but I..-"

Quinn was finally cut off from her rambling by Rachel's lips being pressed to hers, "You're really adorable when you ramble." Rachel whispered once they had disconnected once more, "It's fine, Quinn. I love them."

"Making out in the middle of our sitting room, tsk tsk." A familiar warm male voice came from a few feet away. Quinn wanted to jump backwards from Rachel, but she only felt her body being turned to face a smirking LeRoy.

"Daddy!" Rachel squealed, her face going red also.

"See, I was wondering where the owner of this rather adorable husky was. Picture my surprise when I find her lip locked to my daughter." He gave one final smirk before taking a step forward towards the pair. His hands going to take the roses out of Rachel's hand, "We must find something to set these in. Wonderful wonderful roses, Quinn."

Quinn couldn't resist and dropped Rachel's hand to wrap her arms around the smaller man, "Doc."

LeRoy smiled over Quinn's shoulder at Rachel, mouthing, 'I told you so.' Before returning the hug with one hug, "Quinn, our number 2 daughter who is now also girlfriend to number 1 daughter. This kinda ruins the nickname."

Quinn couldn't help but giggle as the disconnected from LeRoy, her hand reaching out to Rachel's on reflex.

"Like we didn't have a bet on it, L." Another's male voice came from in front of them. Hiram coming forth to wrap an arm around LeRoy's waist, "I do think I won the bet."

"Bet, Dad?" Rachel huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, a bet. On how long it would take for the tension to break between the two of you. I do believe I won." Hiram offered a charming smile as he pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek, "Well come on, don't just stand there trying to melt into the floor."

Quinn truly had missed the Berry's. While things were still improving with her mom, she missed how easily she felt like she belonged here. The two Berry males tried their hardest not to show it, but they seemed beyond happy to have their old blonde roommate back in their lives once more.

* * *

Quinn sat on the couch, Rachel cuddled into her, the brown haired girl's head resting on her shoulder as they watched a movie as the two Berry men worked in the kitchen on dinner. Maximus and Roxie laid near each other on the floor in front of the two girls.

"I think our dogs have a thing for each other." Rachel commented, moving her head so that she could look up into Quinn's eyes.

"It must be a female Berry thing, being attracted to Fabarys." Quinn teased with a half smirk on her lips.

Rachel rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath before settling in against Quinn again. The blonde wrapped her right arm around Rachel's waist and brought her left hand to gently hold one of Rachel's hand. She lifted it up one of her hands, the pale skin contrasting with Rachel's olive. Moving their hands flat, palm against palm, Rachel watched with a smile as Quinn seemed to get lost in her thoughts as she played with their hands.

"I never apologized. I didn't know Shelby was going to adopt Beth." Rachel's voice was soft and muffled.

Quinn froze for a moment, she tried her best not to think about Beth, it was like a wound, festering in her mind, oozing with puss. She shook her head, "Not now, Rachel. Not yet."

Rachel looked up at Quinn from under her thick eyelashes, she wanted to press the issue but she knew how Quinn was. Better than anyone else. She threw herself and closed herself from being hurt, that was Quinn. She swore one day that she would break down her walls, "Okay."

Quinn pressed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head and held Rachel's hand tight. And turned her attention back to the movie.

"I want to sing with you this week." Quinn said out of the blue, "In Glee. We have never done a duet with each other."

"Perfect, I already have a list of music that I know our voices would be pe..-"

"No, Baby, I already have the song picked out." Rachel's heart beat picked up at the term 'Baby', where if it was anyone else she would of fought and fought for hours to get the picked of the song, she just gave a small sigh and leaned deeper against Quinn.

"But..-"

"Trust me, Rachel. After dinner I will show you. And it's not like you have a choice when it comes to me." Quinn smirked

Rachel was going to going to argue but the voice of LeRoy roared from the kitchen calling the girls to the dinner table. Knowing that Quinn was about to face the dual inquisition of her Dad's she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "You know my Fathers are going to question and tease you."

"I can't wait for it." Quinn returned the kiss before jumping up from the coach and dragging Rachel along with her.

* * *

Dinner was quiet to begin with, each talking about how their day went. When it finally reached LeRoy, he took a sip from his glass of wine, smiling, "So, when did this happen?"

At least he was to the point, Quinn gave him that, "Sunday, in the morning. When the two of us were walking in the park. It sort of just happened." Rachel's voice rang out in her eyes. She felt a small soft warm hand going out to clasp hers.

LeRoy gave a small smile at the two girls, "I am glad that you two figured out what was missing. Rachel was a mopey mess the past few months since you moved out."

"Daddy!" Rachel pouted, Quinn was sure she heard the diva even stomp her foot from under the table.

"Rach," Quinn said softly, she gave a small squeeze of their connected hands, which seemed to end Rachel's pout, whose large brown doe eyes were not fixed on the side of Quinn's face, "Doc, a lot of things happened in the past few months. I had to..- realize what I was missing to finally understand how badly I need it. The it was Rachel. I was just too dumb to realize it sooner."

It was Hiram that spoke, "I am glad that you're back. But if you hurt our daughter again, it will not be pretty." He spoke in such a calm voice and with a smile that a shiver ran down her spine. She knew never to cross Hiram Berry. Family was everything to him, and just like her, Rachel was everything to him.

Quinn held his stare for a few moments. She could tell that he still didn't trust her fully again like how he used to. But he gave a small nod, if Rachel had accepted her back into her heart, he was going to have to get over himself, because what Rachel wanted, Rachel got. And Rachel wanted Quinn Fabray.

"Calm down, H. You're scaring her. I am just glad the sexual tension can stop. There were sometimes when you two would look at each other, thought Quinn wanted to eat you." He gave a chuckle as he finished, sitting up to move his dirty dish to the sink.

Both the girl blushed red, but Quinn allowed a small breath of relief. She loved Rachel's parents, but she messed up when she left. She was very happy to see that they, like their daughter, were more than willing to give her a second chance. Small steps lead to small victories that lead to large steps and larger victories. She just had to remember that.

* * *

"Well that went better than I thought." Rachel said as they two entered her bedroom, Quinn diving right onto the large bed and burying her face into Rachel's pillow, taking a long good sniff, "Dad has a tendency to not forgive and forget."

Quinn moved her face from the pillow before she spoke, "He still doesn't trust me, I can see it in his eyes."

Rachel kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed next to her girlfriend, resting her forehead against Quinn's chest, "And then we will make him again just the type of person you are. How is your mom?"

"Good, I actually had a conversation with her this morning. You were right last night, if she's trying, then I need to meet her halfway. If you can forgive me for running away then I can forgive her." Quinn said simply.

Rachel snuggled deeper against Quinn, her breath becoming slower as she buried her nose deeper into Quinn's shirt, "So what was the song you wanted to sing in Glee?"

Quinn moved her hand to reach into her pocket to fish out her phone. Clicking it a few times, she showed the screen to Rachel, who studied it in silence for a few moments, before nodding slowly, "Not what you or I usually sing, but I like it."

"I thought you would, no one can not like romantic songs."

"Don't you think that people in Glee will read between the lines?" Rachel asked softly as she her right hand moved in between their two bodies and trailed slowly over Quinn's clothed stomach.

"That is always the risk, but I have a feeling Santana and Brit already have an idea. The others? I don't know. We don't have to sing with it. I totally understand if you're not ready for that. I didn't think about it, I just saw the song and knew..-"

She was caught off by Rachel's fingers gliding over the smooth skin of her stomach. All thoughts leaving her mind as she felt shivers run down her spine at Rachel's hand, "I think that you picked up my habit of speaking in sentences, Baby."

Quinn stayed silent as her eyes became darker as Rachel's hand moved up and down her stomach, her hot breath hitting the blonde neck.

"It's perfect, Quinn. It shows that you trust me, and I just have to be reminded of that." Rachel's voice was soft, burying her head into the crook of Quinn's neck.

The words stung Quinn, but she swallowed deep. Rachel was correct, the two had opened up to each other when she lived here and she just threw that away, "I would do anything for you, Rachel. I will just remind you of it. Everyday for the rest of our lives."

Rachel gave a happy sigh and moved her hand from under Quinn's shirt, "Sing to me before you have to leave."

Quinn gave a small smile and wrapped both of her arms around Rachel, fingers threading through her hair and playing with strands of perfect brown hair.

 _We might have been meant for each other._

 _To be or not to be, let our hearts discover_

 _I have a feelin, it's a feelin I'm concealin', I don't know why_

 _It's just a mental, a incidental, sentimental, alibi_

 _But I adore you, so strong for you_

 _Why go on stallin', I'm fallin', love is callin', why be shy_

 _Let's fall in love_

 _Why shouldn't we fall in love_

Rachel couldn't help but to give a happy sigh as Quinn's silky voice sung to her. She wished she could fall asleep like this every night, in Quinn's arms. She was afraid, afraid of falling into her. she wanted to, but she couldn't, she couldn't get hurt again.

 _Let's close our eyes_

 _And make our own paradise_

 _Little we know of it_

 _Still we can try to make a go of it_

 _Now, we might have been meant for each other_

 _To be or not to be, let our hearts discover_

It was not a well known secret that Quinn loved jazz music and on top of that was the legend himself Frank Sinatra. Rachel might be in love with Barbra Streisand, Quinn had old blue eyes.

 _Let's fall in love_

 _Why shouldn't we fall in love?_

 _Now is the time for it, while we are young_

 _Let's fall in love_

 _Let's fall in love_

 _Let's fall in love_

Quinn couldn't help but her emotions into the song as she sang. She wanted to fall into this, she could feel it right under the tightly kept walls. What she felt for Rachel was so strong, so deep, that it scared her. She was taught from a young age to keep her emotions and thoughts to herself. She was so afraid of getting hurt. It was the reason she ran in the first place, but now, looking down and drowning in brown eyes, what was she thinking? She could never run from something like this.

She needed, no she had to tear down her walls, only for Rachel. And she had a feeling that the small brown haired diva would be the one doing it.

 _Our hearts are made of it_

 _Let's take a chance, why be afraid of it?_

Rachel took a chance on her, why couldn't she take a chance on Rachel?

* * *

 **AN: The song used was _"Let's Fall in Love"_ by Frank Sinatra. Expect to see a lot of his songs and Dean Martin, die hard fan of them both.**

 **I did some intense web searching and found that Lima, Ohio had a long history of having a large oil business. I always got the feeling from the show that the Fabray's were old money. I hope everything liked what I did with Rachel's Dads. There will be a reason why for example Hiram is Chief of Police, going to come in handy. I might shred some more light into how Hiram and LeRoy met and fell in love, I have a few ideas. And also, plus 1 for me at a _"Great Gatsby"_ reference. I try. Next chapter should be up in a few days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: We are on a roll, aren't we? The next chapter might be slower to get out, I don't want to burn myself out on the story. I do hope everyone is enjoying it. I am trying my best to keep it realistic at possible. The road shall not be easy, it is right now, but expect more of that lovely angst once more.**

 **Thank you for all of those who have been reviewing, reading, favoriting, etc. etc. Reviews keep me going, surprising.**

* * *

"The moment. The one moment when everything connects together in a perfect harmony, everything finally makes sense, and I know, just by looking at her, that everything will be okay because I had her."

* * *

Quinn laid there next to Rachel longer than she should of have. It was almost half past 10 when she finally gathered enough willpower to disconnect herself from Rachel. She knew her mother had given her to 11 to be home, but she always made it a point to get home before those deadlines.

She was careful when disconnecting herself from Rachel, not wanting to wake up the sleeping beauty. She paused for a moment, watching as Rachel mumbled in her sleep. Reaching out to where Quinn was before. The blonde moved one of Rachel's pillows to in between the diva's arms, giving her something to cuddle with.

Rachel gave a small sigh and buried her face into the pillow. The strings on Quinn's heart pulled as she simply stood and watched Rachel fall back into a deeper sleep. She couldn't help herself as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She wanted to stay here and just lay next to her, to fall asleep next to her. Tell her everything, all her fears, all her hopes all of her.

Though she only pressed another kiss to her head and moved away from the sleeping girl. One day, once she figured out herself.

" _Perhaps I should trust myself, and just fall into this. Into her."_ She knew that she loved Rachel, more than anything, more than she knew herself.

The blonde only gave a sigh and one last longing look before leaving the bedroom and heading down the stairs. She was slightly surprised to see a figure still sitting on the couch. Roxie and Maximus both having their heads in the lap of Hiram Berry.

"Quinn." The man's cut through the silence motioning for the girl to sit on the couch near him. He offered a small smile but she could see it was forced. She knew the difference, she knew that type of smile.

A shiver of fear ran down her spine, she gathered her new found courage and straighten her back. Sitting with crossed legs not far from Hiram, Maximus crawled next to her, laying his head into her lap and looking up with her with big eyes.

"Both my husband and my daughter have a tendency to forgive swiftly than they should. Me, though, I have spent my entire life in Law Enforcement or the Army. I started out after college and the military working Corrections and working my way through the force. There I worked with those who were sent there, to work on themselves to rebuild themselves." Hiram's voice was soft as he spoke, his eyes looking over to Quinn's.

"Most though, didn't. Most threw away their second chance. Everyone makes mistakes in their life. For some that one mistake does them in forever, they peek and can never climb themselves out of that hole. For others, they realize it's only just another bend in the road. Don't let your mistakes define you, Quinn."

Quinn shifted on the couch, keeping her head down as her blonde bangs framed the side of her face. There was a lot of things she wanted to say to Hiram. She always connected much closer to him than her own parents, more than LeRoy. They understood each other quite well. Both kept themselves hidden under thick walls, built from a life of pain.

Hiram offered a smile, "You have a good dog there. You should let me take him into work one of these days. Could train him, we usually don't use his breed, but I am sure he'll pick up on a few things."

Quinn looked up at Hiram, she wanted to say something in response, but he always had a weird trait of saying something very deep and following it up with something random, "I..- thank you, Chief. I need to get home before my mom freaks out and calls the police."

"That would be a very interesting conversation to have. Does she know that you're here?" Quinn sat up, connecting Maximus's leashing to his collar and moving towards the door, Hiram walking her out to her car.

"Yes. Don't worry, my..-father, is gone. She actually said she would love to have you and Doc come over to dinner one night."

"Does she know about you and Rachel?" Hiram pushed open the front door for the two. The air was cool in the Ohio night.

Quinn paused as she let Max into the passenger seat. The husky giving a bark at Quinn a ' _Mom hurry up.'_

"No she doesn't. I am not ready yet, Rachel isn't ready yet. We still have to figure this out before we want to tell everyone else." She leaned against the hood of her car, crossing her arms and looking up at Hiram.

"I'll keep that in mind. I would say we could all have dinner on Friday but Rachel was explaining that she's suddenly having a sleepover."

"That is Santana for you," She gave a sigh, before moving forward to wrap her arms around Hiram, "Thank you, Chief for everything."

Hiram returned the hug from the girl that had became his second daughter. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as they disconnected, "All I am doing is loving you. Now go on, Number 2 Daughter."

Quinn gave a slight giggle before jumping into her car and driving off to the other side of town. That was the difference, she found between her parents and the Berrys. All they wanted to love her, to show her there is joy and good in the world. She wished deep down, that it was that Hiram and LeRoy that were parents, she couldn't help but to wonder how different her life would of been. She shook her head as she made a turn onto the main street, that didn't matter. She had their love and trust, they could be the parents she always wished she had.

Max never to her gave a happy bark, looking like he wanted to crawl into her lap and lick her face, "Yes and you too, Max. God it is weird that you know what I am thinking." She was only give another happy bark in return.

Hiram watched her go, he heard footsteps behind him as his husband came up to stand next to him.

"Do you ever think she will open herself up?" LeRoy asked as he reached over to gently take his husband's hand.

"I think so. She has Rachel and has us. She just needs to see that we will love her no matter what. This weekend we're having dinner with Judy. I think it's time we have a talk with her." He smiled down at his husband, gently squeezing LeRoy's hand and interlacing their fingers.

"I mean, if we got get together and survive this long, I have faith for those two." LeRoy shrugged, "I always had a feeling about Quinn and Rachel."

"You mean the longing looks they used to send each other at the dinner table?" Hiram joked, pulling his husband back into the house, "Come on, Rachel's asleep and I miss my husband."

LeRoy gave a chuckle and allowed himself to be pulled into the house. He made a mental note to have a conversation with Rachel. If he could forgive Hiram for everything he did, she could forgive Quinn and open her heart up.

* * *

Rachel was more than disappointed when she woke up in the morning not to find Quinn snuggled against her. While usually she would of jumped out of bed, she rolled onto her back sighing loudly she could still smell the sweet strawberry scent of Quinn's shampoo.

She knew that she needed to get up, but what would matter if she took a few moments to enjoy perhaps the best thing she has ever smelled in her life. Burying her face into the pillow the blonde was using the other night, Rachel's mind begun to wander to the first time she realized that she fell in love with Quinn.

* * *

 _It was Christmas Break. It was Rachel's and Quinn's favorite time of the year. There was something about the festival feeling, the music, the snow. All of it made it just a perfect time of the year, besides the freak winter storms, that wasn't fun._

 _Which what they were currently doing now. The power was out across most of the city as one of the worst winter storms in the past century hit over central Ohio. Hiram and LeRoy were pulling double and triple shifts as they assist in some way or form for the emergency response for the city._

 _The baby bump was coming in full now on Quinn, as she laid on her back, her head safety in Rachel's lap. Ever since the blonde moved in they have became close. Rachel trying to show her that having a kid wasn't her peek. It had been an uphill fight for Rachel, but she never let up at any moment, it was something that Quinn couldn't begin to understand but she loved it._

 _Christmas though, was hard this year. No matter how terrible her Family was, Christmas was a time when her parents would try to pretend that they still loved each other. As a child it meant the world to Quinn to see her parents smiling at each other at the table. It was odd to think, she was still a kid now, only 16. She shouldn't even be saying 'when I was kid..'_

" _You think very loudly, Quinn." Rachel commented from above her, her eyes leaving the pages of the worn paperback she was reading._

" _A trait that I must of gotten from you. I could feel the gears in your head when you're thinking." Quinn teased, moving onto her side and looking up at Rachel. If Quinn was honest with herself, she had never allowed herself to become this close and comfortable with someone. Sure her, Santana and Brittany would cuddle during sleepovers, but when it came to Rachel, there was something different. She gave out a sigh and snuggled deeper into Rachel's lap._

 _She wanted to blame it on the baby. The way she thought of Rachel at the dead of night. The curve of her smile, the way her nose would crinkle when she laughed. The sight of her long tan legs in a mini skirt. But she knew that those thoughts entered her mind long before the baby came into play. And in the past few weeks, when she needed someone, needed anyone, Rachel came. Rachel saved her._

 _A silence had set in between the two as they stared into each other eyes and became lost in thought. It was a sudden moment, Rachel would realize later on. A moment when it all connected as she felt herself losing herself in hazel eyes. The moment. The one moment when everything connects together in a perfect harmony, everything finally makes sense, and she knew, just by looking at her, that everything will be okay because she had Quinn. She had fallen in love with Quinn Fabray. Somewhere along the way, when she took a small step forward and then rushed to the bathroom Quinn had ran to._

 _She wondered if she ever had a choice when it came to Quinn?_

" _Are you alright, Rachel?" Quinn's voice was soft, as she sat up slightly, moving her hand to cup Rachel's cheek. It was just a tender and friendly action, but it took Rachel's breath away. It only strengthen her realization. Because she saw Quinn, saw right through the walls she put up._

 _Rachel could feel tears threatening to come forth, but she blinked them away and smiled, "Yes, Quinn. I am perfect."_

 _She had fallen head over heels, fist first, and was drowning in Quinn._

 _Quinn gave a smile and cuddled back against Rachel, going back to watching the Christmas movie. Quinn knew what was happening to them, but for right now, she just wanted to enjoy Rachel's company. It was Christmas, they were snowed in, and she had Rachel to all herself. What more could she want? What more could either of them ever want?_

* * *

Rachel couldn't help but to give a smile at the thought. After that there was a noticeable shift in the way she acted around the blonde. She could tell that the blonde was picking up on it also, but she was shocked to see that she didn't push away her small acts of affection. She leaned into it, she fell into them.

But then Beth came, and she lost her. She lost her Quinn, the blonde threw her walls back up. It hurt Rachel, physically hurt her. For most of the summer she would lay in bed for hours and hours at a time. She never thought it would hurt this badly.

" _Because it was real."_ Her Dad's words still rang through her eyes that fateful July evening. But she didn't want it to be _'was'_ , she wanted it, she needed Quinn. Because somewhere along the holidays, the walks in the park, the foot rubs, Rachel fell in love with her, and like hell she was going to let that walk away. She didn't want to think about 20 years from now, wondering what if.

"RACHEL, hurry up." Her Daddy's voice rang from the kitchen. She flinched slightly, LeRoy had a very loud voice from the years in the Army and now being a trauma doctor. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw the time, she spent way too long daydreaming about strawberry hair and hazel eyes.

* * *

It was becoming a routine now, Quinn would arrive at the Berry's door with four cups of coffee from their favorite coffee shop. Quinn would drive Rachel to school, where of course, they would have a steamy makeout session to start their day, because honestly, neither could keep their hands off of each other for too long.

Quinn had Rachel shoved against the door to one of the unused classrooms, her mouth firmly attached to Rachel's pulse point. Rachel had to resist the urge to give a mental snort about 'taking it slow', but neither could say no to each other.

Rachel gave out a small kittish like moan as Quinn nipped her teeth further down near her collarbone, Rachel's hands going to weave and pull into Quinn's hair, from both the pleasure and pain from the action, "..Quinn you're going to leave a mark."

"I know. I want to." Her's voice was low and husky as she did leave a hickey on Rachel's tan skin. Rachel should be yelling and screaming at her but her resolve to fight Quinn was lowering everyday.

Quinn leaned back after pressing a soft kiss to the mark and moved Rachel's shirt back up to hide the mark. The blonde's eyes were almost a dark shade of green, an obvious sign of lust and love. She raised an eyebrow before speaking, "I am sorry if that was too much, I kinda..- lost all control when it comes to you."

Rachel couldn't help but to give a small giggle, her hand cupping Quinn's cheek, her thumb running across the soft flesh, "IF it was anyone else, Quinn, it wouldn't be right. We have a long way to go yet, but you will never need to apologize for loving me."

Quinn crashed her lips to hers again in a heated embrace yet again. Only pulling away then the need for air was too strong she whispered, "And you said I had a way with words, Rachel."

Whatever Rachel was going to say next was cut off by the ringing of the morning bell. Earning a frustrated sigh from both the girls, they disconnected from each other and smoothed their clothes before rushing to their shared first period.

"We're going to be late." Quinn mumbled out as they ran down the now swifty emptying hallways.

"Totally worth it." Rachel smiled, and she knew by the hungry look Quinn gave her that if they were private she would be pinned to one of the lockers.

* * *

The two always spent their lunches together in the choir room. Ever since the two became friends last year, only pausing when Quinn moved back with her mom. Though the blonde was slightly worried now, Rachel was never one to be late, but as the choir door open and the famailir sight of Santana walking in, she knew that Brittany must be distracting her for this conversation.

"Q." Santana said simply, standing in front of her, wearing the matching Cheerio outfit, hands tucked behind her back.

The two had been best friends at some point, some time before she made a mistake with Puck and had Beth. She shook the thought from her mind, Beth would never be a mistake. Puck was, but as Hiram said, don't let your mistakes define you.

So, instead, Quinn allowed a polite smile to form her features, "Santana."

The air in the room was tense, Quinn could feel that there was something Santana needed to say or do. Before Quinn could react, Santana was throwing her arms around the blonde girl and breaking down into tears.

Quinn was shocked to say the least, but wrapped her arms around the crying girl and allowed her to empty her eyes. What seemed like hours, Santana finally stopped, moving away from Quinn drying her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"I..-I am sorry, Quinn. Now before you start going off on what I mean, or that it doesn't matter. Hear me out, this is for me. We were best friends at one point. Me, you and Brit. The three heads of the school." Quinn couldn't help but to give a small smile, while she did things she wasn't proud of her Freshmen year, at least she had those two.

"Ever since school started I planned speech after speech for this moment, but standing in front of you now, I don't know what to say. I fucked up, Quinn. When you needed your friends the most, Brit and I gave you nothing. When you needed someone to tell you that it was going to be okay, we only laughed and called you Preggers. And for that, I can never forgive myself for."

Quinn actually had to sit down as Santana finished. With a look of utter shock on her face, she held her hands into her lap, playing with her fingers, as Santana stood in front of her.

"I will never make that mistake again, Quinn. No matter what it is, you will have me, and of course Brittany. Please, Quinn, let me be that friend again."

There were several long moments of silence as Quinn dried her eyes from the tears that had started to fall during Santana's speech. It had been a rush of a few days, and yet this was just another one of those moments. If she was to be the Quinn her parents wanted her to be, she would of crushed Santana in the moment and never looked back.

But Quinn wanted to be the Quinn that Rachel wanted her to be. Though she was sure the girl was not aware of it, it was Rachel that wanted Quinn to be a better person. She was inspired by her kindness, the way she could forgive. It was time to prove to herself and to Rachel that she deserved her love, deserved her, "Santana, I could never hate you. I was so angry, S. Angry at life, at my parents, at Puck, at everyone. I have ruined so many things, and I am just now getting some of those things back. I don't want to lose your friendship, Santana. Remember what we always said at kids?"

Santana allowed a small smile and sat in the seat next to Quinn, "I made a promise, Mr Frodo a promise. Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee, And I don't mean to, I don't mean to. I'll always be there for you, Quinn. I love you."

Quinn couldn't help but to feel a warm feeling spreading through her body. One of the small little cracks in her heart healing. She had her first best friend back, the blonde smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I love you too, San. Are you finally going to tell Brittany?"

Santana buried her face into Quinn's shoulder, "I hate you sometimes, Q."

"You were the one that verbally assaulted me in a public restroom about 'getting my girl', it's time to do the same for you also." Quinn teased.

"Well, it worked didn't it. Don't say I don't ever do anything for you." Santana laughed and smiled before taking a deep breath, playing with the helm of her skirt,"I..- am trying, Quinn. Really trying. It's hard opening up to someone like that."

Quinn nodded in perfect understanding, it was the same uphill fight she was having with Rachel every single moment of her day.

"Let me tell you a little secret, San," Quinn started, her eyes looking at the whiteboard, eyes going kinda distance, "It's not going to be easy, it's going to be really hard, and people like me and you, are going to have to work at it everyday but I want her so badly, San, Her forever. And I know that underneath all the pain and walls that you want, need, Brittany as bad as I need Rachel, because they make us better people without even trying."

Santana gave out a loud sigh, moving her head from Quinn's shoulder, "Q, seriously, become a writer. You're right though. She does make me a better person, not because she wants me to, no because I want to be better, for her." Santana shook her head in understanding, "God damn, Q. You're good."

Quinn wanted to say that she had no idea what she was going with Rachel and how both of them were scared out of their minds by what they felt, but she only smiled as the door opened, Brittany dragging Rachel by her hand.

"See, Rachel. They're right there, nice and safe." The taller blonde attention was drawn straight to Santana as she dropped Rachel hand and went to wipe the tears from her love's face.

Rachel saw the red puffy eyes and narrowed her own at the two, "Are you two alright?" Crossing her arms as she stared down Santana.

"Calm down, Rachel. I was going making good on a promise." Santana explained simply.

Quinn though, moved over to Rachel and leaned down to press her lips to the side of Rachel's temple, whispering, "I'll tell you later, Baby. Just trust me, it's alright."

Rachel's anger was gone within seconds as she looked up at Quinn with large brown eyes, hanging off of every word she said. She heard Santana mumble from across the room, "How the hell didn't we see this before?"

"I told you, San, but you didn't believe me." The taller blonde smiled, wrapping an arm around Santana's shoulder, "Now we have all four hobbits."

Rachel's eyes shot over towards the other two girls, rising an eyebrow, "Is that why you always called me Hobbit? I thought it was suppose to be hurtful."

"Haven't you read or seen Lord of the Rings?" Her girlfriend asked, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"No..-" Rachel drifted off, "I mean I know the basics, but..-"

"That's it. Friday night, Berry. We're watching all the Hobbit's and the Trilogy. Now, excuse me, but I need to get my mack on." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and started to drag her from the room. The taller blond was bouncing on the balls of her feet, either from the thought of watching Lord of the Rings or to getting to makeout with Santana.

"When we were small, Brittany's parents had this obsession with Lord of the Rings. Every time we spent the night at her house, we would watch the movies." Quinn explained as she pulled Rachel to near the piano, sitting down as Rachel leaned on the side, smiling down at Quinn.

"I didn't know that. Look at that, Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray, the biggest nerd ever." Rachel giggled, as Quinn's fingers danced across the piano keys.

"Did you take up playing again?" Rachel asked as she moved to sit next to Quinn on the piano.

"Yes, actually. Now that I am not doing it to please my Father, and for me, I find myself enjoying it a lot more." Her fingers randomly playing across the keys, a small, slow tune spreading through the classroom.

"Really, Quinn?" Rachel smiled as she swayed to the music.

"One of my favorites." Quinn smiled, still playing as she turned her head to press a kiss to Rachel's cheek.

 _Everybody loves somebody sometime_

 _Everybody falls in love somehow_

Quinn was surprised when she heard Rachel's soft voice starting to sing the lyrics. Watching with large eyes as Rachel moved from the bench and leaned against the piano, staring into Quinn's eyes.

 _Something in your kiss just told me_

 _My sometime is now_

Though not usually a deut, Quinn sang the next lines, keeping the large smile on her face, as she made eyes at Rachel.

 _Everybody finds somebody someplace_

 _There's no telling where love may appear_

The two became lost in the moment, as they sang with their emotions on their sleeve. Both of their eyes burning bright with something that could only be unwavering love for each other.

 _Something in my heart keeps saying_

 _My someplace is here_

 _If I had it in my power_

 _I'd arrange for every girl to have your charms_

Quinn couldn't help but giving a small roll of her eyes and a playful smile as Rachel sang. The brown haired diva sending a playful wink. As she moved from the side of the piano, dancing with herself as she spinned in a circle, before walking back towards Quinn at the piano.

 _Then every minute, every hour_

 _Everybody would find what I found in your arms_

' _God, I love her.'_ The two thought at almost the same time as they kept their eyes on each other, Only ever each other.

 _Everybody loves somebody sometime_

 _And though my dreams were overdue_

 _Your love made it well worth waiting for_

 _For someone like you_

They finished the last line together, as Rachel stood in front of Quinn, who whispered the last line. Leaning down she pressed a small kiss to Quinn's lips, "I have to say, Mrs. Fabray, we do have quite a chemistry on the stage."

"You say that like if there was ever a doubt." Quinn whispered back with their foreheads resting against each other, eyes closed as the strong vanilla scent of Rachel assaulted her senses.

* * *

Quinn always found Glee one of the best parts of her day. Her joining might of been out of the wrong reasons, but she fell in love with the club, being free to sing whatever songs she wanted, to express herself like she had never done before.

She crossed her legs and offered a small smile to Rachel who sat next to her. Santana and Brittany sitting next to them past Rachel.

The rest of the club spoke in low voices, it was a common sight to see Rachel and Quinn sitting next to each other, truthfully they were glad that the two had fixed their bonds. No one could take a mopy Rachel anymore nor the scary silent Quinn.

Mr. Schu entered the room with the same always bright smile, standing in front of the kids and clapping his hands in front of him. But before he could open his mouth, Rachel's mouth already flew open, "Mr. Schu, Quinn and I already prepared something to open the day up with."

Will paused for a moment, the irony of this week's assignment being duets was not lost on him, but nevertheless he smiled and nodded his head, "That works perfectly then, seeing as this week's assignment is duets. Ladies, you have the floor."

Rachel jumped up pulling Quinn to her feet. The blonde taking her spot on the piano bench, cracking her fingers, as the band picked up, Rachel already giving them the sheet music needed.

 _Can't believe it's over, I watched the whole thing fall_

 _And I never saw the writing that was on the wall_

 _If I only knew the days were slipping past_

 _That the good things never last, that you were cryin'_

Rachel opened up, earning a few grins from their fellow Glee members. It was a nice change from the usual songs they all did. As she sang the last line, Rachel looked away from the club and over to Quinn, moving to lean against the piano.

 _Mmm, summer turned to winter and the snow it turned to rain_

 _Then the rain turned into tears upon your face_

 _I hardly recognize the girl you are today_

 _And God, I hope it's not too late, mmm, it's not too late_

Quinn picked up perfectly, her hazel eyes burning into Rachel's. Slowly losing herself to her fingers speeding across the piano keys and the deep brown of Rachel's eyes. God, she wanted to drown in those. She poured her emotions as she sang, this was for them two, no one else.

 _'Cause you are not alone, I'm always there with you_

 _And we'll get lost together till the light comes pouring through_

 _'Cause when you feel like you're done and the darkness has won_

 _Babe, you're not lost_

 _When your world's crashing down and you can't bear the thought_

 _I said, "Babe, you're not lost"_

Rachel gave a large smile as she ran her hand along the smooth wood of the piano, turning back to the club. She knew that she had been staring too long into Quinn's eyes. They both knew that they ran the chance of being found out by singing this song, but they had to do it.

Santana sat in the back with Brittany's head on her shoulder. Both of them singing it softly right along with Quinn and Rachel.

' _They're so gay that it's adorable.'_ Santana thought as she saw Quinn's eyes burning a hole into the side of Rachel's head. She gave a snort right after she said it, who was she kidding, so was as hopelessly gone as Rachel and Quinn.

 _Life can show no mercy, it can tear your soul apart_

 _It can make you feel like you've gone crazy but you're not_

 _Though things have seemed to change, there's one thing that's still the same_

 _In my heart, you have remained and we can fly, fly, fly away_

As Quinn sang the next lines, her eyes fell onto Kurt who was staring at her with such an intense look that she knew that he was connecting the dolts. Surprising even herself she offered him a small wink, she would deal with him later, but right now, she was all Rachel's.

Her hazel eyes going back to Rachel's brown ones as she came back to leaning against the piano, Rachel softly singing backup. It was an odd mix, their voices sounded perfect with each other, but with the choice of the song, both could feel how the air in the room was shifting.

The rest of the Glee Club at this point had arms wrapped around each other shoulders. Finn smiling dumbly at Rachel, obviously getting the very wrong idea out of all this. Rachel, though, was focused on picturing Quinn pinning her to the piano after Glee to notice anyone else.

 _'Cause you are not alone and I am there with you_

 _And we'll get lost together till the light comes pouring through_

 _'Cause when you feel like you're done and the darkness has won_

 _Babe, you're not lost_

 _And the world's crashing down and you cannot bear the cross_

 _I said, "Baby, you're not lost"_

 _Mmm, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I said, "Baby, you're not lost"_

 _I said, "Baby, you're not lost"_

 _Ooh, yeah, yeah_

 _I said, "Baby, you're not lost"_

 _I said, "Baby, you're not lost"_

They didn't bother to keep on switching, both singing the lines together in a perfect harmony. She could feel and hear the truth behind Rachel's words as she sang _'Babe, you're not lost.'_

Quinn wanted to respond with, _'Not with you'._ But kept on singing as the finished the last night. Taking a deep breath as Quinn jumped up from the bench and wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist, the two taking a deep bow as the Club cheered and clapped loudly.

"The single gayest thing I have seen." They heard Santana from over the loudness.

Will sat up from the front row, clapping as heavy as his students, "Girls, that was simply amazing! What a way to start the Duets week. I hope you two can pull it off again."

Quinn and Rachel gave a smile to Mr. Schu as they went back to their seats at the back of the class, as their teacher opened up more about the week's assignment.

"Now, because of Quinn's and Rachel's amazing preference, I have decided to mix it up a notch. I was going to have you pick your partners from out of the hat, but no more! Pick whoever, surprise me. We will pick up tomorrow, have your song choices to me by tomorrow morning. Next week we start our set list, so enjoy!" William gave a small bow as the club broke off into groups of two, his eyes scanning over the classroom.

He would be lying if he didn't feel a small tug on his heart as he listened to the two girls sing. He would have to be blind not to see the obvious love that poured from their eyes as they sang. It simply reminded him of Emma and how badly he had messed up. He had to get her back, he was not that 15 year old boy anymore.

As the Club was let go for the day, Quinn and RAchel lingered behind, saying their goodbyes to Santana and Brittany. Kurt smiled goodbye to Mercedes as he walked right up to Quinn. The two stared each other down for a long moment, before a smile broke out on the boy's face, "Don't worry, Quinn."

"Thank you, Kurt. Would you mind meeting up with me on Sunday, coffee?" Quinn's voice was soft, and Rachel wanted nothing more to reach over and grasp her love's hand, to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Kurt gave an amused smile, "A coffee date with the Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, how could I say no? I'll text you later, have a good evening ladies."

The two watched him go, as they were finally alone, Rachel reached out and tightly grasped Quinn's hand into hers.

"Life is funny, you know that?" The blonde said as she smiled, turning her body and wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist. Rising a brow, as Quinn moved the two into a classic dancing position. The two started a slow simple thing.

"I have a feeling life with you is going to much more than just funny." Rachel whispered out as she allowed Quinn to lead just due to the fact of her being taller.

Quinn's heart beat faster as she started to sing, _"But don't forget who's takin' you home. And in whose arms you're gonna be. So darlin' save the last dance for me."_

Rachel could only smile as she felt herself falling even deeper in love with Quinn, or perhaps it was her falling in love all over again. All she knew is that when she stared into those hazel eyes she couldn't help but to feel that she finally found what she was always looking for. Something she didn't even know she was missing. And deep down that is how she knew that what she felt for Quinn was true, because she didn't even know how much she needed Quinn until she lost her.

Both swore an oath right there, unknown to each other, that they would never ever give up on each other.

"I do think, Quinn, that you're somehow making me fall in love with all over again." Rachel whispered as the two dance across the floor.

"I'll say it again to remind you, I have been slowly falling in love with you since the day we first crossed eyes." She blonde said softly, pausing in the dancing and singing to stare down into Rachel's eyes.

God, did Rachel swoon at that. She moved up onto her tippy toes and gave a rather soft kiss to Quinn's lips. Nothing more than a brushing of lips, but that is all they needed.

Of course what they didn't see, was another pair of eyes watching them.

.

* * *

 **AN: Songs used were " _Everybody loves somebody"_ and _"Lost and Save the last Dance"_ by Micheal Buble. Now Everybody loves somebody has been sung by countless of people, but I listened to the Frank version, because come on, it's Frank. And I couldn't not use Lost, it is the song that I first got the idea for this story from. **

**I am a really big LOTR nerd, I understand that the common trend is that Quinn is a Harry Potter tryhard, and even though I love Alan Rickman, I couldn't not make my Quinn LOTR for life. Also, this is strictly a Faberry and Brittana, no foursomes or threesomes, sorry. But the four will become close and great friends over the course of the story. And yes, more LOTR references.**

 **Next chapter should be the Sleepover and a conversation between the Berry Men and Judy. (I think)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another chapter, another dollar. Please keep up the reviews, I hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. This one is much longer than the rest, almost 9,000 words as I was taken away with a few plot ideas.**

* * *

 _You don't get to chose true love. True love chooses you._

* * *

Now, Sue Sylvester was many things. future President of America, lover of french pressed coffee, a winner, but above all else, a hopeless and secret romantic. She would kill anyone who said that to her, but that is besides the point. Linda was long gone leaving Sue alone, perhaps that was the reason why she was so bitter.

That was besides the point, she was enjoying a nice walk through the empty halls of the school when she passed by the choir room. Now, she hated most of those kids, who was she kidding, she hated all children. But she heard singing, usually she would of not paid it any mind, but she knew that voice from anywhere. And it was almost time for Cheerio practice, but it seemed her Head Cheerio was busy singing show tunes.

The door was wide open, resting against the door frame she watched her newly renamed Head Cheerio and that Berry girl wrapped up in their own little world. She was about to open her mouth and start screaming at them, but she stopped. Her mind wandering to when she was their age, for the first time in over 5 years she allowed herself to think of Linda. A small smile coming to her lips as she was lost in a memory.

She watched as Rachel leaned up and kissed Quinn gently. She should be yelling and screaming at them, but she didn't have the heart for that. She saw the way they looked at each other, and if she wanted a World title for cheer leading, she would need Quinn at her best. That was when the idea was birthed into Sue's head.

Leaving the two lovebirds alone, she had a plan to put into effect. She passed a passing freshmen and shoved the kid into the wall. Laughing as she did so, she still had it.

* * *

Quinn arrived on time for Cheerio practice, calling the team together she started them on their daily warm ups. Her and Santana climbed to the top of the bleachers, watching over the team did their stretches before the actual practice. The blonde scanned the ponytail heads, counting in her head three times before she narrowed her eyes, "Where is Randi?"

Santana stood next to her arms crossed. The dark skinned girl's eyes scanned over the team, counting also. Santana was much like her First Sergeant, as Sue called her, Quinn issued the order and Santana carried them out. The two together were an unstoppable force. There was a reason why had won so many titles since the two came into power, "She didn't show up and no one has heard from her since school ended. Coach is going to be pissed, Q."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. She ran a tight ship, expecting and only wanting the best out of her Cheerios. She drove them as bad as Sue on some of her worst some days, if they messed up on the smallest of details while practicing a new routine. If she was able to drop all the fat from her pregnancy in under two months, then they could do an extra lap around the track.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she saw their Coach coming towards them. Taking one step at a time, the women had an oddly large smile on her face. This was either going to be a bad thing or a very bad thing. She motioned for Santana to get down to the track and start the team on their warm up runs. Santana didn't have to be told twice, alone time with the Coach always ended badly, she flew down from the bleachers. Quinn stood hands tucked behind her back, putting on her best fake smile, awaiting Sue to stand next to her.

"Q! Randi broke her ankle tripping down the stairs, we're down one Cheerio." Sue explained as she her award winning team run start their warm up laps. Standing next to Quinn as she glanced over to her Head Cheerio.

"Shall I call in one of the reserve Cheerios then, Coach?" Quinn asked, looking out over the team as they finished up their first lap and started up the visitor side bleachers.

"Negative. I already have someone in mind for the spot. In fact, I was so lucky to catch her in the parking lot."

Quinn paused for a moment, she had just said goodbye to Rachel. She sighed and shut her eyes for a moment, for the love of God, please don't say she grabbed Rachel.

"And who is it?" Quinn asked after a moment of silence.

Her response was only Sue pointing to a very familiar brown haired girl walking from where the Cheerio locker room laid. She was pretty sure her face was on fire, as her eyes traveled up the very long and tan legs of Rachel's.

' _Why didn't I get her in that uniform sooner? Jesus fuck.'_

She could feel Sue's eyes burning a hole in the side of her head, but she didn't care. Hell she was pretty sure she was drooling at this point, but the sight of her very small girlfriend in the tight Cheerio uniform was making a wet heat pool in between her legs. There was still a very far distance in their relationship before she could start askign Rachel for _that._ Honestly, it wasn't fair. She was going to die to have those legs wrapped around her, one day.

She gave a frustrated sigh before finally snapping out of it, she watched Rachel joined the rest of the team. She could hear the yelling from here, as Santana and Brittany stood in front of Rachel as the other members of the team look ready to tear Rachel apart.

"You should probably go save your girl." Sue said simply before sitting down on the bleachers and leaned her back against the metal. A grin on her face as she sipped from her protein drink.

Quinn was already half way down from the top of the bleachers before Sue could finish. She ignored the comment about 'her girl' for now. It was time to save her Rachel..- be the Cheerio Captain, yes, Captain.

She came in time just to pull Santana from hitting one of the Freshmen Cheerios. Throwing Santana behind her, she caught Rachel's wide eyes as she entered what Finn used to call 'Scary Quinn'.

"Shut the fuck up. Push up position, move!" Quinn screamed out. There was a slight pause before the entire team fell to their faces and moved to the up position. She even saw Rachel doing it. She could see the fearful look in the girl's eyes, but she had to regain proper command of her team before she dealt with her girlfriend.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Girls. But did I just see one of my team members trying assaulting my Co-Captain?" Quinn spoke in a sweet voice that sent a shiver of fear down all their girl's spines.

No one answered though, only grunts of pain from having to hold the position. She made a _tsking_ sound with her mouth as she smiled sweetly down at the team, "Santana on your feet. You have..-" She looked down at her watch, they were supposed to start the first day of their routine for Sectionals, but it seemed they were going to lose a day. She heard the rest of the team taking a collection breath in,..- the rest of the practice to remind the Team why you are the Co-Captain. They seemed to have forgotten."

She could already feel the tears coming from the team. Quinn being mad was one thing, Santana being angry was one of the worst things ever. The girl stood and rubbed her hands together, "Brittany, on your feet too. Everyone else, bear crawl backwards the length of the football field. If one of you dares to stop, we're going to do it all uphill."

The team knew better to cry out or complain and started across the football field in the bear crawl position.

As this happened, Quinn motioned for Rachel to get onto her feet, and walked her away from the rest of the team. She glanced up at the bleachers and saw Sue watching them before the woman looked to the rest of the team, moving her microphone to her lips, "S! IS THAT SOMEONE TAKING A BREAK?"

Quinn's attention was fully on Rachel now as she guided the girl back into the locker room, locking it behind them.

* * *

"Look Rachel, I am sorry you had to se..-" She was cut off by Rachel throwing her arms around her neck and shoving her tongue into her mouth.

Quinn was surprised for a moment, before she turned and slammed the girl into a row of lockers and kissed her back with equal amounts of passion.

Rachel knew they should be talking right now, and not trying to see how long they could go out with breathing. But the whole idea of taking it slow went out of her head as she saw Quinn stand in front of her and defend her like that. There was something very sexy about protective Quinn. And as soon as they were alone just couldn't help herself, she was basically buzzing with sexual need.

Quinn disconnected their lips and left a trail of open mouth kisses down the side of Rachel's neck. Nipping softly at tan skin as she moved her thigh in between Rachel's legs. She was afraid that she was pushing too much, she was given an answer to Rachel moving her head to the side, offering more of her neck up to Quinn;s mouth.

The blonde felt one of Rachel's small hands trail down the front of her body before slipping in under her Cheerio top. The feel of her warm hand on her stomach, caused Quinn to groan and pressed harder against her, her leg driving up into Rachel's center. The move caused Rachel to moan out loudly as the pale thigh dragged across the pooling wetness.

The sound made Quinn paused and it was long enough for them to realize that they were in the middle of the Cheerio locker room. Moving her leg from in between Rachel, Rachel couldn't help but to giggle as she moved her hand from Quinn's stomach to wrap both of them around her neck, "That was a thank you for standing up for me."

Both took a collective breath, they had only been together for a few days, but teenage hormones were going to be the death of them.

Quinn didn't even blink, leaning her forehead against Rachel's, "I will always be there to defend you. But I think the better question is why are you suddenly at Cheerio practice?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned against the lockers as Quinn went to sit on the bench behind her, looking up at Rachel.

"I was walking to where my Daddy usually picks me up, when she came out of nowhere. She seriously kinda of just appeared behind me. Told me that 'Berry, I know that you took years of dance classes and gymnastics. You're my replacement Cheerio for Sectionals.'" Rachel explained going to sit on the bench next to Quinn.

"I just stood there, dumbfounded as she turned and was yelling at me to follow after. I texted Daddy telling him I would just get a ride home from you and followed after. Not like I really had a choice in the matter."

Quinn sat in silence for a time, not quite sure how to respond, "I understand Quinn if you don't want me here. I wouldn't take it offensively or anything. People in relationships need their own little escapes from their better half, I have mine and your were always Cheerios. I..-"

She was cut off by Quinn's finger coming to her lips, "Rachel, never think for a moment that I don't want you here. I love spending time with you, it's just, with the Cheerios I am a different person. I am the team Captain. Here..- look at what happened between Mr. Schu and his wife once they started working together."

Rachel crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the blonde as her back went straight, "Yes, because I am obviously a middle aged crazy woman that peaked in high school."

Quinn sighed loudly and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, "You know that isn't what I meant, Rachel."

Rachel knew it was stupid, but she was actually excited to be put on the team, even for a short time. Was it so wrong to want to work alongside her girlfriend and achieve something together? Tina's words still rang through her eyes right after the Sunshine situation, _"Ambitious little freak"_

Quinn noticed the shifted in Rachel's posture and the way her eyes dropped down. She reached out slowly to wrap her arm around her shoulders, trying to pull the girl closer to her.

"You don't want me here, it's fine, Quinn. I was stupid to think that this would work." Rachel stood up from the bench, shrugging off the blonde.

"Rachel! That is not what I said..-" It was too late, as the brown haired girl ran from the locker room, slamming the door shut. Leaving Quinn there alone, the cheerio growled loudly and slammed her fist into a nearby locker, then again, and then again.

Cheerio practice for rest of the day was an intense experience. Quinn could feel Sue's glare at the back of her head when Rachel didn't come back with her. There was no mercy from the Captain as she drilled the team up and down the field. When usually she didn't join in them, today she did. Doing every single thing they did, push up to push up. She felt a all too familiar coldness setting into her features. At least the burning feeling in her lungs gave her something.

* * *

In hindsight, Rachel knew that she had overreacted. A small nagging part of her mind saying that Quinn wanted nothing to do with her, that she was only using her. Rachel was so confident when it came to everything else in her life, but Quinn. She was always so afraid that she was going to wake up one day and find Quinn gone.

' _It was you that ran this time.'_ The voice in her head rang out.

She had been driving around her hours, after walking home and taking her own car. Something she didn't really do, either always getting a ride from Quinn or one of her Dads. Today though she drove around the streets of Lima with nowhere to go.

She finally parked in the parking lot of one of the large parks near the outskirts of the town. Sitting up on a large hill that overlooked the city, it was the park that was built alongside her housing track. Though it was rarely never used offering Rachel some peace and quiet as she got out of he car, sitting up on the hood and looking out over Lima.

She looked down at her phone, only one call and text message from Quinn since she stormed out. She still didn't know why she stormed out like that. The day was going great, the song they sung during Glee, she knew that Quinn loved her, but there was still something holding herself back.

Why couldn't she just open herself up to all of this? Why was it so hard for her? Quinn could do it. Quinn whose parents threw her out, who trained her since birth to act and be a certain way or God would hate her. While Rachel had two loving parents who told her they would love her no matter what.

The sound of a car pulling into the small parking lot made her turn her head, the familiar sight of a Lima Police patrol car. It was not a surprise, every Officer on every watch knew just who the husband and daughter of the Police Chief was. Down to their appearance and license plates.

She was surprised though, to see that it was her Dad that got out of the car that pulled in next to hers. He didn't say anything only going to sit on the hood of the car next to Rachel.

"Picture my surprise when I heard that my daughter was driving around in circles and circles for the past two hours." Hiram spoke in his very calm voice, a hint of humor in it.

"And here I thought I could pull a fast one over you." In spite of the moment she allowed a small smile.

"I had expected you to be connected with Quinn somewhere, did something happen?" Hiram sent a glance down at his daughter before going to look out over the city.

"You know, sometimes I wished I was a normal teenager where my parents didn't know everything about my love life."

"But then I would have a rather normal life not being able to mess with my Number 1 Daughter."

Rachel gave a small giggle, her Dad always knew what to say to make her feel all better, "I was asked to join the Cheerios, well I didn't have choice, but I was so excited. I get to work with Quinn and lead the team to victories."

"You have your Daddy and I's ambition, it's okay."

"Quinn said she was happy, but was trying to explain that at practice, she was their Captain, and she didn't want us to end up like Mr. Schu and his ex-wife. I kinda took it badly." Her face blushed red as she looked down into her lap.

Hiram sighed and shook his head, "You're a lot like your Daddy, you know that? Taking things out of context and then your mind starts running wild."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something then shut it tightly. He was right, down to the point. She allowed her own irrational fears to take control of herself.

"Your Daddy and I were not always the way we were. It took a lot of fighting from both of us to want to make it work. If I didn't think that you and Quinn were good for each other and had a chance of making it work, that I would of let her into my house? Or I will be sitting here right now telling you to go get her," He paused for a moment, "The both of you can spend time thinking about the past mistakes, never diving into the pool with each other. Or you can take her hand, close your eyes and jump. It took me a long time to finally do that with your Daddy. And I almost lost him because of it."

Rachel's response was hugging her Dad and placing her head onto his shoulder, "Thank you, Dad. I don't know what I would do without."

"Being stuck with Daddy and having diva fights every hour." The earned a laugh from both of the Berry's, though the radio on Hiram's belt light up, a muffled voice coming out of the receiver.

"Duty calls. Talk to her, Rachel. You two can only dance around the issue for so long before it will be the downfall." Hiram pressed a kiss to his daughters temple before going off the hood and back into the patrol car.

* * *

Up, past the city limits, the city fell into farms and horse ranches. It was one of Quinn's favorite place to go and hide to. The Fabray's were old money and kept a small ranch on the outskirts that housed their horses. When her Father left, he had only asked for half of his shares in the Family businesses and then ran. Quinn personally couldn't be happier, she was afraid of what would happen to her beauty.

Dressed in a rather casual equestrian rider outfit, she carried her horse saddle in her arms with Max at her feet, running back and forth along the stalls, barking at the horses. She couldn't help but to smile at Max stared up at her with big blue eyes saying, _'Mom look at all my new friends.'_

She always wondered why her mom had gotten her Max right after she lost Beth. It was not until she started babying Max on every little thing. And now that she had Rachel, the last void was filled. Though Max could never replace Beth, he was her baby boy and her motherly traits that seemed to linger after giving birth to Beth she projected onto him.

Opening the last stall in the row, she couldn't help but to smile at the loud _'neighh'_ that her horse gave when Quinn entered the small stall. A white thoroughbred, it was a gift from her Father on her 10th birthday. He wanted her to be the perfect charming lady, and said horseback riding was a trait every Fabray learned.

Much like learning how to play the piano and singing, she made it hers and not because her father wanted her to do it. Because she wanted to do it, she wanted to enjoy it. The very first seeds of rebellion Rachel explained it as.

She rested the saddle on the wall of the stall and moved her hands up to tie her hair back into a tight bun as she watched Maximus sit on his hind legs and stare up at the horse, head to the side. The horse leaned its head down a few inches away from the husky's mouth.

"Shadowfax, Max, Max, Shadowfax. Please don't kill each other." Quinn made the introductions as she quickly brushed Shadwofax's back before starting on hooking the saddle up.

Max gave a happy bark and moved his paw up to bump Shadowfax's head. The horse breathed out a loud burst of air before moving his head up. At least her two children were going to behave themselves. That thought alone made her pause and laugh, here she was talking to animals.

She didn't hear footsteps in the hallway outside of the stall until she heard a very familiar voice, "Quinn. I am..-"

Quinn's head whipped to the side, seeing Rachel standing in the doorway, eyes wide as she drank in the sight of her girlfriend wearing knee high riding boots, the tight riding pants with a white polo.

Quinn's eye wandered over Rachel's body, brown haired tied into a ponytail with a length of green ribbon. Wearing only a sweatshirt and pants, with an old Yankee baseball cap pulled over her head, it was such a simple look that made Quinn's heart beat a little faster.

Quinn had long gotten over Rachel's storm out. After two hours of putting herself and the team through hell all she wanted to do was apologize to Rachel for the misunderstanding and cuddle. Sure, it was Rachel that was the one who freaked out, and she shouldn't be apologizing, but at this point, it didn't matter. It was such a small and stupid fight, she would set it straight and show Rachel how much she wanted Rachel in the Cheerios.

But once she had showered and got to her car, there was still no response from Rachel. If Rachel needed space, she would give her space. It had been months since the last time she rode Shadowfax and she missed it.

Maximus started barking and running in a circle as he saw Roxie poke her head in between Rachel's legs. The diva giggled as she moved to the side allowing Max to run out of the stall to greet Roxie.

The two seemed lost in their own little world, as Rachel smiled shy at Quinn, taking a few small steps forward until they were a few inches apart.

Both could feel the tension rolling off their bodies as Rachel looked up at Quinn from under her eyelashes, biting her bottom lip. Quinn's right hand gripping Rachel's hip pulling her closer.

"I think we're supposed to be mad at each other." Quinn's voice was no higher than a whisper, her warm breath hitting Rachel's face.

"You shouldn't be wearing skin tight pants then." Rachel whispered back, her hand coming in between them to trail up the girl's front. She looked down at their feet before going back to stare into her hazel eyes.

"If you don't stop biting your lip, I am going to shove you against the wall and have my way with you." Her voice was deep and husky as Quinn's eyes became an almost dark green.

The breath hitched in Rachel's throat at Quinn's intense look. She started to reach onto her toes to press a kiss to Quinn's lips, she felt Quinn's arm wrap fully around her waist as she leaned down to meet her halfway.

Of course the moment was killed by Shadowfax snorting loudly near the two. The noise scared Rachel who threw herself into Quinn, the blonde who was too busy thinking about what berry flavored lip gloss her girlfriend was wearing. The two stumbled backwards into a pile of hay, with Rachel on top of Quinn, there a long moment of silence before the two broke into fits of giggles at the situation.

"Well at least we're not screaming at each other." Rachel tried to get in between her giggles. Finally nesting into Quinn, her head resting on the blonde's chest, looking up at her.

"Rachel, what I said in the locker room, I am sorry..-"

"Stop, Quinn, It should be me apologizing. I knew that you didn't mean it like that. I guess just a part of me is still hurt. It only has been a few days for..- this. But there is just something about you that I can't say no to."

"Rachel, I want you on the Cheerios, I want you next to me as we go to Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals. It's just, we already have hard enough time keeping our hands off of each other and now I have to see you wear that skirt all day." She bite her bottom lip as she closed her eyes at just the thought.

Rachel watched in silence as Quinn seemed to get lost in thought before her eyes fluttered open, smiling down at Rachel, "Well Quinn. With your leadership and my planning skills, who knows what we will be able to do. I already have a plan for tomorrow to show that I belong there."

"Coach is going to be please. You should of saw the look she gave me when I came back alone." Quinn mumbled as she wrapped her arm around Rachel, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I spoke to my Dad also. Well, he spoke to me and I just listened."

"And what knowledge did the Chief give you this time?"

" A lot of things, Quinn. First off, this weekend, me and you. Dinner and a movie. You don't have a choice in the matter."

Quinn couldn't help but to give an amused grin, her heart beating a little faster at the thought of actually going on a date with Rachel, "Are you asking me on a date, Ms. Berry?"

"Only if you will have me, Ms. Fabray." Rachel sat up, straddling Quinn, moving her legs on either side of the blonde. She looked nervous as she reached down and picked up one of Quinn's hands, playing with it with both of her hands. Quinn only gave a soft smile, raising her brow at Rachel's obvious nervousness, "My Dad explained to me, that I can spend more time remembering the past, dancing around with you. But never taking that dive in. But I do want to take that dive with you, Quinn. Our eyes might be closed as we do it, but as along as I have your hand to hold onto, I know, we can do this."

Quinn leaned up from the pile of hay and in solid motion had pushed Rachel against her chest as she pressed her lips to the girl. She felt Rachel's arms encircle her neck and crush their heads closer as Quinn rolled them, forcing Rachel onto her back. Breaking apart, neither wanted to open their eyes, simply holding on tight to each other, Rachel heard Quinn whispered near her, "It's a date."

After another long kiss, Quinn picked herself back up to her feet, offering her hands down to Rachel, who thankfully had changed out of her Cheerio uniform and was wearing pants.

The two dogs laid in the hallway, Max head onto of Roxie's as they stared at their owners, Shadowfax nudge his head into Rachel, the brown haired girl giggling softly and running her hand along the white horse's head, "What it's name?"

"Shadowfax." And when Rachel raised her brow, she explained, "Lord of the Rings reference. Shadowfax, lord of the horses."

"Who would've thought I would of fallen in love with the biggest nerd in Lima." Rachel teased, only a glare from Quinn and Shadowfax puff of air from it's massive nose.

"Come on, I still want to ride, and I know you need to read the chapters for English." Quinn moved her riding helmet onto her head and grabbed the reins of her horse. Rachel lead the way out, the two dogs running out of the barn and into the large fenced off meadows.

* * *

Rachel couldn't help but to shake off the smile on her face. She was sat underneath a large oak tree, the two dogs lying next to each other. In her lap was a worn paperback copy of _'Hamlet'_ from their AP Literature class. Her eyes and mind were far from the snowy landscape of Denmark though, she was drinking in Quinn on horseback.

There something so regal about her girlfriend as her body moved in unison with the white horse. Vaulting over the barriers, Quinn had explained before hand that she mostly only did competitive trail riding with some of the old English 'hunt seat',which she was doing now.

She had no idea what any of that meant, but the sight of the sweat clinging to her tight polo and the way her leg muscles stood out on the pants told her that she was going to love every moment of cheering on Quinn. She made a mental note for her late to actually research into equestrian riding, if this was one of Quinn's passions, she would take the time and effort to learn everything about it.

She sat up from her spot on the hill and walked down to the metal fence. Leaning against it as Quinn came trotting by. Slipping from the saddle, the blonde grinned, leaning on the fence also, their faces a few inches apart, "May I ask the Lady for a token of her affection?"

Rachel rolled her eyes but her smile large as she untied her ponytail that was held together by a bit of ribbon. She leaned over the railing and gently grabbed Quinn's hand, tying the ribbon to her wrist before kissing it, "There."

Quinn gave a small giggle before pressing her lips to Rachel's, "We should get going soon, I know how your Dad's worry."

Her eyes were drawn away from Quinn as she saw a car drive up the old dirt road that lead to the entrance of the barn. Pulling in next to Rachel's Range Rover and Quinn's red jeep, an older blonde woman stepped out. Dressed for the occasion, she wore worn blue jeans, boots, and a polo. Rachel panicked moment, she had only meant Quinn's mother a few times.

* * *

Judy knew that if her daughter wasn't hiding at the Berry's nor one of the many parks in Lima, she would've finally went back to their ranch. She was not surprised as she drove the old dirt roads, to see her familiar blonde head daughter on horseback. What caught her eye though was the girl sitting under one of the large oak trees, watching Quinn from afar. She stopped her car, knowing that she would not been seen from her hiding spot.

Judy watched in silence as Quinn brought her horse close to the fence where Rachel leaned against. She couldn't tell from this distance just what they were doing, the breath caught in her throat as she saw the two embrace lightly. A lot of thoughts rushed through her head in that moment, the most above all else, _Why didn't she tell me?_

She knew that she couldn't just run up there and ask her daughter about her sexuality. No, that would scare her off and further away from her after they had started opening up to each other. No, she would simply leave hints and speak to the Berry men.

The elder woman checked herself in the mirror, if she knew she was meeting her daughter's girlfriend she would of at least worn something nice.

That thought alone made Judy laugh, how much your life could change in such a small time frame.

* * *

Judy smiled at the two girls, almost jumping back from each other at the sudden appearance of Quinn's mother. She wanted to simply just ask the two if they were together but she only feared it would drive the two apart.

"Girls," She offered a light smile to the two. She saw the two sneaking glances at each other. They were having a conversation without even using words, God how didn't she see this before, "It's almost getting dark and after searching everywhere else in town, I knew that you must of been here."

It was Quinn that spoke up, "I am sorry, Mom. I was just having a bad day and Rachel was also, yes. And I wanted to show her the ranch." She stuttered slightly. At least she had Russel's gift of coming up with a lie on the spot.

"I am not angry, sweetie. Hello, Rachel. It has been awhile no?" Judy smiled, taking a small step forward towards the brown haired girl.

She could see Rachel scanning her, reading into her. They had only spoken and met a few times during Quinn's pregnancy. And not since the blonde had moved out. If Judy was honest with herself, she felt like she needed Rachel's approval. She had failed at a mother to many times already, and she wasn't going to fail Quinn again.

"Not since, Beth, Mrs. Fabray." Rachel put on her face actress smile and kept her stare at Judy. The elder woman was impressed, all the Police Balls must of taught Rache one or two things about keeping up appearances.

"A shame. I am glad to see you and Quinnie together again. She has been just a drag to have around the house, always talking about Rachel this or Rachel that." Judy teased lightly, wanting to tip her hand towards the brown haired girl. That she did actually like the idea of the two together, it was simply going to take time for Judy.

Judy had spent over 20 years next to Russell, being his perfect little wife to show off at all his business and Family events. Above all else, she knew the difference between a fake and a real smile. She noticed the change in Rachel's smile, the corners becoming less intense, less forced. It was almost lazy, as a glimmer entered her eyes, "She does have a tendency to talk about just how amazing I am."

Quinn mumbled under her breath, "Egoistic hobbit." The past hatred that would be in the blonde's voice was long gone from the days of Freshmen year. Sending a smile and wink to Rachel. Something that Rachel returned.

Judy watched the exchange that lasted no longer than a few moments, _'Are they really this obvious?'_

"I was just saying to Rachel that I should see her to getting home." Quinn spoke after she dragged her eyes away from Rachel's sparkling brown eyes.

"How about I treat you two to dinner instead? They just opened a new restaurant on main street." Small steps, Judy, small steps leads into large steps which leads to running. She watched as the two girls sent another glance at each other and another moment long silent conversation between the two.

' _Well that goes my idea for our date night.'_ Rachel thought as she looked over towards Quinn who seemed unmoving, She only offered a small nod to Rachel.

"I would love to, Mrs. Fabray but my Dad's will start..-" Rachel started.

"Is there a reason they can't come also?" Judy gave a small smile, hoping that she would just say yes.

"I..- I think they would enjoy that very much. Thank you, Mrs. Fabary."

"Please, you saved my daughter when I couldn't. It's Judy. Now come on, we have a Fam..-fantastic dinner to have." She caught herself, thankfully the two were already back to having a silent conversation.

Seriously those two were too obvious.

* * *

After a quick call to the Berry men and putting the animals away, the Fabarys and Berry's met in the parking lot of the newly opened jazz bar and restaurant the had just opened a few weeks earlier.

Both still dressed in their work clothes, the hostess was quick to offer the best table in the house to the Police Chief of Lima, Hiram only offered a polite smile and tried his best to ignore the stares coming from the rest of the restaurant goers.

It seemed that the restaurant decided to stay trapped in the golden age of music and hollywood, with a live full assembly and jazz singer on a small stage. Offering a rather unique experience to the quiet town.

Quinn tried her best, but couldn't keep the large shit eating grin off her face at the live music. With Rachel pressed next to her, almost into her lap due to the size of their party and how small the booths were. She noticed that neither of the Berry's or even her mother asked for another table. Quite fine with the new teens being pressed against each other.

Once their drinks were ordered, the conversation followed naturally between the adults, Judy giving a giggle at one of LeRoy's jokes, "It's so nice to go out again. I never thanked you for what you and your husband did for Quinn. Will there ever be anyway I could repay the either of you?"

Quinn looked up from the her conversation with Rachel, the Berry men and Judy had left the two alone into their own little world. The adults were too wrapped up in their conversation to see Quinn and Rachel now listening in onto the conversation.

It was Hiram that shook his head and waved his hand at Judy, "Only to love Quinn fully and freely now that Russell is gone."

"It's poor manners and pardon me, but how did that go?" LeRoy asked next to Judy, taking a sip from his drink.

"I think of anyone, you two have more than a right to hear," Judy explained, "It just kinda happened. The two of us have been unhappy for years and years. I was in love with him, once a long time ago. But he changed, I changed. And he became something that I know he hated. We went to marriage counseling, but neither of us wanted to try and make it work. A month later the papers were finished, and last I heard he went to California to find himself."

"Find himself?" Hiram asked. Quinn shifted in her seat, gripping tight onto Rachel. Her Mother didn't even share this part with her.

"He always had this dream of when we met in college was to drop out and do the Triple Crown of Hiking. Now, he has the time to finally do it. He sold or gave Quinn all his shares in the Fabary Businesses. And dropped off the radar. I am happy for him, though I will never forgive him or myself for allowing him to throw Quinnie out, we all deserve a second chance, no?" Judy finished with a smile, moving a hand up to wrap a stray tear around. She looked down when she felt a soft hand gently squeeze hers. Meeting the hazel eyes of her daughter, they didn't need to say anything, because in that one moment, they finally understood each other.

The Berry men each gave her a gentle smile, "That we do. Well, here is to the Berry-Fabary Clan and to second chances."

The moment was not lost on Quinn and Rachel who looked at their respective parents with raised eyebrows. But before the question could be asked the server came back with their orders and hunger overtook the need for questioning.

As they finished their dinner and ordered deserts, the person who seemed to be the manager of the restaurant came onto stage, speaking over the loudspeaker system, "The mic is now open to anyone willing."

The rest of the restaurant seemed to ignore the man and before Rachel could jump up, it was LeRoy that jumped up, "Oh hell yes." Making his way over the small dance floor and up onto the stage.

Whispering to the band, Hiram gave a grin and stood up, offering a hand to Judy, "May I have this dance? If I know my husband I already know what song he is going to sing."

Judy couldn't looked happier as she accepted the hand and allowed herself to be walked onto the floor that was empty.

Quinn gave a grin and whispered into Rachel's ear, "Would you..-"

Before Quinn could even finish her girlfriend was already pulling her up out of the booth and onto the dance floor. The room was dark with low lighting, allowing them to press a bit closer than would of been thought proper. A few more couples joining the four onto the dance floor.

LeRoy stood with the microphone and stand in front of him, smiling over the club, "To my Husband and our wedding song."

Hiram had positioned himself and Judy so that he could keep his eyes on LeRoy for the moment. Giving his husband a wink, LeRoy started up, the band starting a familiar tune to Quinn's ears.

 _When marimba rhythms start to play_

 _Dance with me, make me sway_

 _Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

 _Hold me close, sway me more_

Thankfully both Rachel and Quinn had taken years of rigorous dancing classes, the two moving to a pace mixed of cha and the American rumba.

 _Like a flower bending in the breeze_

 _Bend with me, sway with ease_

 _When we dance you have a way with me_

 _Stay with me, sway with me_

LeRoy did a small number dance number up on the stage, allowing the closet diva in him come out as he lost himself to the song. It was not hard to see where Rachel got her musical skill and love from, the man should of been on Broadway.

 _Other dancers may be on the floor_

 _Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

 _Only you have the magic technique_

 _When we sway I go weak_

While Hiram and Judy were excellent dance partners and the other dancing couples getting lost in their own worlds, it was Quinn and Rachel that attracted the attention of the club. As the two moved back and forth over the dance floor with just grace and skill that came from years of practice.

Thankfully the lights were dimmed, but Hiram and Judy could see the love in each other's eyes as they dance with each other.

 _I can hear the sounds of violins_

 _Long before it begins_

 _Make me thrill as only you know how_

 _Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Quinn and Rachel were breathing hard now, but both wouldn't stop for anything as they felt their bodies move in a perfect sync to each other. Both knew they were attracting the attention of the entire club but their eyes were only on each others.

 _Other dancers may be on the floor_

 _Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

 _Only you have the magic technique_

 _When we sway I go weak_

Hiram and Judy had stopped now, watching their daughters in silence as they both realized in that moment how badly both their daughters had it for each other. There was still a long road ahead of them, but Hiram couldn't help but to give Judy a knowing smile and wink before starting dancing once more.

 _I can hear the sounds of violins_

 _Long before it begins_

 _Make me thrill as only you know how_

 _Sway me smooth, sway me now_

 _You know how_

 _Sway me smooth, sway me now_

As LeRoy finally finished ,the club was filled with cheers and the thundering sound of clapping before from the vocals of LeRoy and the amazing dancing skills of Quinn and Rachel. Though doing all of it, Quinn held Rachel close to her, whispering in her love's ear, "I could dance all night with you."

"One day, Darling." Rachel replied, pressing a small and quick kiss to the underside of Quinn's jaw before stepping apart and giving a small bow. But as LeRoy moved off the stage, Rachel dragged Quinn by the hand up on to it.

Whispering something to the band and Quinn, the blonde couldn't help but to give a grin as she stood next to Rachel in front of the mic, "And this one is for my Dad's." "And my Mom." Quinn added in.

Judy stepped back away from Hiram allowing LeRoy to fall into his Husband's arms. Sharing a sweet kiss before the music started up.

She felt a soft tap on her shoulder, turning and looking up at a man who seemed close to her age, with a gentle smile, "I noticed you are without a dancing partner, Judy, may I..?"

She couldn't help but to give a grin at the sudden appearance of her lawyer that she have had since all the fighting with Russell started, "Anything for you, James."

Both the girls opened their mouths together, a perfect harmony they would realize later that evening.

 _You make me feel so young_

 _You make me feel so spring has sprung_

 _And every time I see you grin_

 _I'm such a happy individual_

Hiram and LeRoy lead the dance floor with a classic foxtrot dance as Rachel and Quinn sung from the stage. Judy and James moving alongside them, James lucky not being that bad of a dancer, though he did step on Judy's foot once or twice, only earning a giggle from the aging woman.

 _The moment that you speak_

 _I wanna go play hide-and-seek_

 _I wanna go and bounce the moon_

 _Just like a toy balloon_

Though that Quinn and Rachel really wanted to dance with each other to this song. They just shared a loving smile and looked at their parents on the dance floor, enjoying their own small special moments.

 _You and I are just like a couple of tots_

 _Running across the meadow_

 _Picking up lots of forget-me-nots_

Hiram took the lead with his husband, smiling brightly to the man who he built a life with. Mouthing softly to the words. LeRoy felt his face becoming flushed red as he pressed harder against his husband. The two had gone through so much with each other, but they could never lose that feeling.

 _You make me feel so young_

 _You make me feel there are songs to be sung_

 _Bells to be rung and a wonderful fling to be flung_

Taking the microphone from the stand, Rachel danced across the stage, singing and smiling to Quinn only, as the blonde took an extra one from another stand. The two trying their best to dance with each other as they sung.

 _And even when I'm old and gray_

 _I'm gonna feel the way I do today_

 _'Cause you make me feel so young_

Judy couldn't help but to be swept off her feet by James. He was one of the only people that supported her during her leaving of Russell. The two had became close, blurring the lines between friends and lover. She didn't want to rush anything, but she couldn't help but to feel a warm feeling through her body as he spun her around the dance floor.

 _You make me feel so young_

 _You make me feel so spring has sprung_

 _And every time I see you grin_

 _I'm such a happy individual_

Rachel hopped onto the piano, crossing her legs as she pulled her eyes from her girlfriend's looking out to see her Dad's getting lost in their own little world, eyes only on each other. She was even surprised to see Judy dancing with another man.

 _The moment that you speak_

 _I wanna go play hide-and-seek_

 _I wanna go and bounce the moon_

 _Just like a toy balloon_

Hiram spun LeRoy in a small circle before coming back together, chests pressed against each others. He couldn't help but to feel himself getting lost in LeRoy's brown eyes as he leaned down to press a kiss to his husband's lips. It had been too long since him and LeRoy had a night out, he had to remind to thank Rachel for picking one of their favorite songs to sing.

 _You and I are just like a couple of tots_

 _Running across the meadow_

 _Picking up lots of forget-me-nots_

The two came back together at the center of the stage, going back to share the main microphone.

 _You make me feel so young_

 _You make me feel there are songs to be sung_

 _And bells to be rung_

 _And a wonderful fling to be flung_

 _And even when I'm old and gray_

 _I'm gonna feel the way I do today_

 _'Cause you, you make me feel so young_

 _You make me feel so young_

 _Ooh, you make me feel so young_

The two girls finished, having to resist the urge to throw their arms around each other. But shared a large smile and gave a bow to the club as another round of clapping. The two took their leave from the stage, going back to their table.

Hiram and LeRoy stayed on the dance floor as the restaurant's singer came back, singing something much slower compared to the two numbers the Berry's and Quinn did. Judy and James whispering softly to each other near the bar.

Quinn leaned into Rachel, whispering, "It seems our parents are enjoying themselves."

"It's nice. To see everyone happy, after everything that has happened in the past few months." Rachel whispered back, tucking her head into Quinn's body as they stood in a dark corner of the club.

"How about we sneak off? We do have school tomorrow and I wanted..-" Quinn trailed off, pressing tightly against Rachel. Staring down into large brown eyes she bite her bottom lip.

"I do need pay back for those riding pants." Rachel whispered back before being pulled out of the club and into Quinn's jeep. After saying a quick goodbye to Judy who would relay the message onto the Berry men.

* * *

 **AN: The songs used were _"Sway"_ by Dean Martin and _"You make me feel so Young"_ Frank Sinatra. Later on, we shall explore a bit into Hiram and LeRoy's story. I always wanted to do more with them. Alongside that of Judy and Russell. I feel that fics just throw them to the side, where there could be a deep and interesting story of redemption for the Fabery Clan, and I hope to explore that while writing this. The same goes for Sue, who is my favorite character after Quinn. Expect a bit of a side story with Will too, which will start either next chapter or Chapter 6.**

 **Almost forgot, the Cheerio situation. I really really always wanted to dive into it a little bit. I am not sure where it would take us, but I look it as an learning experience for the two, as they learn how to deal with CaptainQuinn and OverbearingRachel.**

 **I don't know much about horse back riding to be perfectly honest, but for plot reasons I wanted to futher the rather rich and groomed lifestyle Quinn was expected to win. Now I said that this chapter was going to have the sleepover, but, for sure, the next will have it and most likely date night. And of course, the moment Quinn realized she feel in love with Rachel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I was having some issues writing this Chapter for some reason. I blame it on Faberry Tumblr and Fallout 4 hype. Looks like we peaked again, 9,367 words this time around. I don't even know how this happened, to be honest. I planned on this one being straight to the point.**

 **Anyways, you all know the drill, Enjoy and Review. The next chapter might be slower to get out, Fallout 4 hype is really real now. If you don't see me in week, Fallout 4 got me. (Let's be honest, I love writing this too much though)**

* * *

" _Doubt that the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move his aides, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love"_

* * *

If Rachel was honest with herself, she was rather excited for school, even getting up before her alarm clock went off. She was acting like a kid on Christmas. The very first day of officially be a Cheerio. Her Cheerio uniform still in the dry cleaning bag hanging off one of the drawers in her master bed room.

She couldn't help a soft giggle as she did her morning ritual, the house still quiet. Her parents were late in getting home last night, which was no issue for Quinn or Rachel who enjoyed the alone time to explore each other.

She had been sitting in her towel for awhile now, staring at the uniform. It was an odd experience for her. Ever since the start of Highschool this outfit was the sign of fear and terror for her. IT was the one thing she hated the most and the one thing she wanted the most. She had always wanted to be a Cheerio. To feel special and chosen by someone or something. She tried for Glee to give her that feeling, but ever since the Sunshine situation her fellow Glee Clubbers avoided her like the plague.

She allowed a small smile, Quinn gave her that feeling though. The way the blonde would just lay with her and look at her. Last night after she was sure she had marked the blonde's neck in payback for earlier the other day, the two laid there with Rachel in Quinn's arms. Her head on the blonde's chest, the two talked about the future. About each other, how they want them in their future. That, in the end, they were each other's future.

She slipped on her undergarments and tore through the plastic dry cleaning coat. She heard Roxie downstairs barking like crazy and the sound of voices. It was still a while before Quinn usually came to pick her up. She ignored the sounds and moved the top onto her before bending over and stepping into the skirt. She spun a little circle in front of her large mirror, Rachel couldn't help it, she did look pretty hot in the small skirt. It felt nice, as she smoothed her hands over her body, she felt sexy for once.

Or it had to do with the pair of burning dark hazel eyes from near the entrance of her room. A tense silence filled the room, as Quinn moved to stand behind Rachel. She stuck in a breath as Quinn pressed up against her. Flashes from the way they were dancing last night entered her mind, or the way Quinn's mouth sucked on her neck when they left the club.

She felt Quinn's warm breath near her ear as she whispered, "Allow me." Then came her girlfriend's soft and slender fingers trailing up the side of her body, going to finish zipping up the Cheerio skirt.

Quinn kept both her hands on either of Rachel's hip, pressing his girlfriend into her body, "There were a lot of bad memories in this uniform, Rachel. But we can make really _really_ good ones in it also. I do not know how I am going to keep my hands off of you everyday now.." She pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek as she made to move back.

"Now you know how it has felt for me for the past two years. There is something about you bouncing up and down the hallway in these skirts." Rachel mumbled out, staring at Quinn's eyes through the mirrors.

Quinn ran a finger along the side of Rachel's body, "I am jealous really. Now everyone gets to see what I get to see. How breath taking beautiful you are. I am going to need a bat to beat away everyone."

Rachel turned in Quinn's arms, chests pressed against each other, she leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to the blonde's lips, "You have nothing to worry about, Quinn. I am only yours."

Quinn returned the kiss and with her own one liner, "I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty." She knew that Shakespeare would make her girlfriend swoon.

And swoon Rachel did. Biting her bottom lip she looked up at Quinn and then to her bed and then to the clock and then back to Quinn, "Damnit, Quinn. Why do you have to say things like that _right_ before we have to leave?"

"The teasing always comes before the pleasing." The blonde teased pressing a kiss to Rachel's flaming cheeks and moved away from Rachel, "Well come on, I want to see the looks on everyone's faces."

The blonde heard Rachel mumble something like, "That wasn't what you were doing last night", but chose to ignored it for the moment.

"You're right. Ready to see the jaws of the entire school drop when we walk in?" Rachel teased back as she fixed her ponytail and grabbed her bag.

* * *

In fact, the school made a collective whimper, alongside their jaws dropping. Rachel was one for dramatic entrances, with Santana and Brittany flanking them, Quinn and Rachel marched down the main hallway, the school parting for the four.

Rachel felt a buzz of excitement at the looks. She allowed herself to stand tall, and proud of the uniform. Quinn sent her a sidelong glance, giving a small smile and wink. This new Rachel Berry, one that kept her head high was a good and positive change. Rachel returned the favor, and went back to staring down a group of past football players. It was time to show this school just who Rachel Berry was. And to think all it took was Quinn.

That was until Jacob Israel shoved a mic in front of face, "Rachel Berry, please, what made you join the Cheerios? Will you comment on the rumors of you threatening Coach Sue to make you join the team? Please marry me."

Now Rachel remembered all those years of bullying, but there something about Jacob that made her skin crawl, away he looked at the passing girls. If she had this new obvious power, she was going to put it to good use, and that meant making sure this creeper didn't prey on anyone.

Clearing her throat and still speaking in her high girly tone, "Jacob, if you touch me, look at me, think about talking to me. Or generally breath next to me, I will have my Dad arrest you for sexual harassment. Still have all the evidence of you harassing me for my underwear. And in this town, do you really think a Judge will side with you?"

There was something about the way the girl said it in such a cheerful way with the threat made anyone standing by move back in fear.

Puck, who was standing near by trying to stop himself drooling at the sight of his Jewbro legs, felt a surge of anger at what Rachel was saying. Sure they knew Jacob had done some weird shit, but it went this far? He came forward and put both of his massive hands onto Jacob's shoulders, "Don't worry Jewbro, I'll take care of this."

And before Rachel could say no, he was dragging Jacob to the back of the school where he would actually beat the boy's face in. The brown haired girl frowned, she knew that Puck was only being nice with her now because she was a Cheerio. She wondered just what type of new 'friends' she would make over the course of the next few days.

She caught Quinn's gentle hazel eyes. Rachel knew she should tell her about the things Jacob tried pulling on her, But she could see the understanding and love coming from the girlfriend's eyes, thankfully it was Santana that pulled them out of their thoughts before they threw themselves at each other, "Damn Rachel, didn't know you had it in you."

"Did you just call me Rachel?" Rachel turned, finally breaking eye contact with Quinn.

"Perhaps, Hobbit." Santana allowed a small grin, going to link pinkies with Brittany and walking off.

"See, Santana does like you. And you were worried." Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and followed her to their first period class.

Will watched from the back of the hallway, eyes narrowing as he saw Rachel in the Cheerio outfit. He slammed his fist into a nearby locker and half ran his way to Sue's office. She had gone to far this time, using Rachel and giving her hope of being something more.

* * *

The rest of the week went on without any notice. Cheerio practice was an interesting experience for the two, both learning how to work with the person Quinn became as leader of the merry band. And Rachel who had became one of the leaders in own right, right after Santana. Rachel seemed to spend much of the practices next to Sue in the bleachers who would point out any mistakes to Sue, areas of improvement, and so on. If Sue was honest with herself, Rachel was doing her job at coaching better than she was.

She watched as Rachel went to join the rest of the team, moving up to stand next to Quinn and explain the new change in the routine. She had divided her team into two covens now, the Faberrys, a clever use of Q's and Berry's last names, and everyone else. At this point she just wanted to cut the 'everyone else' part of the team, which was over half. The 'Everyone else', or the Not-Haves, as she was going to call them for now on, we're becoming a thorn in her side. The tension between the two sides were going to come to a breaking point.

Quinn stood with Rachel at her side, arms crossed as the team took a small break from the practice, "I think we should just scrap the first part, Lauren just can't pull off the triple spin that Coach wants."

It seemed the blonde in question had heard Rachel's comment and before Quinn could answer, Lauren came running forward, pushing Rachel backwards.

"What the hell did you just say about me, Dwarf?" Lauren didn't even let Rachel a chance to answer as she slapped Rachel hard across the face.

Quinn only saw red, but before she could launch herself at the shorter blonde girl, she felt Santana holding her back. It was then she caught Rachel's eyes, with a look she had never seen before, Quinn might be scary a lot of the time, but the rare times someone pushed Rachel fall enough, Rachel only remembered all the defense classes her Daddy made her take.

Rachel held her cheek, it stinging red. She was trying really hard to keep a check on her growing anger. She heard her girlfriend's voice screaming, "You can't do that!"

"Just fuck..-" Before Lauren could answer, Rachel had found her self-worth, marched forward, and _slammed_ her first into Laruen's face. With the blonde on the ground, Rachel had lost herself with all her anger, and slammed her foot into the girl's ribs.

Lauren was down for the count, holding her ribs having not expected Rachel to fight back like that. Quinn had thrown off Santana at this point, wanting to beat the shit out of Lauren also, but paused when she heard Rachel's voice, "Anyone else, Ladies?"

No one dared to take a step forward. Due in part to just watching Rachel giving Lauren a one hit knock out, and Sue standing behind Rachel in a dead silence.

"I get it. No one likes me here. I understand people not liking me. But for one moment, how about you stop thinking about ourselves for one _fucking_ moment and think about the team as a whole. We can keep how things are going, barely making any progress on our routine for Sectionals, where we will lose. Which means for you Seniors," Rachel nudged Lauren with her foot, the girl was a senior, "you will lose your scholarships, which means no college, which means you will be stuck here in Lima working some dead end job. Or we can pretend that we like each other, suffer through Coach's Army Basic Training fitness standards, and win Nationals for the 7th time. Now, who is with me?"

Quinn stood in silence as Rachel's, torn between _really_ turned on by Rachel smacking Lauren to ground and then taking command of the team within a blink of an eye. And anger at Lauren for having the balls to hit her girlfriend. She wondered if Rachel was like in the bedroom. The thought of her very small girlfriend trying to take dominance from Quinn. She could feel herself dripping at the thought now. She blinked once and then twice, Rachel's eyes meeting hers, yes right, Quinn. Captain. Time to get her mind out of the gutter, she took a step forward, on accident hitting Lauren in the face with her foot as she stepped over the down girl, "Now, Ladies. This is going to go either two of ways; get with the program, or get off my team."

Finally Sue decided to speak up, "I stick with the decision of my Captains. There is one thing of friendly competition and then all out rebellion."

In the end only half of the 'Have-Nots', left. Most of them underclassmen thankfully. Her scholarship holders knew better than to leave now. It got the gears turning in her head though, she had used the same tactic of massive numbers and grand sets to win her past 6 Nationals. IF she wanted to break the World Record she needed to change it up, "Q! Berry! Santana front and center. EVERYONE ELSE, RUN BLEACHERS UNTIL I AM TIRED. AND SOMEONE TAKE SLAPPY THERE TO THE NURSE."

Two Cheerios half carried and dragged Lauren to the nurse office. Quinn would deal with her later in private, but she followed the other two girls where Sue stood.

"Now, we're down a good amount of bodies now. No fear, I was planning on this. It is time to get back to the bread and butter of cheerleading. A throwback before the days of massive sets and formations. Got it, Berry?"

"Yes, Coach I already have a dozen ideas." Sue was half surprised the girl didn't give her a paragraph, at least she was learning, "Q, Sandbags, this will _never_ happen again. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Coach." The Captain and Sergeant said together. Taking that as they were dismissed, the three turned to leave, not before Sue opened her mouth once more, "Hell of a punch, Rachel. I knew I made the right decision bringing you on my team."

The entire team was actually surprised, praise from Coach Sue was a rare thing.

Quinn shot Rachel an award winning smile, she was proud of her girl.

* * *

Sue Sylvester always enjoyed a good cup of french pressed coffee after every Cheerio practice. Mostly due to the fact caffeine was the only thing that kept her from snapping and killing everyone at the school. And if was a nice way to unwind from her day.

She had to give it to Q and Berry, between the two they had swiftly kicked the new team into shape. And any those slacking behind quickly caught up by Santana's intense glare and screaming.

Of course, her moment was silence was ruined by Will, or the Curly Lesbian as she called him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sue?" Will screamed as he slammed Sue's office door shut. Standing in front of her desk, pointing his finger at the female.

"Trying to forget those fifth graders who put on Hairspray. A sin against humanity it was, Curly."

"Cut the shit, Sue. I am so tired of you and your grudge against me and the Glee Club. You call yourself a educator? And now you're using my students against me? What angle are you playing at?" Sue has to resist the urge to wipe the spit from her face as Will grew louder and louder.

"What are you even on about, Will?" Sue sighed, leaning back into her office chair and moving the glasses off of her nose.

"Quinn and Rachel." Will held a hand on either of the small chairs in front of her desk. His eyes bearing down into hers.

There was a moment of understanding as the anger fell from Will's face, going to sit on one of the hard metal chairs.

"It wasn't just me then? The two are obvious I suppose. All with the puppy eyes and the choir room making out sessions. Honestly, what is it with kids doing it in public places." Sue shrugged, her eyes still looking into Will's,

"They..- they sung a song in Glee the other day. And I saw it. Right there in front of me. There is something about it, so pure, so special. I guess I am jealous of it. During Highschool I thought I was so in love with Terri and that it was going to last. But when I saw those two..- God." Will explained shaking his head as finished.

Sue stayed silent for a long time, her eyes leaving the man in front of her and to the window. There was already a light rainfall, a sign of a wet and cold Autumn. Which will only lead into a worse winter, "I am going to share something with you, Will. I was in love once, with a woman."

Will looked surprised but did not speak, leaning back into his chair now and crossing his legs. Sue didn't even know what possessed her to say that. She blamed the kids effect on her, or it was the fact, that deep down, she was so tired of being hateful. Thinking that at least this way she didn't have to feel the sting of love lost.

"We were young and in love. We went up to Canada the weekend after we finished college, got married. And started a life together," She paused there for a moment, she ignored the sting of tears behind her eyes and the ping in her heart. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "..-I couldn't of been happier, Will."

"What happened, Sue?" His voice was soft, usually in these moments he would lean over and try to offer some comfort to the person but he could tell, from how rigid Sue's body was, how her hands gripped the edge of her desk. She looked so..- scared, vulnerable.

"Cancer. It all happened so fast, a year. So was so healthy in the spring and then winter came," She had to pause, she couldn't do this. But she knew that she had to, staring down at her desk, she could feel a tear coming from her eyes. She had to do this, for her. It was time to open up tp someone finally, "She died in my arms in the hospital bed. That was 10 years ago, I sold our house and came to Lima, Ohio. And became a cheerleading coach."

Sue finished with a sip of her cup of coffee, staring out the window in silence. Linda always did like it when it rained, she would always drag Sue out of the house and sing to her as the rain came pouring down on them. The woman only sighed and moved away from the window speaking back to Will who was wiping his red eyes, "So, back to the point of all of this, I would never ever do anything to stand in between love and most specifically those two."

"But how did she even get on the team? You were..-" Will stop at the look Sue gave her. Nodding in understatement.

"I took the matter into my own hands. When those two come out, and they will sooner or later, they're going to need all the friends they can get. And as a teacher, an educator, it is time we stop this childish war between the Cheerios and Glee Club."

Will looked shocked, "I..-I am impressed, Sue. I always thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, Will. I just hate people." Sue's voice was soft. Going back to put her glasses on the bridge of her nose and flicking through the book she was reading before.

Will stood to leave, pausing as he opened the door to her office that lead back into the hallway, "You know, Sue. If you ever need to talk about what happened, I am here. It's time we stop acting like we're in highschool also."

Once she was finally alone, the woman screamed and threw her coffee mug against one of the wall of her office and cried. Why did she have to go and leave her alone?

* * *

Will somehow made it back to his own office, sitting down as he looked over the papers on his desk. There was a sharp ringing in his ears, he had always prided himself on being able to read people, he was so sure that Sue was nothing but someone who was bullied in Highschool and now was getting revenge on the kids she hated when she was one.

But now, he didn't know what to think about her, about him, about everything. His life was already turned upside down when Terri faked her pregnancy, though he never admitted it, he was broken. Terri over the years of marriage and then finally lying to him had broken him. At some point he knew that he was in love with Terri, he had to be in love with her. Just somewhere along the road he lost that feeling. That feeling he had always been searching for. In the end that is why he restarted the Glee Club, he had hoped if he went back to where it all started he found find what he was looking for.

He was so sure back in highschool that him and Terri were meant to be, that he would never want him oneself. He had thrown himself into this rivalry with Sue because it was the only thing he had next to the Glee Club that actually gave him meaning. Emma was long gone, married the perfect man she could find.

He didn't even know who he was. From the moment he was 15 and until a few months ago he had defined himself by Terri, then he threw himself at Emma because he didn't know what else to do. Now it made him wonder if he had ever had feelings for Emma, or was it just the repeating case of Terri. Giving himself to someone because he was too afraid to see himself for what he was.

Perhaps it was time to find about who just William Schuester was.

The bell pulled him from his thoughts, entering the Choir room, he clapped his hand and put on his best smile. He noticed the _four_ Cheerios sitting with each other near the back, the rest of the Glee Club whispering and pointing to where Rachel sat with the three other Cheerios.

"Today, I would actually like to do something different. I have stood up here and preach about using Glee to open up about your feelings, while I haven't done that. Don't worry it's not Journey. Puck, Finn, know U2?"

The two boys looked at each other before nodding, "Yeah, Mr Schu."

The boys took their positions with the rest of the band members, not quite knowing where their teacher was going with this.

"We all joined Glee Club for some reason. Acceptance, love, hate, jealousy. But in the end we all stayed here because we're all looking for something. Now I don't know what it is we're looking for, but I am right there with you kids. And together, we will find it."

The Club shifted in their seats, usually Mr. Schu's speeches were long and drawn out, but there was something about how he spoke. His voice low, his eyes downcasted. He nodded to the band who picked up the tune as Will opened his mouth to sing.

 _I have climbed the highest mountains_

 _I have run through the fields_

 _Only to be with you_

 _Only to be with you_

Rachel rested her palm in her hand and leaned forward, she honestly had expected a Journey song. She was slightly surprised when she felt Quinn's hand running along the curve of her back. She looked up and wondered what she was doing, this really wasn't the best way to keep their relationship a secret.

Quinn's eyes were soft though, and glancing around everyone else in the club seemed to be lost in their own little world as the song started. Rachel moved back into her chair, and allowing herself to place her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn singing softly under her breath as she moved a few strands of Rachel's hair to behind her ear, "Only to be with you."

 _I have run I have crawled_

 _I have scaled these city walls_

 _These city walls_

 _Only to be with you_

 _But I still haven't found_

 _What I'm looking for_

 _But I still haven't found_

 _What I'm looking for_

Tina and Mike were dancing in the middle of the Choir room, arms around each other with their foreheads pressed against each other. Surprising, Santana and pulled Brittany down from their seats, dancing with each other.

Finn and Puck were jamming out with the rest of the band. Finn's eyes fell onto Quinn and Rachel, his eyes going wide at the sight. He looked around the rest of the club as Artie pulled up next to Puck, jamming out also. What the hell was Quinn playing at with Rachel? He might still be angry at Rachel for driving Sunshine away, but he had to protect her away from whatever Quinn was playing. He saw how fast the blonde had dumped Rachel to the side of the road as soon as she had came a Cheerio again. Something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

 _I have kissed honey lips_

 _Felt the healing in the fingertips_

 _It burned like fire_

 _This burning desire_

 _I have spoke with the tongue of angels_

 _I have held the hand of a devil_

 _It was warm in the night_

 _I was cold as a stone_

 _But I still haven't found_

 _What I'm looking for_

 _But I still haven't found_

 _What I'm looking for_

Will kept his seat on his stool, singing through his own pain and confusession. He saw that the song was having the effect on his kids as it was on him. With Sectionals coming up and all the nasty business with Sunshine they needed to be reminded of why they joined in the first place. Because they were all lost.

 _I believe in the Kingdom come_

 _Then all the colors will bleed into one_

 _Bleed into one_

 _But yes I'm still running_

 _You broke the bonds and you_

 _You loosened the chains_

 _You carried the cross_

 _Of my shame_

 _Oh my shame_

 _You know I believe it_

 _But I still haven't found_

 _What I'm looking for_

 _But I still haven't found_

 _What I'm looking for_

Quinn caught Finn's lingering eyes on her. Her hazel ones becoming stoic as she stared him down. She didn't push Rachel away, she in fact, wrapped her arm around the girl and pulled her closer. There was no way in hell she would back down with Rachel because of Finn Husdeon.

 _But I still haven't found_

 _What I'm looking for_

 _But I still haven't found_

 _What I'm looking for_

As Will finished alongside the Club, the room was filled with applause. Standing up and taking a small bow, "I hope you all enjoyed it. I decided to change things up a little more, the duets are a competition now. Whatever groups win, they will sing the ballad at Sectionals."

"And with that said, I would like to welcome our new member, Sam." He clapped his hands a blonde boy coming from one of the side doors. Rachel and Quinn had seen the boy hanging out with Finn and Artie in the hallways.

"Hello, my name is Sam. I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like Green Eggs and Ham." The blonde boy smiled.

Santana snorted next to Brittany and buried her face into the blonde's shoulder to keep herself from laughing.

"Mr. Schu, I am pretty sure we have an odd number now." Rachel spoke up next to Quinn, having moved her head from the blonde's shoulder as the song ended.

"Yes, but Puck will not be able to make it on practice later this weekend. So Finn, say hello to your new duet partner." Mr. Schu smiled and motioned for Sam to join with Finn who looked pleased with the outcome.

"I have some Jewish Church stuff too do." Puck said from his spot in the front row.

With the club breaking out into their duet groups, Quinn and Rachel kept sat in their seats, the shorter of the two leaning over and whispering, "Why do I get the feeling something is up?"

"Because Finn is looking at us with that look in his eye. Don't worry, Darling, I will take care of it." Quinn resisted to press a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. Her eyes still locked in a deathmatch with Finn.

"We have to win now. The idea of singing a ballad with you is something I will not pass up."

"Agreed. We're going to need something that no one else is doing. Shock and awe factor."

"My thoughts exactly, Love."

Santana looked over and said to the two, "You know, you two together are going to do great things. Terrible things, but great things."

Quinn and Rachel only shared a knowing smile before launching into song choices. Both of them already knew with Quinn's leadership ability and Rachel's drive, the only thing holding them back was their own fears.

Santana only looked on and whispered to Brittany, "What did we create?"

* * *

It was Thursday night now, and the two girls were still without a song. Quinn laid on Rachel's bed, with Rachel sitting at her desk going through the thousands and thousands of songs on her Itunes.

"Ugh, why is this so hard? We need something no one would be thinking of, but we have been through my Itunes like a dozen times this week." Rachel complained twisting in the computer chair to look at her girlfriend.

Who in question was sat on her bed, book in hand with her reading glasses on her nose. She looked from her liens of Shakespeare to her girlfriend, "Country."

" _Country_. Really Quinn?"

"Well, more of the pop Country that isn't Taylor Swift. I mean we could just do more Frank but honestly, Baby," She could see her girlfriend about to roll her eyes. Quinn marked her place in her book, and moved to straddle either side of her girlfriend, "Think about it. We have done one country song before. I think if we try, we could kill it and everyone else. Then I get to make eyes with you in front of thousands of people at Sectionals."

Rachel stared up into Quinn's eyes, her fingers pressing into the pale skin of Quinn's thighs. Really it wasn't fair, Quinn knew that she couldn't just say no, "Do you have something in mind?"

"5 steps ahead of you, Love." Quinn grinned before leaning down to press a kiss to Rachel's lips. After a quick embrace, she jumped up and pulled up on Itunes on Rachel's desktop. Still in her lap, Quinn leaned back into Rachel's chest, "What do you think?"

"IF we keep this up, people are going to start talking about the two of us."

"Let them talk, Rachel. We're both Cheerios, I will _kill_ anyone that says anything to you."

"You know," Rachel's voice near the back of Quinn's neck sent shivers down her spine, "It's really hot when you get protective."

Quinn sat up and reached for Rachel's hands, pulling her up and out of the chair, "You could always show me how hot it gets you." She walked Rachel back until the back of her legs hit the bed, sending Rachel back onto the bed. With Quinn right behind her, going to her arms on either side of Rachel's head.

"B..-But," Rachel stuttered slightly, from the way Quinn's eyes had darkened to a dark jade green. She looked a like a predator, hunting for her prey. With her blonde hair wild and her eyes darkened, she looked much like a panther or lion. She took her own bottom lip into her mouth, thinking as she spoke, "We have to practice still."

Quinn groaned as soon as Rachel took her bottom lip into her mouth. Crashing their lips together, Quinn wasted no time in running her tongue across Rachel's lips, begging for entrance to further the kiss deep. She could never get enough of the strawberry taste that always seemed to be in Rachel's mouth.

Rachel gave a small moan and allowed Quinn's entrance. Weaving her fingers into blonde hair, tugging hard as she pushed their lips harder against each other. Shivers ran down her spine while Quinn's hands ran along the side of her body.

Quinn gave what sounded like a growl when Rachel bite down on her bottom lip as they moved their lips apart. She wasn't getting away the easily, dragging her lips downwards she started to leave kiss along Rachel's jaw and neck before finding the pulse point that made Rachel drip.

"Quinn..-" Rachel's voice was soft, cut off by a sharp moan as Quinn's fingers slipped under the helm of her cheerio top. Quinn groaned from in between leaving a hickey on Rachel's neck, slipping downwards to nestle in between her legs. Large green eyes looked up at Rachel's brown ones, as if she asking if she could continue.

Rachel's brown eyes were half shut with pleasure. Looking down at her girlfriend, she was too far gone already to not say no. They were not ready for that but it didn't mean they could dip their toes into the pool. That was all it took for Quinn to move her lips to the waistline of Rachel's skirt.

Moving the shirt up as she pressed open mouth kisses along the curve of Rachel's stomach, nipping and biting on tan skin. Leaving red marks across her stomach, never going past the bottom of Rachel's red sports bra.

By the time they were finished, Rachel's stomach and abs had been worshiped by Quinn, the blonde gave a cheeky grin and sat up from the girl, not before pressing one more kiss to her lips, "Come on, dinner will almost be done and we still have to practice afterwards."

Rachel looked with wide eyes as she looked up at Quinn. Quinn couldn't help but to give a large smile and pressed another kiss to Rachel's lips. Dinner was still a good half an hour off, and there was something about the way Rachel looked with swollen lips and hair a mess that she couldn't resist. Laying down next to Rachel, the brown haired girl modeled into the blonde's arms.

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel's voice was soft, still trying to catch her breath from the past hour of intense making out.

Quinn couldn't help but to think about the first time she realized that she was in love with one Rachel Berry.

* * *

 _Well in all reality it wasn't just one moment, or some grand realization that she realized that she was in love with Rachel. It just kinda happened one day, when everything finally just clicked together in one single moment. She had known for awhile that she had feelings for Rachel, she knew it back in the first few moments back in Fifth Grade, where they shared the same class. One way or another, the two had known each other for their entire lives. There was something that tugged on her heart the way the girl could talk on and on, or just how adorable the girl looked. While all the other girls were getting feelings for males, Quinn could only think of soft cheeks and large brown eyes._

 _She supposed the very first time she realized that she was in love with Rachel was the moment she walked through the doors of highschool to only run into Rachel. Her right arm shot out to wrap around her waist and twisted the two around so Quinn fell on her back. Thankfully it was still early in the morning before school, which meant the halls were empty. Seems the population of students all arrived 10 minutes before the bell and there was at least a good 45 minutes before the first bell. The back of her head slammed into the floor of the hallways, giving a groan of pain she heard Rachel's worried voice filling her senses, "I am so sorry, Quinn."_

 _Then something that neither girl would forgot, Rachel gently took Quinn's head into her lap and leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Quinn knew that she shouldn't be allowing this to happen, she should be up on her feet, screaming and yelling, pushing Rachel away. But looking up at sparkling brown eyes, she felt herself slipping, slipping and drowning. It was the first she realized just how badly she needed Rachel._

 _The girl helped Quinn up and walked them to the Sport's Medicine room, the nurse wouldn't be in this early. Rachel sat Quinn down on one of the benches and pressed an icepack to the back of Quinn's throbbing head. Neither couldn't help but to smile at the thought of the moment, Quinn hurting herself somehow, and Rachel being there to kiss it better._

 _The second time was during one of her moments of weakness. She couldn't remember why they were fighting, something about Finn. Honestly, she was just using the boy at her shield to hide away from doing something foolish and acting on her feelings for Rachel._

 _Of course that was working just fine until the small Diva decided it was time to try and steal Finn from her. Like really, she should be stealing her from Finn. She was storming after her as the bell ringed, trying to get away from her as she grabbed her wrist on the stairs._

" _Look, Quinn it's obvious that you have a lot to express." Rachel hissed staring down at the blonde. The two were standing chest to chest almost, with Quinn only a stair down from the one Rachel was on._

 _The halls had emptied at this point, Quinn stared up at Rachel, hands on her hips as she breathed heavily, "Oh you have no idea."_

 _There was something in the moment, the way Rachel's eyes darkened, the way she took a step up onto the small landing where Rachel stood. She shouldn't be doing this, she should be walking the other way._

 _She had known for a long time she was in love with Rachel, but she truthfully had never enjoyed the thought of Rachel pressed naked against her. It had been a few days since he last..- session, and the burning feeling in between her legs was almost too much as an assault of vanilla assaulted her senses. She wanted to taste vanilla, smelling it was only turning her own._

 _She had backed Rachel against a nearby wall, Rachel looking up at her with such wide brown eyes, a look so sweet. but Quinn could see the glimmer behind them, the biting of her bottom lip, the corners of her mouth dipping upwards. Rachel was teasing her!_

 _Placing her hands onto the way on either side of Rachel's head, she stared down at the girl, God, she wanted her. To love every single inch of her skin. She felt herself leaning in, down to press her lips against Rachel's and finally taste vanilla._

 _Bit of course, the sound of feet on marble had to cockblock Quinn even more. She kept her eyes on Rachel, saving the memory in the the dark reaches of her mind. And before the feet could reach them, she leaned down and pressed the softest and briefest of kisses to Rachel's lips before turning and running. It was Rachel's first kiss, and wanted more._

 _The third time meant the most to Quinn. Where this all started, the moment Rachel threw open the bathroom door and held her as she cried. Cried for the little girl she never able to be, cried for the mistakes she had made, and cried for the love she felt for the girl currently holding her. No one had never seen her like that before, no one was allowed to see the tall and thick walls of one Quinn Fabray, heir to the Fabray Industries._

 _But nope, Rachel and only ever Rachel got to see past that. Got to see the real Lucy Quinn Fabray. A scarred and broken girl who had now lost everything. Rachel had only smiled at her and said, "You're not broken. Bent maybe, but never broken." She was the first person to believe in her, that she was meant to be something more. More than just a pretty face and a trophy wife._

 _It was in that moment, Rachel Berry became her end and her beginning. She fell into her, hard and fast. Allowing herself for once to feel the rushing emotions just under her skin._

"I love you too. Come on, before your Dads come searching for us." Quinn grinned and lead the way downstairs.

* * *

Quinn gave a reassuring smile to Rachel as they walked into the choir room the following afternoon, "Come on, Rachel. We have this in the bag."

"I am not nervous, Quinn." She tried to smile it off, but she was. Not because of the song choice, because she was singing in front of the Glee Club with Quinn again. Sooner or later people like Kurt were going put together the pieces. And the way Finn kept looking at them, he had to know something.

"Remember what we said last night. I love you, no matter what people say." Quinn whispered as they sat down at the back of rows of chairs.

Rachel offered a smile to Santana and Brittany as they took their seats next to the two, "Ready for tonight, Berry and the experience of a lifetime?"

"Yes, Santana. Quinn has been going on and on for the past few days about the _tragedy_ of me never had watched Lord of the Rings before." Rachel explained.

"I haven't been going on and on." Quinn whined from next to Rachel. Her girlfriend only smiled and squeezed her thigh. Though was quick to move it away as Finn and Mr. Schu walked in. The blonde caught the boy's eyes, there was something in them, worry? She had expected to see jealousy, the little green eyed monster. That was something to note for later when she spoke to him.

"Right, Quinn, Rachel. Ready to woo all of us again?" Will smiled, clapping his hands in front of him.

"Naturally." Quinn smirked as she stood, Rachel one step behind her.

"You say that like if there is any other way, Mr. Schu." Rachel smiled as she took center stage, Quinn motioning for Brad to leave the bench of the piano. Cracking her fingers she looked over to the band and Rachel.

"Quinn decided to mix it a little bit. We have only done a few Country songs before. While this is traditionally sung by a solo male, we have decided to put our own swing onto it. Enjoy." Rachel explained before taking a small bow.

Quinn took the lead on it, starting up on the piano, her silky voice mixing quite well for the slowed down country song.

 _It don't matter what plans I got, I can break 'em._

 _Yeah, I can turn this thing around at the next red light_

 _And I don't mind telling all the girls I can't meet 'em._

 _Hell, we can all go raise some hell on any other night_

Quinn was pretty sure she was eye fucking Rachel in front of the class as the brown haired girl moved to rest on the side of the piano. Picking up on the second line, their voices mixing into liquid gold.

 _Girl, I don't care. Oh I just gotta see what you're wearing._

 _Your hair, is it pulled up or falling down?_

 _Oh I just have to see it now._

Rachel smiled a shy smiled, picturing herself calling Quinn at the dead of the night to tell her she was coming over. She loved the idea.

 _If you wanna call me, call me, call me._

 _You don't have to worry 'bout it baby._

 _You can wake me up in the dead of the night;_

 _Wreck my plans, baby that's alright._

 _This is a drop everything kind of thing._

 _Swing on by I'll pour you a drink._

 _The door's unlocked. I'll leave on the lights_

 _Baby you can crash my party anytime._

There was something about the way Quinn said _'baby'_ that sent shivers down her spine. Turning from her girlfriend's eyes, Rachel took to the middle of the room again, losing herself to the music and the moment.

Quinn looked with wide eyes as her girlfriend entered her 'mode' as she called it. Watching Rachel singing, acting, just being up on stage was one of the most pleasurable experiences she had even seen. How the small brown haired girl lost herself in the music and moment, allowing her emotions to carry the song for her. She couldn't help to wonder if Rachel was thinking about her when singing the song.

Will sat in the front row, hands clapped in his lap. He was impressed to say the least, country music was never his Club's strength, but seeing Rachel and Quinn take a rather popular song and make it their own gave him an idea for Sectionals.

 _Ain't a spot downtown that's rockin' the way that you rock me._

 _Ain't a bar that can make me buzz the way that you do._

 _I could be on the front row of the best show._

 _And look down and see your face on my phone._

 _And I'm gone so long, hang on. I'll meet you in a minute or two._

Santana watched with her hand firmly clasped into Brittany's watching her best friend and..- well other best friend sing. The two had just a chemisty up on stage, when they both lost themselves to the music. If no one in the club could see the obvious love for each other at this point, she doubted the intelligence of humanity.

Rachel dropped off on the last line, going to hop onto the top of the piano and crossing her legs. Popping her chin into her palm and looking down at Quinn.

 _If it's 2 in the morning_

 _And you're feeling lonely_

 _And wondering what I'm doing..._

The room took a collective breath as Quinn showed just how strong at singing she could be, now with Rachel's coaching. Her eyes were on Rachel's though, there was only one person she was singing those lines to.

Now Finn was a lot of things, but sitting there, looking between his Ex-Girlfriend's, well Rachel and him only really kissed that one time, but that is besides the point. He could see the way they looked at each other, the look in their eyes as they thought they were sharing a secret.

Finn was a lot of things, but he was not a bully. Living with Kurt had opened up his eyes to a lot of things, and like hell he was going to let people throw around Quinn and Rachel. Sure, at one time he thought he was in love with Quinn, but that was a long time ago. And looking at the way she looked at Rachel, he never stood a chance. No one ever did. He would protect them, by God, he would do right for once.

As Quinn trailed off, Rachel hopped off of the piano and did what she did best. Steal the show with her amazing voice.

 _Go ahead and call me, call me, call me_

 _You don't have to worry 'bout it baby._

 _You can wake me up in the dead of the night;_

 _Wreck my plans, baby that's alright._

 _This is a drop everything kind of thing._

 _Swing on by I'll pour you a drink._

 _The door's unlocked. I'll leave on the lights_

 _Baby you can crash my party anytime._

 _(Call me, call me, call me)_

 _Baby you can crash my party anytime._

The two finished together, before the room opened up into loud applause. Will was on his feet as the two girls hugged and took a small bow, "Wow! Girls, just wow! I have never liked Country music more now that you two sung it. You both have given me ideas for Sectionals."

Quinn wanted really badly to kiss Rachel in front of the class but ignored the need. Only smiling brightly at Mr. Schu before taking their seats next to Brittany and Santana.

"Voting time now. Remember, whoever wins is singing at our Sectionals. Think before you vote!" He passed around the hat across the classroom before taking it to the paino to tally the marks.

Rachel leaned over and whispered into Quinn's ear, "There is something about you singing country music, Baby. I think our vocal practices have been helpful."

"You mean when I shove my tongue down your throat and see what different type of moans I can make." Quinn whispered back, her eyes still staring frontward, but leaning slightly into Rachel.

Quinn had expected Rachel to blush and back up, but she felt her warm breath even closer to her ear now, "I can think of another place that tongue could go."

Quinn went beat red and leaned up from Rachel, catching Santana's evil smirk, "Something wrong, Q? You look a bit red."

"Just peachy, S." Quinn really needed a cold shower now. All it took was one dirty sentence from her girlfriend and she could feel her body on fire.

Thankfully she was saved from Santana and Rachel's teasing by Mr. Schu clearing his throat and waving the breadsticks tickets in front of the Club.

"Seeing as everyone but one group voted for themselves, I can't help to fill disappointed in all of you, never the less. The winner of our duets is, Finn drum row." Finn ran to his spot behind the drum set and gave the row, "Quinn and Rachel with their version of _Crash my Party."_

Before Quinn or Rachel could do or say anything, Mercedes stood up from the front row, screaming, "OH Hell no, Mr. Schu. No way in fucking hell that Ms. and Ms. Cheerio won. You just want Rachel to sing at Sectionals."

Well yes that was his plan but that was besides his point. Will crossed his arms and looked unimpressed at his student, "Language, Ms. Jones."

Mercedes stepped up to her teacher, looking like she was going to get into his face, but was stopped when Finn's voice ringed out in the choir room, "Shut the hell up, Merecdes! All you do is sit here and complain and complain. Singing about wanting respect and that you deserve it. Let me tell you something, Respect is earned just not handed out. Do you really think throwing a fit like a child is going to give you that. I voted for Quinn and Rachel because they were good, they went out on a limb and tried something new. Guess what you did?"

Mercedes was stuck in spot, staring up at Finn with wide eyes. He had never acted like this before, surprising it was Santana that smiled and hopped off from her chair, joining Finn, "She sung the same old R&B song about a strong independent and strong woman. But all I see is a child crying because she didn't win. Ever been on a team, Mercedes? It's called the good of the team. "

Mercedes screamed and launched herself at the girl, slapping her hard across the face. Quinn and Rachel only watched as they watched Santana and Mercedes fight. Surprising Will held a hand up to Finn as she tried to break up the fight, it was time to take a note out of Sue's book. As Santana slammed her fist twice into Mercedes's face, he allowed Finn and the other boys to pull them apart.

"I will fucking kill you, you fat piece of shit!" Santana screamed, needing both Noah, Mike, and Tina to hold her back.

But Mercedes was being dragged to the Mr. Figgins office by Finn with Mr. Schu in tow, saying over his shoulder, "Club is dismissed for the day. Good job, Quinn and Rachel."

Finally the three let Santana go who ran straight to Brittany who hugged the girl tightly and touched the black eye the Latino girl was spotting.

The rest of the Club was quick to get out, no doubt spreading the rumors already about the unlikely duo her stood up for Rachel and Quinn. Kurt waved towards Quinn, a silent reminder about their coffee date for later that weekend, Quinn smiled back and gave him a wink.

It was Rachel that finally spoke, "Did Finn, of all people, defend us?"

"What angle do you think he's playing at?" Quinn wondered from next to her girlfriend as she lead the way out of the Choir room.

"I think he's trying to be a better person." Brittany spoke up, her arm tight around Santana's waist as they walked behind the two girls.

Quinn looked down at Rachel with her famous raised brow. Rachel kept her stare for a few moments before shrugging and looking back to the front.

"It's really creepy how you two do that." They heard Santana comment.

"Do what?" The blonde looked over her shoulder as they exited the main doors of the highschool.

"You and Berry. You guys have like moments when you just stare into each other eyes and have a silent conversation. It's _really_ gay." But the way Santana's eyes danced to Brittany and the tone, Quinn could hear the jealousy in it.

"You're one to talk, S." Quinn winked from over her shoulder.

Rachel paused though, almost running into Brittany. She threw her arms around Santana and hugging her tightly, "Thank you, Santana for defending us."

She was surprised when Santana hugged her back and said, "Anything for our Frodo."

Rachel couldn't help but to feel a warm feeling spread through her chest. She disconnected from the girl and started the way up again to where Quinn's jeep stood in the parking lot. Santana and Brittany going to Santana's black Dodge Charger, being the only child to two very rich doctors had some perks it seemed.

As soon as the doors were shut, Rachel crawled over the center divider and straddled Quinn's lap. Crashing their lips together in a heated embrace, Rachel shivered and moaned as she felt Quinn's hands rub up and down her back.

"I wanted to do that since the moment we started singing." Rachel whispered as they broke for air.

"Too bad we have to this pesky sleepover. We could do more of that _vocal_ practices." Quinn gave an evil smirk before pressing her lips to Rachel's lips. Needing to taste more vanilla and strawberry.

The honking of Santana's car pulled them apart, Rachel giving a huff as Quinn lead the way to Rachel's house on the far side of town. She was really regretting not canceling this sleepover. She rubbed her thighs together and took a breath to steady herself. Damn teenage hormones.

In hindsight, they should of been more careful. And noticed the camera in an old beat up sedan from across the parking lot.

* * *

 **AN: Songs used were _"I still haven't found what I am looking for"_ by U2 and _"Crash my Party"_ by Luke Byran. I honestly wanted to change things up a bit not keep on doing Frank songs or something similar. And I realized that Glee only did less that four(?) country songs through the entire course of the show. It's a win win really. I did have some trouble picking the country song though, trying to find one that would work. I finally found a female cover of the song on Youtube, that I fell in love with and felt that the two could pull off. **

**I was watching the ep in Glee where Quinn and Santana have their smack down over the boob job and couldn't help to have my own version. I don't think it's too weird to have Rachel know how to fight, seeing as her parents are ex-military and one the Chief of Police. Ah Lauren. She's got some things planned also, don't worry.**

 **Now, as I said before, I love Sue and to some part, William. I decided that I wanted to give them their own journey and story of overcoming also. The two will not end up together, but it doesn't mean they can't work up to being friends. I believe Sue never really hated Will at the end of the day. And personally, the Sue that is in the show I don't think would fit the some what serious tone I want with this story. I haven't decided what I am going do with them, but for sure, they will help in each other in understanding life.**

 **I have been rewatching Glee, and found myself hating Mercedes with ever fiber of my being. Now, I used to hate Finn, a lot, but I feel like everyone and their Mother hates Finn, where I think he has the chance to become a good man if he just had the right people to listen to. But Mercedes, I think, fits the bill to be our version of Finn. I have never seen her other than mad and jealous at everyone because they're not giving her what she wants. Also Jacob, as always creep the shit out of me, expect him to be a..- large issue.**

 **Next chapter, I swear to God, will have the drunken adventure of the Four Cheerios across the Shire, I mean Lima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Expect Chapters to be around every 3-5 days at this point. I decided that I would rather take my time and read over them a few more times than just shoving them out left and right. Which would also means about 8-10k words a chapter for each update.**

 **Anyways, first off, thank you all who have been reviewing, alerting and all that. It keeps me going getting those email alerts for one of the above. Now sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

 _Yeah, I'm a little drunk on you. And high on summertime. And I don't know what road we're on, Or where we've been. All I know is I don't want this night to end._

* * *

The first stop was Quinn's house, namely Quinn knew that if she didn't take Max with her to see Roxie her baby would never forgive her. And she wanted to her mom before she went on her date with _James._

Santana and Brittany stayed in Santana's car, leaving Rachel and Quinn to brave the Fabray house.

Rachel had only been to the house a few times while the course of the months that Quinn lived with them, and only once or twice since they started dating. Quinn always seemed to want to be at Rachel's. She questioned if her mother got lonely with out Quinn there, she was surprised to hear that both of the Fabray women spent as much time away from home as possible. Most of the time eating meals at meet ups at restaurants across the city.

And Rachel could fully understand. The house was..- old, very old. Built back before the official founding of Lima, the Fabrays were some of the first to settle here centuries ago. She couldn't wonder how many times the house had been torn down and rebuilt on the same spot.

She felt a shiver rush over her body as she stepped across the threshold of the old stone home. Really it didn't feel like a home, it felt..- bad. Most of the inside of the house was colored in dark colors and oak floors. That was until of course she saw a blur of black and white that launched itself onto Rachel.

The brown haired girl stumbled back, her hands going to grab onto the husky's paws and legs, "Hi there, Max! Excited for Roxie?"

The dog really was smart, at the word of Roxie he moved his paws from Rachel and sat on his hind legs, giving a happy bark before looking up at his Mom. A paw going to rest on Quinn's as he whined. .

"I think I have spoiled him too much." Quinn said next to Rachel, leaning down to scratch the husky behind it's ears.

"Is my Number 1 Daughter I hear?" Judy voice came from further down in the house. Quinn rolled her eyes, her mother had a taken a liking to the Berry's nickname for the blonde and made it her own.

Max lead the way through the dark hallways to a rather bright and shining kitchen. Judy stood near the sink, dressed a rather nice and tight black dinner dress. A string of diamonds around her neck, Rachel spotted the small black purse on the counter near her.

"Mom! You look..-" Quinn smiled. Her mom really did look pretty, finally able to dress the way she wanted and feel good about herself. Judy had taken the divorce well it seemed, some of the old worry lines disappearing with each passing day.

Quinn moved to wrap her arms around her Mom and hugged her tightly. There was still a lot of work to be done, but they had moved to the point of hugging each other which was a massive step forward in their relationship.

"You look breathtaking, Ms. Fabary." Rachel said politely, standing near the entry of the kitchen with Max next to her.

"Thank you, Rachel. I must thank LeRoy for his help. He took me out dress shopping the other day during our lunch breaks." Judy moved from the sink and grabbed her small purse, checking the time on the watch, "It's almost time before I need to head over to James's."

"Going to him are, we?" Quinn hopped onto the kitchen counter and raised a brow. She had yet to tease her Mom like she did with Rachel or other friends. It was a spur of the moment action that made Judy's eyes go wide, before finally settling into a small smile.

"Yes, _Quinnie_. I will be gone for most of the weekend. You will take care of yourself and Rachel, of course." Judy pointed to where Rachel was walking into the kitchen proper.

There was a moment they Mother and Daughter had a small moment of understanding. Quinn couldn't help but to feel just a little bit of the weight on her shoulders being lifted. Was this why she saw the sudden 360 change in her Mother's attitude towards her?

Quinn gave a tentative smile, "You say that if there is even another possibility." Both knew just what Quinn meant by that. Judy walked over and pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek before doing the same to Rachel.

"Take care of her Rachel. She gets all emotional when she watches Lord of the Rings." Judy teased as she exited the kitchen.

"I heard that Mom!" Quinn yelled after the retreating figure of her Mom. Rachel only giggled softly and walked forward. Waiting to hear the front door open and then shut again, which meant they were alone for the moment.

She stood in front of Quinn, moving the blonde's legs wide so she could stand in between of them. Max seemed to have heard something and went deeper into the dark house, leaving the two girls for their moment.

Quinn squeezed her legs tight and crossed them behind Rachel's back that pulled the girl closer, "Didn't we just do this in the parking lot?"

Rachel giggled softly and and trailed her hands over Quinn's legs, then her hips and over her sides. Digging her nails into the material of the clothes at some points, the act caused Quinn's eyes to close, picturing Rachel's nails doing that on naked flesh.

Her girlfriend only smiled and bit the bottom of her lip bite her bottom lip. Looking up through her bangs, Quinn's own eyes opened once Rachel's hands had stopped their mistreatment. Quinn leaned down and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, slowly pressing her lips to Rachel's.

Rachel let out a moan at the contact, obviously still worked up from the session in the parking lot. She was standing on her toes at this point, her fingers going up to pull Quinn's silky blonde locks free and tugging down on them.

"Really? Fucking in the kitchen is just weird. People cook food there." Both of the girls groaned at the sound of Santana's voice.

Breaking apart, they looked over to the archway of the kitchen and found Santana standing with her hands on her hips and Brittany right behind her.

"Weren't you going to stay in the car?" Quinn almost whined as she unhooked her legs from Rachel's back and hopped off the counter. She didn't know how much more of this teasing, only scratching the surface stuff, with Rachel she could take. At this point one of them was going to mount the other in the middle of the Glee room during a song.

"Ew, you're getting that face, Quinn. The one you always made when looking at Berry and then I would go and..-" Santana trailed off as she realized what she was saying. They all had come a long way from the bullying days of Freshmen year. But the way the smile dropped from both Quinn and Rachel's face told her that she hadn't won back their forgiveness, not fully.

She looked over her shoulder and shared a knowing look with Brittany. She wanted to make it better between all of them. Due in part to the girl she was currently staring at, if Brittany could survive all the names thrown at her, she could make good and actually be an adult. There was a ping of guilt, if _Rachel_ could survive everything the three did to her, then she could do this.

The tension in the air was finally cut a short moments later with Brittany smiling and saying to Quinn, "Quinn, come on, I'll help you find the movies and get your bag."

It's not like someone could say no to Brittany. Quinn sent on lost glance Rachel and then to Santana before following Brittany out and up the stairs to the third story where her bedroom rested.

Santana opened her mouth once and quickly closed it. Before opening it, no matter how hard she tried words could not come out. Rachel watched on with her arms crossed across her chest. Understanding to a level what Santana was trying to do. Finally the Latina was able to get something out, "I..-I really don't know where to start, Rachel."

Rachel, for her part, kept her emotions in check. If she was able to forgive Quinn for doing what she did, she could do the same for Santana, couldn't she?

"There is a moment in your life, where you wake up and look in the mirror, wondering what the hell you're doing," Santana started, keeping her distance from Rachel, her voice soft and warm. The usual hot temper that seemed to dip in was gone, "You think back over the past years and you start to hate yourself. Seeing all the people you have hurt, all the things you lost. I have screwed up so many things, Rachel."

Rachel stayed silent, but Santana noticed a shift in Rachel's posture, less on the defense. It seemed her words were working to some degree, "Then you meet someone, well for me it was realizing the person who stood right in front of me. You start to change, not because they're forcing you, and at first you don't even realize it. It just happened because they inspire you to be a better person."

Rachel gave a small nod, "I understand that fully, Santana."

"I am not asking you to forgot what I did. Just like I am sure you haven't forgot what Quinn did to you. What I am asking, is for the chance to be your friend. Last year showed me a lot, I lost Brittany and I lost Quinn. And I refuse to allow that to happen again. We have never been friends, Rachel, but I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to deal with losing you also, "Santana walked until she was in front of Rachel, moving her hand out, as if to shake, "Can we be friends?"

Rachel raised a brow, she wasn't fully expecting this. Sure they acted civil and sometimes friendly to each other, now that Rachel was on the Cheerios. And Santana had defended her during their first Cheerio practice, but that didn't mean they were friends. Rachel wanted to hate Santana, while Quinn had some hand during the bullying their Freshmen year, it was Santana that went after her like a dog after a bone.

She used to fear walking down the hallways and see the dark skinned girl there, waiting for 'Manhands' to show up and ruin her day before it even started. It was Santana that made the girl hate herself and walk with her head down. A very small part of her mind, way in the back, told her that she was simply moving all the blame onto Santana and away from Quinn.

Rachel shook her head, and looked up to Santana, "I wanted to hate you so badly, Santana. I wanted to hate all of you for what you did. Making me feel so unpretty, ugly to walk in my own skin. I act so confident but in the inside I only feel and see ugly." Rachel's voice was raising at this point. Her index finger coming up and jabbing in the direction of Santana, eyes burning.

Santana dropped her hand and whipped them back to her side. She stood very still as she felt herself being walked backwards and now with her body being pressed against the counter of the kitchen. Rachel glaring up at her, finger jabbing into her chest, "Do you have any idea what I would've done to be your friend? To understand _why_ you hated me so much? I had never met you but it was me that just got the unlucky number drawn? TELL ME, SANTANA, WHY?"

They both could hear feet on the stairs, as Quinn spirited from her room at the sound of her girlfriend screaming. As the two blondes stood in the entryway of the kitchen, Quinn grabbed onto Brittany's waist to stop her from trying to break them apart. She knew that Rachel needed to do this, needed to let go of some of that hurt and pain that bubbled right below the surface.

Santana's head was low at this point, trying to ignore the feel of tears on her cheeks. she never realized, she never thought how badly her words would of cut. She always told herself that Rachel was strong and could carry on. But she never thought about what Rachel would've given up to _carry on,_ to just survive through high school. God she hated herself for what she did. Santana did this, she could try and blame Quinn, anyone and everyone else, but it was Santana the first day of Freshmen year that started all of it.

Rachel's voice was much softer now, sounding if she was close to tears too, "I just want to know why?"

Santana couldn't tell her. If anything there was a way the girl had always carried herself. Since she was small like she was better than anyone, that she was going to be something. It reminded her a lot of Quinn, just more open about it. Rachel was loud, annoying but was good at some many things. Santana was always jealous, from how she could sing, dance, the money her Dads had. And now, that she knew Rachel would leave this shithole town and be something, while she would be here, doing the same old same old.

"I don't know, Rachel. I just don't know..-" Santana broke down into a fit of sobs and in a move that surprised everyone in the room, Rachel leaned up and brought Santana down into a hug. Shoving her own face into the Latino's hair, crying also. Rachel could hate Santana, it would be much easier to hate her, but she couldn't. She was raised to see the good in people, to give people second chances. It really honestly sucked at sometimes because her life would be so much easier if she could just hate Santana.

Seeing the girl in her arms a sobbing mess, each body racking cry, heaving the girl's body, Rachel knew that the girl was really trying to change and to make amends. What type of person would she be if she just hated her?

"I am not saying I am ready to forgot what all happened, Santana. But I can forgive and let go. It's a start, alright?" Rachel whispered softly. It seemed to have the effect on the girl because she stopped her crying and after a few moments of catching her breath she moved away from Rachel.

"Thank you, Rachel. Sorry for..-" Motioning to the large wet spot on Rachel's Cheerio top.

"It's fine. Just keep it between us and don't tell Coach." She offered a small and light smile, moving her arms from the girl and allowing her to rush over to where Quinn still held Brittany.

Quinn let the taller blonde go and watched as they meant halfway, Brittany pulling Santana out of the kitchen and saying over her shoulder, "We're meet you outside."

Rachel stood in the middle of the kitchen, using the palm of her hand to wipe around the remains of her tears. She sucked in a breath when she felt Quinn's soft fingers wipe away the stray tears.

"That couldn't of been easy, Rachel. But, I haven't loved you more in that moment." Quinn's voice was soft. Her right hand cupping her cheek, her thumb sweeping across the curve of her cheekbone, before dipping down, her palm gripping the underside of her chin, gently. Angling Rachel's face upwards, chocolate mixing with hazel as Quinn leaned down. Warm breath rolling over Rachel's face, Quinn's mouth always seemed to taste and smell like mint, it drove Rachel up a wall, always wanting more.

Rachel whined and tried to press upwards into the kiss, only for Quinn to use her free hand to keep her in her place. There was something about the way Quinn was able to control her with only one hand that _really_ turned Rachel on. Quinn smirked at Rachel, her left hand trailing up and down the side of Rachel's Cheerio outfit. The blonde had already changed into a fresh set of clothes, looking rather normal.

Rachel really wanted Quinn lips on her and whined again, looking up at Quinn. Quinn only chuckled lowly and finally, leaned down to press a lingering and light kiss to Rachel's lips,"Come on, we need to get our Lord of the Rings on."

"Or we can make out." Rachel said quite bluntly, her arms still wrapped tight around Quinn's neck.

"But Lord of the Rings." Quinn whined looking over her shoulder and then back to Rachel and then back over her shoulder. The girl really did seem torn.

Rachel only gave a giggle and leaned up to press a kiss to Quinn's lips, "Come on, we have all weekend to do more _vocal_ training."

* * *

It seemed that her Dads had already left for a much needed weekend off. It might help the fact that both Rachel and Quinn sweet talked, Hiram says begged. them to go to Columbus for the weekend to see a few art shows and enjoy each other. LeRoy just couldn't say no to both of their daughters begging for alone time with each other and their friends.

"God damn, Rachel. I forgot how big your house is." Santana mumbled as she and Brittany followed Rachel and Quinn inside the large mansion, house really.

"As you both know my Dad is Chie..-"

"Rachel, no one gets a 10 bedroom house by being the Chief of Police. Both my parents are doctors with private practices and we're nowhere near the size you are." Santana shot back as they walked through the threshold of the house.

Max raced past them, Roxie must of smelled her new best friend and most likely lover and came rushing down the stairs from Rachel's room. Barking happily the two dogs raced out of the house through the doggy door to play in the backyard.

"Well if you must know, my parents when they were young invested into Apple, and kept their money in the company. Buying out large shares of stocks when they were cheap and now they're worth over $500 a piece. I don't even know how much my Dad's are worth." Rachel explained as she threw her bag onto one of the larger couches in their sitting room.

"So we got New Money Berry and Old Money Fabray, is this a tragic love story in the making?" Santana teased with a small smile.

"He wanted to recover something, some idea of himself perhaps, that had gone into loving Daisy. His life had been confused and disordered since then, but if he could once return to a certain starting place and go over it all slowly, he could find out what that thing was." Rachel said suddenly, and turning to Quinn, taking her hands softly and staring up at her.

Quinn gave a small smile, "And the way Gatsby looked at Daisy, it was like how any girl wanted to be looked at." Gently holding Rachel's hands to her chest and staring down at her.

"It's really weird that you two know Great Gatsby lines by heart." Santana commented, looking on the two with a raised brow. Quinn and Rachel holding each other dramatically before stepping back and taking a small bow towards each other.

"It's a great book." Quinn explained, "The need for Gatsby to find something that made him feel alive, and Daisy's need to find acceptance. It's better than Romeo and Juliet at least."

"I just enjoyed the fact that the movie could easily be tied in with Titanic." Rachel said from next to Quinn, earning an amused look from the blonde.

"If you jump, I jump." Brittany said absentmindedly as she pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek and walked deeper into the house. Santana blushed red and followed after Brittany into the house.

"I think I would be a better Gabsty though." Quinn mumbled as they followed their friends.

"I would have to agree with you. You just have that way about you."

"I am afraid I haven't been a good host, Old Sport." Quinn smiled and wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist.

They were surprised to find the other two girls in the kitchen, and even more surprised to find a large amount of her Father's liquor cabinet out and unlocked on display. There was a small note resting next to it, thankfully Quinn got to it first.

' _Have Rachel or Quinn lock the keys into the safe. Don't make me regret this. - H'_

"Santana did you bring bottles of alcohol into my house!" Rachel started as she came over and tore the note out of Quinn's hand her eyes flying over it.

Sure, she had asked her Dad to leave out a bottle of wine for Quinn's and hers date. Her Dads were usually alright with Rachel drinking. It was better if she did it under their roof than under someone else's where she could get hurt, or worse.

"I didn't do shit," Santana called out making her way across the kitchen to wear the two other girls stood. Peeking over their shoulders and reading the note, a large smirk formed on her features, "And here I thought it was going to be a quiet night of Lord of the Rings. Change of plans, Q. We're enjoying ourselves tonight."

"But..-" Quinn was cut off by Rachel's grin she shot the blonde.

"it's not like we're having a party, Quinn. It's just the four of us." Rachel reasoned, going to wrap her arms around Quinn's neck.

The last time she had gotten drunk it lead to her having Beth and a very fun 9 months of trying to figure out just who she was. Granted she did get her love of her life out of it all and amazing two Father figures, she was still nervous. It was becoming harder and harder each day for the two to keep themselves controlled during their makeout sessions. Quinn, was of course a hopeless romantic when it came to Rachel, and wanted to make Rachel's first time nothing worthy of poetry.

Finally Quinn took a breath and nodded, "Fine, but we have to put the keys up at the very least."

"No it's fine, Q. I don't feel like drinking tonight," Brittany explained as she moved her face out of the pantry, "So I can drive if we need to make a midnight McDonald's run."

"Time to get our drink on." Santana cheered trying to reach between the two girls to grab a bottom of silver tequila.

"Santana, it's only 5 in the evening." Quinn grabbed the Latino's wrist and shoved it away from the bottles.

"Exactly. It's 5'o clock somewhere. And that somewhere is here." She tried again to reach for the bottle, Quinn only tightening her grip on Santana's wrist.

"How about we put in some music and cook, then you can all can chase the bottom of the bottle." Rachel clapped her hands together and shot Santana a glare before going to where Brittany was already pulling out a random mix of things to cook with.

"Just don't make any of that vegan crap." Santana finally ended her death glare match with Quinn and snatched her wrist away from the blonde going to lean against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Quinn smacked Santana up the backside of her head as she pushed Brittany away from the food. Rachel and Quinn putting on Hiram and LeRoy's matching aprons. Brittany and Santana sat on stools in front of one of the counter tops, watching with smiles as the two worked around the kitchen.

"I will be making that 'vegan crap' for myself alongside non-vegan food for everyone else. I hope you all enjoy pasta because it's all I am making." Rachel explained as she heated two large pots of water, two boxes of noodle shells, one vegan and non-vegan. While Quinn used the other stove to start heating up a selection of ground beef and turkey for the non-vegan dish.

"Those two are like domestic." Brittany whispered out of the blue, her blue eyes going back in between Quinn and Rachel.

"It's kinda scary." Santana mumbled back, watching as the two girls danced and moved around the kitchen, rather intertwined with each other.

While the two were busy cooking, Operation Get Booze started for Santana. Silently as possible, she stood up and inch her way towards the bottles. She paused for a moment deciding to grab one of the bottles of wine. She started to dig through the drawers and found a corkscrew, opening it as Quinn and Rachel made eyes at each other, she couldn't help a small victory fist pump.

Drinking straight from the bottle, she moved over to the the pan that Quinn was working on, pouring a bit in, "Spice up a notch!"

Quinn looked like she was about to tear the bottle out of Santana's hand, but she heard Rachel giggle and say, "At least use a glass, Santana. Pour me one also."

"See, listen to your Berry, _Quinnie_." Santana gave an evil smirk and danced out of Quinn's reach before she could smack the girl with a wooden spoon.

If she was a responsible person like she was trying to be, she should've just said no.

* * *

She didn't know what road they were on, or where they have been since deciding to leave the house earlier that night. But with Rachel almost over the center console, lips attached to her neck as they took Quinn's red jeep down an old dirt road, Quinn cared only for wanting Rachel's lips everywhere on her.

She could hear the clink of bottles in the back, the sound of Santana moaning to whatever Brittany was doing. She tried her best to keep her attention on the road but the half bottle of tequila she had drunk was making Rachel's lips feel even better.

She did remember running from Cops through the woods at some point. After trying to tip cattle at a nearby Farm, the flashes of red and blue driving the four girls to scatter through the treeline. There was something so exciting about that moment, running from the law like that. Though the police didn't seem to give chase, figuring it was just kids screwing around, the girls made it back safely to where they parked Quinn's Jeep.

They pulled onto one of the main roads that lead into Lima, Quinn making her mind up in the moment that she really wanted McDonald's. She glanced at the clock seeing that it was only now 12, there was still a whole night to have fun. In her haze, she was actually impressed by her skill in being able to drive while clearly drunk off her ass. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard that she shouldn't be proud of that, but the thought was quickly forgotten by Rachel's lips sucking down on her pulse point.

She groaned when she felt her girlfriend's lips leave her neck but couldn't help to smile largely as Rachel turned up the radio. Quinn's Jeep always seemed to be stuck on the Country station, but the blonde swore she didn't like Country music that much.

 _Cottonwood fallin' like snow in July_

 _Sunset, riverside, 4 wheel drives_

 _In a tail light circle_

Quinn was surprised that her girlfriend actually knew most of the words, only tripping up on a few of them, as she leaned over the center console again, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

 _Roll down the windows, turn it on up_

 _Pour a little crown in a Dixie cup_

 _Get the party started_

The night air was cool, something that Quinn was thankful for, helping to fight her buzz, she moved one hand out to make waves through the air as they sped across the freeway and looking for the off ramp where the local McDonald's laid.

"Quinn, we must return the ring to Mount Doom." She heard Santana say behind her, the latino's hands resting on Rachel's head and her other shoulder.

"One can not just walk into Mordor." A very drunk Brittany somehow got out through her slur of words.

"Don't worry, I'll get our Berry to the Mountain." Quinn replied, somehow the Ring turning to Berry. She shook her head and picked up the next few lines of the song.

 _Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom_

 _Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_

 _That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm_

 _You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

 _Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be_

 _The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

 _Hey, I'm a little drunk on you_

 _And high on summertime_

Santana leaned back into the backseat singing to a very drunk Brittany who seemed torn between passing out and wanting to slip her hand into Santana's pants.

 _If you ain't a 10 you're a 9.9_

 _Tippin' n' spillin' that home-made wine_

 _On your tied up T-shirt_

 _Every little kiss is drivin' me wild_

 _Throwin' little cherry bombs into my fire_

 _Good god almighty_

Now Rachel had only drunk a few times before, and always with her Fathers. Earlier that night when Santana first offered the glass of wine, she said she would just have this one and that would be it. But as the night went on, one turned into an entire bottle and then the hard stuff came out. She found herself drifting closer and closer to Quinn, through her drunken haze she remembered when all of them ended up dancing in her living room and the way Quinn was rubbing up against her. She didn't know how she was holding herself back from taking Quinn right there.

She moved her head from Quinn's shoulder, their eyes catching each other for a moment. She could feel her own eyes darkening in obvious lust and from the amount of drink she had earlier. She knew she wanted Quinn, the wetness that settled in between her legs still had yet to leave, but would her girlfriend want this? They had just gotten together, but there was someway Quinn just looked at her, like she was her everything. It wasn't fair, she wanted to be open like Brittany and Santana to show everyone that Quinn was her everything too.

 _Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom_

 _Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_

 _That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm_

 _You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

 _Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be_

 _The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

 _Hey, I'm a little drunk on you_

 _And high on summertime_

Quinn could feel and hear the gears moving in Rachel's head. Moving her right hand over, she gently clasped her girlfriend's small tan hand and brought it to her lips. Pressing her lips softly to it, she placed their connected hands on the center console, her thumb brushing against her knuckles.

 _Let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker_

 _And when it gets a little bit hotter_

 _We'll take it off on out in the water_

Santana leaned over and pressed a kiss to Brittany's temple as the girl cuddled into the side of her. The girl coming off her high of the booze, Santana could still carry on through the night, but now was the downtime, a recovery period for later.

 _Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom_

 _Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_

 _That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm_

 _You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

 _Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be_

 _The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

 _Hey, I'm a little drunk on you_

 _And high on summertime_

 _Yeah, I'm a little drunk on you_

Quinn and Rachel finished the song together, the other two girls in the back having a quiet leaned over and pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips, a wonderful mix of vanilla and tequila, and just like that Quinn was feeling that haze coming back.

They rested at a stoplight, the glorious yellow and red light of McDonalds before them, Quinn pulled into the parking lot. Parking and hopping out of the Jeep. Rachel linked her arm with her's, leaning on her heavily as she had drunk way too much for her small body. Santana and Brittany were half making out and half walking behind them.

As they entered the building, a lone worker sitting behind the main counter looking bored out of his mind, Rachel leaned up and pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek as she made her way to the restroom, Santana following after, leaving the two blondes to make the order.

Rachel was thankful someone had come with her, but there was a certain look in Santana eye's as Rachel splashed handfuls of cold water into her face.

"You know, Rachel, you're pretty cool when you decide to loosen up a bit." Santana said softly. Ah that was the look in the eye for, she was nervous and afraid still about what happened earlier.

Rachel didn't know what came over her in that kitchen, she was just so angry at the time, needing to lash out at someone and Santana was just standing there begging for it. She heard Santana move from behind her and brought a number of paper towels to her face to help Rachel in drying her face.

"I..-I am so sorry, Santana, about earlier." She kinda just stood there as Santana helped clean up her face, the Latino girl frowning at the dried throw up on Rachel's face.

"It's not like I haven't earned it time over and over again. I expected you to throw a punch like you did at practice a few days ago." Santana finally took a step away, allowing Rachel to brace herself against the side of the counter, her head still spinning.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Rachel finally said, shutting her eyes for a moment. Which didn't help at all and only made her world spin faster.

Santana took a deep sigh and had to resist the urge to laugh, of all the places and people to have this conversation with, "Yes,..- but it's weird. We're on that line, wanting to be more, but I can't. I am not like you and Quinn, so sure and brave. I am afraid."

Rachel snorted loudly, "If you think Quinn and I are perfect and without our own issues, then you're wrong. She ran out on me, I just now found her again. It takes time, I guess." If Rachel was sober she would launch into this big long paragraph about the complex nature of her and Quinn's relationship, but she was drunk and in the middle of a public restroom.

Santana nodded and leaned against the wall, needing something to steady herself, "Still, the way you two act around each other, the way you two just look at each other. I might say that it's weird, but I am jealous, I only wished I had someone to share that with."

Rachel giggled softly and pushed herself off the counter, wrapping her arm around Santana's shoulders, "You do. Don't worry, I'll help you get your girl before it slips away."

In the years to come, the two will still tell the story of how the two became the closest of friends; drunk off their asses in a McDonald's bathroom in the dead of night.

* * *

Quinn raised her trademark brow as the two finally reappeared from the restroom, the bags of the three girl's food waiting for them. Quinn had already polished off one sandwich helping clearing her haze a small bit, but now seeing the way Rachel looked at her, her mind became foggy in a whole another way.

"S! Rachel! Quinn had the great idea of going to the lookout, it's just up the hill from her Ranch." Brittany said happily as she spoke with a mouthful of chicken sandwich.

The two, again, forgot for the moment that they were in public. Rachel slipping halfway into Quinn's lap and resting her head into Quinn's chest. The smell of Quinn seemed to be the magic trick in stop her head spinning, shoving her face deeper into the fleece zip up Quinn wore.

Somewhere in the back of Quinn's mind she should be telling Rachel to move off of her, but she decided to ignore it, the vanilla smell of Rachel's skin and hair invaded her senses. She suddenly didn't feel that hungry for food.

The girls ate enough for the moment before jumping back into Quinn's jeep. The four had calm down much though that came to an end when Santana reached into a bag on the floor and pulled out one of the half empty bottles of liquor. Though they did not pound it back like how they were doing earlier in the night but if they stopped now they would crash really hard.

It was a 20 minute drive across the freeway to get to the countryside that rested around Lima. The radio filled the silence over the darkness of the city and countryside. It was rather relaxing really as they passed the familiar sight of the Fabray's Ranch and up the large hill that went up and up and overlooked the city lights and onwards.

Parking near the edge, Quinn placed the jeep into park, as Santana and Brittany jumped out, a large blanket that Quinn kept in there for Max was carried in their arms, planning to lay under the stars.

Rachel climbed over the center divide and took her rightful spot in Quinn's lap. The blonde had switched the channel to the Jazz station and lowered it, offering a quiet and smooth background music.

"What took you two so long in the restroom?" Quinn's voice was soft as her fingers swept over her cheeks.

"Is that jealousy I hear, Love?" Rachel teased, the smell of Quinn helping her spinning head. At this point she just wanted her girlfriend and a blanket.

"I call it being protective of what is mine." Quinn said half with a growl.

She felt Rachel shudder against her and pressed deeper against Rachel, "It's _really_ hot when you make that noise," Rachel took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking again, "Though before I would be turned off at the idea of Finn calling me His, I can't help to feel right when you say it. Nevertheless, nothing happened in the restroom if that is what you're asking. I would never ever." Rachel took a breath, understanding that Quinn had most likely not meant it like that, "She helped me clean myself up a bit and then I said I was going to help her get Brittany."

Quinn only held an amused smirk, it was rather adorable when Rachel spoke like this, she remembered hating it for a very long time, but like most things it grew on her, "What do you mean? The two are like all over each other."

"Apparently, it's just all physical. Santana is afraid to taking a leap."

"Sounds oddly familiar, doesn't it?" Quinn whispered softly, shifting in the car seat. Her free hand went to the seat controls and pushed the button in to allow the driver seat to move all the way back, giving them more room.

"Not anymore, remember? If you jump, I jump." Rachel said absentmindedly

"I am sorry but if you're going to jump off a bridge, I am going to drag you off the edge, not jump in with you." Quinn gave a giggle, sipping from a water bottle.

"And that's why I love you so much." Rachel snuggled deeper against Quinn and gave a small happy sigh.

The two sat there in silence for awhile, arms wrapped around each other as they looked out over the lights of the City. Rachel couldn't help to think doing this in New York with Quinn or anywhere for that matter.

"Why can't we just stay like this forever?" Quinn's voice was soft as she leaned down to press a kiss to Rachel's temple.

"Run away with you? Start over in some town in Washington, just me and you," Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pressed their lips together, wanting a sweet kiss, "I wouldn't be happier, but I think we're meant for more than just that."

"I couldn't agree more, Darling."

* * *

The four girls stayed in their own little worlds until the sun started to rise over the sky. Rachel having fallen asleep at some point around 1am after the two girls talked in low voices about their own dreams for each other. The life they would create. Neither knew why they were whispering to each other, afraid that if they were too loud they would scare the other off? Like some kind of spooked deer?

Quinn gently placing Rachel back into the passenger seat, the blonde exited the jeep to stretch her legs and to find Santana. It was cold nip in the air that only made her head throb more, she paused and faced towards the cliff, heaving her stomach as a spew flew from her mouth. Tequila and McDonald's tasted a lot better going down.

The two other girls were wrapped tight in a number of blankets not far from the jeep. Santana holding Brittany gently in her arms, fingers brushing strands of perfect blonde hair across her forehead. The girl really was in love with Brittany, just from the way she looked at her.

The two was silent as Santana carried Brittany back into the jeep and Quinn started down the hill and back into the City. Stopping a number of times to allow one of the four girls to puke out their stomachs along the roadside, really they shouldn't have drank that much.

"Coffee?" Rachel said as she climbed back into the jeep after her 3rd stop to finish emptying her stomach.

"That is the single best idea you have had yet." Santana grumbled from the back seat.

And that is how the four Cheerios found themselves early on a weekend morning. Smelling of booze, throw up and sweat. Sipping from cups of coffee each wearing dark shades to hide from the bright lights, and none of them would have it another way. Quinn left arm was thrown over Rachel's chair and Santana's over Brittany, it was only 5 in the morning, the sleepy looking manger behind the counter going to the back to most likely catch a few more moments of sleep.

When they would look back in the years to come, it was this moment they remembered first. Sitting around the small table, trying their best to control their hangovers but failed horribly as Brittany just started laughing, then Rachel, and then Santana, and then finally Quinn. It was just one of those moments.

* * *

Across the city, in a small single story home, a boy sat behind his desktop. His camera hooked into his hard drive as the picture started to download themselves onto the drive. Moving his mouse and rolling over all the pictures he took, he shocked his head. He was going to need something else, more. The angle was proper enough to drop the news just yet. He was also going to need help if he was going to take on the Fabrays and Berry's.

Moving his smartphone into his hand and firing off a few texts to double check the rumors about Berry punching a Cheerio earlier that week. It would be a start, divide and conquer his Father always said, divide and conquer.

The boy leaned back into his chair and rested his hands in his hair, once Fabray was out of his way, he would finally have his Rachel just like how it's always meant to be.

* * *

 **AN: Song used was _"Drunk on you"_ by Luke Bryan. Someone reviewed about Santana and Rachel's sudden friendship, I already had the first part of this chapter written when I saw that with the first part of the conversation between the two. I decided to explore it a bit more, I feel like everyone is just getting second chances left and right, and Rachel needed to yell at someone. I hope you all enjoyed the drunk adventure. I was planning for a much longer chapter but this is already like 8k words. **

**Next Chapter will be Quinn and Rachel's date and most likely the meeting with Kurt where you shall see more plot points come forth. After the weekend is over things will start to move faster. Seeing as we're going at a snail's pace at this point. Again 3-5 days for an update, but it could be less than 2 days but I have exams and I am going out this weekend so who knows. Need a muse for the date really.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter took way longer than I planned to write. With me having a nasty hangover for most of the weekend and a general lack of motivation, aka Fallout 4, I kept on putting this back and back. But by the time I finished writing it I think I have found my groove again. Next chapter will be in a few days time, most likely the weekend.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy the read!**

* * *

 _In the end all she wanted was ever Her._

* * *

After a round of morning coffee the four girls head back to the Berry household. Rachel gave up a silent prayer of thanks that the house was not burned down. Leading the way through the front door, the two dogs were happy to see their owners once more, but other than a mess in the kitchen and a stack of movies near the TV the house was surprisingly clean.

"I need to get Brittany back home before 10. I have to say, this was a good night." Santana offered a hug to both of the girls before going to grab Brittany's hand.

"Same time next week?" Rachel teased, Quinn making gagging sounds from her position near the sink.

"Just not as much liquor next time around." Santana said, bringing a head to her forehead, "I am still spinning, I think I am going to spend the rest of the day in bed."

"But I thought we were going to have sweet lady kisses?" Brittany whined from next to Santana. Who blushed red and leaned up to press a kiss to Brittany's cheek.

"Best get to that, you know how Brittany gets." Quinn teased, wrapping her arms around Rachel from behind and placing her chin on the top of her head. The perfect height and fit it seemed. Rachel crossed her arms and stared at Santana and Brittany.

"Fine fine, we're get out of you two hairs." Santana shrugged a she grabbed Brittany's hand and offered the two other girls a short goodbye and a wink.

Once the two were finally alone, Quinn kept her position, shoving her nose into Rachel's hair before turning to rest her cheek on the top of her head, "We smell _really_ bad."

Rachel turned in Quinn's arms and leaned up to press a kiss to the underside of the blonde's jaw, "We still have a date tonight, and I don't care if you're too hungover."

"How is it that you drank more than I did and not wanting to curl into bed with me?" Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I should be throwing into a big long yelling match about how we all drunk and drove, was chased by the Cops at one point, and God knows what else we did..-" Rachel started, Quinn flinching slightly. But she moved from Quinn's arms running to the one of the nearby restroom, the sounds of dry heaving echoing through the house.

Quinn moved right after her girlfriend, her own stomach still uneasy and acting up. But she tried her hold back her best and hold her girlfriend's hair as she emptied her stomach once more. Quinn's fingers moving to weave through Rachel's brown hair, softly massaging along the scalp.

Wetting a washcloth under the sink, Quinn brought it to wipe off Rachel's face and cheeks. The girl sighing as the warmth washed over her. Though Quinn was dump the cloth into Rachel's lap and shove her face into the toilet, motioned for Rachel to look away. Rachel wrapped her arms tight around Quinn once both had finished emptying their stomachs from round two .

Quinn sat with her back against the tub with Rachel in between her legs. Her brown head resting on her girlfriend's chest, snuggled tight with Quinn's arms pressing her tight against her form. Quinn's head rested on top of Rachel's head.

"You know, there is no going back now. You have seen me throw up like four times this morning." Rachel mumbled as she shut her eyes, the glaring whiteness of the light in the bathroom not helping her headache. She buried her face into Quinn's chest, trying to ignore the smell of vomit and booze.

"Oh that is the point of no return?" Quinn tried to give an amused grin but only managed a weak smile, "Come on, I am going to hurt my back from sitting like this."

"But I don't want to move." Rachel whined and only tighten her grip on Quinn.

Taking a few moments to steady herself, she wrapped her arms tight around Rachel, "Wrap your legs around me." The brown haired girl followed without word and wrapped her long slender legs around Quinn. The blonde tried to ignore how nice they actually felt around her and focused on the task of somehow not to throw up and carry Rachel up two flight of stairs. Damn her massive house.

The blonde used the tub as her support, pushing her back into it as she stood on shaky legs. Thankfully years of cheerleading enable her to carry and catch women of all sizes. Which in hindsight might explain a number of things.

They made it to the bottom of the first stairs before a wave of dizziness rushed over Quinn. Resting against the wall, Rachel seemed to be half way asleep in her arms, hugging on tight to the blonde.

' _Of course she would pass out within moments.'_ The blonde grumbled to herself, before pushing off the wall and climbing up the stairs.

Quinn wondered if this is how Sam felt carrying Fordo up Mount Doom. She knew she was being a _little bit_ over dramatic, but with the amount she drank last night and Rachel's dead weight in her arms, it was a climb up those stairs.

Finally reaching the hallway that lead to Rachel's bedroom, the blonde gave a sigh of relief and opened the door to Rachel's bedroom with her foot. Max and Roxie laid next to each other on the floor, their ears and heads peeking up looking at the two girls.

"Great help you two were." Quinn mumbled to the two dogs who just looked up at the blonde with puppy eyes.

Quinn finally placed Rachel onto her bed and tried to disconnect the brown haired girl from her form, but Rachel kept on a steel grip, "No. Stay."

Like Quinn was going anywhere other than Rachel's side, but she really wanted to shower. But with Rachel's eyes half open and a small smile on her lips, the blonde couldn't ever say no to Rachel when she looked that adorable.

Quinn laid down next to Rachel, the smaller girl forming into the blonde's side and giving a happy sigh, "I like you taking care of me."

Though Quinn's head was throbbing and her breath smelled like something died in it, she couldn't help a smile. Wrapping her arm around Rachel tight, "Next time, let's not listen to Santana."

But Rachel had already slipped back under to sleep, Quinn giving a small sigh and looking down at the girl in her arms. It was a funny thing, she had never allowed herself to even dream that this would happen. During the months of living with Rachel she had of course fallen head over heels for the girl, Quinn wasn't even sure if she was lesbian or not, sure she has looked at other girls, but there was just something about Rachel that always held an power over her.

Rachel mumbled in her sleep and pressed her cheek against Quinn's chest, "Quinnnn..-" The blonde's face flushed red at the obvious moan that came from her girlfriend's mouth. Lucky Rachel shifted a bit before settling in against Quinn again. Quinn herself shifted a small bit before shutting her eyes and allowing Rachel's warm body null her to sleep.

* * *

It was middle of the afternoon by the time Rachel's eyes finally peeked open. Her mouth was extremely dry but at least the pounding in her head was only a slight buzzing in the edge of her head. Arching her head up, the breath caught in her breath at the sight of a peaceful and adorable Quinn sleeping softly.

Reaching up she pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek before gently unwrapping herself from around Quinn. She still had a date to get ready for and finish planning. The blonde mumbled in her sleep and turned onto her side. Rachel paused, holding her breath until Quinn's breathing evend out again. She did not want Quinn waking up just yet.

First things first though, she needed a shower.

* * *

Quinn threw her arm out, reaching for the warm spot where Rachel should be. Whining slightly, she opened her eyes trying to find where her sleeping partner was. The bed next to her was cold and the sun was starting to lower, not realizing that she slept so long she jumped out of the bed. Why didn't Rachel wake her up for their date?

Her mind finally woke up fully and spotted the neat stack of clothes on the end of the bed alongside the pair of leather boots she brought with her. Seemed Rachel had been busy while she was sleeping. A folded note rested on the stack, it simply reading, _'Shower and get dressed before meeting me downstairs. XO R.'_

Taking a sniff of herself, Quinn frowned deeply and rushed to the bathroom. Showering, applying a light set of makeup and brushing her teeth in record time for a girl. She stood in front of the mirror, dressed now in the outfit she had spent most of the week going back and forth about. The two had decided not to do anything very fancy for the first few dates, which ruled out an evening dress. She finally settled on a pair of blue jeans, brown leather boots, paired with a v-neck white sweater and pale blue collar shirt, all finished off with a dark blue blazer. It wasn't anything crazy to look at, but now standing in front of the mirror she felt doubt start to sink in.

What if Rachel didn't like it? What if she wasn't dressed up enough for the date? Then there was the question about her hair; did she wear it up? She didn't have the time to curl it or style it. She never cared this much about how she looked on any other date she went with Finn. He was just happy that she was looking at him, let alone if she was trying to show off her new haircut, or a new pair of shoes she bought.

Finally deciding to put her hair up into a fishtail braid and just to go with it, she finished getting ready, spraying some perfume on her before grabbing her purse. Max laid on the bedroom floor, waiting and watching in silence finally perking up once she moved to the door.

The house was silent other than Max's rushing paw steps down the flights of stairs. Finally making it back down the sitting room, a large bouquet of a dozen yellow roses rested on the dark oak coffee table.

Setting her purse down next to the floors, Quinn allowed a big dumb stupid grin as she leaned down and smelled the flowers.

"I figured it's kinda of our thing now, yellow roses." Rachel's voice came from the archway. Dressed in what could only be called a black casual dress with a dark blue cardigan. Quinn arched a brow at the sight, of course Rachel would have stolen a peek at what outfit she was going to wear for the date so they could match.

Rachel walked forward and leaned up onto her toes to press a kiss to Quinn's cheek. Taking a moment to press her nose to Quinn's chest, "You smell _really_ good."

"It's a nice change from sweat, vomit and tequila from last night, right?" Quinn offered a teasing smile as she pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's lips.

"Don't remind me. I hope you're not planning for another all nighter because I don't think my body or liver could take it." Rachel's eyes fluttered open as they separated from the kiss.

"I know what you're doing, trying to get information out of me about our night! You're just going to have to survive with having it a surprise." Rachel glared up at her girlfriend, arms crossing under her chest.

"Fine fine. Lead on then, my fair Lady." Quinn teased moving back to allow Rachel to head to the front door.

After making sure the dogs were fed, the two girls hopped into Rachel's black Range Rover and headed out onto the highway going into Lima proper. It was slightly weird for the two, due to Quinn usually being the one that drove with Rachel being the co-pilot. Rachel kept on driving though, right through Lima and down towards Columbus.

Quinn looked over to her girlfriend raising a brow. Rachel only offered a half smirk and gently clasped one of her hands into Quinn's before looking back to the road, "Just what are you planning. Ms. Berry?"

"You'll see, Ms. Fabary. Now come on Co-pilot, you're in control of the music selection."

* * *

The rest of the hour and forty-five minute drive was filled with singing a wide range of tunes. It was odd for Quinn, still rather getting used to all of this. Sometimes she had to pinch herself to actually believe she had Rachel. For years and years, it was just another dream that she could never have. But now, looking over to the driver seat, seeing her doe brown eyes gleaming with love, perhaps she did deserve this.

Columbus rested in the distance, it seemed Rachel had done some studying while planning for this date and made turn after turn to find the location of where they needed to go. Quinn's eyes lite up in glee as Rachel parked the black Range Rover near one of the side streets of the rather large Columbus Olde Town.

"Now, I know it's a bit cheesy and touristy but they have an amazing Jazz Club up..-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn throwing her arms around Rachel's neck and pressing their lips together. Thankfully the blonde had undo her seat belt so wasn't stop by it.

The blonde pressed kisses all along Rachel's face, "I love you. I have always wanted to come here but never found the time. How did..-?"

"Because I listen when you talk. Remember all the times I had to go to those pregnancy classes with you? Well I actually listen when you ramble off about anything and everything." Rachel said with a matter of fact tone in her voice, "It also so happens to be a Jazz festival going on for the next week. Tonight there will be a number of live bands and an art show."

Quinn just stared at Rachel for a long time before saying, "One day I am going to marry you." She leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of Rachel's nose, "Until then, I do believe we have a date."

Rachel's face grew red as her heart was almost beating out of her chest. There was a part inside of her head that told her to take a breath and slow down. The actual chance of marrying Quinn was low, very low. It was high school, puppy love. But the look in Quinn's eyes, the burning behind the hazel, it was something just beyond lust, just beyond puppy love. But that was a conversation for another time.

Rachel shook herself out of it and smiled a large smile, "Until then."

It was a nice feeling to not have to keep looking over her shoulder to see if someone was looking at them, to make sure no one saw her and Rachel just loving each other. With Rachel's small hand clasped into hers, they walked the bright streets, there was a decent crowd for the night but nothing crazy. Rachel made the right choice in not going to downtown Columbus, Olde Town be more..- Family friendly.

They got some lingering glances from passing people, but it was nothing like it could be in Lima. But the two girls were lost in their own little world as they wandered the streets. Rachel trying to ignore the rushing feeling that seemed to refuse to leave her when Quinn said she wanted to marry her. The logical side in her brain telling her it was just talk, and spending your life with someone was different than dating them. But never the less, it made Rachel feel all warm inside.

Quinn was wondering how Rachel's hand seemed to fit so perfectly into her own. Though she tried to be a very serious and logical person, she had grown up reading love stories from a very small age. Her room was filled of 'chick flicks', as most called them, and scores of romance novels. From the trashy paperbacks from the bookstore to literary masterpieces like Pride and Prejudice. The hopeless romantic in Quinn's mind was going off about how just Rachel was made to be hers, even so that their bodies were formed together. Reminding her much of _The Symposium_ about Aristophanes's story about soulmates. Separated by the great Gods of the Greeks, forced to wander forever trying to find their other half.

She was pulled from her rambling by Rachel opening the door for the two to one of the quieter Jazz clubs. The hostess at the front desk offered a large forced smile, dressed in a princely looking female suit, it came to Quinn that this must be one of the more top end places, "Name?"

"Berry, Table for 2. I asked for a private table near the stage." Rachel said with her hand still firmly clasped with Quinn's.

The woman looked unimpressed before her eyes flew down on the list on the desk. Her eyes going wide she started to stutter," I..- Ms. Berry, of course. Please follow me."

"It helps when you pay double the regular amount for a table." Rachel whispered up towards Quinn.

"You didn't have to do that, Love." Quinn whispered back to Rachel, hand tight in her grip as the hostess grabbed two menus and lead the way to the back of the restaurant. Leading them up the stairs to the second story of the restaurant. There were a number of balconies that offered a private enclosed dining areas that held a view over the stage below them.

"Only the very best for you, Quinn." Rachel offered a kiss to her cheek as they were lead through the dimmed restaurant.

The hostess pulled out their seats for them and placed the menus on the table, "It is not quite what you asked, Ms. Berry, but I saw an opening for the evening and thought you would enjoy this more."

Rachel offered a smile, "Yes, thank you very much. I will sure to let the manager know about how helpful his staff is."

The hostess offered another smile and little bow before disappearing to leave the two girls to themselves. They didn't even have time to breath before their server came, a well dressed and mannered man who took their drink orders and placing a basket of bread.

"You do know how to charm a girl, don't you?" Quinn teased from over the low candle light. Shiting in her seat as she crossed her legs over each other.

"It helps when I have someone that i do want to charm." Rachel replied with a small smile. Nodding to the server when he came back with their drinks.

"If you're trying to get me to fall in love with you all over again, it's working pretty well. I am just waiting for the band to start singing my favorite song."

"Did you get into my phone?" Rachel panicked for a moment, earning a giggle from Quinn.

"No, don't worry. I kept myself from sneaking into your phone." Quinn explained. Her eyes dipped down to her menu, one eye on Rachel as she pulled off her cardigan and placed it on the back of her chair. Her cheeks going blush, there was something about Rachel's tan skin in the low light, plus the way Rachel was looking at her.

"That would lead to an _interesting_ conversation about my search history." Rachel said with a teasing grin as she sipped from her Shirley Temple.

"Oh? Already doing some early Christmas shopping?" Quinn arched her brow giving a slight teasing grin.

"Yes, but that was not what I was talking about." Rachel smiled hoping that her point would come across.

"Oh! Oh..- Why wouldn't I want to see that then?" Quinn smiled as she sipped from her drink. She could feel the heat on her cheeks just at the thought of what Rachel could be searching late at night.

Rachel only offered a wink, her head turning towards the live band, leaving Quinn to try and get the blush away from her those conversations and talk about wanting to wait before having sex was swiftly leaving both of their minds as they made eyes over the table.

Lucky, or unlucky depending on who you asked, the server came back taking their orders for the dinner. Thankfully the restaurant had a rather large vegan friendly section, which was a nice change from the large amounts of salad Rachel was eating as of late.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Rachel said out of the blue, the two girls had been talking quietly about the restaurant and Quinn failing to get any more hints about the rest of their date from Rachel.

"Next to you." Quinn said without a second thought, the words just flying out of her mouth. She took a sip of her drink to distract herself, as Rachel flushed beet red but never taking her eyes from Quinn's form.

The silence was broken when their server returned back with their dishes; a medium rare steak for Quinn and a pasta dish for Rachel. Quinn thanked the server and once he was gone, Rachel had finally found her voice again, "I was not expecting that as your answer, Love. You're really lucky we're in public right now."

Quinn gave a smirk and raised her so famous brow, "It is the truth, Rachel." Her pale hand reached her the table and gently clasped Rachel's hand. Her thumb brushing over her knuckles, the two were lost to each other eyes in their own little worlds. Rachel brought their connected hands up to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to their hands.

"She loved me for the dangers I had passed, And I loved her that she did pity them." Quinn quoted. It was one of her favorite Shakespeare quotes and thought that the line fitted the two quite well.

"I sometimes wonder where you were hiding this person all these past years." Rachel said simply.

"Hiding from herself and what she felt," Quinn said with a shrug, before finally taking her hand from Rachel's so she could cut into her steak, "Now, what did you mean by your question?

"It's just, I have already been researching into schools for college, looking at scholarships, trying to find big names in the business to become connected with. It never hurts to start early, Quinn." Rachel explained, placing her hands into her lap. If sounded like she was trying to defend herself for planning so early.

Quinn gave a gentle smile, "And that is why I love you so much, but I honestly really haven't thought about it." Her forehead wrinkled as she thought about it, "Last year I was so caught up in Beth..-" She paused for a moment her hand going to run over her stomach. It still was an uphill fight every day, she knew she made the right choice but it still didn't make it easier. At least having Rachel again made it better.

That was always one thing Quinn loved about Rachel, Rachel knew when not and when to press to talk. Quinn wasn't ready to talk about Beth, not yet and Rachel respected that distance. Finally after several long moments of silence the blonde spoke, "I really haven't thought about it. I love writing and literature, buttt-" She trailed off.

"May I, Love?" Rachel asked. Quinn gave a slight nod before Rachel started up, "I think that following your dreams and do what you love is what you should do. But if there is one thing I have seen since being a Cheerio is that you know how to lead people. I want to be one of the biggest stars in Broadway by I am 24, I just don't want to see you sell yourself short of what you could become."

Quinn shook her head up and down, "Yeah. Yeah you're right. I am a Fabary. If I could survive getting knocked up at 16 and still have perfect grades," She paused for a moment, leaning over the table to grab Rachel's face with both her hands and gave her a long and sweet kiss. "Thank you, you're given me something to think about."

Once Quinn had settled back into her chair, Rachel offered a small grin, "It's what I am here for. To drive you to achieve what I know you can. Just like how you do to me."

"You got it all wrong, Rachel. You just make me want to be a better person, I suppose. All those years of bullying and hate, and then you have all this love inside of you. It makes me want to be a better person. Never lose that, Rachel." Quinn smiled once more before going to eat in honest because their dishes were getting cold.

And just like that, Rachel was falling in love with Quinn again, for like the fifth time.

* * *

After they enjoyed their dinner, Rachel dragged Quinn down to the main floor, where the live band played and where there was a small dance floor with a number of different couples dancing. The singer came to the microphone, "A special request from one Ms. Berry to her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. The way you look tonight." The band started up and the male singer opening his mouth to start the song.

Quinn was surprised when Rachel took the lead, so used to herself being the lead when they danced. It was a nice change, tonight, being the one that was wined and dined like how she always wanted to. Her dates were Finn were always sub par, filled with attempts to try and get a handfull from under her top.

 _Some day, when I'm awfully low_

 _When the world is cold_

 _I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

 _And the way you look tonight_

Rachel sung along with the words of the song softly under her breath. As she danced with Quinn , the blonde arms shifted from around Rachel's neck to wrap around her waist, stealing the lead from Rachel, as Quinn spun around the two.

"Must you?" Rachel mumbled with a slight smile as she allowed Quinn to dance the two across the floor.

"You know me, I have to be the dominant." Quinn said with a slight wink. Earning a red blush from Rachel who pressed harder up against Quinn. Reminding her much of the night at the last Jazz Club they visited with

"I would like to see that." Rachel whispered back, pressing their chests closer together as she pressed a kiss to the underside of Quinn's jaw.

 _Yes, you're lovely_

 _With your smile so warm_

 _And your cheeks so soft_

 _There is nothing for me but to love you_

 _And the way you look tonight_

"I didn't tell you how beautiful you look in that dress, Love." Quinn's voice was soft, biting back a moan as Rachel's lips pressed harder against a spot on the side of her neck that always made her shiver.

"It would look really good on the floor of your bedroom." Rachel whispered back, both of the girls surprised by Rachel's sudden dose of confidence but the shock was gone when Quinn gave out a small cat like moan at the thought.

 _With each word your tenderness grows_

 _Tearing my fear apart_

 _And that laugh wrinkles your nose_

 _Touches my foolish heart_

Both of their bodies were flushed red from the way their bodies were pressing and rubbing up against each other. Quinn's usual hazel eyes were almost a dark jade green from obvious lust and Rachel's eyes were almost a pitch black.

All thoughts of the rest of their date was long gone from Rachel's mind. She really did have an entire night planned though with the way Quinn looking at her like she wanted to eat her and the way their bodies moved together she was starting to really regret having their date so far away from one of their houses.

 _Lovely, never, never change_

 _Keep that breathless charm_

 _Won't you please arrange it?_

 _'Cause I love you_

 _Just the way you look tonight_

"I really wish I could show you how much I appreciate the date so far." Quinn's voice was deep and husky near Rachel's ear, causing the smaller girl to whimper lightly.

"If you keep this up, Quinn. You're not going to get to see what else I planned for tonight."

"We could of spent the evening digging through a dump and I would've loved every moment of it because I was with you." Quinn said simply, earning a small laugh from Rachel that did in fact wrinkle her nose.

 _And that laugh wrinkles your nose_

 _It touches my foolish heart_

 _Lovely, don't you ever change_

 _Keep that breathless charm_

 _Won't you please arrange it?_

 _'Cause I love you_

 _Just the way you look tonight_

 _Mm, mm_

 _Just the way you look to-night_

The song finished as the club gave a polite clap, though the two girls clashed their lips together in a rather short but heated embrace that left the two panting.

"Walk?"

"Walk."

The two made their way back up to their table, Rachel grabbing the check out of Quinn's hands before the blonde could pay. Leaving a rather large tip for their server, the two exited the club into the cool Ohio night.

With Quinn's hand firmly in hers Rachel lead the way along the sidewalks. A number of bands were playing, booths had been set up showing off different types of musical items. There was even an Art show at a nearby studio that Quinn dragged Rachel into.

Both were thankful for the fresh air, they had become a little too close during their dance for either of their liking in public. Why they loved being able to hold each other hands in public, neither was ever big on PDA, let alone almost dry humping each other on a dancefloor such as the one they were on. Rachel couldn't help but to picture if they were a nightclub instead just how far one of the girls would of taken it.

She had always dreamed her first time of being something worthy of the romance novels, and she knew that Quinn was more and willing to make it special for her. There was just sometimes, when the two became lost in passion that that is how it was supposed to be. Not some long planned out event, but just love and passion. Though she could argue that could still happen if it was planned, she was rather hoping it just happened one day, just like how the two fell in love. It just sort happened.

The rest of the evening was something that Quinn would always hold very dear to her heart. Though she told no one, Quinn wanted nothing more to have a romance worthy of all the novels she read, to have someone look at her like how Gabsty did to Daisy, or like Arwen who was willing to give up her immortal life to live a human one with Aragon.

Sitting on a park bench next to a small pond not far from where they ate, there was a way that Rachel just looked at her, a way that made her heart beat just a little bit faster. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head, "I love you and thank you, Rachel."

"For what?" The girl mumbled, halfway in between sleep from the warmth of Quinn and the long night they had last night.

"For coming back for me." Quinn said simply before pressing her body tighter against her.

The ride back saw Quinn behind the wheel and Rachel half over the center console with her head resting on Quinn's shoulder. Both of her smaller hands clasping one of Quinn's, the small diva taking small breaths as she breathed in the smell of Quinn's perfume and fought off sleep.

"I hope my Dad's are having a good weekend." Rachel mumbled out before she finally fell asleep, Quinn giving a smile at the heart pulling sight. God, her girlfriend was too adorable for her own good.

Turning it to the country station, Quinn started to sing in a low voice, " _Already Callin' You mine."_ Thankfully Rachel was not awake, or she would raise the valid point of that Quinn listened to too much country

* * *

The feeling of the sun on LeRoy's face was what finally woke him from his sleep. Grumbling under his breath and ignoring the pounding in his head, he glanced around the hotel room. Which he quickly realized was not the hotel room that he and Hiram had been staying in from the start of their weekend getaway.

Looking down at his sleeping partner, he cursed himself under his breath and was quick to change into his clothes that was thrown around about the floor. He was putting on his shoes when his bed partner seemed to finally wake up, "Leaving so soon, Roy?"

LeRoy glared up at the man who laid naked on the bed, "We have to stop doing this, Nick."

The man simply smirked and rested his hands behind his head as he stared at LeRoy, "You're the one who keeps on coming back every time I call."

"I am a married man, with a daughter, a house, cars. I have a life with him." LeRoy hissed out as he stood after finishing tying his shoes. Pointing his index finger at Nick he started again, "I only have drunken nights of mistakes with you. Nothing more."

"My point still stands. How long do you think Hiram is going to just ignore what keeps on happening. I am sure the Mr. Wonderful rich Police Chief Hiram Berry is just going to love to see his husband as what he is; a cheating whore." The man on the bed said with a smirk going to stand, the sheet of the bed wrapped around his waist.

LeRoy growled and slammed his fist into the man's face, dropping Nick like a sack of bricks, "I fucking hate you but God..- AURAG." LeRoy yelled before going to the door throwing it open and storming down the steps of the rundown motel.

Jumping into his car, he knew that he couldn't face Hiram, not yet. His husband knew what happened, he had to know what happened. But Hiram would do nothing to hurt his chances at a possible Congressional run. Driving down the streets of the city, he shook his head. Years of working with each other and getting over the night of mistake he made almost a decade ago all but was forgotten as soon as Nick entered that bar a few months ago.

Parking in a large and mostly empty parking structure LeRoy turned off the car. His hand gripping tight on the wheel before he started to scream and looked like he was trying to tear off the wheel from the car.

He knew deep down that at one point he was in love with Hiram. All those years ago when they met during a War and found something neither thought they would ever find. Life was good for them, happy years of marriage, Hiram was good for him. But LeRoy? All it took was going to a party once and just trying some of the 'party drug' as they put it. He had woken up butt naked and hours away from home with a exam the next morning.

* * *

 _He didn't know what time it was but with the sun almost all the way up over the sky he knew it couldn't be that late in the afternoon. His eyes slowly opened, his body seemed to hurt everywhere. Memories of the night before flashing in the forefront of his head. LeRoy groaned loudly and rolled out of the bed, oh boy he was naked also._

 _He heard another groan from the bed he was laying in. Peeking up from the ground, LeRoy really wanted to hit himself. He searched the floor around him, lucky finding his clothes scattered around the floor. He ignored the dull pain in his bottom and dressed quickly, finding his phone also in his pockets of his pants._

 _He took one second glance to the scene he was in. Empty bottles of booze rolled around the ground, used needles and a very burnt spoon on the nightstand next to the bed. Feeling shakes starting to rock his body at the realization of what he did. He glanced over to the naked male who was still in bed, and felt tears started to sting his eyes._

 _LeRoy hurried through the trashed home, ignoring the looks and groans from the passed out party mates. Going to the street, he seemed to be in a rather rundown section of New York City. Tracing his steps he finally made his way to a nearby McDonalds. He had to call Hiram, he needed someone to get him home and there was no way he had enough cash for the drive to New Haven._

 _After ordering a coffee to try and get rid of the dead taste in his mouth he finally dialed Hiram's number._

 _It ringed only once before he heard the soothing voice of his husband, "Roy! Roy! Are you alright?"_

" _Y..-Yess, Hiram. I..- I need help. PLease I messed up so bad last..-" LeRoy started but heard Hiram shushing him._

" _Just tell me where and I'll get there. Whatever happen we can deal with it when I get there and together." LeRoy was surprised to hear how gentle his husband's voice was._

" _Times Square." Yeah he could do that, he could find Times Square and just wait for Hiram there._

 _Hiram gave a very loud sigh from the other end of the line and simply said, "Alright." Before the line went dead. LeRoy tossed his phone onto the table and cried into his eyes._

 _An hour later Hiram's car pulled in front of him, his husband was silent as they pulled back onto the freeway heading back to their shared home. Hiram never asked what happened that night, he didn't need to. From the bags under his eyes to the marks on his arms, Hiram knew what happened._

 _Later that week Hiram took him to their Doctor and had him tested for anything he might of caught during that night. It shamed LeRoy to no end but what could he say in return? He was the one that had ruined everything and most likely their marriage._

 _But surprised LeRoy the most was that Hiram was refusing to simply give up on him. He wanted to make their marriage work no matter what happened that night. How could he not love a man like that?_

* * *

And now it was like that morning all over again. This time though, he knew that Hiram would not be as unforgiving. His husband had a large heart, willing to give everyone a second chance for those who prove it to him, but now a third?

Finally finding his courage, LeRoy pulled out of the parking lot and back to the very high class hotel him and Hiram were staying at. Parking in the hotel parking lot he made his way back to their room.

Hiram sat on the balcony that overlooked the city, dressed in slacks and a sweater there were two cups of coffee on the table next to him, newspaper being read in his hands. LeRoy inched his way towards the man and sat down opposite of him.

"Good evening?" His husband's voice finally rang out. Not even lowering the newspaper as he spoke.

"Hiram..- please..- I." LeRoy didn't know what to say and only started to cry. Sobs racking his whole body. He knew he had a problem ever since that night jumping on the wagon and then falling off. He was a Doctor, he knew the risks and what the drugs did to him but he couldn't just say no.

"We will deal with this later. Go and clean yourself up, you smell like sex and whiskey." Hiram's voice was soft but carried an edge to it as he sit the paper down. Hiram's eyes were red and puff, the man had spent his whole night alone and crying ti seemed.

LeRoy didn't say anything only giving a small nod and stood. He tried to lean down to press a kiss to Hiram's temple, but felt his husband's hand wrap around his throat. He was moved backwards until his back was pressed against the sliding door, Hiram was always bigger than LeRoy in both weight and height, being a career infantry soldier and Police Officer had done that, "You don't get to touch me. You don't get to laugh and make jokes. You get to sit here in this room while I go out and meet with a few friends for business. And if you're here when I come back then we will talk. Because right now, you're not the man I fell in love with."

With that Hiram tore his hand away and left LeRoy there against the door. Grabbing his sports jacket and things he would need for the meeting he slammed the hotel room shut. And as it shut LeRoy broke down again, how was he going to fix it this time?

* * *

For Quinn and Rachel their Sunday morning could not of been better. After spending the rest of their evening wrapped up and watching the Fellowship of the Ring they finally fell asleep into the early morning.

While Rachel had planned to finish her plan to make Quinn puddle in her hand and finally stop with all this teasing was all but forgotten when she saw the puppy dog look on Quinn's face wanting to watch Lord of the Rings. There was no way she could ever say no to something Quinn wanted when she made that face.

Sunday morning found Rachel having breakfast in bed, Quinn making her a special batter of vegan friendly pancakes, which just meant using Soy and non-traditional dairy products, as a way to say thank you for their shared date last night.

"We have to meet Kurt at the Lima Bean in an hour, I assumed you wanted to come with me." Quinn explained as she dug through her bag trying to find her other outfit she packed with her.

"Of course, though Kurt and I have been the greatest of friends it's time to put aside our rivalry and focus what is good for the club. With Mercedes actions on Friday I have a feeling we're going to need everyone on our side." Rachel explained as she finished her breakfast, not before Quinn reached over and grabbed a small strawberry that Rachel was about to bite into. Making sure that Rachel's eyes were on her, she bite into the berry, juices dripping down her fingers, she took her time to lick each one.

"I really do love berries." Quinn said with a teasing smile. Ever since last night she couldn't stop thinking about finally taking that leap off the edge with Rachel into full blown Lesbian loving.

"Text Kurt and tell him we're going to be late." Rachel demanded placing her breakfast on the nightend next to her.

Quinn raised a brow and what she asked, tossing her phone onto the bed. Though she had no time to react before Rachel had her arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her down on top of her. In that hour time frame, Quinn really found a new love for berries and Rachel's mouth.

Making it to the coffee shop with only about 10 minutes to spare, Rachel was pretty impressed that her and Quinn was ready to get ready that fast and not look like they just explored the depths of each other's mouths.

Quinn had to remind herself that she was not allowed to touch Rachel in public. After last night of being able to be free with their relationship had spoiled Quinn. More so when she just wanted to hold Rachel's hand from under the table. The couple sat near the back of the shop and smiled as Kurt appeared with coffee cup in hand.

"You two are just connected at the hip these days aren't you?" Kurt added with a teasing smile as she pulled out the chair and sat down in front of the two.

"You can call it that. Why did you want to meet the two of us?" Quinn questioned off the back, taking a small sip from her coffee drink.

"Please girls, you might be able to trick the rest of our merry band called Glee Club, but you're talking to me, Mr. Gay himself." Kurt gave a slight grin as he rested both hands around his cup.

Rachel's eyes went wide looking around the coffee shop to see if anyone had heard or was watching them.

Quinn on the other hand only offered a smile and leaned back into her chair, "What do you want then? This can't just be some casual business meeting, you want something from us or what? You'll tell everyone."

Rachel looked back over towards Quinn, there was something in her girlfriend's voice that scared her and turned her on a little bit. The sight of Quinn with a smirk on her face, hands clasping on the table in front of her, it radiated power. And women, were attracted to power.

Kurt seemed surprised too. Taking a moment to clear his throat and trying to ignore how his face was red, "Well..- I..- I wanted more solos in Glee."

"So you, someone who is struggling with being their own person, which is being gay. Being bullied everyday by the jocks of the school and yet you will sit here and dangle this above our heads. How would you liked if someone found out before you came out that you were gay and blackmailed them also? Funny shit that, right?" Quinn's voice was smooth and she said everything with a smirk on her face.

Kurt stuttered a few times before shaking his head. Speaking in a low voice, "Look I am sorry, alright? I just don't know what to do anymore. Every single day it is the same thing, being shoved into lockers, thrown into the trash. I went to go and scout out at Dalton, I wanted to see what we were going against and I heard that Dalton had a very strict zero bullying rule."

The smirk fell from Quinn's face, she had done her goal in destroying Kurt's position but this was something else.

It was Rachel that spoke up, "Kurt, why haven't you been talking about this?"

"Do you think anyone is going to care, Rachel? We live in one of the most Republican Districts in the State. Do you think that if you two were to ever come out it would be different because you both come from lots of money? I know for a fact the only reason people don't talk about Hiram Berry is because they're afraid of him." Kurt's eyes were getting red, obvious that he was close to tears.

"And do you think I would allow anything like that to happen to Rachel?" Quinn's voice was low. There was a look in her eye, a burning look that sent a slight shiver down Kurt's spine. Their eyes met for a moment, there was a shiver of understanding in that one moment before it was gone.

"No I don't. But I can't keep on doing this. David is getting worse every day. And Dalton is so nice there. The Glee Club is nice and then there is Blaine." Kurt blushed a little at the end.

"And who is this Blaine?" Rachel asked crossing her arms under her chest.

"Well I took Sam along with me to scout out. He's new and I figured he could use a ice breaker. He's a nice kid."

* * *

 _Sam seemed a bit lost as he wandered next to Kurt through the marble halls of Dalton. Just how much was it for tuition? This place most likely costed as much as a State College._

" _God, do you see this place, Sam?" Kurt smiled up to his blonde partner as they walked through the crowds of people, the school day just letting out._

" _Do you think that line the hallways with gold also?" Sam joked as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Sudden very aware of how, well poor, he looked compared to everyone else._

 _Kurt's attention was drawn away as they walked down the stairs and he asked one of the Dalton kids directions. A boy with dark hair and hazel eyes, Kurt was smitted at first sight._

 _What he didn't notice was the look Sam and Blaine kept on sharing during the meeting and then song._

* * *

"So you're telling me that you have a crush with our competition?" Rachel teased, "Almost as bad as the time Jesse St. James tried getting with me."

"Well then he met the fury of pregnant Quinn Fabray." The blonde teased next to her, taking a sip from her coffee.

Kurt relaxed and leaned into the chair, "Girls, I am sorry for how this started, can we pretend that didn't happen and start over again? I am just jealous I guess, you two are so confident in with each other, I just wished I had someone to be like that with."

"As long as you tell us everything about Blaine and this David situation. I will handle it, don't worry." Quinn smiled back and leaned into her chair, her hand going under the table to gently clasped Rachel's.

* * *

Across town, it really had been a busy weekend for himself. The figure behind the desktop typing away as he shot back another email. Looking at the time he cursed loudly and grabbed his jacket, yelling at his mom he would be back later.

He made sure to grab a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. His massive hair though not doing much to be hidden by the cap, that was besides the point. He had someone to meet and sooner or later she would figure just who he was.

Pulling into the parking lot, empty besides that of a red Sudan, the man parked and got out. Walking along the running paths until coming to where a rather young looking female stood. Wearing a cheerio jacket to keep the chill out, she stood as he came up.

"Really? Fucking you Jacob?" The Cheerio spat out as Jacob came to stand before her.

"You want pay back on Berry and Fabery for what they did during Cheerio practice? That black eye is rather unattractive." Jacob kept his hands behind his back, holding a large file in them.

"What makes you think I would be willing to help you?" Lauren shot back.

"You're not helping me, I am helping you really," The boy gave a smile, which was rather creepy in nature before handing over the file, "Think it has a gift. Think about it." With that the boy turned back and head the way back to his car.

The Cheerio watched the boy go before looking into the file. A large smile coming to her features as she flipped through the pictures, "No fucking way."

* * *

 **AN: _Song used was "The way you look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra._ So before y'all start jumping the gun, we will have a few more chapters before Jacob let's all hell lose. What is in the file is just the pictures Jacob already took and I like to think Lauren is smart enough to see that they're going to need something a bit more hard to really destory Rachel and Quinn.**

 **I already stated but I shall say it again, this is not just a Faberry Story, it's going to be the center piece with everything build around it. But I believe personally that I could not tell my Faberry on a Epic scale without having different parings. On that note, I love Blam but I also kinda like Kurt/Blaine. So who knows where I will go with that just yet.**

 **Next Chapter will be some Quinn conversations with Finn and Laruen. The return of Sue's and Will's story arcs, and a bit of Judy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Another one down. Hopefully this one is better liked than the first version of Chapter 8. I tried to offer a number of different viewpoints into the issue and again had to do some reading up on just how and what an addict thinks. We might, as logical people, find some of this odd but remember this is coming from a damaged man. His logic and sense is perfect sounded. Just a fair warning.**

 **Anyways, read and above all else, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _She was the Claire Underwood to my Frank. My partner, my equal, my love, my end and my beginning._

* * *

Rachel finally disconnected from her two Dad's, about to launch into her rant about neither of them talking to her all day, but was stopped by Hiram raising his hand to stop her, "Sit down, Sweetheart. Your Father and I have something to share with you."

Rachel raised a brow but sat at the kitchen table opposite of them. Quinn stood awkwardly in the back, "I'll just go th.."

She was cut off by Hiram and Rachel who spoke at the same time, "No, stay." There was a pleading in both of their eyes, but the ones in Rachel broke Quinn's heart a small bit. Rachel was not a dumb girl and she could feel the tension in the room, she needed Quinn here, she knew if she fell, Quinn would be there to catch her.

Quinn decided to stand behind Rachel's chair, arms draped around her with Rachel clenching onto her hand. She always found something so attractive about the contrast between her and Rachel's skin. Her love's olive skin adding to her fire and diva attitude and then Quinn's own pale snow skin furthering the Ice Queen personality. It was a deadly but perfect mix. She had a way of grounding Rachel's diva moments and Rachel brought the warmth that Quinn hid under thick layers of coldness.

Quinn was pulled from her thoughts as LeRoy finally cleared his throat after a round of awkward glances, "I..We are not sure not how to tell you this. Please Rachel, don't judge me fully until you hear the whole tale."

Hiram gave the man a sharp glare, something that didn't go unmissed by either girl. Rachel clenched Quinn's hand tighter and dragged her into the chair next to hers. Quinn's own heart clenched, she knew those looks the two were sharing. Why hadn't she seen it before?

"Daddy? Did something happen with work?" Rachel's eyes darted in between her fathers. There was that look again, the diva looked back over towards Quinn, her lover wearing only soft hazel eyes. What was she missing? .

"Your Dad and I are getting a divorce." LeRoy's blunt and honest voice tore through the awkward silence that had set in after Rachel's lingering question.

Hiram sighed loudly and clenched his jaw as he slowly turned his head to glare at LeRoy. He was one more outburst away from slamming his fist into the man's face. He wondered how what he said this morning had gotten to this point. But after waking up in the afternoon after his long night and searching LeRoy's office, he couldn't do this.

Rachel felt like she was being slapped in the face and stabbed in the gut at the same time. A grip around her heart clenching tight as she looked in between the two men. All warmth she had grown up seeing was gone. The easy going smiles and the way their eyes used to light up, was gone. Only a hard coldness between the two, LeRoy staring blankly at the table but Hiram's eyes bearing a look of worry.

Quinn cursed under her breath. Of course, now it made sense. The way LeRoy's smiles seemed to be forced around the edges in the past few weeks. In fact, now that she thought of it, she remembered a handful of times she could remember seeing that forced smile when Hiram was around. Or the stress lines around Hiram's eyes, the way he would simply sigh when they told him LeRoy was out.

LeRoy's eyes dropped straight to the table as soon as he just blurted out the line. He couldn't bear the burning look from Hiram or the the look of confusion from Rachel. He had to do this, they all had to do this. He needed to get through this conversation and then he could disappear, he just wished he had something to take the edge off before he finally swore off the liquid gold.

Rachel simply just blinked at the two men. There was a ringing in her ears as her Daddy's words repeated over and over again in her head. Her hands suddenly felt sweaty, crossing and uncrossing her legs, she was confused, "W..What?"

Before LeRoy could speak again, and most likely make the situation even worse, Hiram spoke up, "Sweetheart, your Daddy and I haven't been honest with you about our relationship with each other."

"Just show her already." LeRoy hissed out.

Hiram restrained himself from smacking the man before reaching under the table and bringing forth a worn shoebox. Moving the lid off of it, he dump the contents of it onto the table. Neither girl really knew what they were seeing, Quinn had a vague idea from one of the more crazier of Pucks parties.

Small tied off bags with different colored powders, white and black. Pills of all sizes, needles and syringes, a bent and blacken spoon and a belt of all things. LeRoy's eyes snapped to all the contents on the table. His eyes shut and took a deep shaky breath. There was one thing about doing this in the closet, keeping it hidden to everyone but Hiram, but here it was all out on the table.

LeRoy tried his best to focus but after the past few days of keeping his high going he was finally coming down. His skin felt itchy, his throat dry. His eyes were burning as he brought a hand up to itch wildly up and down his arm and then his neck.

Rachel finally spoke after staring at the substances on the table, "..Drugs?" Looking between her Dad's with that still confused look on her face. Who was using them? Dad was the Police Chief and Daddy a Doctor both knew the dangers of them.

"Your Daddy has a problem, Sweetheart. He has for a long time.." Hiram was speaking in a soft voice, trying to explain it as best as possible. This situation was so painful that it pained him. He could see the pain in Rachel's eyes as the carefully constructed illusion crumbled around her.

He was cut off by LeRoy's voice, "Oh stop it, Hiram. We can keep on pretending that we're just one big happy gay family. But we both know that is the furthest thing from the the truth." LeRoy jumped out of his seat now, jabbing his finger in Hiram's direction.

Hiram narrowed his eyes, he had dealt with LeRoy and enough addicts over the years to see when someone was going through withdraws. The way LeRoy was stretching his arms, the look in his eye, the way he seemed to be flying into small fits of rage.

LeRoy stood now a few feet away from the table, eyes on small bags on the table. _That_ voice returned to his head, the voice that always out ruled his logic, destroyed everything else. The voice that cared only to find anyway possible to get that high. It was right there in front of him, the logical side of his head saying that his family, and yes that include Quinn, was sitting there watching him. God he hated himself so fucking much. But if he could just get a little bit to stop his hands from shaking.

There was that small part in his mind, the same voice that came to him every morning after with Nick or whatever stranger he woke up to that morning. Telling him the blunt truth of situation, what he was doing was destroying everything he knew that he loved. He knew that he had to get cleaned, to just stop all of this. But it was always the other voice, the much louder and larger one that made the extreme plans to get whatever that could make him feel that good again.

Quinn knew the look Rachel held on her face, she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and half pulled the girl into her lap. She wished there was something she could say to Rachel, the girl's world was crumbling around her. Rachel was there for her when Quinn's world fell, grounded her, and she swore on everything she would do the same. There was a voice in the back of her head saying that someone this young shouldn't be dealing with this, shouldn't be make comtiments like this to someone, but if this wasn't love, real burning love, then she didn't want to ever feel real love. Because it could never be as good as what she felt when she looked at Rachel.

Hiram glared at the man speaking, "LeRoy for the entirety of our marriage and before has been attached to a large range of drugs and alcohol. We have been through meetings, counselling, everything. You have a right to know what we both have been hiding from you."

LeRoy was surprised, even through his drug haze, that Hiram didn't fully put him down. He was sure the man was just going to start screaming and yelling about how terrible he was as a husband like how he done before. But there was a calm and leveled tone, dead inside. He had killed Hiram, he knew it. Somewhere in between the cheating and the lying, he robbed the man of a happy life out of his own selfish need.

Rachel felt a cold setting in around her. Her features becoming numble, her entire becoming numble. She had always prided herself on having a such a strong family. It was her two Fathers she prided herself on, so good and strong in their own ways. Their love had survived everything, but it was all a lie, a lie that she had lived, "

"Daddy..?" Rachel looked up at LeRoy, and what she saw was not the gentle man she grew up loving. In his place was the true LeRoy James Berry, a haggard looking man, the gentle and easy going smile that she grew up loving was gone, replaced by a sneer.

LeRoy looked away from Rachel, he couldn't bear the shame anymore, he couldn't do this. He didn't say a word, he only took one more long stare at Rachel, as if he was trying to remember this moment, to save it, before he turned and headed out of the room.

She remembered seeing Hiram jump to his feet, trying to half drag LeRoy back into the room, that anger he always kept checked starting to come out. LeRoy tried swinging at the man, poor in form, Hiram easily blocked it and slammed his meaty fist into the man's face.

Quinn flinched, hard. Reminded of her own home life, in the darkest fights between her mother and father. She grabbed Rachel and moved backwards, hugging tight onto her as she struggled to stand in between the men, "Quinn, let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

Rachel was screaming at this point, and was trying to fight herself out of Quinn's grasp. But the blonde held on tight as LeRoy dropped like a sack of bricks from Hiram's punch. The Cop didn't press the attack moving backwards from the man before he did something more.

LeRoy was slightly overdramatic in getting up, using the wall to pull him up to his feet. Rachel saw the look in his eyes, she saw the truth. She never knew her Daddy, the man that raised was her was a carefully built illusion for her own benefit.

LeRoy, knew in that moment, he had truly lost everything. His face bleeding from Hiram's punch, the look of extreme sadness and then acceptance in his daughter's eyes. He took one last look, as if trying to never forgot it before he turned and flee from the house.

Quinn watched in silence as she watched Hiram chase after his husband, she could see the panic in his face. She might question if he still loved LeRoy, he was still a human being and didn't want to see LeRoy destroy himself. If anyone was going to hurt LeRoy, it was going to be Hiram after the years of lies.

The two girls were left alone in the house, each man going to either run or chase after the other. Rachel twisted into Quinn's arms and shoved her face into her girlfriend's chest. Her entire body shaking with her sobs, Quinn's heart broke at the sight. She picked up the small girl and cradled her to her chest.

She was about to take to the stairs to Rachel's bedroom when she heard her girlfriend's small and broken voice, "Please not here."

Quinn took that as her not wanting to be in her house. She couldn't blame her really, Quinn could still not walk through her house without having painful memories of her Father and Mom's fights. Grabbing their things from the living room and Roxie's leash, she placed the two into Quinn's red jeep.

* * *

Judy was not home from work yet it seemed. Quinn gave a small prayer of thanks to God for that one. Max was very happy to see his fellow four legged friend, but Quinn's attention was purely on Rachel who had gone quiet now.

Opening the door to her own bedroom, Quinn gently placed Rachel down onto the bed, who refused to let go of the girl and brought her down with her. Her throat hurt from the crying and her head pounded, but shoving her nose into Quinn's Cheerio uniform that smelled so much like lavender helped more than she could ever explain.

Finally, almost an hour of Rachel clinging onto Quinn in silence, she moved her face up from her girlfriend's chest, eyes finally looking over the blonde's room. This was the first time she had ever been here, she always wondered it would look like.

Much like Quinn herself, the room, like the house, was rather regal in appearance. With dark oak furnish Rachel was sure each dresser, night stand and the bedpost itself was hundreds of years old knowing the history of the Fabrays. The second thing Rachel noticed was all of the Lord of the Rings and Indiana Jones posters.

Quinn noticed the staring, "My favorite books and my favorite movies." She explained, running a hand along Rachel's back and up through her hair.

"I have never been in your room before. I always pictured my first time coming up here would be after a date. It would of been of your design, I am sure of it. I would be wearing a nice pretty black dress and you one of your blazers. You'll have that look in your eye, the one that you think I don't see when you look at me. You will lead me into here, there would be music playing, you would show me just how geeky you really are, and I will realize that there is no one else I would rather be spending this night with. And just how much I love you and want to be yours forever and forever, because I don't want you to have these moments with anyone else. To show how much of _my_ geek you are or trying to tell someone how much you love riding. Then we would make love and it would be the single most amazing thing we have ever experienced and we would do it over and over again until neither of us could move." Rachel's voice would be so soft as she stared over the room, tears coming to her eyes as she pressed into Quinn.

Quinn didn't know to say to that, who would in this situation? Rachel;s entire world was crashing around her, she was reminded of a moment much like this months ago, in a restroom stall where Quinn emptied her stomach into a toilet. She was pulled up to look into the most beautiful brown eyes she ever seen, "That can still happen, Rachel. There is nothing I can say to make it all better, Baby. But if anyone could survive this, it _will_ be you. It was you, and only you, that saved me with Beth. You were there for me when everyone else turned on me, and I will not leave you to do this alone. You built me a new world, I'll do the same."

It wasn't as romantic as she wanted, herself tired from the emotional past few hours, but the way Rachel's head lifted up from Quinn's chest and the almost heart clenching look. She was so fragile in this one moment, bearing herself out to Quinn, afraid that the blonde would flee. Quinn matched the stare, bringing her right hand up to trace along the curve of Rachel's face, "I am not going to abandoned you, Rachel. You're kinda stuck with me."

Rachel leaned forward and pressed her lips to Quinn's. It was only a simple and soft kiss, no burning heat that was usually paired with it. It was to reassure her that the girl before her was actually hers and there, that she was just not the only good part in nightmare.

The diva settled onto Quinn's chest and child. The blonde in question threw the large blanket over them and cuddled against each other right before she drifted off she heard Rachel's voice no higher than a whisper, "Please don't leave me, Quinn. I wouldn't be able to take it."

* * *

The sound of a soft knock on Quinn's door woke her. Peeking with one hazel eye, she was torn between getting up, knowing that it would be odd to explain the current situation to her Mom, she didn't have a choice when the door opened and her mother standing near the foot of the bed carrying a tray with two bowls of some kind of soup or stew.

Judy only glanced down at the two connected girls and walked to the bedside, placing the tray onto Quinn's nightstand. She smiled down at her daughter and pressed a kiss to her forehead, she whispered not to walk Rachel, "Hiram called, he wanted to make you two were alright."

Quinn just raised her brow at Judy, her mother matching it. It was in moments like this that the two prove that they were Mother and daughter, having a silent conversation. Judy understood what Quinn was feeling, she could never replace her Mom, but the two Berry men had become the Fathers she had always wanted. But in the moment falling the news, she had to keep her focus for the sake of Rachel.

"Oh Quinnie." Judy mumbled as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around her daughter, watchful not to wake up Rachel, but the small diva seemed to be out, "Don't be so quick to judge Hiram. LeRoy rolled his dice and followed them, but Hiram. Everything he has done is for Rachel. If I could of, I would've hid everything Russell did from you. I never wanted you to grow up, but now look at you."

Quinn felt tears stinging into her eyes as she leaned into her mother's chest, Judy pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "But you did anyways and became a strong and proud woman. Hiram is going to call Rachel in sick to school for the rest of the week as they figured this out. I know Rachel is going to need her..- _friend_ during this."

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat at the way her mother said friend. At this point it would almost be obvious just the nature of relationship between the two girls, but that was a conversation best saved for another time. For now, Quinn just hugged her Mom tighter and cried into he shoulder.

Rachel awoke to perhaps the best pillow ever. But it was a double edge sword, a reminder of the events last night. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her throat hurt from the sobs. She felt a shiver run down her back and pressed tighter against Quinn. There was something about the girl, but she was a personal heater.

The blonde was still asleep, offering a rare chance for Rachel to stare without being noticed or have to be fearful of looking odd. _Her_ girlfriend, it was something that still made Rachel smile like a fool. Her girlfriend was breath taking beautiful a trait that she always held. She could remember even before they came friendly, where the girl would have her pressed up against a locker, going off about her man hands, that Rachel had to resist the urge to smash their lips together.

And in sleep, she got to see the softness that Quinn hid behind her walls. In public she always kept a smirk in place, or controlled herself so that she always appeared to be the perfect ice queen. Rachel was the only one that ever got to see her in this moment when she didn't have to pretend she was something she wasn't.

She leaned up, her body straddling Quinn now as her hand traced along the curves of Quinn's face, she was sure to not wake the girl as she did so. She remembered the girl she found all alone in that restroom, though she was abandoned everyone. She wondered if this was Quinn felt like, this crippling depression that seemed to take root in her.

There it was again, the tears coming to her eyes at the memories of last night came back. It wasn't the words that hurt her the most, it was the look in her Daddy's eye that was burnt into her skull. She pressed herself tighter against Quinn, resting her head onto her chest.

God she needed her. Just like how she knew Quinn needed her. The feeling was overwhelming, this feeling but she wanted to fall into it.

Quinn's hazel eyes fluttered open, with all of Quinn's moving around, the blonde was finally pulled from her sleep. Quinn smiled, a real smile Rachel always knew the difference, and moved her hands up and down Rachel's back.

* * *

Neither girls went to school for the rest of the week, nor really left Quinn's room until Sunday. Rachel spoke to Hiram only a few times on the phone, checking in with her. The conversation were always short and to the point, Hiram didn't push the topic just yet and Rachel never once asked about LeRoy.

Quinn's room became a hide away place, where neither girl didn't have to worry about the outside world. Santana dropped by after Friday with the homework they missed. The latino girl could get nothing out of Rachel and Quinn, but said to call her if they needed anything.

Rachel felt bad, Santana was trying to be her friend and had agreed to help her with Brittany but now with what happened that was the furthest thing from her mind.

Rachel decided that she loved Quinn's room. It always seemed to smell of lavender that she associated with Quinn's scent. It helped to calm her and keep her from thinking about everything outside of these four walls. She also found that she loved the pictures that were placed across the room. Pictures of a younger Quinn from all throughout her life.

From a baby picture of Judy holding Quinn to the very first day of first grade. Quinn seemed to have a picture for every moment. One that caught her eye was one from Freshmen year. For such a Christian Family Rachel was surprised to see that they did do Halloween, something that Rachel didn't really do as a child. It was a snapshot taken right before Quinn was to go trick or treating. Quinn dressed in a rather well done copy of Indiana Jones completed even with the whip on her waist, and her much older sister, dressed as a 1930's woman. It was a funny sight.

Quinn noticed Rachel's staring and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, resting her head on top of Rachel's, "The last time I saw Frannie before Beth. She refused to speak to any of us after Russell kicked me out."

Rachel placed the picture down and gave a small smile up at her, "I love the outfit. Do you still have the hat?"

Quinn pressed a kiss to the top of her head before disconnecting. She dug through her closet pulling a brown leather jacket, the same whip and top off with the famous brown fedora. In perfect fashion, after she had slipped on the jacket, she tipped the hat onto her blonde head and placed her hands on her hips.

Rachel fell into a fit of giggles and fell onto the bed. Quinn kept into character though, humming the famous theme song she dived onto the bed, "Don't call me Junior!"

Quinn landed on Rachel, matching the fit of giggles as Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's back. She had only seen the movies a few times, but understood the cuteness of the moment, "And what would the school think, that the Head Cheerio was the biggest movie nerd on the planet?"

"And what would the school think, that the Head Cheerio was in love with one of her Cheerios." Quinn moved her forearms on either side of Rachel's head, her blonde hair fanning down over Rachel's face, like a waterfall of perfect blonde water. There was something sexy about the blonde wear the jacket and hat, plus her words, Rachel's face blushed red as she held Quinn's stare.

"What would I do without you?" Rachel said half to herself and to Quinn as she kept Quinn's intense stare. She felt Quinn's fingers tracing along the side of her face, something the blonde was seen doing quite often even before they started dating.

"You don't have to ever think of it, Rachel." Quinn would've usually launched into a long paragraph about how much she really did love Rachel and how she had felt this way for since forever. But after the events of this past week, the need for simple things was obvious.

Rachel bite down on her bottom lip as she started up at Quinn. It was Sunday, days after the _event_ as she was calling it, "H..how are you doing?"

Quinn raised an elegant brow, speaking in a voice no higher than a whisper, "I think that's what I should be asking you."

Rachel gave a small sigh as she felt Quinn's fingers leave her face, but holding the position of both forearms on either side of her head. Rachel's own hand came up to gently hold Quinn's cheek, "How did you feel after your Dad kicked you out?"

Quinn moved a hand up to take off the hat, placing them near the next, but refused to get up off of Rachel, even going as far to lay down fully on the girl, pressed just right in between Rachel's legs. An always perfect fit, "I..I felt like everything I ever knew was wrong. As a kid, your parents were there to protect you from everything. Now, my situation is much different than yours, but I can understand how you're feeling right now."

The tanned girl's voice was soft and so low, that Quinn had to strain to hear her, "Why do you think they didn't tell me?"

"I think that your Dad wanted to save every bit of your childhood he could. I honestly don't know, Baby. What I do know, is that he loves you just as much as I do." It was the best answer Quinn could give, she could sit there and go on and on about what could've been the reason but she was trying to push the girl to go home and talk to her Dad. Not that she wasn't enjoying pure Rachel time, but they couldn't hide from this forever.

Rachel gave a small nod, craning her neck to look at the clock it was late afternoon, tomorrow they would have to go back to school, back to that house. She couldn't just hide under Quinn's bed covers forever, no matter how nice that sounded.

"Will you stay with me tonight, at my house? I don't think I will be able to go alone…" Rachel trailed off, her eyes filling with tears once more, she just hoped Quinn understood what she meant.

And that Quinn did quite well. She remembered the first night after over 9 months since she was kicked out of her house. She had always hated the Fabray home, it was a reminder of the _legacy_ she was expected to uphold. Her sister had gone to Brown University and would after she finished her schooling takeover the Family business. She was to be just like Frannie, and help her in the running of the muti-million dollar company.

But of course that all changed when she had gotten thrown out. Frannie seemed to saw it as a chance to finally be freed from their Father's power, she dropped out of university and ran away with her boyfriend to Canada. Seems her Family was just one step away from being free spirits. It left Judy to oversee the business, until Quinn was ready for it.

Of crouse, Quinn made sure to never ever tell anyone of it. Everyone in Lima already knew that the Fabrays made their fortune off of the oil boom, and now ran one of the largest oil companies in the world, though the Family didn't actually _run_ the cooperation, they were the majority stockholders. It was called Fabray Industries for a reason.

If this room was an escape for Rachel, then Rachel was an escape for Quinn. Something she would of ever allowed herself to have. Life is a funny thing.

Rachel was staring up at her, "You went somewhere again."

Quinn only gave a smile and pressed her lips to Rachel's, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

Rachel wiped her tears with the palm of her hand, "You have a way of always saying the right things at the right time."

"Come on, I don't think my mom can handle our two dogs anymore." As the blonde said this and pushed herself up away from Rachel, the two said dogs were laid on the floor near the bed. Their heads perking up as they seemed to sense the girls were talking about them.

Quinn always had an overnight bag ready just encase Rachel invited her over. Judy never said anything about it, either busy with work or understanding the need for the two girls to always be connected.

* * *

Hiram's car was in the driveway alongside Rachel's Range Rover, but there was no sign of LeRoy. Rachel sent a prayer of thanks for that, she couldn't handle looking at her Daddy just yet, she would hear both stories, seperate before she passed judgement. Roxie laided in the back of the Red Jeep, licking Rachel's face before Quinn's turned off the engine. Their dogs always seemed to know when one of the girls were upset.

Rachel gripped on tight to Quinn's hands as they walked through the front door. She wondered if this is how Quinn felt when she came back home for the first time. Every memory from her entire life seemed to rush back to her, what else were her Fathers lying about? Was everything just some illusion?

Hiram sat along at the large dining room table, eating dinner alone, his eyes snapped as he heard Roxie's bark and the door opening and shutting. He pushed his seat back and stood awkwardly in front of basically his two daughters.

A million thoughts were rushing through Hiram's head. As he tried to find LeRoy over the weekend, the man seemed to just disappeared. He came home sunday morning to find LeRoy's wedding band and house keys on the table.

He thought this moment would be better, liberating even. He and Rachel would be free now to do whatever they wanted. Hiram didn't have to go through all this pain anymore, but there was a deep hurt in his chest. He had loved LeRoy at some point, even though he hated the man with every fiber of his being, his empty space in the house spoke a million words.

Rachel slipped her hand from Quinn's and walked forward, "Dad, I.."

Hiram ignored her and rushed forward to wrap his arms around his daughter. Hugging her tight and knocking her off her feet. Quinn had never seen Hiram cry before, but as soon as the sight of his daughter again, he seemed to break. Rachel too was all the water sports as soon as Hiram started up.

Quinn stood there in silence, Roxie resting on her hind legs next to the blonde haired girl. She was turning to go, offering the two a moment of privacy but was surprised when both their heads turned when she tried to step away.

"If you think you're not going to be a part of the group hug, Quinn, you're crazy." Hiram voice rang out as his crying stopped. He smiled at her through red puffy red eyes, motioning for her to come forward.

Quinn couldn't help but to smile, Hiram under all the coldness, was the source of where Rachel got her massive heart from. She was surprised as Rachel disconnected from her Dad and all but ran to Quinn pulling her into a hug. Then came Hiram wrapping both his arms around the girls. For anyone else the sight of the three would be odd, but in their own way they were a family. Hiram was more like a father Russell ever was and Rachel, well Rachel was her end and beginning.

After a tearful hugging session and Hiram cooking up something for the two, the dishes were placed back in the sink, the three now sitting around the table in an awkward silence. It was not until Hiram finally spoke, "I am going to tell both of you girls the full story from the start. I ask you hold your questions until the very end before you start passing judgement."

Taking a breath, Hiram started from the first moment he met LeRoy at his first duty station years and years ago. He left no detail out from the smallest thing he could remember, he needed to do this for his own sake, and hopefully Rachel would understand.

"You know that I have never kept a secret about my sexuality. I had both partners before LeRoy, but when I found him, it was like; finding that one thing you were always looking for but didn't know you were looking for." Hiram paused, LeRoy's white gold wedding band laid on the table near him, a reminder, "When I met him, he had never even thought about touching drugs. Sure, he drank, I drank, we all have been to highschool."

Quinn offered a teasing smile down to Rachel who had glanced over near the same time to only glance away once more. She reached over under the table and tightly grasped Quinn's hand, she needed something to keep her grounded.

"It started the first year out of the Army. We were both in Yale, I was a Political Science and Business double Major, he was doing his Pre-Med at my pushing. He went down to New York for the weekend to visit friends. I am a very jealous person, I don't show it, but I spent most of the weekend making myself sick thinking about him doing something. At the time I thought I was just being dumb, LeRoy would never cheat, that was out of the question."

Hiram look a sharp breath, his eyes bearing into his daughters, "He should be hear to say it your face, but I was right to be worried that night. Those friends he were meeting up with took him into a party, where he met the infamous Nick. I don't know the full story of the night and I don't want to. LeRoy took every drink or drug shoved into his hands, he ended up in bed with Nick that Saturday night."

Hiram was actually glad LeRoy wasn't here, because if he was, he was sure he would be trying to shove his daughter off of his husband. From the look in her eye, going from shock, to denial, to a burning anger, "Dad, you're saying Daddy cheated on you?"

"Yes."

Hiram could see her brow twitching as she spoke, "How many times?"

Hiram gave a loud sigh and clasped his hands onto the table in front of him, "I honestly lost count."

"And you let him stay? You let him live here!" Rachel jumped to her feet, yelling now. Her finger jabbing in his direction. Her eyes were filled of confusion Hiram's own eyes narrowed and was a flash of anger. Why was he getting attacked? He had done nothing wrong, he was always faithful.

Hiram snapped to his feet too, copying his daughter's posture, "Don't you dare try to blame me, Rachel! Everything I have done and will have do if for you. No one else, not even LeRoy. I stayed with the man because of you. Because I didn't want you to grow up in a broken home like I did. I wanted you have the entire world in front of you. I had nothing growing up but a drunk of a father and a mother I never knew. All of this," Hiram motioned to the house, "Was because of LeRoy and I hard work, all for our Princess."

That shut Rachel up real fast, who sat back down into her chair. She looked slightly hurt when Quinn slipped her hand away from Rachel's. Hiram wasn't quite done yet though, he had 20 years of this abuse he needed to explain to his daughter and he looked like he was going to have to do this the hard way, "And the alternative, Rachel? Would you of rathered that I left him the first time? Before you were even a thought? Or perhaps one of the many many times through the years. Trying to explain to your six year old self why Dad is leaving Daddy."

Rachel's face flushed red with shame as she dropped her eyes to the table. She didn't know what overtook her when she just started screaming. She couldn't believe it, that..that creature that was her Daddy living under the same roof at her. Just the thought of it was making her skin crawl. She flashed out at Hiram, she didn't know why she was had snapped. She could feel Quinn's disapproving eyes on her.

Quinn would of done anything for Hiram to have been her Father. To have saved her childhood. No though, all she got as a child was expectations she was too meet and that was all. She was raised up to the sound of broken dishes and screaming.

Hiram took a loud breath steadying himself as he clenched the end of the table, "It should of been him here telling you this, but the man lacks the spine. I don't know where he's at, Rachel. He's turned off his phone, he came back at some point when I was out there looking for him, packed his bags and left. I..I am so sorry it had to happen this way."

The words slammed into Rachel. Gone? He couldn't just be gone? She needed to talk to him, she had to talk to him. She needed to know why he had done all of this to Hiram and her. She felt her legs moving without her knowing, before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped around Hiram.

"You have nothing to say sorry about, Dad. You were always there, not him." Hiram hugged his daughter tightly as he finally unwrapped his arm.

* * *

LeRoy didn't know where he was at. He remembered the events of the past few days only in blurs. He remembered the weekend him and Hiram was supposed to share together, another attempt to bring back their dead marriage. They hadn't had sex in years, Hiram refused to touch him. Any _action_ he got from the man was an act for Rachel to show that they were one big gay Family.

The very thought seemed to set LeRoy alive with anger. Stopped at a light in some town in western New York, he slammed his hands on the wheel. Hiram thought he was some grand hero, putting up with LeRoy and all his issues. Hiram had this drive, this craving need for a happy family. When he first heard the story about Hiram's Father and the events around his Mother's death, he knew that he had to show this man there was happiness yet to be have. in this world. But it fucking wore down on him, the way the man clinged to him, the way how he would get worried over LeRoy every time he left for more than one day.

At first, he blamed himself that he kept on cheating on Hiram. But over the years, mainly after Rachel was born, he only blamed Hiram. Hiram had to have this perfect life, with the perfect house, the perfect husband, the perfect child. Everything had to be perfect out of his sick need to recover whatever he was missing from his childhood.

He knew he was a coward running like this. He did love his daughter, he was sure he loved Rachel. He had spent the better part of his life raising the girl. Going to her shows, reading her bedtime stories, she was his only redeeming trait. But he was a coward above all else, he couldn't face her, not yet. Hiram would tell her everything, giving her the pity show about how terrible he was.

But it was him, when she was 14 that made him sign all those legal papers. In the case of him falling off the wagon again, he would lose all rights to Rachel. He would have nothing to do with her until she was over 18. Hiram always went on and on about how he stayed in their marriage because he did love LeRoy and didn't want to see him kill himself from his habits. LeRoy had believed him for so long, he wanted to get clean to stop, but in the moments he fell off the wagon, was the same moments Hiram showed his true face.

LeRoy, Rachel, the house, everything was just a means to an end for Hiram. A part in the perfect picture Hiram was trying to paint. Each added something he needed in his life to further himself in life. He had been waiting for years and years to launch his political career. The man was no worse than Russell Fabary, at least Fabary was blunt and honest with himself. Hiram went on and on how it was him that pushed him through Med School, it was Hiram that first shoved him into it. LeRoy always had the dream to be a writer, but young Hiram, with his olive skin and hazel eyes wooed him into a life of medicine. It was time to live his dream.

It didn't matter anymore, there was only the road ahead of him, everything he owned in his car. He knew Nick would still be in New York, it as past time for him to start living the life he wanted, not the one Hiram wanted him to live. And if that meant snorting cocaine, then he can fuck off. At least then he felt alive, and not just a puppet being played by Hiram fucking Berry.

* * *

After Hiram had finished the whole of the tale of him and LeRoy's marriage, Quinn had to hold back Rachel from storming out of the house to find LeRoy and demand answers.

It was later now, Quinn's brown leather jacket was hanging over the back of Rachel's computer chair. Rachel's black pea coat tossed to the floor next to their shoes, the two were wrapped up perfectly on the large queen bed. A common position for the two, with Quinn on her back, Rachel's leg thrown over Quinn's legs, head resting on her chest. Their eyes were locked on their held hands that were held out before them.

Quinn often did this, something that Rachel found adorable. The blonde was always silent studying Rachel's much smaller hands against Quinn's slightly longer ones. She was always so taken with how naturally tan Rachel's skin was. The very thought of seeing if _all_ of her was this tan always sent Quinn into a drive. She wondered why she ever called those hands manly, now they were the source of every dream that made her way up craving in the middle of the night.

It was also moments like these that spoke a million words even though they laid in silence. Being so young, it's very easy to get caught up in the physical side of things in young relationships. Though that could be said about any relationship really, it was extra easy in highschool. But it was in moments like these, that told both Quinn and Rachel this was something very much more. Both tried replacing the other with different people, from Finn to Santana to anyone, it never fit correctly into the picture. It just wasn't right.

But just like how their bodies seemed to have been built for the other, this scene would only work with the other. Neither wanted to share this moment with anyone else. And it was in this, that both knew they found something that most people spent an entire lifetime searching for. Writers since the dawn of Western civilization wrote about. Now the only issue, was keeping it.

Rachel wouldn't be lying though, if she didn't want to take another step forward in the physical side of things. Quinn always left her a dripping wet that drove her crazy to no end. And from the burning look in Quinn's eyes every time they force themselves to break apart, she was just as wet as she was. It was something she was dying to bring up, but with Quinn's arms wrapped around her protectively she was just fine to enjoy a tender moment.

"You should wear that jacket more." Rachel said finally, after what felt like hours of silence. Though neither of them minded the silence, after the rather emotional conversations in the past few hours, the silence was a welcomed change.

"Shall I wear the hat too?" Quinn teased, dropping their hands as Rachel gave a small giggle. Quinn's heart beat a small bit faster at the giggle with all the pain of the past few days, hearing Rachel giggle just made Quinn smile.

"Well, it would be rather sexy. Professor Fabary of Archaeology. Does that make me the student you seduced into your bed?" Rachel had a way of speaking in such an innocent tone paired with her large brown doe eyes staring up into hers that made the heat in between Quinn's legs throb.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she shut her eyes to take a breath, "You're not allowed to talk like that with those innocent look in your eyes. Deal? Deal."

Rachel gave another giggled and snuggled tighter against Quinn, "Pretty soon you can make sure I have no reason to look innocent."

Quinn's mouth hung half way open at Rachel's word before she swiftly shut it. Face blushed a dark red at the thought, who would've thought Rachel would be that dirty. Oh Quinn was going to make Rachel eat those so sinfully wonderful words.

Rachel only gave another giggle as she rolled onto her stomach, still mostly on top of Quinn, she gave a smile though slowly faded as the two became lost in another small moment. Finally Rachel pressed her face into Quinn's breasts, trying to say something though muffled.

"Rachel, Baby, I can't hear you when you're trying to burrow yourself into me. And if you're trying to get to second base, you're doing it wrong." Quinn teased with a smirk.

Rachel gave her a mock glare before resting her chin on Quinn's chest. There was no playful smile though, and Quinn's one dropped. Hands going to smooth down her back and then to tangle into her hair, rubbing along her scalp making her extremely relaxed and loved. She loved how Quinn always seemed to need to be touching her in someway, it brought out both of their ' _clingy_ ' sides as others might call it.

"Do you think he even bothered to think of me before he left?" Rachel's voice was soft. She was so strong downstairs in front of her Dad, but here alone with Quinn she knew she could let her walls down and ask Quinn the questions she needed an answer too.

"You know, I thought the same about Russell," Quinn answered in a soft voice, hands running along Rachel's scalp, "For the longest time, before I went back there. I wondered how it would be, what I would say. If I would just attack him, try to hurt him somehow, like how he hurt me. Or would I just sit there with a cool indifference and fire question after question. Trying to _understand_ why he kicked me out, why he acted the way he did my entire childhood. I even talked to my Mom about it all. In the end, Russell never knew who he was, and at this point, I just don't care. If I ever see him again, I would treat him like everyone else that ever doubted me. I can let go, and move onto my future, because when I look around and see everything I gained because of him, it's 10 times better what I left behind. "

At the end of her little speech she gave a small sigh and then smiled, keeping her stare into Rachel's eyes, hoping she understood. She had spent months and months plotting what she would do to Russell, dark and twisted things. But it was her that made her let go of it all, to move on. And it was her that she moved onto.

Rachel nodded a few times, "It reminds me much of last year with Shelby. I was so happy to have finally found my birth mother and I had so many hopeful ideas to be the daughter she always wanted. When she basically told me that trying to have a relationship with me is too much work and needed to start over with a new child, I spent most of the summer acting up ways of bashing her head in."

Quinn nodded, she knew the basics of the situation but never pushed it. Just like how Rachel never pushed about Beth, neither were ready yet to open up about it, to anyone,

"Then I realized, that I would rather much be successful in my life. Make it on Broadway, have the life she always wanted. In a way, it would be to get back at her, and that's not healthy. If I am to be a star, it's because I want it for myself. I suppose at the end of the day, it's just a bitter truth of the situation, she got what she wanted. And I am happy for her, happy that she gets to raised Beth and be the mother she always wanted. And I am happy, that I didn't make another mistake of changing myself to make her like me," Rachel smiled, shifting her hand up to cup Quinn's cheek as she shited up also so their foreheads were pressed against each other, "And I got you. Let's be honest here, without you, I would still be trying to get Finn or God, get with St. Jesse."

Quinn only matched the smiled and leaned into the girl to press a sweet and longing kiss to her lips, "Come on, we're both tired and we better be ready for school tomorrow. Coach can be understanding but she's going to expect us to come back and put the team all through hell."

"Don't forgot, Oh Captain My Captain, we still need to wrap up the last touches on our Sectionals performance." Rachel jumped up from the bed and went to turn off the lights before going back to her rightful place in Quinn's arm.

"What would I do without you?" Quinn's voice came through the darkness.

"I love you, Quinn. Thank you for this weekend. Without you here to keep me up, I don't know where I would of been." Rachel's voice was soft once the two girls had stripped out of their clothes and into proper sleep wear.

"I love you too, Baby. And I am only doing what you did to me when you found me puking my brains out in a highschool restroom."

"Quite the romance story to tell our future kids." Rachel's voice was soft and teasing. But there was something about the sentence, the thought of the future with each other that made a soft warm feeling spread through both of the girls.

"When you're next to me, Baby. Anything is possible."

* * *

 **An: So another chapter down. It might seems I somewhat rushed all of this, but I do believe it would be in LeRoy's, or any addicts nature, to run like that when faced with changing. We got to see a bit more into LeRoy's head, and trust me this is only the start of his story, we shall visit him now and again to check in. Hiram, is perhaps, not as good as he makes himself out to be.**

 **And on the subject of if, Rachel is moving on really fast, all she has seen is LeRoy run like he did , leaving her behind and only Hiram's side of the story. I think it would be nature for her to just simply hate the man.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will have a massive jump, about a month to Halloween. I want to start picking up the pace, to allow the relationships and such to be more stable. We shall see a return of the Suill(Terrible paring name) bromance, along others. Not sure what I am going to do with Will honestly, I think he doesn't even know who or what he is.**

 **I do hope you all enjoyed. As a small tease for Halloween; Swan Queen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Another one down. Hopefully this one is better liked than the first version of Chapter 8. I tried to offer a number of different viewpoints into the issue and again had to do some reading up on just how and what an addict thinks. We might, as logical people, find some of this odd but remember this is coming from a damaged man. His logic and sense is perfect sounded. Just a fair warning.**

 **Anyways, read and above all else, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _She was the Claire Underwood to my Frank. My partner, my equal, my love, my end and my beginning._

* * *

Rachel finally disconnected from her two Dad's, about to launch into her rant about neither of them talking to her all day, but was stopped by Hiram raising his hand to stop her, "Sit down, Sweetheart. Your Father and I have something to share with you."

Rachel raised a brow but sat at the kitchen table opposite of them. Quinn stood awkwardly in the back, "I'll just go th.."

She was cut off by Hiram and Rachel who spoke at the same time, "No, stay." There was a pleading in both of their eyes, but the ones in Rachel broke Quinn's heart a small bit. Rachel was not a dumb girl and she could feel the tension in the room, she needed Quinn here, she knew if she fell, Quinn would be there to catch her.

Quinn decided to stand behind Rachel's chair, arms draped around her with Rachel clenching onto her hand. She always found something so attractive about the contrast between her and Rachel's skin. Her love's olive skin adding to her fire and diva attitude and then Quinn's own pale snow skin furthering the Ice Queen personality. It was a deadly but perfect mix. She had a way of grounding Rachel's diva moments and Rachel brought the warmth that Quinn hid under thick layers of coldness.

Quinn was pulled from her thoughts as LeRoy finally cleared his throat after a round of awkward glances, "I..We are not sure not how to tell you this. Please Rachel, don't judge me fully until you hear the whole tale."

Hiram gave the man a sharp glare, something that didn't go unmissed by either girl. Rachel clenched Quinn's hand tighter and dragged her into the chair next to hers. Quinn's own heart clenched, she knew those looks the two were sharing. Why hadn't she seen it before?

"Daddy? Did something happen with work?" Rachel's eyes darted in between her fathers. There was that look again, the diva looked back over towards Quinn, her lover wearing only soft hazel eyes. What was she missing? .

"Your Dad and I are getting a divorce." LeRoy's blunt and honest voice tore through the awkward silence that had set in after Rachel's lingering question.

Hiram sighed loudly and clenched his jaw as he slowly turned his head to glare at LeRoy. He was one more outburst away from slamming his fist into the man's face. He wondered how what he said this morning had gotten to this point. But after waking up in the afternoon after his long night and searching LeRoy's office, he couldn't do this.

Rachel felt like she was being slapped in the face and stabbed in the gut at the same time. A grip around her heart clenching tight as she looked in between the two men. All warmth she had grown up seeing was gone. The easy going smiles and the way their eyes used to light up, was gone. Only a hard coldness between the two, LeRoy staring blankly at the table but Hiram's eyes bearing a look of worry.

Quinn cursed under her breath. Of course, now it made sense. The way LeRoy's smiles seemed to be forced around the edges in the past few weeks. In fact, now that she thought of it, she remembered a handful of times she could remember seeing that forced smile when Hiram was around. Or the stress lines around Hiram's eyes, the way he would simply sigh when they told him LeRoy was out.

LeRoy's eyes dropped straight to the table as soon as he just blurted out the line. He couldn't bear the burning look from Hiram or the the look of confusion from Rachel. He had to do this, they all had to do this. He needed to get through this conversation and then he could disappear, he just wished he had something to take the edge off before he finally swore off the liquid gold.

Rachel simply just blinked at the two men. There was a ringing in her ears as her Daddy's words repeated over and over again in her head. Her hands suddenly felt sweaty, crossing and uncrossing her legs, she was confused, "W..What?"

Before LeRoy could speak again, and most likely make the situation even worse, Hiram spoke up, "Sweetheart, your Daddy and I haven't been honest with you about our relationship with each other."

"Just show her already." LeRoy hissed out.

Hiram restrained himself from smacking the man before reaching under the table and bringing forth a worn shoebox. Moving the lid off of it, he dump the contents of it onto the table. Neither girl really knew what they were seeing, Quinn had a vague idea from one of the more crazier of Pucks parties.

Small tied off bags with different colored powders, white and black. Pills of all sizes, needles and syringes, a bent and blacken spoon and a belt of all things. LeRoy's eyes snapped to all the contents on the table. His eyes shut and took a deep shaky breath. There was one thing about doing this in the closet, keeping it hidden to everyone but Hiram, but here it was all out on the table.

LeRoy tried his best to focus but after the past few days of keeping his high going he was finally coming down. His skin felt itchy, his throat dry. His eyes were burning as he brought a hand up to itch wildly up and down his arm and then his neck.

Rachel finally spoke after staring at the substances on the table, "..Drugs?" Looking between her Dad's with that still confused look on her face. Who was using them? Dad was the Police Chief and Daddy a Doctor both knew the dangers of them.

"Your Daddy has a problem, Sweetheart. He has for a long time.." Hiram was speaking in a soft voice, trying to explain it as best as possible. This situation was so painful that it pained him. He could see the pain in Rachel's eyes as the carefully constructed illusion crumbled around her.

He was cut off by LeRoy's voice, "Oh stop it, Hiram. We can keep on pretending that we're just one big happy gay family. But we both know that is the furthest thing from the the truth." LeRoy jumped out of his seat now, jabbing his finger in Hiram's direction.

Hiram narrowed his eyes, he had dealt with LeRoy and enough addicts over the years to see when someone was going through withdraws. The way LeRoy was stretching his arms, the look in his eye, the way he seemed to be flying into small fits of rage.

LeRoy stood now a few feet away from the table, eyes on small bags on the table. _That_ voice returned to his head, the voice that always out ruled his logic, destroyed everything else. The voice that cared only to find anyway possible to get that high. It was right there in front of him, the logical side of his head saying that his family, and yes that include Quinn, was sitting there watching him. God he hated himself so fucking much. But if he could just get a little bit to stop his hands from shaking.

There was that small part in his mind, the same voice that came to him every morning after with Nick or whatever stranger he woke up to that morning. Telling him the blunt truth of situation, what he was doing was destroying everything he knew that he loved. He knew that he had to get cleaned, to just stop all of this. But it was always the other voice, the much louder and larger one that made the extreme plans to get whatever that could make him feel that good again.

Quinn knew the look Rachel held on her face, she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and half pulled the girl into her lap. She wished there was something she could say to Rachel, the girl's world was crumbling around her. Rachel was there for her when Quinn's world fell, grounded her, and she swore on everything she would do the same. There was a voice in the back of her head saying that someone this young shouldn't be dealing with this, shouldn't be make comtiments like this to someone, but if this wasn't love, real burning love, then she didn't want to ever feel real love. Because it could never be as good as what she felt when she looked at Rachel.

Hiram glared at the man speaking, "LeRoy for the entirety of our marriage and before has been attached to a large range of drugs and alcohol. We have been through meetings, counselling, everything. You have a right to know what we both have been hiding from you."

LeRoy was surprised, even through his drug haze, that Hiram didn't fully put him down. He was sure the man was just going to start screaming and yelling about how terrible he was as a husband like how he done before. But there was a calm and leveled tone, dead inside. He had killed Hiram, he knew it. Somewhere in between the cheating and the lying, he robbed the man of a happy life out of his own selfish need.

Rachel felt a cold setting in around her. Her features becoming numble, her entire becoming numble. She had always prided herself on having a such a strong family. It was her two Fathers she prided herself on, so good and strong in their own ways. Their love had survived everything, but it was all a lie, a lie that she had lived, "

"Daddy..?" Rachel looked up at LeRoy, and what she saw was not the gentle man she grew up loving. In his place was the true LeRoy James Berry, a haggard looking man, the gentle and easy going smile that she grew up loving was gone, replaced by a sneer.

LeRoy looked away from Rachel, he couldn't bear the shame anymore, he couldn't do this. He didn't say a word, he only took one more long stare at Rachel, as if he was trying to remember this moment, to save it, before he turned and headed out of the room.

She remembered seeing Hiram jump to his feet, trying to half drag LeRoy back into the room, that anger he always kept checked starting to come out. LeRoy tried swinging at the man, poor in form, Hiram easily blocked it and slammed his meaty fist into the man's face.

Quinn flinched, hard. Reminded of her own home life, in the darkest fights between her mother and father. She grabbed Rachel and moved backwards, hugging tight onto her as she struggled to stand in between the men, "Quinn, let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

Rachel was screaming at this point, and was trying to fight herself out of Quinn's grasp. But the blonde held on tight as LeRoy dropped like a sack of bricks from Hiram's punch. The Cop didn't press the attack moving backwards from the man before he did something more.

LeRoy was slightly overdramatic in getting up, using the wall to pull him up to his feet. Rachel saw the look in his eyes, she saw the truth. She never knew her Daddy, the man that raised was her was a carefully built illusion for her own benefit.

LeRoy, knew in that moment, he had truly lost everything. His face bleeding from Hiram's punch, the look of extreme sadness and then acceptance in his daughter's eyes. He took one last look, as if trying to never forgot it before he turned and flee from the house.

Quinn watched in silence as she watched Hiram chase after his husband, she could see the panic in his face. She might question if he still loved LeRoy, he was still a human being and didn't want to see LeRoy destroy himself. If anyone was going to hurt LeRoy, it was going to be Hiram after the years of lies.

The two girls were left alone in the house, each man going to either run or chase after the other. Rachel twisted into Quinn's arms and shoved her face into her girlfriend's chest. Her entire body shaking with her sobs, Quinn's heart broke at the sight. She picked up the small girl and cradled her to her chest.

She was about to take to the stairs to Rachel's bedroom when she heard her girlfriend's small and broken voice, "Please not here."

Quinn took that as her not wanting to be in her house. She couldn't blame her really, Quinn could still not walk through her house without having painful memories of her Father and Mom's fights. Grabbing their things from the living room and Roxie's leash, she placed the two into Quinn's red jeep.

* * *

Judy was not home from work yet it seemed. Quinn gave a small prayer of thanks to God for that one. Max was very happy to see his fellow four legged friend, but Quinn's attention was purely on Rachel who had gone quiet now.

Opening the door to her own bedroom, Quinn gently placed Rachel down onto the bed, who refused to let go of the girl and brought her down with her. Her throat hurt from the crying and her head pounded, but shoving her nose into Quinn's Cheerio uniform that smelled so much like lavender helped more than she could ever explain.

Finally, almost an hour of Rachel clinging onto Quinn in silence, she moved her face up from her girlfriend's chest, eyes finally looking over the blonde's room. This was the first time she had ever been here, she always wondered it would look like.

Much like Quinn herself, the room, like the house, was rather regal in appearance. With dark oak furnish Rachel was sure each dresser, night stand and the bedpost itself was hundreds of years old knowing the history of the Fabrays. The second thing Rachel noticed was all of the Lord of the Rings and Indiana Jones posters.

Quinn noticed the staring, "My favorite books and my favorite movies." She explained, running a hand along Rachel's back and up through her hair.

"I have never been in your room before. I always pictured my first time coming up here would be after a date. It would of been of your design, I am sure of it. I would be wearing a nice pretty black dress and you one of your blazers. You'll have that look in your eye, the one that you think I don't see when you look at me. You will lead me into here, there would be music playing, you would show me just how geeky you really are, and I will realize that there is no one else I would rather be spending this night with. And just how much I love you and want to be yours forever and forever, because I don't want you to have these moments with anyone else. To show how much of _my_ geek you are or trying to tell someone how much you love riding. Then we would make love and it would be the single most amazing thing we have ever experienced and we would do it over and over again until neither of us could move." Rachel's voice would be so soft as she stared over the room, tears coming to her eyes as she pressed into Quinn.

Quinn didn't know to say to that, who would in this situation? Rachel;s entire world was crashing around her, she was reminded of a moment much like this months ago, in a restroom stall where Quinn emptied her stomach into a toilet. She was pulled up to look into the most beautiful brown eyes she ever seen, "That can still happen, Rachel. There is nothing I can say to make it all better, Baby. But if anyone could survive this, it _will_ be you. It was you, and only you, that saved me with Beth. You were there for me when everyone else turned on me, and I will not leave you to do this alone. You built me a new world, I'll do the same."

It wasn't as romantic as she wanted, herself tired from the emotional past few hours, but the way Rachel's head lifted up from Quinn's chest and the almost heart clenching look. She was so fragile in this one moment, bearing herself out to Quinn, afraid that the blonde would flee. Quinn matched the stare, bringing her right hand up to trace along the curve of Rachel's face, "I am not going to abandoned you, Rachel. You're kinda stuck with me."

Rachel leaned forward and pressed her lips to Quinn's. It was only a simple and soft kiss, no burning heat that was usually paired with it. It was to reassure her that the girl before her was actually hers and there, that she was just not the only good part in nightmare.

The diva settled onto Quinn's chest and child. The blonde in question threw the large blanket over them and cuddled against each other right before she drifted off she heard Rachel's voice no higher than a whisper, "Please don't leave me, Quinn. I wouldn't be able to take it."

* * *

The sound of a soft knock on Quinn's door woke her. Peeking with one hazel eye, she was torn between getting up, knowing that it would be odd to explain the current situation to her Mom, she didn't have a choice when the door opened and her mother standing near the foot of the bed carrying a tray with two bowls of some kind of soup or stew.

Judy only glanced down at the two connected girls and walked to the bedside, placing the tray onto Quinn's nightstand. She smiled down at her daughter and pressed a kiss to her forehead, she whispered not to walk Rachel, "Hiram called, he wanted to make you two were alright."

Quinn just raised her brow at Judy, her mother matching it. It was in moments like this that the two prove that they were Mother and daughter, having a silent conversation. Judy understood what Quinn was feeling, she could never replace her Mom, but the two Berry men had become the Fathers she had always wanted. But in the moment falling the news, she had to keep her focus for the sake of Rachel.

"Oh Quinnie." Judy mumbled as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around her daughter, watchful not to wake up Rachel, but the small diva seemed to be out, "Don't be so quick to judge Hiram. LeRoy rolled his dice and followed them, but Hiram. Everything he has done is for Rachel. If I could of, I would've hid everything Russell did from you. I never wanted you to grow up, but now look at you."

Quinn felt tears stinging into her eyes as she leaned into her mother's chest, Judy pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "But you did anyways and became a strong and proud woman. Hiram is going to call Rachel in sick to school for the rest of the week as they figured this out. I know Rachel is going to need her..- _friend_ during this."

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat at the way her mother said friend. At this point it would almost be obvious just the nature of relationship between the two girls, but that was a conversation best saved for another time. For now, Quinn just hugged her Mom tighter and cried into he shoulder.

Rachel awoke to perhaps the best pillow ever. But it was a double edge sword, a reminder of the events last night. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her throat hurt from the sobs. She felt a shiver run down her back and pressed tighter against Quinn. There was something about the girl, but she was a personal heater.

The blonde was still asleep, offering a rare chance for Rachel to stare without being noticed or have to be fearful of looking odd. _Her_ girlfriend, it was something that still made Rachel smile like a fool. Her girlfriend was breath taking beautiful a trait that she always held. She could remember even before they came friendly, where the girl would have her pressed up against a locker, going off about her man hands, that Rachel had to resist the urge to smash their lips together.

And in sleep, she got to see the softness that Quinn hid behind her walls. In public she always kept a smirk in place, or controlled herself so that she always appeared to be the perfect ice queen. Rachel was the only one that ever got to see her in this moment when she didn't have to pretend she was something she wasn't.

She leaned up, her body straddling Quinn now as her hand traced along the curves of Quinn's face, she was sure to not wake the girl as she did so. She remembered the girl she found all alone in that restroom, though she was abandoned everyone. She wondered if this was Quinn felt like, this crippling depression that seemed to take root in her.

There it was again, the tears coming to her eyes at the memories of last night came back. It wasn't the words that hurt her the most, it was the look in her Daddy's eye that was burnt into her skull. She pressed herself tighter against Quinn, resting her head onto her chest.

God she needed her. Just like how she knew Quinn needed her. The feeling was overwhelming, this feeling but she wanted to fall into it.

Quinn's hazel eyes fluttered open, with all of Quinn's moving around, the blonde was finally pulled from her sleep. Quinn smiled, a real smile Rachel always knew the difference, and moved her hands up and down Rachel's back.

* * *

Neither girls went to school for the rest of the week, nor really left Quinn's room until Sunday. Rachel spoke to Hiram only a few times on the phone, checking in with her. The conversation were always short and to the point, Hiram didn't push the topic just yet and Rachel never once asked about LeRoy.

Quinn's room became a hide away place, where neither girl didn't have to worry about the outside world. Santana dropped by after Friday with the homework they missed. The latino girl could get nothing out of Rachel and Quinn, but said to call her if they needed anything.

Rachel felt bad, Santana was trying to be her friend and had agreed to help her with Brittany but now with what happened that was the furthest thing from her mind.

Rachel decided that she loved Quinn's room. It always seemed to smell of lavender that she associated with Quinn's scent. It helped to calm her and keep her from thinking about everything outside of these four walls. She also found that she loved the pictures that were placed across the room. Pictures of a younger Quinn from all throughout her life.

From a baby picture of Judy holding Quinn to the very first day of first grade. Quinn seemed to have a picture for every moment. One that caught her eye was one from Freshmen year. For such a Christian Family Rachel was surprised to see that they did do Halloween, something that Rachel didn't really do as a child. It was a snapshot taken right before Quinn was to go trick or treating. Quinn dressed in a rather well done copy of Indiana Jones completed even with the whip on her waist, and her much older sister, dressed as a 1930's woman. It was a funny sight.

Quinn noticed Rachel's staring and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, resting her head on top of Rachel's, "The last time I saw Frannie before Beth. She refused to speak to any of us after Russell kicked me out."

Rachel placed the picture down and gave a small smile up at her, "I love the outfit. Do you still have the hat?"

Quinn pressed a kiss to the top of her head before disconnecting. She dug through her closet pulling a brown leather jacket, the same whip and top off with the famous brown fedora. In perfect fashion, after she had slipped on the jacket, she tipped the hat onto her blonde head and placed her hands on her hips.

Rachel fell into a fit of giggles and fell onto the bed. Quinn kept into character though, humming the famous theme song she dived onto the bed, "Don't call me Junior!"

Quinn landed on Rachel, matching the fit of giggles as Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's back. She had only seen the movies a few times, but understood the cuteness of the moment, "And what would the school think, that the Head Cheerio was the biggest movie nerd on the planet?"

"And what would the school think, that the Head Cheerio was in love with one of her Cheerios." Quinn moved her forearms on either side of Rachel's head, her blonde hair fanning down over Rachel's face, like a waterfall of perfect blonde water. There was something sexy about the blonde wear the jacket and hat, plus her words, Rachel's face blushed red as she held Quinn's stare.

"What would I do without you?" Rachel said half to herself and to Quinn as she kept Quinn's intense stare. She felt Quinn's fingers tracing along the side of her face, something the blonde was seen doing quite often even before they started dating.

"You don't have to ever think of it, Rachel." Quinn would've usually launched into a long paragraph about how much she really did love Rachel and how she had felt this way for since forever. But after the events of this past week, the need for simple things was obvious.

Rachel bite down on her bottom lip as she started up at Quinn. It was Sunday, days after the _event_ as she was calling it, "H..how are you doing?"

Quinn raised an elegant brow, speaking in a voice no higher than a whisper, "I think that's what I should be asking you."

Rachel gave a small sigh as she felt Quinn's fingers leave her face, but holding the position of both forearms on either side of her head. Rachel's own hand came up to gently hold Quinn's cheek, "How did you feel after your Dad kicked you out?"

Quinn moved a hand up to take off the hat, placing them near the next, but refused to get up off of Rachel, even going as far to lay down fully on the girl, pressed just right in between Rachel's legs. An always perfect fit, "I..I felt like everything I ever knew was wrong. As a kid, your parents were there to protect you from everything. Now, my situation is much different than yours, but I can understand how you're feeling right now."

The tanned girl's voice was soft and so low, that Quinn had to strain to hear her, "Why do you think they didn't tell me?"

"I think that your Dad wanted to save every bit of your childhood he could. I honestly don't know, Baby. What I do know, is that he loves you just as much as I do." It was the best answer Quinn could give, she could sit there and go on and on about what could've been the reason but she was trying to push the girl to go home and talk to her Dad. Not that she wasn't enjoying pure Rachel time, but they couldn't hide from this forever.

Rachel gave a small nod, craning her neck to look at the clock it was late afternoon, tomorrow they would have to go back to school, back to that house. She couldn't just hide under Quinn's bed covers forever, no matter how nice that sounded.

"Will you stay with me tonight, at my house? I don't think I will be able to go alone…" Rachel trailed off, her eyes filling with tears once more, she just hoped Quinn understood what she meant.

And that Quinn did quite well. She remembered the first night after over 9 months since she was kicked out of her house. She had always hated the Fabray home, it was a reminder of the _legacy_ she was expected to uphold. Her sister had gone to Brown University and would after she finished her schooling takeover the Family business. She was to be just like Frannie, and help her in the running of the muti-million dollar company.

But of course that all changed when she had gotten thrown out. Frannie seemed to saw it as a chance to finally be freed from their Father's power, she dropped out of university and ran away with her boyfriend to Canada. Seems her Family was just one step away from being free spirits. It left Judy to oversee the business, until Quinn was ready for it.

Of crouse, Quinn made sure to never ever tell anyone of it. Everyone in Lima already knew that the Fabrays made their fortune off of the oil boom, and now ran one of the largest oil companies in the world, though the Family didn't actually _run_ the cooperation, they were the majority stockholders. It was called Fabray Industries for a reason.

If this room was an escape for Rachel, then Rachel was an escape for Quinn. Something she would of ever allowed herself to have. Life is a funny thing.

Rachel was staring up at her, "You went somewhere again."

Quinn only gave a smile and pressed her lips to Rachel's, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

Rachel wiped her tears with the palm of her hand, "You have a way of always saying the right things at the right time."

"Come on, I don't think my mom can handle our two dogs anymore." As the blonde said this and pushed herself up away from Rachel, the two said dogs were laid on the floor near the bed. Their heads perking up as they seemed to sense the girls were talking about them.

Quinn always had an overnight bag ready just encase Rachel invited her over. Judy never said anything about it, either busy with work or understanding the need for the two girls to always be connected.

* * *

Hiram's car was in the driveway alongside Rachel's Range Rover, but there was no sign of LeRoy. Rachel sent a prayer of thanks for that, she couldn't handle looking at her Daddy just yet, she would hear both stories, seperate before she passed judgement. Roxie laided in the back of the Red Jeep, licking Rachel's face before Quinn's turned off the engine. Their dogs always seemed to know when one of the girls were upset.

Rachel gripped on tight to Quinn's hands as they walked through the front door. She wondered if this is how Quinn felt when she came back home for the first time. Every memory from her entire life seemed to rush back to her, what else were her Fathers lying about? Was everything just some illusion?

Hiram sat along at the large dining room table, eating dinner alone, his eyes snapped as he heard Roxie's bark and the door opening and shutting. He pushed his seat back and stood awkwardly in front of basically his two daughters.

A million thoughts were rushing through Hiram's head. As he tried to find LeRoy over the weekend, the man seemed to just disappeared. He came home sunday morning to find LeRoy's wedding band and house keys on the table.

He thought this moment would be better, liberating even. He and Rachel would be free now to do whatever they wanted. Hiram didn't have to go through all this pain anymore, but there was a deep hurt in his chest. He had loved LeRoy at some point, even though he hated the man with every fiber of his being, his empty space in the house spoke a million words.

Rachel slipped her hand from Quinn's and walked forward, "Dad, I.."

Hiram ignored her and rushed forward to wrap his arms around his daughter. Hugging her tight and knocking her off her feet. Quinn had never seen Hiram cry before, but as soon as the sight of his daughter again, he seemed to break. Rachel too was all the water sports as soon as Hiram started up.

Quinn stood there in silence, Roxie resting on her hind legs next to the blonde haired girl. She was turning to go, offering the two a moment of privacy but was surprised when both their heads turned when she tried to step away.

"If you think you're not going to be a part of the group hug, Quinn, you're crazy." Hiram voice rang out as his crying stopped. He smiled at her through red puffy red eyes, motioning for her to come forward.

Quinn couldn't help but to smile, Hiram under all the coldness, was the source of where Rachel got her massive heart from. She was surprised as Rachel disconnected from her Dad and all but ran to Quinn pulling her into a hug. Then came Hiram wrapping both his arms around the girls. For anyone else the sight of the three would be odd, but in their own way they were a family. Hiram was more like a father Russell ever was and Rachel, well Rachel was her end and beginning.

After a tearful hugging session and Hiram cooking up something for the two, the dishes were placed back in the sink, the three now sitting around the table in an awkward silence. It was not until Hiram finally spoke, "I am going to tell both of you girls the full story from the start. I ask you hold your questions until the very end before you start passing judgement."

Taking a breath, Hiram started from the first moment he met LeRoy at his first duty station years and years ago. He left no detail out from the smallest thing he could remember, he needed to do this for his own sake, and hopefully Rachel would understand.

"You know that I have never kept a secret about my sexuality. I had both partners before LeRoy, but when I found him, it was like; finding that one thing you were always looking for but didn't know you were looking for." Hiram paused, LeRoy's white gold wedding band laid on the table near him, a reminder, "When I met him, he had never even thought about touching drugs. Sure, he drank, I drank, we all have been to highschool."

Quinn offered a teasing smile down to Rachel who had glanced over near the same time to only glance away once more. She reached over under the table and tightly grasped Quinn's hand, she needed something to keep her grounded.

"It started the first year out of the Army. We were both in Yale, I was a Political Science and Business double Major, he was doing his Pre-Med at my pushing. He went down to New York for the weekend to visit friends. I am a very jealous person, I don't show it, but I spent most of the weekend making myself sick thinking about him doing something. At the time I thought I was just being dumb, LeRoy would never cheat, that was out of the question."

Hiram look a sharp breath, his eyes bearing into his daughters, "He should be hear to say it your face, but I was right to be worried that night. Those friends he were meeting up with took him into a party, where he met the infamous Nick. I don't know the full story of the night and I don't want to. LeRoy took every drink or drug shoved into his hands, he ended up in bed with Nick that Saturday night."

Hiram was actually glad LeRoy wasn't here, because if he was, he was sure he would be trying to shove his daughter off of his husband. From the look in her eye, going from shock, to denial, to a burning anger, "Dad, you're saying Daddy cheated on you?"

"Yes."

Hiram could see her brow twitching as she spoke, "How many times?"

Hiram gave a loud sigh and clasped his hands onto the table in front of him, "I honestly lost count."

"And you let him stay? You let him live here!" Rachel jumped to her feet, yelling now. Her finger jabbing in his direction. Her eyes were filled of confusion Hiram's own eyes narrowed and was a flash of anger. Why was he getting attacked? He had done nothing wrong, he was always faithful.

Hiram snapped to his feet too, copying his daughter's posture, "Don't you dare try to blame me, Rachel! Everything I have done and will have do if for you. No one else, not even LeRoy. I stayed with the man because of you. Because I didn't want you to grow up in a broken home like I did. I wanted you have the entire world in front of you. I had nothing growing up but a drunk of a father and a mother I never knew. All of this," Hiram motioned to the house, "Was because of LeRoy and I hard work, all for our Princess."

That shut Rachel up real fast, who sat back down into her chair. She looked slightly hurt when Quinn slipped her hand away from Rachel's. Hiram wasn't quite done yet though, he had 20 years of this abuse he needed to explain to his daughter and he looked like he was going to have to do this the hard way, "And the alternative, Rachel? Would you of rathered that I left him the first time? Before you were even a thought? Or perhaps one of the many many times through the years. Trying to explain to your six year old self why Dad is leaving Daddy."

Rachel's face flushed red with shame as she dropped her eyes to the table. She didn't know what overtook her when she just started screaming. She couldn't believe it, that..that creature that was her Daddy living under the same roof at her. Just the thought of it was making her skin crawl. She flashed out at Hiram, she didn't know why she was had snapped. She could feel Quinn's disapproving eyes on her.

Quinn would of done anything for Hiram to have been her Father. To have saved her childhood. No though, all she got as a child was expectations she was too meet and that was all. She was raised up to the sound of broken dishes and screaming.

Hiram took a loud breath steadying himself as he clenched the end of the table, "It should of been him here telling you this, but the man lacks the spine. I don't know where he's at, Rachel. He's turned off his phone, he came back at some point when I was out there looking for him, packed his bags and left. I..I am so sorry it had to happen this way."

The words slammed into Rachel. Gone? He couldn't just be gone? She needed to talk to him, she had to talk to him. She needed to know why he had done all of this to Hiram and her. She felt her legs moving without her knowing, before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped around Hiram.

"You have nothing to say sorry about, Dad. You were always there, not him." Hiram hugged his daughter tightly as he finally unwrapped his arm.

* * *

LeRoy didn't know where he was at. He remembered the events of the past few days only in blurs. He remembered the weekend him and Hiram was supposed to share together, another attempt to bring back their dead marriage. They hadn't had sex in years, Hiram refused to touch him. Any _action_ he got from the man was an act for Rachel to show that they were one big gay Family.

The very thought seemed to set LeRoy alive with anger. Stopped at a light in some town in western New York, he slammed his hands on the wheel. Hiram thought he was some grand hero, putting up with LeRoy and all his issues. Hiram had this drive, this craving need for a happy family. When he first heard the story about Hiram's Father and the events around his Mother's death, he knew that he had to show this man there was happiness yet to be have. in this world. But it fucking wore down on him, the way the man clinged to him, the way how he would get worried over LeRoy every time he left for more than one day.

At first, he blamed himself that he kept on cheating on Hiram. But over the years, mainly after Rachel was born, he only blamed Hiram. Hiram had to have this perfect life, with the perfect house, the perfect husband, the perfect child. Everything had to be perfect out of his sick need to recover whatever he was missing from his childhood.

He knew he was a coward running like this. He did love his daughter, he was sure he loved Rachel. He had spent the better part of his life raising the girl. Going to her shows, reading her bedtime stories, she was his only redeeming trait. But he was a coward above all else, he couldn't face her, not yet. Hiram would tell her everything, giving her the pity show about how terrible he was.

But it was him, when she was 14 that made him sign all those legal papers. In the case of him falling off the wagon again, he would lose all rights to Rachel. He would have nothing to do with her until she was over 18. Hiram always went on and on about how he stayed in their marriage because he did love LeRoy and didn't want to see him kill himself from his habits. LeRoy had believed him for so long, he wanted to get clean to stop, but in the moments he fell off the wagon, was the same moments Hiram showed his true face.

LeRoy, Rachel, the house, everything was just a means to an end for Hiram. A part in the perfect picture Hiram was trying to paint. Each added something he needed in his life to further himself in life. He had been waiting for years and years to launch his political career. The man was no worse than Russell Fabary, at least Fabary was blunt and honest with himself. Hiram went on and on how it was him that pushed him through Med School, it was Hiram that first shoved him into it. LeRoy always had the dream to be a writer, but young Hiram, with his olive skin and hazel eyes wooed him into a life of medicine. It was time to live his dream.

It didn't matter anymore, there was only the road ahead of him, everything he owned in his car. He knew Nick would still be in New York, it as past time for him to start living the life he wanted, not the one Hiram wanted him to live. And if that meant snorting cocaine, then he can fuck off. At least then he felt alive, and not just a puppet being played by Hiram fucking Berry.

* * *

After Hiram had finished the whole of the tale of him and LeRoy's marriage, Quinn had to hold back Rachel from storming out of the house to find LeRoy and demand answers.

It was later now, Quinn's brown leather jacket was hanging over the back of Rachel's computer chair. Rachel's black pea coat tossed to the floor next to their shoes, the two were wrapped up perfectly on the large queen bed. A common position for the two, with Quinn on her back, Rachel's leg thrown over Quinn's legs, head resting on her chest. Their eyes were locked on their held hands that were held out before them.

Quinn often did this, something that Rachel found adorable. The blonde was always silent studying Rachel's much smaller hands against Quinn's slightly longer ones. She was always so taken with how naturally tan Rachel's skin was. The very thought of seeing if _all_ of her was this tan always sent Quinn into a drive. She wondered why she ever called those hands manly, now they were the source of every dream that made her way up craving in the middle of the night.

It was also moments like these that spoke a million words even though they laid in silence. Being so young, it's very easy to get caught up in the physical side of things in young relationships. Though that could be said about any relationship really, it was extra easy in highschool. But it was in moments like these, that told both Quinn and Rachel this was something very much more. Both tried replacing the other with different people, from Finn to Santana to anyone, it never fit correctly into the picture. It just wasn't right.

But just like how their bodies seemed to have been built for the other, this scene would only work with the other. Neither wanted to share this moment with anyone else. And it was in this, that both knew they found something that most people spent an entire lifetime searching for. Writers since the dawn of Western civilization wrote about. Now the only issue, was keeping it.

Rachel wouldn't be lying though, if she didn't want to take another step forward in the physical side of things. Quinn always left her a dripping wet that drove her crazy to no end. And from the burning look in Quinn's eyes every time they force themselves to break apart, she was just as wet as she was. It was something she was dying to bring up, but with Quinn's arms wrapped around her protectively she was just fine to enjoy a tender moment.

"You should wear that jacket more." Rachel said finally, after what felt like hours of silence. Though neither of them minded the silence, after the rather emotional conversations in the past few hours, the silence was a welcomed change.

"Shall I wear the hat too?" Quinn teased, dropping their hands as Rachel gave a small giggle. Quinn's heart beat a small bit faster at the giggle with all the pain of the past few days, hearing Rachel giggle just made Quinn smile.

"Well, it would be rather sexy. Professor Fabary of Archaeology. Does that make me the student you seduced into your bed?" Rachel had a way of speaking in such an innocent tone paired with her large brown doe eyes staring up into hers that made the heat in between Quinn's legs throb.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she shut her eyes to take a breath, "You're not allowed to talk like that with those innocent look in your eyes. Deal? Deal."

Rachel gave another giggled and snuggled tighter against Quinn, "Pretty soon you can make sure I have no reason to look innocent."

Quinn's mouth hung half way open at Rachel's word before she swiftly shut it. Face blushed a dark red at the thought, who would've thought Rachel would be that dirty. Oh Quinn was going to make Rachel eat those so sinfully wonderful words.

Rachel only gave another giggle as she rolled onto her stomach, still mostly on top of Quinn, she gave a smile though slowly faded as the two became lost in another small moment. Finally Rachel pressed her face into Quinn's breasts, trying to say something though muffled.

"Rachel, Baby, I can't hear you when you're trying to burrow yourself into me. And if you're trying to get to second base, you're doing it wrong." Quinn teased with a smirk.

Rachel gave her a mock glare before resting her chin on Quinn's chest. There was no playful smile though, and Quinn's one dropped. Hands going to smooth down her back and then to tangle into her hair, rubbing along her scalp making her extremely relaxed and loved. She loved how Quinn always seemed to need to be touching her in someway, it brought out both of their ' _clingy_ ' sides as others might call it.

"Do you think he even bothered to think of me before he left?" Rachel's voice was soft. She was so strong downstairs in front of her Dad, but here alone with Quinn she knew she could let her walls down and ask Quinn the questions she needed an answer too.

"You know, I thought the same about Russell," Quinn answered in a soft voice, hands running along Rachel's scalp, "For the longest time, before I went back there. I wondered how it would be, what I would say. If I would just attack him, try to hurt him somehow, like how he hurt me. Or would I just sit there with a cool indifference and fire question after question. Trying to _understand_ why he kicked me out, why he acted the way he did my entire childhood. I even talked to my Mom about it all. In the end, Russell never knew who he was, and at this point, I just don't care. If I ever see him again, I would treat him like everyone else that ever doubted me. I can let go, and move onto my future, because when I look around and see everything I gained because of him, it's 10 times better what I left behind. "

At the end of her little speech she gave a small sigh and then smiled, keeping her stare into Rachel's eyes, hoping she understood. She had spent months and months plotting what she would do to Russell, dark and twisted things. But it was her that made her let go of it all, to move on. And it was her that she moved onto.

Rachel nodded a few times, "It reminds me much of last year with Shelby. I was so happy to have finally found my birth mother and I had so many hopeful ideas to be the daughter she always wanted. When she basically told me that trying to have a relationship with me is too much work and needed to start over with a new child, I spent most of the summer acting up ways of bashing her head in."

Quinn nodded, she knew the basics of the situation but never pushed it. Just like how Rachel never pushed about Beth, neither were ready yet to open up about it, to anyone,

"Then I realized, that I would rather much be successful in my life. Make it on Broadway, have the life she always wanted. In a way, it would be to get back at her, and that's not healthy. If I am to be a star, it's because I want it for myself. I suppose at the end of the day, it's just a bitter truth of the situation, she got what she wanted. And I am happy for her, happy that she gets to raised Beth and be the mother she always wanted. And I am happy, that I didn't make another mistake of changing myself to make her like me," Rachel smiled, shifting her hand up to cup Quinn's cheek as she shited up also so their foreheads were pressed against each other, "And I got you. Let's be honest here, without you, I would still be trying to get Finn or God, get with St. Jesse."

Quinn only matched the smiled and leaned into the girl to press a sweet and longing kiss to her lips, "Come on, we're both tired and we better be ready for school tomorrow. Coach can be understanding but she's going to expect us to come back and put the team all through hell."

"Don't forgot, Oh Captain My Captain, we still need to wrap up the last touches on our Sectionals performance." Rachel jumped up from the bed and went to turn off the lights before going back to her rightful place in Quinn's arm.

"What would I do without you?" Quinn's voice came through the darkness.

"I love you, Quinn. Thank you for this weekend. Without you here to keep me up, I don't know where I would of been." Rachel's voice was soft once the two girls had stripped out of their clothes and into proper sleep wear.

"I love you too, Baby. And I am only doing what you did to me when you found me puking my brains out in a highschool restroom."

"Quite the romance story to tell our future kids." Rachel's voice was soft and teasing. But there was something about the sentence, the thought of the future with each other that made a soft warm feeling spread through both of the girls.

"When you're next to me, Baby. Anything is possible."

* * *

 **An: So another chapter down. It might seems I somewhat rushed all of this, but I do believe it would be in LeRoy's, or any addicts nature, to run like that when faced with changing. We got to see a bit more into LeRoy's head, and trust me this is only the start of his story, we shall visit him now and again to check in. Hiram, is perhaps, not as good as he makes himself out to be.**

 **And on the subject of if, Rachel is moving on really fast, all she has seen is LeRoy run like he did , leaving her behind and only Hiram's side of the story. I think it would be nature for her to just simply hate the man.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will have a massive jump, about a month to Halloween. I want to start picking up the pace, to allow the relationships and such to be more stable. We shall see a return of the Suill(Terrible paring name) bromance, along others. Not sure what I am going to do with Will honestly, I think he doesn't even know who or what he is.**

 **I do hope you all enjoyed. As a small tease for Halloween; Swan Queen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: An extra long chapter this time around. Look at the bottom for an extra long AN where I go over somethings important to the story. Leave your thoughts in the Reviews.**

 **Read and above else, Enjoy. And again, this is AU**

* * *

 _They were a match made in heaven. Confident, calculated, each other equals, but very much in love. Something they found in highschool that never ever left._

* * *

September gave into October, with it came chilling winds and the changing of seasons. This time of year was Quinn's favorite, from October to December there was something about it. Personally she just enjoyed the cold that came with the month's, winter storm after winter storm blew over the Great Lakes and always dumped tons of snow all across Ohio.

The Ranch always looked extra beautiful during the Fall. With the large trees that ran through the acres of land, the ground became covered in wonderful fields of golds and browns, Shadowfax loved the season more than white horse always ran through the large open fields, long white legs breaking through large piles of raked leaves.

Quinn rested against the metal fencing, still dressed in her riding outfit. She watched as Shadowfax enjoyed a few more moments of freedom before Quinn would take him back inside. With Halloween coming up on friday, Wednesday Evenings were always for the girl's own craft. For Quinn it was coming out to the Ranch for Rachel it was her dancing lessons. Though the blonde would pick up her afterwards.

Quinn or Rachel would ever say it out loud, both did needed their space now again. Quinn was always a private and closed girl, living with the Berry's had loosened her up big time, she still enjoyed her moments by herself and her thoughts. It kept her from going crazy from one thing or another.

It also gave her time to think without Rachel's presence that always seemed to drive her crazy, in a good way of course. The first two weeks of their relationship was met with one headache to the all out blow to the gut of LeRoy, it was odd how fast things settled down. With Hiram entering the race for the Congressional Seat in earnest, the pain from before was quickly shoved away.

She questioned it sometimes, honestly. It was still a hard time on both her and her Mother to get rid of Russell out of their lives. Perhaps this was just their way of dealing with it, shoving every thought of LeRoy aside to get over the man. It was just odd, someone who was in their lives for years and years can not just be erased to fit their image. It was oddly familiar to Russell that it made her flinch when she thought about it.

She tried to not over think it really, she knew Rachel was simply following Hiram's footsteps who was shoving himself into his Congressional race. The two girls helped as much as they could, but he was keeping them as far away from the race as he could. At least he was better than Russell in that element, her Father had used her as the centerpiece at most parties. Frannie was always meant to be the wild child.

She gave a snort at the thought, before she had turned out to be wild children. But she was now the heir to the Family's seat in the Company. It was odd for her, she remembered telling Rachel of her dreams of being a writer or something to that effect, and her commenting she could achieve more. Quinn would be lying to herself if she didn't have larger, bigger dreams than just being a writer. She did love words, in all shapes and forms, speaking, writing. But it was a Fabray trait, to do big and grand things. She smirked to herself, opening the gate and walking forward towards Shadowfax to lead him back into his stall, she was Quinn Fabray for a reason, if she could survive being knocked up at 16, God knows what she could do. And to think, all it took was a very small and loud diva.

* * *

Rachel always loved Wednesday nights, she got to have her dance lessons and it acted as her and Quinn's date night. Usually it just meant a movie and one of them cooking dinner but it was something she always looked forward to. These nights were always a headache though, morning Glee Club, Cheerio Practice, and then dance lessons, finished off with date night. It lead to a busy day but made her look forward to the very end of it where she got to 'play house', as Santana put it, with Quinn.

There was only a few girls left in the dance studio, sitting down on one of the benches in the studio she leaned her sweaty head against the large mirror. She found all the physical activities she threw herself into was one of the things that kept her anger in check. She would be lying to herself if she didn't think about LeRoy, she remembered when she was small, Dad was at work late and it was just her and LeRoy.

She was sick with the flu, it was starting to break but she was bed ridden. She felt terrible, she couldn't read, sing or do anything. Hiram was usually the one that always stayed with her when she was sick, but that night it was different. LeRoy had been the first one to first see her natural singing ability. At a very tender age, the men had placed her into dozens of classes to see what she took to.

She remembered how the lights lite up in LeRoy's eyes when she took her first vocal lessons. After much fighting with Hiram, LeRoy finally got him to agree to allow her to take them. In hindsight, she could see it as him placing all of his need to be a singer onto her. But she would never trade it in for anything else. LeRoy might of pushed her to start singing because of his need to live out the dream he never had, but she made it her own.

That night, though, it was simply the two of them. He laid her into his and Hiram's bed, cuddled her and watched all her favorite musicals with her. It was one of the better moments with LeRoy. She was so sure he did love her, but the sting in her heart with his leaving. If it was not for Quinn she didn't know where she would be. Hiram threw himself into his Congressional Race, she was left to herself.

Quinn though, she was just _there_. She never realized how lonely she was until Quinn came into her life. A only child to two very busy Fathers, she was left alone most days. As a child, she had one nanny or another during the times of extreme work. She saw a therapist at some point, when she told her Dads how depressed she was. It became a twice the month appointment. Doctor William, a grey haired man who had lost his Family; wife, children, dogs, everything to one thing or another, became her first friend. Going along with being honest with herself, Doctor William became a real father.

The very thought shamed her, but Hiram nor LeRoy never truly took the time to learn about their daughter. Sure, they were not terrible parents not at all, but she saw all the other kids, with two parents whose eyes shone with pride and love. She was sure she saw love in Hiram's eyes and all she saw in LeRoy's was.. was something she quite didn't understand yet.

But then she came. Well, Quinn had always been there, but she was the one trying to make her life worse. Both girls would be lying if either girl lied about the way they had always been drawn to each other.

The two were rivals from almost day one, matched in intelligence, skill, everything. Rachel was sure it was just that, a rivalry, then it was a moment in Freshmen year. A look from Quinn that she was sure she was never to see. After the odd experience on the first day where the two ran into each other and Rachel spent the morning holding an ice pack to Quinn's bruise.

 _It was a look that was reserved for private, a look past Quinn's walls. It was near the end of the school year, the days in Ohio becoming hotter, it was one of the benefits of the state, they got to experience all four seasons. She had decided to brave the heat and sit out on the tall metal bleachers, she enjoyed the heat on her skin, after a cold winter and cool spring it was a nice change of pace._

 _She was only sat on the first row of bench, watching with half interest at the small Cheerio practice, she did always wanted to be a Cheerleader. With all of her years of dancing and gymnastics she could be a nature, and Sue Sylvester might be half crazy, she was still the best Cheerleading coach in the history of the spot. Well that was what the articles said. Quinn Fabray was one of the Cheerios there. Made Captain after the last one fell and shattered every bone in her left leg, she was the source of Rachel's bullying, and perhaps the most beautiful girl she's ever seen._

 _The sun was bright, Rachel wore a pair of dark shades. Though her face was angled down on the book in her lap, her eyes were on Quinn's form. They were breaking for a few, taking long drinks of water. She felt the breath being knocked out of her form from the look on Quinn's face. There was something so intense in the look. So was so used of seeing only a cold indifference or burning looks of hate, but this was different. This was something that took her breath away, not in the way where she felt an extreme heat pooling in between her legs. This was something that made her heart beat a little bit faster._

 _It was look into Quinn. Just Quinn. Not a possible heiress to the Fabray Fortune. Head Cheerleader, the titles went on. Biting down on her bottom lip, eyes filled with an emotion that knocked the breath out of her lungs. It was gone as quickly as it was there, but Rachel would never forgot it. She made it her mission to get Quinn to give her that look every living moment of the day_

It changed after that day, the looks became less of anger and more of love. Their fights became heated moments of passion.

When she moved in, she found the best of friend she was always looking for. She got to see the real Quinn, the one that she kept hidden from everyone. And then she turned into the one person she was always needed but didn't know she needed. Rachel couldn't help but to get a dumb grin on her face that always came to her when she thought of Quinn.

Just like that, Quinn strolled through the front doors of the studio. Still dressed in her riding outfit with a hoodie thrown over the polo. Blonde hair down up in a ponytail as she walked across the length of the dance studio. Rachel's eyes fell on one of her fellow dance students, Karen. She noticed the girl staring into the large mirrors as Quinn passed her. Her eyes narrowed, she was checking out Quinn's ass! That was her ass.

Popping up off the bench, as Quinn came before her, the blonde didn't even have a chance to speak before Rachel had curled her arms around her neck and pulled her down to give her a fierce kiss. The blonde was not one to ever be mad about getting to kiss Rachel, she swiftly wrapped one arm around Rachel's small waist.

Sliding her tongue across Quinn's teeth, begging for entrance, Rachel heard the blonde moan. The sound of feet on the wooden floor and the studio door being thrown open and then shut knocked them out of the haze. Rachel broke away first, peeking around Quinn to see Karen had stormed out.

They were not out yet to the public, but this studio was quite out of the way from Lima, and no one that actually went to the studio actually lived in Lima. And the way Karen was looking at Quinn, well that just _couldn't_ be allowed.

Quinn arched a brow, a slight smirk coming to her lips. God she hated and loved when Quinn did her famous look, "Happy to see me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rachel have a small teasing smile before grabbing her bag and then Quinn's hand as she lead the way back to the parking lot.

"Seeing as you just mauled me in front of one of your classmates after she was staring at my ass.." Quinn trialed off as she just gave a smirk down to Rachel who in question, blushed a dark red.

Mumbling loud enough for Quinn to hear her, Rachel dropped her grip on the blonde's hand before she brought it around to take a handful of Quinn's ass in her tight riding pants, "This is mine."

Quinn glanced around the empty and dark parking lot. They were about to go to their separate doors, but she had other plans. Pushing Rachel roughly against the side of the car, she arched her brow, playful smile on her lips, "Is that right? I am just your plaything?" She purred the last word.

It had been like this for the past month, the teasing that came before the pleasing. they hadn't quite done the deed, but after Quinn talked to Santana about just what and how girls are supposed to do. The blonde felt much more confident in taking that step with Rachel. She felt rather inpowered, perhaps that was the word, when it came to teasing Rachel like this. They had spoken about it before, and Rachel explained she _really_ liked it when Quinn teased her, acting as the "lead".

Rachel ducked her head, but Quinn's right index finger curled around the underside of her chin and angled her head up, "See, I remember a conversation we had. About you rather liking the way I can control you with a single hand." There was something very hot about these moments when the two girls lost themselves to the desires that have been raging in them for years.

Quinn could see the corners of Rachel's lips struggling not to be lifted upwards. It was a trusted show of love, "I like being your plaything." Came Rachel's soft response. eyes meeting hers from under the brown bangs.

Quinn gave a growl and attacked Rachel's lips, not even giving her a moment to breath. She groaned loudly when she felt Rachel's hands gripped her ass again through her pants. Rachel seemed to really like it when she wore these pants.

It was not until Rachel gave a kitten like moan when Quinn was close to leaving another hickey on her neck that Rachel finally remembered they were in the middle of a parking lot, "Baby, if you don't stop our first time is going to be in the back of your jeep."

Quinn moved her mouth from Rachel's neck, eyes an almost darkest shade of jade green, blond strands popping out of her tight ponytail. Her eyes went wide as she nodded, "Your place?"

"I was starting to think you wouldn't ask." Rachel gave one more sweet kiss and raced to the passenger seat.

* * *

Quinn was surprised they made it to her front door without throwing themselves at each other. With all these years of sexual tension finally breaking in the oddest moment, as soon as Rachel had the door locked behind them, Quinn threw her against the wall.

Rachel wasn't going to be thrown around that easily, even though she _really_ liked it when it was Quinn taking control of her. She walked Quinn backwards into the living room, the back of the blonde legs hitting the back of the couch, Rachel falling down onto Quinn.

Rachel had always expected this moment, the first time to be some type of grand romantic scene right out of the romance novels she read, or the collection of Romantic movies. There was meant to be flowers, music playing in the background, after a wonderful dinner.

But that was before Quinn. She didn't care how it happened, life was not some kind of novel. Life wasn't the amount of breaths you took, but how many took your breath away. And every time she saw Quinn she felt her breath being taken. As long as it was with Quinn, it would be the single greatest thing she would ever feel.

The teasing from before had fallen away from Quinn's eyes. There was only a burning love in her eyes, something so pure and fierce that it took Rachel's breath away. As the lust that was driving them in the parking lot, fell away into a love, Rachel couldn't help but to feel tears start to sting in her eyes.

Quinn took it wrong, her hand going up to wipe away her tears, "Baby, we don't have to do anything. I didn't mean to pressure you if it's all too much. I just love you so much and sometimes I just can't control all of these rushing emotions at times, and I lose myself in the.."

Rachel just started laughing at Quinn going to press a kiss to the tip of her nose, "No no, Baby. It might sound very cliche, but you make me so happy. Before you, came in here, invaded my space, took up one of the main guest rooms. I was so lonely. My Fathers always gone, then you came."

Quinn understood just quite what she meant. Both born to rich and successful parents whose children were always second best to their careers. Judy was..trying and Quinn loved her for it. But that was besides the point, right now all she wanted was Rachel.

When Quinn reached up to press a kiss to Rachel's lips the passion was back. Less burning and blinding but with a passion that made their hearts beat faster. Quinn moved from under Rachel, her long tan legs wrapping around Quinn as her mouth dropped from Rachel's lips.

Her back pressed against the back of the couch, her fingers went upwards to daftly unzip the hoodie Rachel wore. Her lips going to ghost kisses along her collarbone. Rachel sighed and threw her head back, Quinn's eyes glued to Rachel's form, it was the sexiest sight she had ever seen.

Trying her best to keep her eyes on Rachel, her mouth moved downwards along the curve of her neck and to the front side of her neck. Leaving small kisses, Rachel always seemed to taste like vanilla, she playfully nipped on her collarbone. Drawing a breathless sigh from Rachel, small tan fingers wrapped around her ponytail pulling it down, wonderful blonde locks flowing free now.

Rachel straddled Quinn's lap fully, slowly grinding up and down, the feel of Rachel moving against her brought memories of their shared dances that lite a fire in between Quinn's legs. Her hand ghosted up and down Rachel's toned thighs, fingertips burning through material of her leggings.

Throwing both of their hoodies to the side, Rachel leaned back from Quinn's lips, eyes dancing over the tight white sport's material polo that Quinn wore. There was something very sexy about the riding clothes Quinn wore. She still didn't know much about the sport itself, but damn, Quinn's ass in those pants was answer enough. The way she could almost see her harden abs flexing through the shirt, she bite down hard on her bottom lip.

Her small hand ran along the smooth material of the shot, soft skin fell into harden muscle she could feel though the shirt. Her fingers fingered the helm of Quinn.'s polo, eyes on hers as if asking if she could. A final chance for both girls to back out.

Like backing out was ever an option. Quinn just nodded fiercely, with a big grin on her face as she pressed a kiss to Rachel's chin. Rachel was about to tear off the shirt and finally find that release for the pressure in between her legs when the doorbell started ringing at an alarming rate.

Quinn growled and tossed Rachel off of her, "I swear to God that better be Jesus announcing his Second coming."

* * *

If someone told Sue at the start of the year she would be spending this fine Wednesday evening with Curly Lesbian and Wide eyed Ginger, she would of actually laughed herself into an early grave.

But here she was, with a shopping cart with a good thousand dollars worth of new "proper" clothes. Will had made it his mission to burn almost all of her track suits. Besides the few she was allowed to wear for Cheerio related events, she watched Emma and Will threw clothes, shoes, scarfs, boots, gloves, anything and everything at her.

Sue grumbled all she could about how it was her paying for everything but she quickly was shut down.

"My points reminds, Curly. Even getting all new clothes and wearing makeup isn't going to change the fact that we actually don't know where the hell she is." Sue commented as they stood in a rather long line for checkout.

If there was one thing Sue had noticed as a change in Will is that he wasn't making those puppy eyes at Emma anymore. To anyone honestly, since they had taken up their friendship, he seemed to have entered some journey of self discovery.

She had to hold back a snort to herself, she was doing quite the same. Funny how life takes you.

Her eyes lingered over the scores of aisles, before her eyes landed on a very familiar head of brown hair, "Fucking of course."

Will glanced over towards where Sue was staring at, giving a laugh and patting Sue on the back, "See, it's like fate."

"I call it chance." Sue shot back, not moving a muscle from her spot behind the cart. This was the second and hopefully last shopping trip she would have to do. Emma even took her to get her hair styled into locks that fell to right before her shoulders. Of course, she looked rather younger than she was supposed to be. It was a wonder what makeup and getting cleaned up could do to someone.

Her eyes flickered back over towards the woman who was lingering around a rack of clothes. She narrowed her eyes, she called it her Sue Sense. There was some off about all of this. It wasn't Will setting it off, but Shelby. After the adventure in the bar, she had demanded all the information Will knew about Shelby. Though he didn't know the full story, she was able to make out that the woman had given up on Rachel to try again with Quinn's Beth.

The line was still unmoving, with only a single cashier working, Sue was about to start screaming and yelling to the Manager about the service. That was until she met Shelby's eyes from over the rack. There was a slight shiver than ran down her spine. Shelby gave the woman a small wink and smile before breaking eye contact. Now, Sue pretty much went for anything that was good looking. Linda..well Linda was different and special.

Linda made her heart beat faster, her palms got sweaty and she knew it love. She had female and male partners before, it was a different time, a time that was now normal in 2015. Shelby gave her a different burn though. It must to have something to do with the way her brown eyes looked from under dark eyelashes.

She really did look like Rachel.

Sue smacked herself across her face for that one. She made it her personal mission now to drink that thought out of her head if she was ever going to get anywhere with this woman. Will raised a brow at her before she finally sighed loudly, "Fine."

Lucky the loud sigh nor the slapping of her head had drawn Shelby's attention. Sue herself was wearing a dark pencil skirt with a dark red silk blouse, blood red always looked good on heels clicking on the store ground, it was odd, she had not felt this pretty for a very long time.

She was always a confident woman, she was Sue Sylvester after all. Sue started to walk down the aisle of clothes, pausing now and again to look at some random jacket or shirt. She met Shelby's eyes again as the woman moved closer to Sue. She just hoped, wherever good and great people like Linda went to, she was smiling down at her and understood that a piece of her heart would always be hers.

But like she realized in her office that one rainy afternoon, she was so tired of beating herself up and being lonely. So, who knew where this could take her.

It was like a game, Sue realized. Every small step thought out, Sue was right in thinking something was up. Shelby had to be. Everything Will had told her about this woman that she was very intelligent, the Berry men had interviewed dozens and dozens of women to find the _perfect_ genes for their child.

In hindsight, that very thought was rather unsettling. She would be lying if Shelby didn't attract her in more than one way. Linda had always said in her final months if Sue was to move on she had to find someone that could match her in ambition. If Rachel's Mother was anything like her daughter then that would not be an issue.

Not minus the important bit that both her and Will were sure Shelby was back in town to speak to Rachel, which would only lead the girl to have a repeat of the issues she was just now getting over. So, Sue got to explore this pulsating heat from in between her legs and see if Shelby was plotting something.

Now to break the ice, and if she had listened to enough of her Cheerios talk, she was going to channel her inner teenager. Slipping next to Shelby, she gave a smile and spoke in a soft voice, "How much does a polar bear weigh?"

Shelby gave an amused smile and raised an eyebrow, "How much?"

"Enough to break the ice. Sue Sylvester." Sue gave as much of a charming smile as she could while she brought her right hand out to shake.

Shelby gave a small giggle and shook her hand, "Shelby Corcoran. I thought I knew you from somewhere, didn't you judge at the Regionals last year?"

"Ah yes. Apparently having a small talk show on some back channel news channel makes you famous." Sue leaned against the rack and then thanked God that it didn't start to roll away from under her.

Shelby seemed to copy the body language, facing her fully and eyes on her, at least Sue knew she had her full attention, "I apologize. I would of came up to say hello, but it's just that you look so.. different. You wear the red well." The woman allowed her eyes to wander downwards along Sue's body before going back to look in her eyes.

Sue gave a small grin, "What are you doing this Halloween, Mrs. Corcoran?"

"I was going to stay in, drink a bottle of wine, watch a few movies." Shelby matched the grin, taking a small bit step closer.

"Non sense. You're going to spend it with me." Sue was shameless when she finally got in her mode. which were few and far in between moments.

"Quite forward are we?" Sue realized that she _really_ liked the way Shelby's voice sounded. More So when they were only less than a foot away from each other.

"I think you need my phone number first." Shelby took a pen and paper from her purse, as she did so, Sue's eyes turned over her shoulder to where Will and Emma stood in line, which still hadn't moved that much. While Will was making steady glances over towards the two women, Emma's eyes were glued to Will as she talked about something or other.

Sue gave her her best grin as Shelby slipped the folded piece of paper into her hand, "Until then."

Shelby gave one more giggle before turning and walking from the store. Sue was too busy looking down on the folded piece of paper and then glancing upwards at the retreating form of Shelby to really think about the situation.

If Sue was thinking clearly, she would of asked the question; why did Shelby just leave? Wasn't she there for shopping.

* * *

Hiram sighed loudly and sipped from a hot cup of coffee. Posters of his smiling face hug from all the walls in the large office space he was renting to act as his Campaign office. He was surprised to actually see his name was reaching the headlines of national headlines. Nothing major lucky, but he was being compared to a young Lyndon Johnson, who was put into the hospital from his aggressive campaigning.

Much like Texas's districts, Ohio had a long standing history of Congressmen and Senators holding their seats for decades and decades for their party. For Johnson it was trying to get into a seat that had just opened from a death, seats in Texas only opened after decades and decades of being held. He saw his chance and took it, throwing himself into the race. Though he was placed inside of the hospital from the lack of sleep and eating, he had won and taken the seat from old money. He went on later to forming one of the biggest Social Betterment programs seen since FDR's New Deal.

For Hiram, was over 7 decades of a pure Red victory for the 4th District. The times called for change, and Hiram was the man for it. With elections just around the corner, the Republicans thought it was going to be a another easy race for them. That was until Hiram appeared into the face, fist balled and swinging.

An openly gay, honorably discharged Army Infantryman, Yale student, self made millionaire that had served faithfully as Police Chief for Lima and was very involved in politics for the betterment of the people? The Republicans were stuttering already, the local Democratic Party just blinked as Hiram was already taking the lead, they had not expected for this man to be such well received in these parts of Ohio. But Hiram was nothing but thoughtful, taking years and years to build a strong pillar of support. Befriending the local mayors, to School Districts Council members, Union Leaders, NRA Chapter Presidents, Hiram was breaking the barriers that had long plagued this nation.

And such a time in national American politics where the Police and the Badge they wore was a sign of hate and violence, Hiram stood as a poster boy for everything _right_ with the Police Force. Under his leadership crime had dropped to an all new low in Lima, he promised what people wanted; Justice Reforms.

Paired with his charming smile and respect to his other running mates, it was very hard not to like him. Of course, this would even be better if he had his husband to have on his arm. Hiram clenched his fingers tight around the coffee mug. While his friend, Judge Turner, was still working on getting his divorce to be cleared as private as possible, it had became center in the news. Thankfully nothing about the reasoning around LeRoy's issues were leaked, but Hiram had to give some story of what happened to his husband.

He smiled down at the picture on his desk, a picture of Quinn, Rachel, Judy and himself from a few weeks ago before the race started in all earnest. It was the last time they had all sat down for dinner as Family and Friends. He found that the girls still hadn't told Judy about their dating, while he was getting to the point of just saying it when they're all together, it might become an issue rather soon.

His Campaign was built upon breaking barriers, he kept his Family away from the politics but he feared what would happen if they started digging. If, for example, Quinn and Rachel were open about their relationships and spoke at his rallies about the decaying Education system in Ohio, while being lesbian, it would be perfect.

He shook his head, he was tired and now his mind was making rather dumb ideas. He had only slept a few hours in the past few days, Johnson indeed.

Or he would be shoving his "gay agenda" down the public throats. Which is the only thing the Republican Party could use against him at the current moment. Even with marriage legalized in the States, it was still a touchy subject.

Everyone always thought Rachel got her drive from LeRoy or perhaps her birth Mother Shelby, before train of thought was very wrong. Hiram was the most ambitious of all the Berrys. Born to extreme poverty in South Carolina, his Father had moved them north to find work and get them off of the streets. His Mother died soon afterwards, he couldn't even remember the color of her eyes. Hiram's Father threw himself into his drink, into drugs, whores, everything to forgot the gentle smile and southern drawl of his Mother.

Hiram's Father beat him almost every day, and while it stopped when he grew larger than him, it became mental. Calling him nothing but trash off the street, that he would be nothing, stuck in this shitty Ohio town, coining the phase, Lima Loser.

Oh how he yearned to prove his Father wrong, to prove everyone in Lima wrong. While his Father barely scraped by every month, Hiram wanted so much money that he couldn't spend it in a million lifetimes. He wanted to have the life his Father could never give him, he wanted to make the American Dream, something that he only learnt about in school, his Reality.

So, he threw himself into his studies at school. Finishing as number one, he then elected to join the Army, a move that surprised all of his teachers who said he could of easily gotten into any Ivy League school he wanted if he had just applied. Hiram himself didn't fully understand it, it was one of the only things him and his Father ever understood about each other; Some hears the call. Few answer it.

And the Military taught him much about himself, thrown into almost every hot zone for the time period he learned much about himself, and much about Humanity itself alongside their love for warfare. He completed both of his Bachelor's degrees, Political Science and Business Management, while doing to night school, paired alongside his service, GPA from College and highschool, plus the emotional personal statement, Yale had accepted him in his last three months of service.

He could still hear his Father's voice when he called him to tell him the good news, "You will always be nothing but trash, Hiram. _Trash_."

That was the last time he ever spoke to his Father, he threw himself into his studies, his will and drive to be something very much more than just trash. While in the Army he had hired an accountant to help him pick the correct and safe stocks to invest into. He went against his well wishes and invested all of his savings into Apple when it was nothing but a small company. He was now one of the ew majority stockholders. Alongside large holdings in massive technology companies, he made his first million at a young age, now he was worth into the hundreds of millions from him playing the stock games. Never trash.

His ambition was outmatched and out checked. While his Professors thought he would used his Masters in Police Science to join politics at his still rather young age, he surprised them all by moving back home to the small town of Lima husband in tow. He held a Master's Degree from _Yale_ and here he was applying for Corrections at the County Sheriff. After a few years he quit Corrections and was hired as a Sworn Deputy for Lima. It did not take long for him to become Police Chief, and the rest was history.

He remembered all the strange looks he got, someone this educated should not be in Lima running their backwards Police Force. But under Hiram, he had expanded, cleaned up, and made Lima Police Department a model for the rest of the state. It was just a part of his much larger plan, he would win this seat in Congress and help change this country into the model for the rest of Western Civilization.

LeRoy knew the full story of his Father and always wondered why he wanted to raise Rachel in the town that he hated so much. It was simple for Hiram, he wanted to show Rachel just how amazing she could and will be. She was his Star, brighter than almost everyone in Lima, Rachel needed to understand and feel how it felt to be at the bottom. He heard her ranting quite a lot about never becoming a Lima Loser. This City was many things, but for the Berry Family, it was the driving force to become greater and better.

He watched the last of the workers leaving the office, waving goodbye to Hiram, he returned it and leaned into his chair. He still didn't know where LeRoy was, almost a month gone now. He only spoke through his attorney. He had moved his private practice to New York and other than that, he heard nothing from him. It was no matter to Hiram, it was easier this way, no lingering emotions or love for the man he used to know, he would just delete him from his life, start over.

Hiram knew that Rachel was following in his stead, it was natural. She was all she had left besides Judy and Quinn. He hoped she just understood why he had to do it this way, he couldn't allow himself to think of "what if". LeRoy had made his mind up and left them, it was time for Hiram to do the same.

Glancing down at the picture once more he smiled and grabbed his jacket, he was still Police Chief after all. He had a City to serve and protect.

* * *

Quinn sighed loudly at the sight of a crying Santana at Rachel's doorstep. She could guess what was wrong, but didn't ask, Santana launched herself to the blonde, crying loudly into her shoulder as Quinn closed the door and moved Santana to the couch.

Rachel's eyes danced with lust until she saw the crying girl. Wrapping her arm around Santana too, she guided them to the main living room where the large tv stood. The two girls guided Santana onto the couch, but the latino girl refused to loosen her grip on both of them. Even Roxie joined them, trying her best to wrap herself around Santana's feet.

It felt like hours of group cuddling until Santana finally calmed down enough to speak. Either Rachel or Quinn pushed her, so they were surprised to hear the dry and broken voice of Santana, "I lost her."

Rachel and Quinn shared a look from over Santana's hunched form. The three have made 'Operation Brittany', which was the grand plan for Santana to romance Brittany proper. It was an uphill struggle on Santana's part who had a very hard time to actually be open about her feelings beyond her sexual need.

"Just tell what us happened while Quinn puts on Lord of the Rings, sounds fair?" Rachel asked. Santana only nodded and cuddled herself fully into Rachel as Quinn rose from the couch. Ever since Rachel finally watched the movies, Quinn kept her 'Holy LOTR CD's'. at the Berry Household.

Next to Rachel's odd love for Alan Rickman and Harry Potter, the two were a match made in Heaven. After making sure the movie was playing, Santana had finally calmed down enough, cuddling with Roxie as Rachel went to the kitchen to get them to snack on.

"What happened, Santana?" Quinn's voice was gentle, but in between getting cock blocked, if that is what lesbians called it, and now dealing with another Brittany centered Santana melt down, she was rather annoyed.

She loved Santana, really did. She was one of her close friends, and the two understood each other better than most. Minus Brittany and Rachel that is. But sometimes, Quinn _really_ wanted to smack her, the blonde had a feeling this was going to be one of those moments.

"Everything was going fine, great. To plan, honestly. I was slowly opening up to her, taking her on dates to places that wasn't Breadsticks," Santana took a breath and looked up as Rachel walked back into the room. A tray of drinks and a bowl of vegan chips, they were just fritos, held in her hands as she placed it on the coffee table.

Brown eyes wandered over towards hazel orbs, sharing one of those silent conversations. ' _So much for date night._

' _Oh shush, you love Santana.'_

' _Not as much as I love you.'_

Santana watched the paring and started crying harder into Roxie's black coat. She _wanted_ that. Everytime she saw Rachel and Quinn together it was hard to believe they had been dating for such a short time. The two were so fucking perfect. So fucking interconnected, every small motion, the other was right behind them. It was so fucking amazing that she felt a burning hate building in her stomach, she wanted that. Why couldn't she have that? Why couldn't she just be fucking happy.

Rachel and Quinn took either side of Santana, arms thrown over the girl, it was obvious what ever happened had had stuck a chord with Santana. The crying finally died down again as they watched the rolling green hills of the Shire appearing on the large TV screen.

"Tonight was going to be the night," Santana voice was soft, almost broken sounding that made both Rachel and Quinn shudder a bit, "After almost a month of all this mushy courting shit, I was going to tell her how much I needed her. That I wanted to make everything _real_ , you know?"

Quinn and Rachel nodded, the blonde speaking, "And what happened?"

"I was early, not by that much. Her parents weren't home, so I let myself in, like a million times before. There was..sounds coming from upstairs. I got worried, Brittany is a strong girl but she's not like me if someone broke in. I rushed up the stairs, two at a time, about to actually _kill_ someone. In hindsight, I should've realized what type of _sounds_ they were."

Santana took a large breath, her body shaking slightly as she did so, "Wheels and her had seemed to be just the very _best of friends_."

Rachel's eyes shot over Santana's head to Quinn's, who also wore a matching pair of wide eyes, " _What!?_ "

"You heard me, Hobbit. All of that romance shit we were doing, meant nothing to her. She just fucking fell into bed with fucking.." Santana threw the two girls off of her, standing now as her hands shaking with anger. Rachel was surprised when the dark skinned girl turned and slammed her fist into the drywall. Her first going through it and leaving a hole in the wall, "I fucking hate her. I fucking hate love. I fucking hate..AGH" She brought her fist out of the wall and slammed it into again.

Before Quinn could even move, Rachel was up on her feet. She grabbed Santana's wrist and twisted her arm behind her back faster than either girl had ever seen, "You need to calm down Santana."

Santana wasn't going to be pushed around that easy, even though Rachel had the proper form and grip, Santana just brought her body back and slammed her weight into Rachel. The small girl went stumbling backwards, falling hard onto the coffee table.

Quinn only saw red as Rachel flew backwards. Hiram had enjoyed taking the girls to the Police Academy and letting them do some of the defense classes, and now it was time to put Santana into her place.

Santana didn't even have a chance at the lion Quinn became, slamming the girl into the wall, her back slamming into the wall. Quinn's elbow was pressing against her throat, her eyes were on fire, "You. Need. To. Remember. Where. You. Are."

Santana, was a lot of things, fearless being one she tried to do her best. The look in Quinn's eyes and the edge in her eyes, Santana was afraid in that moment, "I..I.." Her eyes blinked once as she felt that rage that came out of nowhere leaving her. She saw Rachel slow to get up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Quinn stop." Rachel's soft voice whispered up as she came up next to Quinn. At the sound of her voice, Quinn gave a small sigh and dropped her grip on Santana. The girl just sliding down the wall and staring forward through Quinn's legs.

Quinn looked over to Rachel as she sat down next to Santana. The latino's head going to rest on Rachel's shoulder. Quinn huffed and took the other side of Santana.

"I have lost her haven't I?" Santana whispered out as she moved her head from Rachel's shoulder, staring forward into the living room.

She started to cry and fell into Quinn's arms this time. The blonde running a soothing hand up and down her back. She watched with wide eyes as Rachel stood and crouched in front of Santana.

"Look at me." It was a tone neither girl have heard Rachel speak in. Something similar to the voice she used during Cheerio practice, Santana's mouth was half open as she stared at the burning expression that Rachel wore. Quinn matched her expression, it was amazing to her, after 10 months of being together in one shape or form, Rachel still surprised her.

"You are Santana fucking Lopez, "Quinn realized just how hot it was when Rachel cursed, "Are you really just got to sit here and cry, just letting Brittany walk out of your life. Or are you going to get up, dust yourself up, and win her over."

Santana just gaped looking over towards Quinn and then back to Rachel, but Rachel wasn't done speaking yet, "I don't like what Brittany did, but it's obvious that you're hopeless without the girl. Puck is having his Halloween Party this week. We're all going to go, and you're going to walk right up to her and kiss her. And then tell everyone how much you love her. You got that?"

Santana just nodded dumbly before shaking her head and then nodding again, "Right. Right! Yes. Right. I can do this. She's mine," She looked in between the girls, before throwing her arms around both of the girls, "I am sorry about the wall."

"Better than our faces." Quinn commented dryly as the girls disconnected and stood.

Santana nodded and smile as she wiped her eyes, "You know I don't do the whole, emotions thing. But without you two, I honestly think I would've thrown myself at Puck, or like Sam. So..thank you."

Rachel felt Quinn's arm wrapped around her waist and pulling herself into a side hug, "It's fine, Santana. We're friends, friends put up with other friends love issues."

"Don't you let go for her, Quinn. She's something amazing." Santana said through her tears, offering a rare real smile to the two girls.

Rachel blushed a dark red and was about to speak but Quinn beat her to it within moments, "And she's all mine." Quinn's hazel eyes bore down on Santana's. The latino girl giving a small nod before heading back to the couch.

"Well, come on, Berry. We have a plan to make for Friday night." Santana flopped down onto the couch, and awaited for the 50 point plan that she was sure Rachel had already created while standing there.

* * *

After two hours of intense planning, Operation Brittany V2 had been made. It was rather easy really, Santana just had to get her alone, and go straight for the jugular. Tell her how she felt and pray to God that would be enough. Santana left in much better mood, still blushing how sorry she was for attacking them, Quinn understood just well why Santana needed to let some steam out, Rachel was one for running when she was angry, not hitting people.

It was not how they planned to spend their date night, the still had a few hours before they needed to sleep, but the mood that was there before was long gone now. Rachel had just finished up the dishes in the kitchen after Quinn had cooked her and Santana a nice small dinner.

She stood in the archway that lead into the kitchen. Leaning against the wall, she watched in silence and watched Quinn on the couch. The blonde in question had her reading glasses perched on her nose as she read through their AP American History textbook. She always did love watching Quinn, it would always be one of her favorite pastimes.

Moving as quietly as she did, she crawled onto the couch and Quinn. She was not surprised to feel the blonde lifting her arms up to allow Rachel to securely cuddle into her. Her nose and cheek resting on the crook of Quinn's neck, she heard Quinn sigh against her as she turned the page.

Rachel's lips pressed soft kisses along Quinn's jaw and neck. Rachel's hands moved along the white polo that she still hadn't changed out of. She slipped her hand underneath the material of the shirt feeling the harden muscle under her fingertips, "I know what we're going to be for Halloween."

Quinn gave a 'Mhm' sound as she read from the textbook, "Does it have to do with your new favorite tv show?"

Rachel blushed, "Maybe." She still hadn't moved her fingers from Quinn's stomach, tracing up and down over the defined muscle. She really did have a thing for Quinn's abs, but let's be honest here, she had a thing for everything Quinn.

"You just want a reason to act like a Queen and to have me dressed up in a leather jacket." She could feel Rachel about to huff, looking away from the book she leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Rachel's brown head.

"And you say that like you don't like the show." Rachel mumbled as she reached down with her hand to throw the blanket that was on the couch over them.

"I do, it's just odd how well we could fit into the characters."

"You're just saying that because we're blonde and brunette." Rachel was almost pouting. Slipping her hand from under Quinn's shirt she felt her eyes closing softly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Quinn mumbled as she closed the textbook and threw it to the ground. She wrapped her arms in earnest around Rachel, slipping her glasses off to place them onto the coffee table.

"Sing to me, it helps me sleep." Rachel's voice was so soft and quiet. Quinn always loved how adorable Rachel's voice could sound.

Quinn actually didn't quite know what to sing, remembering the slow lyrics of song she heard on the radio months ago, she started up.

A _whisper away from changin' everything_

 _But is it safe to say_

 _Such dangerous things_

 _When your hands are tremblin'_

 _Girl I'm weak in the knees_

 _It's times like these when silence means everything_

 _More than anything_

Rachel snuggled deeper against the girl. There really was something about Quinn's voice when she sung country. Though she blonde still claimed to only like 'some songs', she seemed to know all the right ones to make her feel special.

 _So fall when you're ready baby_

 _Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace_

 _I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet_

 _Until you fall into me_

Roxie peeked her head up from her sleeping position, eyes coming to the girls as Quinn offered the dog a smile as she pressed her lips closer to Rachel's ear as she sanged.

 _Love ain't a race_

 _There's no finish line_

 _And I love a chase_

 _But don't leave me behind_

 _'Cause girl we're both gamblin'_

 _But I'm playin' for keeps_

 _It's time like these_

 _When patience means everything_

 _More than anything_

Rachel moved her mouth upwards to press small kisses to the side of Quinn's neck, jaw, cheek, anywhere she could reach without moving too much.

 _So fall when you're ready baby_

 _Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace_

 _I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet_

The song was rather fitting for the two, both remembering the moment when one the other fell into each other. For Quinn it was the moment when Rachel came marching into the restroom and smiled through her throw up saying she was the prettiest girl she's ever seen. It was hard, for the both of them to trust someone like this, to fully give yourself up to someone. While they had other friends, neither really fully _trusted_ people like Santana or Kurt like they trusted each other.

 _And I'll fall for you every day_

 _I'll cherish the moments time can't erase_

 _We'll be the love song_

 _I promise you we're gonna sing_

 _Girl when you fall into me_

 _Girl when you fall into me_

 _C'mon baby fall into me_

 _I'm waiting_

 _Fall into me_

 _Fall into me_

 _Fall into me_

 _A whisper away from changing everything_

Quinn finally finished singing, but didn't even have a chance to breath before Rachel's lips were capturing hers in a slow and sweet motion. She shifted so she was sitting sitting in Quinn's lap, legs pressed to either side. Long brown hair covered both of their faces like a long dark curtain, "I want to tell Glee Club about us."

Quinn took her bottom lip into her mouth, biting on it as she stared up into Rachel's eyes. She had been thinking about it more and more often. In the start both were afraid to be open to everyone around them, but after LeRoy leaving and Quinn being there save her, there was no doubt in Rachel's mind who she wanted to be with.

Quinn, herself, never had a choice in the matter. She was ruined the very first time she met small and talkative Rachel, "We tell my mother first."

Rachel gave a large smile, she was worried that Quinn was not ready to be open to the members of Glee Club, not like they didn't already talk about it behind their backs.

"Quinn, Baby, if you think Judy doesn't already know, you're blind." Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek, running her thumb over her cheek.

Quinn huffed and puffed a small bit, Rachel was right after all, with how the girls just looked at each other in public, she was surprised that the entire school didn't know, "Come on, we're doing it tonight."

Rachel just whined and wrapped her legs and arms tight around Quinn. The blonde rolled her eyes and got up from the couch, carrying Rachel to her chest, who really didn't want to let go. It was until Quinn needed to bend over to her and Rachel's shoes that the girl finally let go of her grip.

"I love you." Rachel whispered into her ear before she pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek. Going to quickly grab her jacket, shoes and purse.

Quinn just smiled like a fool, as they climbed into her red jeep. She would of never actually thought she would be bringing home a woman to meet her mother. Never in a million years, even if she had accepted her sexuality, she would have to settle for second best, because the one woman she wanted, Rachel, would never want her. But here she was, driving her to her house, to tell her Mom that they were together.

For so long she had been afraid to be herself, to be more than the girl her Father wanted her to be. To be something she actually loved, for so long she battled with Quinn and Quinn Fabray in her head. She thought there could only be one or the other, the soft and nice Quinn whose eyes lingered on Rachel or Quinn Fabray. the second born to Russell Fabray, CEO of the _Fabray Industries._ She was to marry a nice white rich upstanding Christian man and maintain the Fabray image.

But, God be damned, look at her now. Once she turned 18 she would be slowly brought up to speed by the Board of Directors on the running of the business, and once she finished college she would be able to follow in the footsteps of the Fabrays before and become the CEO of the company. All during that, she will be open about what type of woman she is, and she knew deep down inside, that she would have Rachel next to her during all of that, until the very end.

Funny how life works.

* * *

The drive was short, filled with passing glances and large smiles. Quinn entered the gate code and pulled up in front of the massive house. At least the one good thing about this part of Ohio was all the undeveloped land that leant to massive houses. Granted the Fabray's _made_ Lima, it was still a thought.

Her mother's car in the driveway told them that she was home from work already. Entering into the house, they could hear the soft beat of music coming from the kitchen and Judy humming along.

They heard Max coming towards them before they even saw him. The husky was growing up fast, Quinn's eyes went large at the sight of her dog, smiling as she bent down and hugged her baby, "Maxxx."

Rachel just looked on and smiled. Once the dog had licked his mother's face to his heart's filled, he sat back onto his hind legs and looked up at Rachel, waiting to be petted. Rachel smiled, Max was always the perfect gentlemen with her, she leaned over and gave the husky a good scratching behind the ears.

They found Judy busy behind the stove top cooking an early dinner for herself,. The woman smiled as the two entered, "And here I thought I wouldn't see you two until this weekend."

Quinn smiled tightly and clasped Rachel's hand into hers. Her mother had taken over for the company after Russell just up and left sending the stockholders into a frenzy. Though as CEO, she didn't oversee the day to day running of the company, she still worked full time in the company's headquarters in Columbus. She could see the tiredness in Judy's eyes, but at the sight of her daughter, her smile brighten up, reaching her eyes.

"We both have something to tell you, Mom. You might want to sit down." Quinn spoke as Max walked into the kitchen laying down on the wooden floor. Judy raised a brow and glanced over towards Rachel who just gave her a wink and smile.

Judy sat down at a small kitchen table and chairs that was pressed into the bay window that overlooked the night landscape, "One of you better not be pregnant."

"Mom!" Quinn whined loudly, earning a giggle from Rachel as the two sat down on the other side of the kitchen table.

Judy smiled, "See, ice broken. Also, honey, whatever you're going to tell me, it can't be worse than that Finn boy singing that terrible song. No matter what happens, or what you do, short of killing random people, I will always love you. After everything we have been through, Family comes above all else." Her own hazel eyes met her daughter's, hands slipping over the table to try to take Quinn's.

Quinn smiled and took a deep breath, looking over towards Rachel. She remembered one conversation with Santana weeks and weeks ago. How that she was so impressed by Rachel and her's courage to finally accept themselves, while she was still struggling to actually that that dive off of the edge.

' _Come on Fabray. Find your courage'._ The voice inside of her head, which sounded a lot like Rachel rang through. Sighing, Quinn took a breath to steady herself, "Mom, I am gay. And I am with Rachel, we have been for a very long time."

Quinn braced herself for the screaming and yelling, or the cold and indifferent voice commanding her to pack up and leave again. But she was surprised to hear her Mom getting up and moving around the table. She didn't even have time to breath before she felt her Mother's arms wrapping around her. Then she felt Rachel's familiar arms wrapping around her too.

After Judy hugged her daughter for all her worth she moved back to arm's length, "Quinn, I know. You two are the most obvious people I have ever seen," A look of hurt flashed across Quinn's face, but Judy just gave her a pointed look, "I didn't want to bring it up to you, because I was afraid that it would just scare you back off from me. In the past few months we have been through so much. I am never going to lose you again, Quinn. I don't care that you like girls, Rachel is an amazing young woman. Better than any boy or girl, for that matter, you could bring home."

Rachel just blinked at Judy, she felt a surge of warmth flowing through her. In the past month, Judy had slowly taken the spot of that female figure she had been missing her entire life. She had tried with Shelby, which failed and left the girl's heart broken. Judy was the next best thing, she had been worried for so long that the older woman would not like her, at her deceleration Rachel couldn't help but to get a large smile.

* * *

They always met in public places, she realized. She was at least glad that he had cleaned up. Cut that stupid Jew fro and dressed in normal clothes for this. Lauren herself wore a baseball cap pulled over her eyes and a pair of dark sunglasses even though it was night outside.

The cafe on 5th Street was almost always empty, besides on Sunday mornings when the local Southern Baptist church let out, the entire Church always seemed to make it their point to eat here.

But on a quiet Wednesday evening, there were only a few souls in the cafe, most of them the workers. She breezed past the hostess to where Jacob sat. Way in the back at one of the last tables, she could feel his eyes on her form as she walked forward. There was something about that boy, the way he looked at girls in the hallway that sent a shiver down her spine, in a very bad way.

She couldn't help but to think she had made a deal with the devil for all of this. But Quinn and Rachel were in her way. They had millions and millions of dollars, both from wealthy families, hall Berry's Father was going to become a Congressman. She needed to become the top of school which meant becoming Head Cheerio for scholarships. If that meant dealing with the creep that is Jacob, it was something she was going to have to deal with for the time being. Once she was on top, she would make sure to _crush_ him.

Jacob gave her his trademark creeper smile as she sat down at the table, "Lauren! How is you and Finn doing?"

She sighed, it was by his pushing that she made the moves on Finn. It wasn't that hard really, being a Cheerio, blonde and hot, he was gool in her hands. Though she was quickly see why Berry and Fabray went gay, when Finn tried to speak intelligent she had to stop herself from slamming her head into a wall to make him stop talking, "Lovely. He did as I told him to do, and made up with Public Enemy 1 and 2."

"Good good. Finn will be important in all of this. Get him to become closer to Quinn and Rachel, then we can get the proof we need to blow this all open." As he finished speaking, one of the waitress came over, dropping a plate with a large steak covered in onions in front of him.

Lauren flinched at the smell, but Jacob seemed to enjoy the smell of onions and burnt steak, going to dive in as the woman spoke, "I don't understand why we need more proof, you already have those pictures from months ago."

Jacob shook his head, "It's not that easy, Lauren. It's a lot like politics, those pictures are blurry and it's hard to make out. They could easily wave them off, what we need to do is leak those, to get people talking, but if we do it before we have better supplies we will only scare them into hiding. But, if we have more than enough evidence and the likes of Finn on our side, then we can bait them and destroy them. Knowing Fabray she will run at the first sign of danger, leaving you to finish her off, and for me to be Rachel's Knight in shining armor. It's perfect really." He gave her a smile as he shoved a rather large hunk of steak into his mouth.

Lauren shook her head, "That's what I am worried about. I have a feeling Finn knows something. He always acts weird when I bring up those two."

"Well, one cheated on him and the other he almost dated." He raised a brow, wondering what she was on about.

"No it's not that...It's like he knows something more and he doesn't want to tell me. What if they told him about them?" Lauren started, hands cuffed in her lap as she tried to explain. She knew he must of known something, did all of Glee club know it? Was it just Finn?

"Unlikely but possible. Find out, bait him into spilling the beans, anything. If he's firmly in their camp, we're going to need to use one of the other Glee boys." Jacob shrugged adopting an look of indifference while in the back of his head was slapping himself for missing that possible

"And Mercedes? After that fight with Santana, she might know something or could be helpful. She has a lot to gain from all of this also." If she was honest, she just wanted someone else to either put the blame onto if this blew up into their faces, or to hide behind from Jacob's creepy smile.

"Leave her to me, my dear." He smiled one last time and waved her off. Lauren didn't need to be told twice, leaving as quickly as she left. She felt his eyes staring at her ass as she walked away, such a creep.

Jacob finished the rest of his dinner and drove home later that night. The tv was still on in the living room when he returned. His Mother always enjoyed watching the evening news when she drank herself into a early grave. It was an interview by Hiram Berry about his planned Education reforms.

He narrowed his eyes, just how far was he willing to take this? He noticed the lack of the Doctor Berry next to his husband's side. He heard how highly Rachel spoke of her Fathers, if he was too add ontop of the first plan, work on uncovering some dirt on Hiram, Rachel would come falling into his arms.

He glanced over towards his mother passed out on the couch, a bit of throw up on her chin from earlier that night, "Oh Mother Dearest." He said to himself as he took a rag from the kitchen to clean up her chin.

His Mother's eyes opened, but didn't move as she stared at her son, "Oh Mother, you will be so proud, your son is going to have a girlfriend very soon. You know what that means, grandchildren."

He offered her one more of his crooked teeth smile, his Mother watching with large eyes as he tossed the rag away, "I don't need to remind you to pick up my medicine tomorrow also? You know what happened last time I ran out." He brought his hand to her large and fat arm, squeezing hard as his Mother nodded her head fast.

"Sleep well, Mother." He smiled once before pressing a kiss to her forehead and heading to his room to think over this Operation Downfall plan.

There was something about that boy that put everyone on edge.

* * *

 **AN: Song used is _Fall Into Me_ by Brantly Gilbert. A personal favorite and the credit to the title of the story actually. **

**So I realized that I haven't really directly been answering questions in reviews, I might set something up so I can answer questions more directly rather than waiting for another chapter to be posted, but nevertheless.**

 **Forevergleek9615 - I always look forward towards your Review for the chapter. I'll gave you know I take them seriously. Thank you for the support, at least someone understands the nature of AU.**

 **Shay(Guest) - As you can see, one might think that I ignored your pled for not the Sue and Shelby paring. I will say, it's not like what it looks for at least Shelby. Lies and lies make the world go round. And I honestly think LeRoy just likes pleasure in all forms. The 'Big Gay Happy Family', is something he just coined due to the stereotype that Gay men and Families are just amazing. The entire story itself is showing how not everything is what it appears. Most would think Rachel had an amazing home life, while she's just worse off as Quinn. Thank you for the support.**

 **So overall, this chapter set up a number of things. Next chapter will be much less shoving of plot and more with Highschool fun. I haven't done much with the actual Glee Club so we shall see a return of that, plus Halloween Party.**

 **As I already said, Sue and Shelby is not what it seems, or it is. I don't want to spoiler things, but Sue is going to fall head first because she is actually attracted to Shelby. And Shelby, well the one thing I got from the Show, is that Shelby cares about Shelby. Just my personal thoughts.**

 **I replaced Sue's Congressional race with Hiram, as I have already hinted at. I realize that I was somewhat rambling during his section in the chapter, but I was trying to get his side of things out of the way early. AS we go on, we shall have point of views of the race from all sorts of people to give it a much more rich experience. I also realized that I made the 'perfect' running candidate. So hopefully, I destroy that image somewhere along the road.**

 **It's rather obvious that Jacob is going to be our main villain for highschool or at least this year, if he's found out. I personally, always got a really creepy feeling from him during the show, I am taking that to a whole new level of creepiness. Again, this is AU and I want to have fun with creating my own plot not just rewriting the show in Faberry, which has been done expertly by other writers. He's a sick person, and I wish to give the story all sort of characters; from the story of love to a story of hate.**

 **While I will be taking some Story plot elements, it's obvious that I am going out on my own with a lot of this. For example, just how powerful the Fabrays are. I would put them similar to the great Families that first made America during the late 1800's and early 1900's. This is only a background thing for now, as the story go on I shall be explaining more about the Family's history. I already have been planning the other stories after Fall Into Me, and that is more for later on, for now, just enjoy. And worry about Highschool**

 **I think that's everything, I hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter is a good old Highschool Halloween Party, and I am sure a bunch of other stuff I haven't thought of yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This actually doesn't have the party itself, I was nearing 9,000 words and realized that I hadn't even gotten to it yet. So instead of making like a 20k chapter, I was just going to divide it into two. Easier on the eyes also.**

 **Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Halloween had finally arrived. After the emotional exchanged with Judy, the three women had stayed up the better half of the night and into the early morning talking. Though the next day was rough on the both girls who only had a few hours of sleep, neither would of traded in the memories for a full night's of rest.

Rachel should feel happy, she knew she should. But ever since the last night of staying up all night with Judy, there was this pain in her heart that she didn't quite understand. She should feel happy, right? Hiram was finally giving her the attention she always wanted as a child, Judy was becoming the motherly figure she always wished she had. But she couldn't shake the feeling of dread, as if it was too late.

As a child, she always wanted that big and happy family. She so sure when she was young her Family was simply amazing, filled with love and cheer. But as the years went by, she slowly begun to realize that she had the furthest thing from the truth. Her Dads, as loving as they appeared cared only about themselves, it had only taken her now to see that. Hiram throwing himself into this race and forgetting that he had a daughter again.

She was worried about coming out, she might act so very confident, and she was at the end of the day, but she couldn't fight back this feeling. She was afraid, she loved Quinn with her everything and wanted everyone to know, but she was afraid of Quinn. It was an dumb fear, Quinn had proved in the past month that she would never run away again, but what if the hate from school or Glee Club became too much for her?

Too much that Quinn ran, just like Hiram, just like LeRoy, just like Shelby. She wouldn't be able to deal with it, she had opened herself up to Quinn, to finally allow herself to love the girl with all of her heart, If she left, she wouldn't know what to do. The one person that had been there for her when she needed someone. It would be like finding that answer, that feeling you were always searching for and watching it slip away, fade.

She couldn't allow that, so if it met keeping Quinn to herself for longer, so be it.

* * *

It was finally the afternoon, Glee Club meeting only a bell ring away. All the talk today over the school was how Puck had personally invited the 'Gleeks' to his party, making a big deal about it.

Quinn herself was rather excited for the party, even if she got a little too gabby in public with Rachel it could easily be blamed on from all the underage drinking and the two being best friends. Also, Rachel had taken only a day to make Broadway worthy costumes for the two after something she called Swan Queen. She had no idea what that was, only that it was based off of their new favorite show on ABC.

But hell, she saw it a reason to eye sex Rachel while she wore the 'Ms. Mayor' outfit, and her a light brown leather jacket paired off with even a rather real looking Lima Police Badge. They had just to get through Glee and then Cheerio practice. She didn't know which one was scaring her more.

Today was going to be the day her and Rachel were going to come out to Glee Club, seeing as at the end of the day, they are their closest friends. At least Finn already knew who should've been the only one that would react badly. On the other hand, Sue had been acting oddly...happy, joyful, _smiling_. Something was very wrong, The last time she saw her that happy it was when she crafted the plan to become a judge for the Regionals for last year.

One step at a time though, first; her and her girl had to sing this song.

She was placing her books back into her locker, taking out her gym bag that had her practice Cheerio uniform. Her eyes were drawn to Rachel as she hurried down the hallway towards her. Call it her sixth sense when it came to Rachel's emotions, but she could feel that something was off.

Wordless, she shut her locker and met Rachel halfway. The halls were mostly empty, she grabbed her hand and drew her into the nearby restroom. Locking the door in place, she watched in silence as Rachel paced back and forth in front of the sinks.

Rachel was a talkative person 99% of the time, but in times like these she knew that she couldn't push the subject and allow Rachel to come to her. The blonde walked forward, going to wrap her arms around the girl. Rachel melted into the hug, face burying itself into her neck, Quinn would never get over the fact that their bodies just seemed to fit just right. Neither one too tall or too short.

Finally, she heard Rachel sigh, moving back from the hug so she could speak, "I don't think we should come out to Glee Club."

Quinn felt a stab into her heart, she always feared this moment, from the very start of this all. Even if she ever got Rachel, she feared that she would grow up one day and realize that she or no one could love the monster that Quinn was. Tears filled hazel eyes as she stuttered to talk. She felt her hands shaking, her entire body shaking. Her vision became blurry as tears flowed freely, was this how it felt for her heart to break?

Rachel's eyes went wide as she realized how that sounded. Her hands flying up to gently cup Quinn's face, "No, no, Baby. I am not breaking up with you, no. It's just, I was thinking today, thinking about to last year and then Freshmen year. And then this year with the Sunshine situation. Tina's words ' _Ambitious little freak'._ Even after I proved to them I have something more than ambition, that I just wanted to be their friends, they still just _hate_ me. All the hate I have gotten from them, the words and the tears, I..I am just afraid, Quinn." Rachel could feel tears stinging her eyes as she spoke, the woman's words still echoing through her head.

Quinn nodded in silence, "Rachel, half of the time it was because of _me._ "

"We both know that is a lie, Quinn. They made the choice, they made the choice to attack me. To be like everyone else, to attack everything about me. Why should we tell them how happy we are? Why should we tell them anything," Rachel moved away from Quinn's arms as she raised her voice, "Kurt? Kurt was ready to tell everyone if I didn't step down to give him more spotlight. Mercedes? I know for sure, she will use it against us. I am sure Puck will make some kind of thing about adding it to his spankbank. Santana and Brittany are too busy doing whatever the hell they do, when neither girl deserves each other."

Quinn just stood in silence as Rachel showed the anger that she always kept a cool grip on. All the years of seeing Doctor William for her depression and anger issues coming out. Rachel fell against the restroom wall and brought her knees to her chest, crying in earnest now.

"I love you, Quinn. But I am.."

Quinn cut her off, in the cold and Head Bitch tone she had used for years, "But not enough to tell everyone else? Do you not think I haven't thought about it also, Rachel? Do you think you're the only person that has been stabbed in the back by them. There was only one person that came to me when I needed someone, anyone. When my parents threw me out, it was you that came. I don't care for one moment about what that Club thinks. They all feed off each other, bringing all someone else down because they lack the happiness in their own life. But we have happiness. When our parents didn't give it to us, our friends. We created our own happiness, we found love this is fucking hopeless place."

Quinn marched forward, staring down at Rachel from above, "They will do anything to feel better about themselves. Somedays, I wonder if they are my friends. They let me down, they let you down. Mr. Schu, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Finn, all of them. They have only cared about themselves. Do not think for a moment that I don't care about you. That my main and only goal in life is to make you happy."

Rachel had stopped crying now as Quinn bended over to gently held onto Rachel's knees, "It's always going to be me and you vs. the World, Rachel. If you think for a moment I will _ever_ forgive my Mother for watching by my entire life as Russell beat me and Frannie down word after word, you're crazy. Just like how I know you will never forgive your Dads and Shelby for never being there when you needed them. I am not a very forgiving person, I am selfish, I am.."

"Wonderful, loving, amazing, breath taking, intelligent, elegant." Rachel whispered out as she wrapped her arms around Quinn bringing her down to sit next to her. Her brown head resting on Quinn's shoulder, their arms holding onto each other.

"I just want someone to love me." Quinn's heart broke as she heard the broken sob of Rachel. Quinn clenched on tighter.

"You do have someone, Rachel. You have me, you always had me." Quinn whispered into her hair as she pressed her lips down into wonderful brown waves.

It took awhile, luckily the bell still hadn't ringed yet for school to be over, but finally Rachel spoke, "You're right, Quinn. We will tell them, and if they try to bring us down, it doesn't matter. We created our own happiness."

Rachel turned and placed herself into Quinn's lip. Staring unblinking into her eyes, "I never have to be alone again, don't I?"

"Never again." The vow, which they didn't fully realize what they were saying to each other until years later, was sealed with a sweet and passionate kiss.

A kiss that sealed the relationship that would go to capture the nation in years to come.

* * *

Will always kept to his office before Glee Club started, dramatic entrances for when he was going to launch into the lesson for the day. The bell was still a bit off from ringing but was surprised when the familiar head of Sue breezed through the choir room and entered his office shutting the door behind her.

"I realized something, Will." She started as she sat down in one of the chairs. Hands folded into her lap, she was still getting used to now wearing her tracksuits at every moment of the day. Today was jeans and a Cheerio Red polo.

Will just nodded his head and smiled, reading over a possible lists of songs to use at the ever approaching Sectionals which was only less than a month away. He should of listened to Rachel about starting earlier with planning their setlist.

"Will, this is when you ask me what I realized." Sue said again after moments of silence.

Will sighed and looked up from the papers on his desk, smiling at the woman. It was still odd for most of the other teachers to see the two worst enemies turned into rather close friends. Emma was the only one that didn't talk behind their backs or just blink at them blankly when they eat lunch together in the Staff Room, "Sue, what did you realize?"

"When you and Ginger took me shopping, Shelby just left, didn't she?" Sue spoke in a low voice as she leaned over the desk, resting her forearms on the metal.

Will raised a brow, thinking back to it, "Yeah, yeah she did. What does that mean though?" While he usually didn't mean Sue's crazy ramblings about politics or some plan she crafted to get back at the Social Studies Department for trying to take funds from the Cheerio budget, today he was starting to feel the pressure from his lack of planning, ontop of Terri still trying to contact him to get back together.

"Will, think very carefully. People goto clothing stores to shop, right? She walked in while we were in line, near the front windows of the store. She lingered around the line, and then left right after she spoke to me, without buying anything."

Now that was something he missed, raising his brow he leaned back into his chair, "She didn't see you in the bar, did she?"

"Not from what I remember. She said she thought she knew me from Regionals last year. But, I think we can both agree you and Emma have done a job done well in changing the Sue from then to the Sue I am now."

Will nodded, purely physically, the woman looked different. Dressing well, with fitted clothes she looked much different from all the years of track suits. Granted she was still the ruthless and cold self, there was a certain charm to it, once one understood why she was that way, "So, you're thinking that she knows quite well who you are, and you somehow fit into one of her plans?"

Sue nodded, "Will, everything you have told me about this woman is that she is calculated. Didn't she scheme with that St. Jesus boy to get Rachel to start thinking about her birth mother?"

Will paused for a moment, Sue wasn't wrong actually and it would support their first fears of Shelby being back in town to do something about Rachel, "It's not out of the question, but she would have to know that Rachel became a Cheerio. I fail to see how going through you will get to Rachel."

"Well, she can't go through you. And I am sure Rachel's fathers have some kind of binding term in their contract. Or she wouldn't of gone to such extreme lengths last time. We're educators, Will, and if we don't protect our students, what kind of educators would we be?"

"But, what if Rachel wants to get to know her Mother? No one has really ever asked what Rachel wants." Will reasoned, glancing at the clock they still had some time before the bell ranged.

"Curly, think for a moment. Picture never knowing one of your parents. Your entire childhood you have put on a strong face, pretending that you didn't care, you had your parents, the ones that raised you. Then suddenly, out of the blue, all those hidden and dark thoughts about finally meeting that parent comes true. You throw yourself into the relationship trying to be the child you always dreamed of being. But then, she plainly tells you that she can't handle it and is just going to start over," Sue's voice became quiet. Will knew that she was drawing from her own personal pain from her parents that she always wanted, "Then ask yourself if you _ever_ want to see that woman again."

Will was lucky, in all reality. He had two loving parents he could lean on at anytime. His parents were normal, loved with him with ever fiber of his being. Put up with Terri's crazy conversations, and now his mid-life crisis. They said artists best work came from personal heart ache or trouble, but he had never really had any of those until now. It was easy for him to sit here and preach about forgiveness when he, in fact, never had to give it.

Sue didn't know what overtook her. Flashes through her mind of her own parents. She still remembered the day they left to go on their 'grand Nazi hunting'. Who the hell leaves their two young daughters, one with a serious mental sickness, with some nanny while they went and lived out their dreams? She hated them both, even when her Father died she didn't even go to his funeral. She finally hunted down his grave and spat on it, she took great pride in telling her mother how much she hated her.

As a girl, she spent so many nights wondering what she had done wrong. What she did to her parents to make them leave. So hated herself for so long, blamed herself for not being a good enough daughter. Young Sue would of done anything to have her parents love, to just have them to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But years and years of self hatred changed into a deep and burning loathing of both her parents.

Sue was sure that Rachel most likely felt the same way. The more and more she thought on it, she didn't know why she was even doing this with Shelby. She knew that she was attracted to the woman on some physical level, but she felt a burning hatred for the woman that she hadn't felt since the last time she spoke to her mother. Shelby was just as worse as _her_. She refused to allow Rachel to be hurt again by the woman who couldn't make her mind up.

Will watched in silence as Sue stared at the material of his desk. He found that in moments like this it was better to just let her be. Sue held a lot of painful memories, placed deep inside of her. She, in moments like these, was best left to simply think and feel all the emotions she buried. He only moved his hand over and gently took Sue's hand into his, "Where did you go?"

Sue was snapped from her memories, she was used to Will's touchy and emotional nature by now. It did feel rather nice, knowing she did have a friend out there, and in the most unlikely the person, "Memories."

Will nodded, "Do you want to stay for Glee? Quinn and Rachel asked to open with a duet and some news."

"Team Faberry is finally going to tell?" Sue raised a brow, not moving her hand away from Will's just yet. In fact, gently cupping his too for a few moments before slowly moving it to her lap.

"Most likely. I am sure most of the Team already knows about them, with all the duets they do about love songs or the way they look at each other." He moved his hand back to his own space, typing the rest of an email about transportation for Sectionals.

"And how about you? All we have talked about the past few weeks is my life and our students." Sue wasn't the best when it came to asking people about their feelings. She was too blunt and direct to the point, lacking the gentle hand needed sometimes.

Will didn't answer right away, staring back down to the song choices. He had assigned the kids to look into any type of song from any type of music. They were stuck doing the same old same old. He was already on planning using Quinn's piano skills, much like how Shelby used Jessie's skill to sing Bohemian Rhapsody. They needed a set to come out swinging combining all elements of theater into their performance to woo the judges.

"William, I asked you a question. How is you and Ginger Wonder doing?" Sue repeated herself, leaning back into the chair, a black leather folder in her lap.

Will snapped out of his thoughts. He shook his head at the woman, closing the folders on his desk, "I have been focusing on Sectionals."

"That bad?" Sue gave a half smirk as she watched Will from over the desk.

"She's married?" Will shot back with a raised eyebrow. The bell was about to ring, standing up from behind the desk he walked into the empty Choir room. Sue right on his heels.

"Plesh, she's faking it. I am 100% certain she's lesbian." Sue sat down near the piano as he spread sheet music across the chairs that went up the bleachers. She open her own black folder, the setlist Rachel and Quinn had created for the Cheerio Sectionals, she wanted every part committed to memory before she started tearing into her team.

"Lesbian? Sue, she's married." Will paused in writing on the whiteboard and turned to stare at the woman who seemed amused by herself.

"It's called denial. I can smell it on her, she's dipped her feet into woman loving." She brought her right index finger to tap on the side of her nose, "Like a bloodhound."

"You can smell it on her?" Will just stared at her with a puzzled expression. He still didn't know how the two became friends really. He had sworn she was going to throw that coffee mug at him the day he stormed into her office, now look at the pair.

"The kids call it gaydar. Pretty sure half of my Cheerios are sleeping with each other." Will just sighed and shook his head as he went to sit down next to her at the front of the room, eyes glancing down towards the setlist in her hands.

"Did Rachel make that?" He looked down at his own failure of a setlist, which was more of a rough outline.

"Her and Quinn sat down with myself almost a month ago to draft this. I just carry it around with me as a reminder for the rest of the team. It's all mental."

Before Will could respond the bell _finally_ rang after what felt like hours of talking. Not that he didn't like talking to Sue, quite the opposite, but he was looking forward to the weekend. He had no plans for Halloween, he was just going to call it a early night. All sorts of strange people came out on All Hallow's Eve. Not to mention him and Sue's tradition of going to the local Sports Bar on Sunday to watch the NFL games for a few hours.

Sue just snorted and leaned back into her chair, perching her reading glasses onto her nose and read over the papers in her lap. In reality she was studying the Glee Club members as filed in in ones and twos for the club meeting.

The first two in were Rachel and Quinn, both dressed in their perfect white and red of the Cheerio uniform, they talked in hush tones until they saw Will and Sue already sitting there. They offered smiles and polite hellos to the two.

"Q, Rachel. Better be ready for practice today. I want to see the team run through the entire Sectional performance before you two go and lesbian out for the night." Sue made sure not to actually yell like she would usually two, eyes going back and forth between the two girls.

Both Rachel and Quinn knew at this point that no matter if they were dating or not, Sue would always call them lesbians. It was rather an odd feeling knowing that Sue actually knew about them. If Quinn was honest, it made her feel on edge, the Coach Sue she knew was ruthless. This was the same woman who kicked her off the team and left her in the dirt when she got pregnant.

Rachel felt rather protected at the thought, Sue was a powerful woman at the school, the kids and teachers feared her. She knew Quinn had bad experiences with the woman, but there was a warmth hidden behind those eyes, a warmth that reminded her much of Quinn. Perhaps that is why Quinn was afraid of her, because she was a grown version of Sue Sylvester.

"Yes, Coach. Are we going to go along with the members we have or shall we plan for tryouts?" Rachel asked. It was a rule when talking to Coach, a Cheerio had to speak with 'their chest', their feet spread at shoulder's length and hands tucked behind their back resting on the small of their back.

"No, for Sectionals we go as is. The Team right now is doing well with less people and less complex stages. After we win, we can talk about doing tryouts or something. Now go and sing or whatever you do here." Sue waved them off the two girls taking the back row as their heads came together to talk.

Sue couldn't help but to give a small pleased smile. She always knew Berry had the potential to be more. And paired with Quinn the match were made in heaven to rule the world. Ah, what a wonderful thought.

Next came Troll and Playboy, she was seriously start to doubt her Cheerios. First Quinn, then Rachel and now what Laura? Lara? Lauren, there it was, girl was dating the Troll. There must be something that kept on attracting her Cheerios to the boy. It wasn't for his skill in football that was sure.

She noticed something, the way that the Troll's eyes lingered on the two girls, it was only a split second, a glance longer than friendly before he sat now in the front row. Sue narrowed her eyes at the boy, Finn flinching hard under the hard stare of the Cheerleading Coach.

Something was up, she could smell it in the air, and it wasn't just the repressed and not so repressed gay in this room.

Speaking of repressed gay, Blonde Haired Wonder, she needed a better name for him, walked into the room next. Now, she could smell gay on people, it was her trait after years of teaching it came in handy when needing to help her students learn something or if they needed help actually coming out.

She recalled his name being Sam, transfer student and new this year. She wrote his name on the folder in her lap, she would keep an eye on him to see if she was actually right. The Apex Gay came next and from the glance Sam sent his way, Blonde Haired Wonder was not _fully_ straight.

God was all of Glee Club gay? She sent a glance towards Will and raised a brow. The man seemed not to understand as the rest of the club drifted in. B with Wheels, then the Asian Duo. A bit later, the cheap Rihanna Rip-off came in. She could _feel_ the glare being sent towards Rachel and Quinn's way. Sue took another note at that one, she would be lying if she didn't keep up on all the drama she could.

A few band members entered also, seems Will did have other friends than her.

Santana being the last one, head down as she took her spot next to Quinn and Rachel. Now that was something new, Santana was always connected to Brittany, Brittany always connected to Santana. While she was sure the two girls loved each other very much, they both had a lot of growing up to do before they could actually feel that love. She wrote another note in her folder, she could feel the eyes of the Club on her, God she never got over the rush of people fearing her.

God she needed help.

Will sat in silence watching as the kids piled in. Finally all of them were gathered as he stood and was about to speak, Mercedes broke the silence, "Mr. Schu, why is Coach Sue here?"

He held back a sigh, it seemed he would _never_ have the first word when it came to Glee Club meetings. At least Rachel had finally stopped with it, actually if she spoke during the meeting it was a collective thought. It was always after or before practices she would give him her ideas. She wouldn't be Rachel Berry if she didn't explain why it would be better if they did it her way.

"I am going to stop you there, Black Thunder," Sue's voice cut through the room, she could hear the collective gasp at the nickname, honestly people these days were too fragile, "I am here, because William here happens to be my friend and colleague. And I am a bitterly depressed person, William here thinks to think watching you all sing show tunes will change that. Let's prove him wrong shall we?"

Will had to hand it to her, at least she could come up with some reasoning on the fly. He gave her wink, sure it might of been taken the wrong way by the Club, but the school was already filled of rumors of the two having sexual relations. He could care less at this point, Sue had proven to be a better friend in the past month than the collective group of staff.

"Right, yes. And she will be helping in our selection of songs for Sectionals.."

And once more he was cut off, by Kurt this time. William sighed, he sometimes wonder how he got anything done, "Mr. Schu, no offense to you and Coach Sue's new founded friendship, but last year didn't she say the only reason we got another chance was to keep on trying to ruin us?"

There was a few collective mumblers of agreement. The Cheerios stayed silent, staring at the back of Kurt's head, well the Power Three; Rachel, Quinn and Rachel. Sam, who only heard stories of the woman just shook his head in disagreement, while the rest of the club seemed to agree with Kurt.

"Again, I am going to stop you there, Porcelina," That one was better, she made a mental note to keep that as his nickname. He was to whiny to be Apex Gay. She slammed the folder shut as she raised herself to her feet, "There is this magical thing called forgiveness. I know that as teenagers you can't think past either your stomach or who you're going to use next to become the 'Head Bitch' of this school. I am going to be painfully honest with you all."

"No one _CARES_ what you think. I am here because Curly and I are friends. He has gotten his head out of his ass and I have gotten over my issues with him. That's called being an _adult_ , kiddies. Grow up. This might be highschool, but at the end of the day it is what you make it. Think about that. Q, Rachel, Santana, if someone speaks out of place again, smack them." Sue gave one last freezing look of hate out over the club before taking her seat again.

The Club was actually stunned into silence, minus the Cheerios. They had quickly gotten with the program of Sue's blunt and honest nature when it came to situations.

Will himself couldn't agree more, he had babied this club for too long, "Thank you, Sue. There are going to be changes here, kids. Now, at the end of the day, we call came here to find something, but I don't know about you, but I am tired of being the laughing stock of this school. Shall we be remembered as losers? Or are we going to go out there, take each combination by storm? It has been my fault as your Coach and educator getting lost with the day to day. It is past time I start doing all of you right.."

The room was silent, until he met Rachel's eyes who gave him a small nod and smile. She looked rather pleased with the change of events, "I gave you all the assignment of picking any range of songs for this upcoming Sectionals. We shall dive into your choices, but Quinn and Rachel asked for the floor before we start. So girls, come on down." He gave them an actual real smile and waved them down towards the front as he took a seat next to Sue.

"Showtime, Curly. We need to have a talk about the gay to straight ratio of your Glee Club later." The blonde woman whispered as he took his seat next to her.

The two girls were in the front of the room in the blink of an eye. The two speaking to the JAzz band members, who seem to already know what song they were going to play.

Neither girl took a seat behind the piano the two standing before the Club, Quinn spoke, "If it's not obvious by the song, I seriously doubt each one of your intelligence."

Rachel nodded over towards the band, a classic jazz sounding tone starting up. Sue knew it from any wear. Smiling behind her hand, she had to hand it to them, at least they had good taste.

Quinn and Rachel focused on each other and only each other. They had spent the rest of the week trying to find the perfect song for this moment. They realized that though, this was for the two of them, not for anyone else. If they wanted to sing how much they loved each other, then they would pick any song they wanted.

So they settled on one of Quinn's classics after much pouting by the blonde.

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

 _You'd be like heaven to touch_

 _I wanna hold you so much_

Quinn opened, her smooth voice always sounding the best when singing songs such as this. Both girls could feel the eyes of the Club on them as they sanged. They always did have a stage chemistry, anyone in Glee Club could see that. Rachel glanced over the crowd, only the likes of Santana and Finn saw what they were doing, each offering a thumbs up or a nod. Kurt couldn't help but to have a large smile, at least he wouldn't be the only open gay kid now.

Perhaps Quinn had been wrong, it doesn't always have to be them against the world.

 _At long last love has arrived_

 _And I thank God I'm alive_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

Rachel still hadn't started singing yet, the opening being called by Quinn, with her own dramatic flair. The diva swayed gently to the music as she stared into Quinn's eyes, neither girl could stop the massive grin coming to their face.

All the fear that had plagued the two all day had left them by the second line. Both girls were drawing off of each other, their eyes being all the courage they needed to sing all their emotions into the words. In that moment, everything else faded away from them, it was only the two of them and this love that started out so sweet and so fragile grew larger. It felt good finally to show everyone just how much they loved each other.

Puck was looking in between the two girls with a raised brow, his hands raised as he seemed to be in deep thought trying to figure out what was going on with the two. Santana just gave the pair an amused smile.

 _Pardon the way that I stare_

 _There's nothing else to compare_

 _The sight of you leaves me weak_

 _There are no words left to speak_

Rachel's powerful vocals came out of the nowhere as the beat of the song was uplifted, the two girls dancing around the front, facing away from each other and looking out to the club as they both swayed side to side.

 _But if you feel like I feel_

 _Please let me know that it's real_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

Puck's mouth formed an 'O' as it finally came to him. He looked over towards Finn pointing at the two, the taller boy just smiling and nodding his head. He leaned back into his chair and looked at the two.

Well it made sense actually when he thought back on it. He knew deep down he had failed Quinn big time, all of them had failed big time when Quinn was having Beth. No one was there for her, he was a coward. Puck had been so afraid, he didn't know why. He wasn't ready to have a kid, he wasn't ready to commit to Quinn. He was a Sophomore in Highschool for God sake.

But now looking at the two dancing and singing in front of him. He knew that he had missed his chance, all of them did. He wondered if he ever had a chance when it came to Quinn. And Puck didn't know which thought hurt the most.

 _I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright_

 _I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night_

 _I love you, baby, trust in me when I say_

 _Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray_

 _Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

 _And let me love you, baby, let me love you_

The two came back together, facing each other. Their voices like always moved together in a melody that destroyed anything else in the Club. The two were playful smiles as they became lost in each other eyes.

It became obvious for the rest of the club just what they were trying to say. For those who didn't know were stunned into silence as they stared unblinkingly at the two. Santana crossed her legs, trying to ignore the dull pain that shot up in her heart. She wished she could do that, get up in front of all their friends and sing with the person she loved.

Dark brown eyes wandered over towards Brittany who was stuck in Artie's lap. It wasn't fair, it should be Brittany in her lap. It should be her and Brittany up right now singing their hearts out about how much they loved each other. Santana crossed her arms and settled back into her chair, she smiled towards Rachel and Quinn, she had to be happy for them.

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

 _You'd be like heaven to touch_

 _I wanna hold you so much_

Will and Sue watched as the two danced back and forth. They really did have a chemistry that seemed to be the perfect mix of damn near everything. Will had married his highschool lover and he regretted doing it every single day of his life, a puppy dog love that he forced himself into thinking something was more. But there was something about the two girls in front of him, the way they moved with each other, the way they looked at each other, it was something he saw not even in his parents who had a great marriage.

If it was if the two actually were made for each other. Like out of all those romance novels and books old and new. On one level, it was an amazing thought that something that pure is actually real. On another level, it was a very scary thought, at least for himself. To be that free and open with someone, to trust someone that deeply. In all his 15 years of marriage he had never once seen that look in his own eyes or Terri's. Hell, he told Sue more than he had told Terri in their entire marriage.

 _At long last love has arrived_

 _And I thank God I'm alive_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

Sue couldn't help but to look away. There was one thing between chemistry on stage to capture the viewers, but this was something different. This felt like a dance, a tale, something shared between two lovers. It felt wrong, seeing this, not in a bad way per say, but she couldn't stomach it.

It brought back painful memories of summer spent just over the border in Canada, beautiful strawberry blonde hair. She gripped the black leather folder in her hand until her knuckles turned white, God she hated this. _Feeling_ , all this sappy songs bringing make memories she didn't want to experience, but she had to, she needed to if she was to finally get over Linda.

 _I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright_

 _I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night_

 _I love you, baby, trust in me when I say_

 _Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray_

 _Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

 _And let me love you, baby, let me love you_

 _You're just too good to be true_

As the final words were sung, Quinn reached out and grabbed Rachel by the waist. Pulling her to her and singing, _"Too good to be true."_ She leaned down to claim her lips in a simple brushing of the lips.

They broke apart, earning a blush from Rachel, but Quinn wore a victorious smirk on her lips. It felt good to finally being able to kiss and hold Rachel in front of some groups of people beyond random strangers or their Family.

The room was deathly silent, Finn sat there not rather surprised by any of this. The kiss had drawn his attention though, it was one thing them saying they were dating and another actually seeing the two be physical. It was an odd sight, having Kurt as an almost step-brother now had opened him up to the Gays, but not everyone in Lima was as open as he was.

Mercedes stared down the two from her seat in the second row. Hands folded into her lap and back straight, people thought Quinn had the bitch arua down to a key. Quinn met them, the two becoming locked in fierce stare. There was a flash of something, a smirk on Mercedes before it was gone, a smile taking it's place.

"Wait, so you two are like..together?" Puck finally spoke through the silence, someone had to, it was getting weird with everyone just staring at each other dumbly. Or Santana just sitting there with a smirk as she kept her head pressed against the wall of the building.

"I think they made it pretty obvious." Santana spoke up in her usual matter of fact bitch voice.

"How long have you two been.." Mike spoke, his hands out in front of him as he struggled to find the correct word but pointing at them.

Quinn spoke before Rachel or the likes of Finn could answer, "Since I moved in with her last year."

She felt Rachel's arm wrapping around the side of her waist and pressing Quinn harder into the side of her body. It seemed she said the right thing to please Rachel, "You have been hiding it for this long?"

Arite spoke from mover Brittany, raised brow. He sounded hurt even. Rachel saw Santana's eyes whipped over to the wheelchair boy. She spoke before Santana could make this situation worse, "Yes, we did. It's like any of you have been shining friends to us in the past few months. No one was there for Quinn when she needed her friends and you all but, how does Tina put it, _'put up with the ambitious little freak'_."

Sue had to hide her smile and laughter by hiding her face behind her folder. The pure sound of hate coming from Rachel's voice warmed her heart, it seemed being in the Cheerios had done her some good in giving her a backbone. Will just shifted in his chair, as a teacher he hadn't done anything about Rachel's bullying or to help in Quinn's situation last year.

Tina dropped her eyes in shame, but Mercedes spoke up now, "What is the point in telling us? Are you two just throwing in our faces like everything else you do."

Quinn had to count to 10 in her head to stop herself from going straight to screaming and yelling. Ever since the fight with Santana in the middle of Glee Club and the weeks of detentions the much larger diva seemed to have nothing nice to say.

"How about you be proud about two of your _friends_ having the courage to come out in central Republican fucking Ohio." Santana's spoke from over and behind Mercedes, filing her fingernails.

Before what would be Santana vs. Mercedes Round 2, Will found his sense and stood up, raising his voice, "Everyone sit down and be quiet!." Though it came out more of a hiss, which scared the students more than him yelling. Rachel and Quinn were back to their seats in the back in a flash, knowing from Sue anger fits to get really far out of the way, a habit now.

Will's hands was shaking, anger moving through his veins, though it wasn't at the Club, honestly it was at himself. He had stood by for too long, trying to be all their friends, when in reality he wasn't even doing that. He had allowed Rachel to be bullied in front of her, he had allowed one of his students to struggle through something that no teenager should do by themselve, he's allowed Santana to throw around all the other members. It was time to set on correcting all of this, "I already gave you this talk already at the start of this year, and I hate to repeat myself. If none of you can work as a team, then I don't want you on this team. There is a new rule, the moment you step through that door, everything is left there. In here, we are one team, one unit, one everything. From this moment forward, Rachel and Quinn are your team captains."

He sent a burning glare at Mercedes and the club, daring them to try and speak out against him, "Coach Sue is now our co-director for the Glee Club. If we're going to win Nationals for the next 10 years running, we need to embrace a Winner's Ethos."

Sue stood now, reading glasses still on her face as she crossed her arm and stood in front of the group, "Changes, are coming. The Cheerios will be joining Glee Club for every practice. It will be good for them to have somewhere to let free and sing. William as showed me the benefits of having a soft hand also, just as I have showed him how it helps to be hard. Who here wants to become something more than just another Lima Loser as you kids seem to coin at every chance."

Of course, every hand raised in attendance, "We have wronged you all too many times. We have decided to try and correct that. From now on, there will be no more slushies, no more name calling, if you don't have anything nice to say then shut your mouth." Sue made a point to stare at Santana on that one.

Will was actually surprised, he had just made up about Sue joining at a co-director, he had not expected her to actually go with it. They have spoken about how much they wanted to change things around the school, but neither had done anything to start that.

He recovered quickly nodding his head at Sue, "You can leave now, but from this moment onwards, you are all going to be friends in this room even if there is a war going on outside. Alright?"

Each member gave a nod or a mumbled 'Alright'. Sue shook her head, "First rule about being on a Sue's Team, you will speak directly, with your chest and with respect to _everyone_ around you. Let's try that again shall we?"

This time, the Club gave a much louder 'Alright' towards their two Coaches. Will speaking again, "Now, I assigned a project, anyone have any songs that they want to showcase?"

No one raised their hands, a few looking towards Rachel, "I have a few ideas but I was hoping someone else would have brought something up."

Most shocking, it was Finn that spoke up from his seat, "I..I watched Almost Famous last night with my mom and that song Tiny Dancer sounded really good."

Will silently thanked God someone had _tried_ , "Do you know the song?"

"Yeah yeah, who doesn't know Elton John, Mr. Schu." He stood, glancing over towards Quinn, "Eh, Quinn, can you play the piano bit for me?"

In all reality it was more than just a ask to help him, it was a sign if these two can work together then this team had a chance of working through their issues. Rachel gave him a tight smile and nod of approval, while Quinn simply nodded her head.

In under a few minutes, everyone had the sheet music needed, Quinn flexing and unflexing her fingers as she ran through the opening lines a few times, before nodding towards Finn.

"Elton John songs wouldn't be bad, Sue. It's a classic but not that used in show choir." Will whispered over towards the Cheer coach from their spots in the front row.

"Perhaps." Was all Will got out of Sue before Finn gave a thumb ups towards Will and the Club quieted down.

"It's going to be rough, but think about it, eh?" Finn just gave an awkward smile and shrugged before Quinn started up on the piano.

 _Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_

 _Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_

 _Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_

 _And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

While it was obvious Finn had no time to practice the song, he still did have that raw talent like all the Glee Clubbers had. Rachel starting to sing along, then Santana, and then the rest of the Club. Much like the famous scene in the movie in which Finn heard the song, before they knew it the entire Club was singing along.

 _Jesus freaks out in the street_

 _Handing tickets out for God_

 _Turning back she just laughs_

 _The boulevard is not that bad_

 _Piano man he makes his stand_

 _In the auditorium_

 _Looking on she sings the songs_

 _The words she knows the tune she hums_

Will spoke up now, "That's enough, Finn. I am sold on it, we're doing Elton John songs for Sectionals, everyone agree?"

Finn seemed a little put off by being interrupted halfway through his song, but he nodded, the rest of the club coming to an agreement, "Good, good. I am going to cut this meeting short seeing as it's Halloween. Have a fun and _safe_ night, I'll see you all monday morning for practice. Bring your game faces, we're going the mile this year."

The Club was more than happy to get home early to get ready for Puck's party was starting once the sun went down. The Four Cheerios still had one more practice to go through, Rachel knew the team could run through the performance for Sectionals with ease, but up to Coach's standards she was less so sure about.

* * *

It was rather odd, the school had gotten used to seeing the four Cheerios, but ever since Brittany started dating Arite, she was always connected to his side, leaving it to the Power Three, a replacement for the Unholy Trinity.

"Well, that was rather unexpected." Rachel spoke up as they made their way onto the field. The sky was overcast, there was a chance of rain later in the evening, Quinn was just really hoping that it didn't start pouring rain during practice.

But of course, God loved to make a joke out of Quinn's life. As soon as the Cheerios were gathered the skies opened up into a downpour. Sue always made it point that when it rained to make them do mainly physical training and less of the actual practicing.

Sue seemed to be in a better mood today and called the Cheerios back into the Cheerio locker room.

Standing in the middle with the team taking a knee round her, Sue spoke up, "Right Queerios, I am going to be nice today and cancel practice because of the rain. Blame Curly for his niceness rubbing off on me. Starting Monday, you are all expected to join in every Glee Club meeting until the end of the year, if anyone has an issue with that, the door is right there."

Sue smiled when no one even made a move to stand, good, the girls left were only the core of the people who wanted to be there the most. Or actually didn't mind the changes that Sue kept on steam rolling.

The Coach looked out over the ponytailed heads, Larua? Lauren kept her eyes to the ground but sue could make out the forming of a smirk on her features, trying to hold it back. That was something to take note of, compared with Finn's glance during Glee before. Perhaps she's just happy about getting to sing with her boyfriend.

But if Sue knew one thing, it was that highschoolers were terrible human beings.

Practice was finished fast with a few more threats towards the Cheerios about not getting caught tonight doing anything dumb before waving them off for the night.

Rachel didn't finally breath until they were inside of Quinn's Red Jeep and driving out of the parking lot. Reaching out with her hand to grip Quinn's free one, she couldn't help but to lean over and press a kiss to Quinn's cheek, "I love you."

They paused a red light, giving Quinn the chance to lean over the center console, her right hand going to sank around the back of Rachel's neck and take her lips into a much more heated paring that they did in the front of Glee Club.

"I can't wait for the day to do that in front of everyone." Quinn whispered out, before turning back to the wheel. The rest of the trip back to Rachel's house was silent, Quinn's right hand tightly clasped by two of Rachel ones.

They were silent as they entered the large home, not surprising that Hiram was not home. Quinn didn't even have a chance to ask if she wanted to eat before heading over to the party, before Rachel had pressed her against the nearby wall.

Staring up at her with large doe brown eyes, "I _really_ like what you said."

Quinn gave a gentle smile and wrapped her arms around Rachel, leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of her nose, "You know it's true. To me, it was that entire time."

Rachel gave a small sigh and pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's lips, "Don't worry, I agree, Baby. I just wished I could show how..happy I am by it."

Quinn raised a brow as Rachel; gave a small smirk before stepping away and deeper into the house, hips swaying a bit more than natural in that small Cheerio skirt. The blonde's head fell against the wall, eyes shutting for a moment as she bit her bottom lip.

Tonight was going to be a really long and wet night.

* * *

 **AN: Songs used were _"Can't take my eyes off of you"_ By Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons, _"Tiny Dancer"_ by Elton John. **

**I think I have made it obvious enough that Sue and Shelby will have some sort of relationship as Sue/Will figures out what she has planned. I actually have a few ideas in mind for whom she will actually end up with, I just haven't decided yet.**

 **I am sorry, I had planned to just make one really long chapter with the party thrown in, but I just don't think it would of been enjoyable to read some 20k long chapter. I have over half of the next chapter written, so expect the party and the fallout of it in the next chapter.**

 **After that it will be an overview of November, with Sectionals, I am planning on the Glee Club to have their show, just not Rocky Picture Horror Show. And do expect Coach Beiste to join Sue and Will, as I try to find some sort of Teacher enemy for the three to have. I rather still like the idea of a few of the Glee Girls playing football, was actually a fun episode to watch.**

 **Annd before I get a bunch of hate for how I am treating Mercedes, is it so different how people tear into the character of Finn and make him the ultimate bad guy also? It's really preference, but there are a million fics with Finn as the bad guy, I wanted to change it up for once.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN:_ Merry and Happy Christmas/New Years. I hope everyone is having a booze filled holiday season. Chapter 12 here and done. Yay for breaking 100k words. **

**Read and above all else, Enjoy. Review also, I do like feedback.**

 **WARNING: In the later part of this chapter there is a Smut section. The work is rated M for an reason. This will be the only warning for future reference, seeing as I might hand in a scene now and again, I don't want to keep on putting up a warning.**

 **So, you have been warned.**

* * *

 _There is a lot more to an relationship than love._

* * *

Quinn flopped down onto Rachel's queen sized bed, phone in hand as she shot off a text to Santana saying that her and Rachel were going to be leaving to the party soon. Rachel being Rachel of course, was making quite the big deal about getting ready.

Even though Quinn had tried to explain that almost everyone either just throws some costume on the afternoon before Puck's Halloween party, or just showed up in the 'sexy' aisle of Party City. Rachel had just stared down Quinn explaining they were neither of those. They were going to dress up in the outfits she made and they would wow everyone with how amazing they looked. Then she did a minor Diva stormout, completed with a small adorable foot stomp, and locked herself into the bathroom to get ready.

Luckily Rachel lived in massive house with plenty of bathrooms for the blond to get her own costume on. She grumbled at the lack of attention from Rachel, of course the girl would take it the wrong way when Quinn explained the nature of Puck's parties. She shuddered a small bit, the last time she went to one of his parties it changed her life forever. Though it had taken a bit, she viewed it as one of the better things in her life, in a twisted way.

If she wasn't so hell pressed on repressing her feelings for Rachel she would of never of slept with him, which means she would of never of had Beth and now have Rachel as her other half. She felt a pain ping in her heart, _Beth_. It was easier for her to not think about it, no matter what anyone would ever say to her, she held a connection to that small little bundle she only heard for a few passing moments in her arms.

No matter what anyone would ever say about getting pregnant at 16, she only wanted the very best for her daughter, one day she would sit down with Beth and explain why she had to give her up, and just how much she loved that little bundle she held.

She dried her eyes with a piece of toilet paper, _'No more of that. Tonight is about you and Rachel finally having some fun and stop being an old married couple.'_

Well that is what Santana always said, Quinn and Rachel both knew that they would rather pick a quiet night with each other over going out to one of the many highschool parties. Paired along with all of the emotional turmoil worthy of an old married couple, both were feeling the need to just be a normal teenagers for a night.

Hopefully finally stop with the teasing and finally give into their sexual frustration.

Quinn picked herself up from Rachel's bed, she could hear the smaller girl singing from behind the bathroom door. Pausing in front of the large mirror in the room, she ran her hands over the sides of her body. She had to hand it to Rachel, she did know how to make a wonderful outfit.

Blonde haired hanging free flowing and lightly curled at the ends, she wore a tight dark pair of blue jeans, a darker red pleather jacket finished off with a thick white turtleneck underneath. Namely for how cold it was outside, and to hide the glowing purple marks on her neck. Finished off with a rather realistic looking Lima City PD badge on her belt, she made a decent Emma Swan look alike.

She was pulled from her thoughts with the bathroom door finally opening and Rachel walking into the bedroom. Still humming a tone under her breath, she was almost finished getting ready, spraying some perfume onto her neck and wrists.

Quinn watched with darken jade eyes at Rachel's outfit. It wasn't anything really 'slutty' as most girls costumes were this day. Going with the "Madam Major" road with Regina, she wore a dark long pea coat, a dark red silk blouse, black scarf, with a black pencil skirt finished off with modest heels.

Quinn had been wrong the entire time, if Rachel wanted to dress up every Halloween just so she could see those long tan legs in heels and a skirt, she would dress up as a Smurf. Licking her lips she moved up behind Rachel, wrapping her arms tightly around her thin waist, whispering in her ear, "Madam Major."

Rachel shuddered against Quinn, giving a small smirk as she pressed up against Quinn, "I didn't say we had to roleplay also."

"I could think of a few," Quinn's breath was hot on Rachel's neck as her hand sprayed over her girlfriend tight stomach, " _different_ things to roleplay."

Their eyes met in the mirror of the vanity, Rachel's usual chocolate eyes slowly darken with flushed red cheeks. Quinn's pale skin flushed red with desire, hazel eyes darkening to a jade green with each passing moment. The blonde raised a brow. a small smirk forming on her features as she leaned down to press a kiss to Rachel's temple.

"One of these days." Rachel mumbled as Quinn disconnected from her, going to grab her purse from where she threw it on her bed.

"I'll make sure to write that down." Quinn watched as Rachel threw the rest of her things into her purse, pausing though in front of the mirror and taking a deep breath.

Quinn raised a brow, less in the sexy smirk way, "You know we don't have to go tonight. We can stay in, rent a movie, and not watch it."

Rachel's cheeks blushed a darker shade of red now, eyes dropping to the floor. As tempting as Quinn always was to her, she shook her head, "We promised Santana that we would help her with Brittany. And we're hilariously anti-social."

"I wouldn't say _hilariously_." Quinn half pouted and mumbled as the two made their way out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the driveway.

Both were surprised, as they came down onto the ground floor to hear Hiram's voice coming from the living room, "Girls, come here before you leave."

Rachel flinched slightly, she hadn't seen her Father in days. Quinn on reflex leaned down to gently grab her hand. After the conversation in the restroom earlier that day Quinn stood now that Rachel still felt touch and go with Hiram. Mouthing 'I love you', the blonde dragged her into the living room where Hiram sat on the couch, piles of paper scattered all around him.

Hiram smiled up at the two girls, taking off his reading glasses, phone in hand, "I wanted pictures before you two left. For your future children." He gave a teasing smile as Rachel started having a coughing fit and Quinn trying to comfort her.

After Rachel had recovered and sent a glare at her Dad, her and Quinn posed for a few shots, their favorite being the one of Rachel standing onto Quinn's feet, foreheads pressed against each others, eyes only on each other.

It made Quinn's heart beat a little faster, and for Rachel to cling a little bit tighter onto Quinn's arm before jumping into Quinn's Red Jeep. While Rachel wanted to actually drive her car for once, on a night like Halloween it was better to leave the showy Range Rover at home.

Rachel was bouncing up and down in the passenger seat, this was her very first ever highschool party ever and she was now at the top of the social ladder. It not needed to be said that it was one of the first times going out not on a school night with Quinn in front of all their friends. Neither girl were not quite sure on how they were going to deal with that.

They had thought if they wanted before hanging out with the Glee Clubbers after the first few weeks of their relationship, that by then they would be pass the always need to be touching or near each other at all times of the day. It seemed they were very wrong, with each passing week the need to be always touching became stronger and stronger.

It made sense in hindsight really, while Rachel acted as an open person in public, in private she was afraid of Quinn leaving her again. Quinn was always a private and hidden person. As that fell away the two felt more at ease with opening up with each other. And at this point, both had a really hard issue of not being able to touch the other, something as simple as holding the other's hand spoke a million words to them.

Rachel finally stopped her bouncing when she felt Quinn's hand reaching over to gently grab hers, "I can feel you moving the entire car up and down."

"I am excited, Quinn. I never been to one of these parties before," Rachel could see a look of shame flash across Quinn's features for a few moments. No doubt the girl blamed herself for her bullying in that stopped Rachel from going to parties, "Don't worry I searched all over the internet about proper party edict."

Sometimes, Quinn just found Rachel too adorable for her own good. Stopping at a red light she offered a half smirk, "Oh really?"

"Don't give me that look, Quinn. I will have you know I research everything to the finest detail before I do it." Quinn couldn't help but to smile, Rachel was going back to the old way she spoke. In Between LeRoy leaving and the Cheerio's, Rachel started to speak in a much more 'normal' way. Quinn always found the way Rachel spoke was perhaps one of the cutest things about her.

"Oh really, _everything_?" Quinn didn't have to say more, seeing how red Rachel's face flushed red. She was sure at this point she was starting to sound like Puck but at it was just Rachel's effect on her it seems.

"Who would've thought that Quinn Fabray would be such a _charmer_." She gave her a playful smile as she leaned over the center console a bit to rest her head on her shoulder,

"Ohhh sarcasm. Research that one too?"

* * *

Sue kept glancing at her phone, before finally yelling out some curse word and throwing it at her wall. She had tried to call and text Shelby to get nothing in return. How dare that woman stand her up.

She was actually looking forward to it. She would be lying to herself if she didn't find Shelby attractive, granted she was an older carbon copy of Rachel. The woman knew she was being played, Shelby honestly thought that she would be able to pull a fast one on her. Flirt with her, deny her, leaving her wanting more, and then come in the last moment to get what she wanted.

The point was that she didn't understand what she was playing at. Sure, she was Rachel's Coach but there was nothing else to that. Did she plan to woo her and then try to explain why she was a terrible mother and human being.

Sue threw up her hands and gave up, this woman was up to something and one way or another she would figure it out. She was Sue Sylvester, the master of mind games and getting what she wanted.

Grabbing her jacket and a six-pack of beer she went to the only other place where she knew she could go to rant and plot.

Will eye's snapped from the stack of papers in his lap, he made a point to keep all the lights off at the front of the house, not wanting to be woke up every 5 minutes to pass out candy.

Honestly, he was not surprised to see Sue standing on his doorstep, holding a six pack of his favorite beer up, smile on her face.

"Date went that badly?" Will just stepped to the side and allowed the woman inside. Sue had been there a few times, knowing the way to the living room, she plopped down on the couch opening one of the bottles for herself.

"She didn't even respond to any of my calls or voicemails. She's playing hard to get for some reason." Sue kicked her shoes off and popped up her feet onto the coffee table in front of her, mindful of the Spanish papers he was grading.

Will popped down next to the woman on the couch. Moving the papers out of the way, he opened his own beer, "You sound almost disappointed."

"I was interested in seeing what she had planned."

"I think it was more than that."

Sue sighed and took a long swig from her bottle, leaning her head back against the couch and shutting her eyes. Will just sat in silence, mirroring her posture.

"Is it so wrong to be attracted to someone?" Sue whispered out finally, not moving from her relaxed position only moving her hand up to take a sip from her drink.

"Well no, it's overall just a weird situation. I can't begin to imagine what you're feeling." Will flinched slightly, he was usually rather skilled when it came to getting someone to talk about their feelings. After dealing with students for so long, it was something every teacher picked up.

Sue didn't speak right away. Giving a sigh as she took another sip from her beer. She was never one to talk about her feelings even before Linda. Linda...Linda had just gotten her, the first and only person she went with her issues. It just happened one day, like a hit over the head, _'Oh, this is what being in love feels like.'_

"Linda told me to get over her, we were both so young. I have spent years and years trying to get over her. I feel so wrong feeling..attracted to Shelby." Sue's voice for soft as she tried to open up. She had begun to see that Will seemed to have a nack when it came to reading inbetween the lines and really understanding she she was feeling.

Truly a real friend. Though she would never admit it.

"Is it any worse being a married man, dreaming of another woman, and now that you're free to do what you please. You find that you don't actually like that other woman."

"The heart wants what it can't gets, and when it does, it doesn't want it anymore?" Sue said rather absent mindlessly as she moved she played with the bottle in her lap.

"Something like that." Will half mumbled out as his eyes looked over the mostly empty house. The thing he missed the most really, was coming home to Terri. He knew though that it wasn't because it was coming home to _Terri_ , it was just coming home to anyone. After being married for so long, he was simply just lonely.

"We both know that she's still in love with you."

"Well she has Carl, and I have come to realized that I was wrong. I wasn't wrong to end it with Terri, we were and are toxic for each other. But while she might of been lying to me, I still feel terrible for thinking about Emma in that way when I was still married." Will didn't understand it, his wife was lying to him about being _pregnant_ and he felt bad about thinking how it would feel to be with Emma.

"And that's why you're a good guy, Will. If it was me, I would of crushed Terri for that. I would of made sure everyone knew. I would of done terrible things in the name of revenge to try and make myself feel better. I still don't understand why you don't let me have a go at her."

"Because I just want that chapter of my life to be closed. I believe it's called a mild life crisis."

"Don't worry, I had one of those. Became a cheerleading coach and then a teacher."

"And how did that turn out?"

"Well, I am sitting here with you on a friday night drinking this cheap beer that you love."

Will have a chuckle, Sue's eyes drifting up and over towards the side of his face, "Who would of thought. I never thought that we would be friends."

"Now friends is a stretch." Sue gave a rather uncharacteristic grin and reached over to grab the remote off of the coffee table she had her feet up on, "Come on, let's see what shitty horror movies we can find."

* * *

The party had yet to start yet when Quinn and Rachel finally pulled up in front of Puck's house. the Glee kids had made a point of making sure all of them were getting there early, for most it was their first real highschool party and didn't know what to do.

Quinn was still trying to wrap her head around why Puck had made a big deal about personally inviting the Glee Club kids. She doubted it was just out of Mr. Schu speeches in the past month about team building.

Parking right in front of Puck's house, because they could. The sky was already dark and with no one in sight, Rachel gave a shy grin as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She reached over to gently press her lips to Quinn's, "Last chance to leave, Rachel."

"Oh come on, it'd be fun. What's the worst that can happen?"

Quinn flinched slightly, she didn't mean for it to be so obvious, but she had said something similar to herself the night she had sex with Puck. Rachel's eyes went wide and had to resist the urge to smack herself, "Oh, Baby, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Rachel tried her best to hold the girl from over the center console and in the middle of the dark street. Quinn just pressed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head before going to disconnect and get out of the Jeep, "It's fine, Rachel."

Rachel huffed and followed Quinn out of the car. Leaving their purses in the jeep, Quinn only brought her keys with her and slipped them into the tight pockets of her her jeans. Both girls on reflex drifted closer, almost going to hold hands before blushing and taking a more proper distance away from each other.

"I could change that memory into something amazing if you want," Rachel gave a shy smile through the dark.

"And now you know why I wanted to stay home." Quinn said dryly as they walked up Puck's driveway. She didn't bother knocking, entering into the house there was only the Glee Club gathered in the living room.

Rachel's eyes locked with a dark haired boy standing in between Sam and Kurt. She was pulled out of her thoughts of Puck coming in between Rachel and Quinn, "Look my favorite two Lesbros."

Quinn rammed her elbow into Puck's stomach, "Do not touch me. And be quiet about that."

"Hey hey, Baby Mama, no one else is here." Puck said as he stumbled backwards from the force of Quinn's bony elbow.

"Doesn't mean we just want to throw it around into everyone faces, Noah Puckerman. Just because Quinn and I are together doesn't mean we want to make a big deal about it." Rachel's voice rose, arms across her chest as she glared up at the boy.

The rest of the Glee Club watching in silence as Quinn and Rachel stood next to each other. Just the way they stood next to each other, how their bodies were turned, if it was if they moved as one in that moment. It was an oddly creepy sight for them, who was too used to them being at each other's throats.

Though when Kurt thought back, he could clearly see the sexual tension dripping off of them. He was pulled from his thoughts by Blaine leaning over and asking in a whisper as Rachel yelled at Puck, "Why is everyone staring at them?"

"Most of us have gone to school since we were small. Those two were always against each other."

"It's alright, I am new here also." Sam joined into the conversation, seeing as he was standing close to Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine smiled a little bit larger at the blonde haired boy. Kurt's smile fell into a frown for a passing moment before that smile was back. And Sam said he was straight, bunch of bullshit.

* * *

Rachel didn't even know what the big deal about these highschool parties. Sure she was sat next to Quinn surrounded by Cheerios and Football players, each hanging off of every word she said. They had given her so many compliment about her outfit and how pretty she looked.

She wouldn't be Rachel Berry if she didn't love all the attention being given to her. She just never thought that it would feel this odd. She grew up with this idea that everything she always wanted was attention, it was part of the reason why she had this burning need to become famous.

Or at least that what was her Therapist said.

And she was starting to believe it honestly. But she kept on finding her eyes drifting to the side of Quinn's head. She knew that sitting in the same armchair, herself placed in Quinn's lap was not the smartest thing to do, but the Cheerios didn't blink at it at all, used to the closest of the two.

The other kids knew better than to look long at the two, or God forbid actually mention the fact that the two look like they had some serious attraction for each other.

Rachel resisted the urge to press a kiss to Quinn's cheek as she stumbled out of the blonde's lap. Shuddering slightly when she felt Quinn's warm hand on her back helping her stand. She shot Quinn a smile over her shoulder as she stumbled towards the bathroom.

Of course nothing was ever that easy, stumbling into Lauren the Cheerio. Rachel had to resist the urge to sigh, while most of the Cheerios pretended to at least like her, Lauren was still the only one that was actively rude to her every single day.

And with her slight buzz and the burning feeling in between her legs for Quinn, now was not the time to deal with the bitchy blonde Cheerio.

Lauren narrowed her eyes and pushed Rachel back slightly against the wall when the smaller girl had knocked her shoulder into her on accident, "Watch where you're going, Berry." The girl hissed out as she stared down at Rachel.

Usually, Old Rachel would just smile, nod and keep on walking. But New Rachel, the one that was Quinn's girlfriend, Cheerio and Glee Co Captain didn't like taking shit from people she thought lesser to her anymore. So instead she squared up, staring up at the girl, "How about you try not to be a bitch for once."

All the time with Santana was starting to rub off on her when it came to being a bitch, added with the tequila shooters she did.

Lauren's nose flared as her hands balled up into fists. Taking a step closer, closing Rachel up against the wall, "Let me explain something to you, Freak. The only reason people act nice to you is because of the Cheerio uniform. they don't like you, no one likes you. You are nothing but a loud annoying little freak. Even your fucking fag Glee Club thinks that."

Rachel knew that was true, with all the conversations she had in her head about her new found popularity in the past month, but actually hearing it from someone else stung deeply in her heart.

"Face it, Berry. No. one. fucking. likes. you." With every word, she jammed her finger into Rachel's chest.

There was a tap on Lauren's shoulder, turning around she came face to face with Santana and Sam whom stood a bit off to the side of the latino girl, arms crossed over his chest.

Santana gave her best award winning bitch smile, "Excuse me, but no one fucking talks to my Hobbit like that." Lauren didn't even have time before Santana's hand came up and smacked across her face.

The girl can still not take any type of hit, Lauren started to drop to the floor clutching her face. Only for Santana to grip her by her hair and smashing her face against the wall of the hallway, "If you ever speak to my friend like that again, I will break your pretty little face in. You feel me?"

Santana seemed to appear much stronger than she looked, tossing the girl down the small hallway. Lauren stumbling a bit, just as Finn entered the hallway, most likely looking for his girlfriend. Clutching onto him, the red mark across her face, "What's going on here?"

"Finn, that fucking bitch attacked me."Lauren held onto her boyfriend's arm, his hand going to sweep her hair behind her ear, looking at the slap mark across her face.

It was times like these that Lauren actually felt bad. Just from the tender touching of Finn made her heart beat a little faster. She did have feelings for the boy, he was sweet and gentle. She really wouldn't mind just cuddling with him after this night and pretend she wasn't just using him. Lauren shook her head against Finn's chest, she needed to focus, if she wanted everything out of this school, she was going to need to separate heart from mind.

"Your _thing_ , Orge, was attacking our dear Rachel here. Keep her away from Rachel." Santana stood with her hands on her hips staring at the boy.

Finn narrowed his eyes before looking in between the gathered group. Seeing Rachel still pressed against the wall and eyes down cast much like when Quinn used to bully her, he gave a sigh. He knew that Lauren didn't get along with most of the other Cheerios or Glee girls, he could already feel the coming headache on Monday.

"Come on, Finn. No one is home and we can have alone time." The girl was already pulling Finn down the hallway, trying to offer Rachel a smile but disappeared back into the house.

Santana huffed and uncrossed her arms, "What a fucking bitch." She looked back over towards Rachel who was still staring down at the ground. Taking a small step forward she placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel was close to tears and flinched when Santana tried rubbing her shoulder. She wasn't good when it came to crying girls or trying to make someone feel better. She glanced over towards Sam and motioned for him to do something.

The boy gave a small smile and moved to stand next to Santana. Wrapping an arm around Rachel, "You know, I am new here. I don't know much, but I do know that behind all that ego and drive, you have the biggest heart ever. I am your friend and I know Santana is your friend also."

Rachel smiled through her tears. It wasn't the best speech ever, but she threw her arms around the boy neck and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Sam."

"Now enough of that mushy shit, come on Rachel, everyone is out back." Santan grasped her hand and pulled her into the backyard where a few of the gathered Glee Club members were sitting around Puck's firepit.

Quinn tried her best to listen to the other Cheerios as they talked and talked and talked about the most ran

* * *

dom things. She always remembered that even before she had Beth she struggled to actually listen to the rest of the popular caste.

Not to say that all were unintelligent, no. They seemed to be locked in the trivia of all the small things; like why was Britney was dating Arite, why was Lauren wearing those pants today, was it true if Coach Sue and Mr. Schu were dating.

Honestly, she barely put up with it when she cared about being popular, now she was numbed just from the talking. Plus the 6 beers she's pounded the buzz was the only thing keeping her from pounding her head into a nearby wall.

She glanced around the living room to see if she could make out her very small but very sexy girl. She wasn't that worried about something happening to her, every Cheerio knew to keep an eye on each other

But, her need to see if Rachel's legs tasted as good as they looked was slowly winning over everything else. Enough for her to get her legs working and stumbling out of the armchair. She waved off the few other Cheerios she was talking to and walked through to the kitchen.

Of course, she might of had more than just 6 beers, and with her low alcohol tolerance, she accidentally ran into someone.

That someone being an equally drunk Blaine Anderson. The rational and sober part of Quinn's mind thanked God that is was one of the gayest men she had heard, granted that was all from Kurt.

Pressing against him and his back into the wall, they were a fit of giggles as Blaine threw his arm around his shoulders, "Quinn you're not the blonde I am looking for."

Quinn giggled and lean into him as he lead them into the kitchen, "I am trying to find, Sam. Can you help me find Sam?"

"Why do you want Sam?" Quinn mumbled as they stumbled through the kitchen, passing Brittany perched in Artie's lap as he played beer pong against a few jocks. Quinn was sure her and Rachel were meant to talk to her.

' _Mmm, Rachel.'_

"Have you seen his face?" Blaine stopped in one of the house's hallways to look over towards Quinn, evening rolling his eyes to make the point.

"I rather much prefer Rachel's." That got a few passing raised brows as they tried to search each room of the house, Quinn was starting to wonder how Puck's mom afford this big of a house as a single mother.

"Here, you help me find Sam and I'll help you find Rachel, then we're perfect." Blaine explained as the kept on their journey through the house.

At one point they had searched most of the house and were currently sitting on the front steps of Puck's house.

The two sobering up slightly so they were less stumbling drunk and more just pleasantly buzzed, Quinn spoke up, "Well, at least I can that this time around I didn't end up in bed with a male."

"Nothing personal, but you're not my type." Blaine commented dryly as he sipped from a bottle of water.

"I thought for sure I had had a chance. What I am going to do now." Quinn commented as dryly, it seemed that the two had a match in drunk humor.

"I am sure you'll find someone."

"Mmm," Quinn said as she stared over the empty street, "Why aren't you with Kurt? I thought you two came _together_."

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his loose hair, "Both him and Sam invited me to come. Kurt is sweet and all I just don't know how to tell him that I don't like him like that."

Quinn sighed and rested her forehead into her hand, "Why is it that all the other gay people I know have either toxic relationships or stuck."

"Well, that's rather rude. I'll have you know that I am perfectly normal. I just need a way to get Kurt off of my back so I can see where things goes with Sam."

"Is it really an issue, you goto an entire different school. Not like you see Kurt every day."

"Quinn, you don't understand, he just shows up. He's been talking about trying to switch schools because of some bullies."

Quinn's brow lowered, eyes going downcast. She had forgotten that her and Rachel were meant to deal with Dave. They had gotten sidetracked with LeRoy leaving and then just enjoying each other's company, they had gotten stuck in their own little world, "I am was supposed to take care of that for him."

Blaine raised a brow and took finished off the water bottle tossing it into the front yard where there was already covered in empty beer bottles, "I hate to sound rudeeee, but if you were able to force Dave off of Kurt, it might stop him from following me around everywhere I go."

If Quinn was sober she would comment that she would do it to help Kurt and not because Blaine wanted it, but Quinn just nodded dumbly as she stood, "I need to find my very small girlfriend."

Blaine waved her off, staying one the spot of the stairs. Passing Kurt in one of the hallways, she pressed a hand to his shoulder, "Monday, I will kill Dave, alright? Alright."

Kurt, whom was as equally as drunk as Quinn, just nodded and smile walking towards where Blaine sat.

* * *

Rachel ended up in lawn chair sat in between Sam and Santana.. Mike and Tina sat in one chair on the other side of the fire, Puck standing with a beer in hand staring into the flames. Out here in the backyard the boom of the music coming from the house.

"I don't even know where she came out, one day Finn just walked up to me on her arm, 'Puck dude this is my girlfriend'." Puck explained over the fire, taking a sip from the beer before throwing the bottle over his head and into the bushes.

"I heard about Rachel punching her in the face." Sam commented throwing a grin over towards the girl.

Rachel blushed and shrugged, "She smacked me across the face. I guess I just snapped."

"Remind me not to get you mad." Sam said with a smile as he sipped from his beer.

Rachel just grinned and leaned back into her chair, moving her rather long legs out in front of her to be heated by the fire. Suddenly she slammed the palm of her hand into her forehead, turning in her seat to face Santana was was looking at her with a quirked brow, "Santana! Brittany, why did you let me drink so much? Come on we need to go tell her how much you love her.."

Rachel was cut off by Santana placing her hand over Rachel's mouth. The girl kept on talking, muffled though. Santana just pressed her hand harder, "Rachel, Rachel. Let me speak, alright."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and pouted slightly but gave a small nod of her head. Santana dropped her hand, speaking, "You were too busy staring at the side of Quinn's head to notice anything. I got her alone and spoke to her."

"And?"

Santana just shook her head and sighed. It was then Rachel finally noticed through her haze Santana red and puffy eyes. A ping of pain shot up on her heart as she leaned over to hug the girl. Ever since the night in that McDonald's restroom, the two have become much closer, more so than the rest of the Cheerios, "Ohhhh, Santana. I am so sorry."

Santana just nodded into her shoulder. Wrapping her arms around the girl and giving her a tight squeeze before disconnecting, "It's fine, Rachel. Thank you, without you and Quinn talking to me, I would of never admitted it. I would of ended up throwing myself at Puck."

Puck in question was having a conversation with Mike and Tina, at hearing his name, he turned towards the two girls, "That can still happen, Baby."

It was Rachel that glared at Puck, whom's smile fell, "Christ, Berry. Have you always been able to look that mean?"

Before she could answer she felt a very familiar pair of strong but soft arms wrap around her upper body and then a head resting on the back of the chair. A pair of lips pressed a kiss to her ear, "Madam Mayor."

Rachel shuddered slightly and looked over her shoulder, seeing familiar features, she risked leaning up to press a kiss to the tip of Quinn's nose that earned a giggle from the girl.

Quinn picked herself up and started pulling Rachel from her seat, "Great party, Puck, lot's of fun. We're see you all Monday."

Rachel didn't even have time to grab her coat and waved at her friends, who were wagging their eyebrows as Quinn pulled her through the side gate and into the street.

* * *

The drive back to Rachel's house was rather tense. Quinn's hand gripping hers as she ran her thumb over olive skin. Though neither were not as drunk as they were earlier in the night, they still have a good enough buzz to squash any lingering nerves about what was to come.

Lucky Hiram had left for the station to oversee the Halloween operations, it was one of the few nights out of the year that they had a raise in calls from teenagers doing dumb shit. Or that is what Hiram called it.

Quinn used her own keys to open the front door. They had barely made it inside after the door was locked and shut behind them before Rachel threw herself at the blonde girl. Pressing Quinn up against the back of the door, the girl have a growl as the back of her head rammed into the door.

She was sure she would feel that one in the morning but there was something about her very small girlfriend taking the lead in this moment. Lips slamming into her own, she felt Rachel's teeth nip at her bottom lips. Quinn was seriously wondering how Rachel could be this good with kissing.

Small hands moved upwards with swift movements to slip the red pleather jacket she wore off her body, leaving her only in the thick turtleneck, "I am starting to wonder why I made you wear this turtleneck."

"How are you this good with your mouth?" Quinn mumbled out as Rachel's lips left her jawline and was pulling her towards the stairs.

"Remember, I researched everything." She was pleasantly surprised that when the reached the first floor landing, Quinn pushed her against the railing of the stairs, undoing and throwing her peacoat jacket to the side.

Quinn's lips attached to Rachel's pulse point. While Rachel was a frenzy of lips and attack, Quinn held a much more relaxed and controlled approach. Wanting her best to make this moment special for Rachel and just not some quick bang.

Rachel seemed to enjoy the more gentle touch of Quinn's lips and hands. Leaning up into the kissing, Quinn leaned back and gently took Rachel's hand, "Do you trust me?"

Hazel orbs bore down into Rachel's brown ones, the passion, lust and love bearing through their shared look. Rachel gave a small nod and smile, "With everything."

The next kiss was much more gentle as Rachel leaned up and into Quinn wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck as she pressed a rather chaste kiss to her lover's lips.

By the time they reached Rachel's bedroom, there was a trail of clothes behind them. Quinn only dressed in her pants and Rachel only in the silk blouse. There was something very sexy about Rachel's olive skinned body only wearing a tight fitted blouse.

Kicking the door shut behind her, Quinn kept her mouth connected to Rachel's as she walked her backwards until the smaller girl's hit the bed and fell onto it. Dragging Quinn down on top of her, the blonde slipped her leg in between Rachel's as she rested on top of the girl.

Small tanned hands ran up and down the curve of Quinn's spine, gripping her ass through the tight jeans she wore and pulling the girl tighter against her frame. That earned a groan from Quinn who nipped down on Rachel's neck.

Moving a pale hand across the silky material of the blouse, she slipped it upwards going to unbutton on small button at a time. Taking a time to kiss, suck and bite at the flesh that was showed to her. Quinn's almost jade green eyes were torn in between looking at the skin under her fingertips. Or the sight of Rachel's head thrown back, eyes shut and bottom lip in between her teeth as she was lost to her pleasure.

"Quinn...more." Rachel said breathlessly as Quinn reached Rachel's little belly button. Kissing it softly, her lips were greeted to hardening stomach muscles. Not that Rachel wasn't always fit, but now a lot of the dreams she had a night was about Rachel's tanned and hard yet soft body.

"What do you want, Baby?" Quinn teased as she ran her tongue upwards through the valley of her breasts before gently taking one hard nipple into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Rachel said softly once she felt Quinn's lips wrapped tightly around her nipple. Her hands flying to Quinn's head. Waving her fingers into long blonde locks as she pushed Quinn's face harder against her chest.

She felt Quinn give a chuckle from her throat before her free hand came upwards to take Rachel's other nipple in between slender thumb and index finger.

They had only done this a few times, and by the time Quinn was done playing with Rachel's chest, there was a painful throbbing in between the brown haired girl's legs. Moving her mouth from Rachel's nipple with a loud popping sound, she slipped her right hand in between their bodies.

"No..not yet. You're still overdressed." Rachel got out before she surprised Quinn with a show of strength. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's form and rolled them so she was on top.

While Quinn held a slow and steady hand when it came to pleasing and teasing Rachel. The Diva was the complete opposite, a fury of passion, lust and above all else, love. The girl was a fury of hands as she unbutton and tore off Quinn's pants. Moaning at the large wet spot on Quinn's panties, she tried her best to control herself.

It came to no surprise to Quinn that Rachel seemed to let loose in the bedroom. She had have inspected the usually strong willed girl to be quiet and shy when it came to love making, Quinn was more than happy to be proven very wrong. Granted she knew from past experience that Rachel did love being on the submission end of things, she was pleasantly surprised to see Rachel craving her so much that she _had_ to touch Quinn.

Rachel's mouth moved downwards taking Quinn's nipple into her mouth as she sucked on it for dear life. Quinn was all but silent other than a few breathless moans and sighs, she kept her eyes on Rachel's.

Rachel, being who she is, took that was a challenge to make Quinn screaming her name by the night was through. She had did a large amount of research for this moment, her girlfriend was always so collective and controlled when it came to everything in her life. From the way she spoke to the way she dressed. She was going to make sure that went right out the door when it came to love making.

Resting in between Quinn's legs, she kissed and sucked her way down the curve of Quinn's stomach. Taking time to run her hot tongue across each one of Quinn's showing hard abs. She could feel Quinn shaking against her in obvious pleasure, wanting, _needing_ more.

As she moved lower and pressing kisses to Quinn's inner thighs, she gently started to sing.

 _You're so hypnotizing_

 _Could you be the devil?_

 _Could you be an angel?_

Quinn moaned loudly and arched her back as soon as Rachel's lips started to kiss the soft flesh of her inner thigh. She bit down on her bottom lip as soon as she felt Rachel's nose brushing against the wet spot on her panties.

"Holy fuck." She said breathlessly as Rachel moved her fingers upwards to hook under the helm of Quinn's panties to pull them downwards. She didn't even have time to breath before she felt Rachel's lips ghosting over her outer lips.

That earned a loud moan that rang through the bedroom. Rachel smirked as her hooded eyes looked up from the glistening folds to Quinn's face. Quinn groaned loudly at the hungry look in Rachel's eyes, she was about to ask why Rachel wasn't fucking her already.

But there was the slightly arched brow, she was asking for her okay to cross the final line. Quinn gave a large smile and nodded, bringing her hand down to cup her cheek and brush her thumb across her lips, "Please, Baby."

That was all Rachel needed. Pressing a kiss to Quinn's thumb before moving her mouth back down the glistening prize. Overtaken at the sight of it, Rachel moaned slightly as she ran her tongue upwards along the curve of her lips, "Jesus fuck Quinn. You taste so good."

All the response from Quinn was her head being thrown back in a silent moan. Her right hand coming out to grab onto Rachel's head shoving the girl's mouth onto her dripping center.

Rachel was really glad that she did take her time to read up on all the possible ways she could please Quinn like this. Not that it wasn't that hard to figure out, but she wanted to make this special for Quinn. Her first time being a drunken mistake with Puck, her second time needed to blow her mind.

And once Rachel's lips connected around Quinn's bundle of nerves, she knew Quinn wouldn't last long. From all the shuddering and shivers from Rachel's touching and mouth, plus the weeks of sexual tension, both were already close.

Rachel read that each girl was different; some liked it when their partner sucked on their clit, others like it when their partner really tongued them. She would make a note when they were sober and doing this again to ask Quinn which one she would liked more.

But enough of that she had a mission ahead of her. Sucking tightly on Quinn's clit, she flicked her tongue across the bundle as her lips kept connected to it. Quinn was already moaning and groaning loudly, her hands digging painfully into Rachel's hair as she sucked harder.

She could feel Quinn getting closer and closer, "Fuck Rachel, I am so close, please Baby, please." Was enough evidence to support that, but Rachel had other plans. As soon as the words were out of Quinn's mouth, Rachel disconnected from Quinn's center with a loud pop.

The look on Quinn's face made her almost cum right there. Giving a loud whine with hazel eyes wide, Rachel leaned up and claimed Quinn's lips with her own. Her right hand slipped in between Quinn's legs now, fingertips slowly teasing the already drenched lips.

"I want to finish you like this." Rachel explained, sitting up now slightly allowing her lips to kiss along Quinn's neck and jawline as her fingers drew small circle around her clit before dipping a single fingertip in.

"Oh Baby, j..just go slow, please." Quinn wrapped her arms around the back of Rachel's neck, their foreheads being pressed against each others as Rachel fully flipped in her index finger until the first knuckle.

Quinn's walls were tight and was drenching Rachel's hand. Not wanting to hurt Quinn, she was slow in her movements. Quinn whispering for more, Rachel was more than happy to give, she slipped her entire finger inside of her girlfriend. Both giving out a moan at the feel of the other Rachel started to move a second finger into Quinn, whispering near her ear, "Is this what you think about, Baby when you touch yourself? Me and my fingers in you?"

Quinn was lost to her pleasure, her breathing coming out in ragged breaths as she nodded her head, "Only you. Your hands, yo..you..your mouth."

Rachel gave a smirk as she moved her hand faster and harder into Quinn. Her walls tighten around Rachel's fingers as she was almost at her end, "Cum for me."

The blonde threw her head out and yelled loudly, "Rachel!" The Diva's hand being drenched in Quinn's cum, she kept her fingers inside of the blonde as she rode out the best orgasm she ever had.

Laying back into the pillows, forehead covered in sweat Quinn held a lazy grin. Moaning as Rachel moved her fingers out of her, the Diva made sure Quinn's eyes were on hers as she brought her cum covered fingers to her mouth. Cleaning them off with her mouth and tongue she watched as Queen's eyes darkened once more.

Rachel didn't even have time to breath before Quinn was on her. It seemed that even Quinn lost control of her emotions sometimes and before she knew it, Rachel was pinned onto the bed, hands being held and clasped above her head as Quinn slipped two fingers inside of her girlfriend, "I want you to scream my name when you cum, Rachel."

Quinn pressed her forehead against Rachel's as her two slender fingers moved in and out of Rachel's gushing center with a furious speed. Dropping her grip on Rachel's hands, the Diva's hands weaved through Quinn's hair.

Suddenly the motion changed between the two, Quinn slowly down slightly, her actions becoming more controlled. Her lips pecked kisses across Rachel's face and jaw, whispering, "I love you so much, Rachel."

"Make me yours, Quinn." Came back Rachel's soft reply, having already been worked up from giving Quinn her own pleasure she was swiftly nearing her end.

Quinn picked up the speed again, her fingers curling upwards, earning loud and heated moans. With every passing of her fingertips Quinn hit that one special spot inside of Rachel that made her scream Quinn's name out higher and higher until finally she threw her head back, "Holy fuck!"

Rachel's walls tighten around Quinn's fingers as she finally came. The two laid across each other, drenched in sweat and the room smelling like sex. Quinn's finger slipped out of Rachel but with strong arms flipped them over so Rachel's head was resting on Quinn's chest.

"Best. Halloween. Ever." Rachel whispered out after a long period of silence, both trying to gather their breaths.

"I love you, Rachel." The blonde smiled down at her girlfriend. When their eyes met, Rachel met the smile and leaned up to press a kiss to Quinn's lips.

"I love you, Quinn. I hope you're ready for round 2, because I did _a lot_ of research." Rachel smirked as she straddled Quinn's hips.

And by the morning, Quinn was very happy that Rachel had did all that research.

* * *

 **AN: Song used _"ET"_ by Katy Perry. **

**Hope that wasn't too painful. Been a long time since I wrote any smut and then trying to balanced the lovely nature of it plus lust.**

 **Anyways, expect the next chapter up in about a week or so. Next one will be around and during Sectionals. I might squeeze in Thanksgiving, or that might be a whole another chapter. After that, it's the Christmas Season/New Years. Seeing as we're already at over 100k words and haven't moved the plot that much, it's time to speed things up. I do hope I am going at a decent pace.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this one, had the Christmas and New Years rush. Hopefully you all enjoy!**

 **Read and Review.**

* * *

Rachel always found that those pre-show nerves was one of the moments she felt the most alive. Next to those private and deep moments with Quinn that gave her a rush that couldn't be matched by anything.

But being up on stage, singing her heart out, acting, all of it. That was meant where she was supposed to be. She knew it from when she was a kid, when she took her first vocal lessons and then her first dance competition.

And there was no other person she would rather take center stage with. Her eyes on the blonde just a mere inches away from her. Eyes closed as she breathed in and out, readying herself for the coming duet.

"Ready, Baby?" Rachel asked gently as she moved into Quinn, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. They were already in their position, but were still waiting on the group before them to go.

They were standing in a rather dark section, allowing the two to be masked by the shadows. Not that it mattered, they were miles and miles away from backass Lima. Quinn wrapped her arms tight around Rachel's form and pressed her to her chest, "Of course."

Rachel looked up at Quinn, narrowing her eyes slightly, "Baby, I know when you're nervous or not nervous."

Quinn huffed, "Fine, yes. A little bit."

Rachel gave a small smile and pressed a kiss to Quinn's jaw line, "It's okay. I am always nervous before going on stage."

"Really?" Quinn sounded surprised as her hand ran up and down the curve of Rachel's back.

"Everyone gets nervous. My Dad said the same thing about fear. No matter how much courage we have, or how ready you are in this case, you will always feel it. Fear keeps soldiers, cops, all those people alive. Makes them think twice. Feeling nervous makes me feel alive, and makes me want to do better and better."

"And that is why I am in love with you." Quinn's voice was filled of love as she brushed back a few strands of hair.

Rachel gave a slight sigh, this is what she loved the most though. Quinn. At least the hard part was done now, getting to Sectionals had been an adventure and a half.

* * *

It all started the Monday after Halloween. Quinn and Rachel had spent most of the weekend locked in either Quinn or Rachel's room. Making love, having sex to just plain fucking. Rachel was determined to know every single inch of Quinn's body by heart.

Needless to say on Monday morning for Glee practice they sat a little closer to each other than normal. Small smiles permanently on their faces.

That lasted until 5 minutes into the practice. That is how long it took before Lauren made a snarky remark about Tina's voice. While the rest of the Cheerios seemed oddly happy to be in a rather stress free area compared to that of Cheerio practice. While Lauren was being her usual high class self, once Mr. Schu welcomed the girls and Coach Sue actually laughing they loosened up.

Their duo Coaches were smart in having the first practice to just be a jam out session to show the Cheerios what Glee Club really was; a sharing of a common love. While the Cheerios were bounded together by a mutual fear of Coach Sue and ambition.

It was quite a surprise to see Captain Quinn Fabray and attack dog Santana singing, giggling and dancing to their favorite songs. They were not surprised to see Rachel perched up on the piano leading the group in their cover of _"California Girls"._

Miranda Adams, a Junior year Cheerio was the first to stand up to join into the singing. Santana took the lead on this one, smiling at the girl as she pulled her into a dance. After Miranda had crossed the invisible line, all the other Cheerios joined in.

Sue stood next to Will watching the teams, "See, Sue. Knew it would help."

Lauren was swiftly becoming an issue. It seemed she had aligned herself with Mercedes after the first practice. The two did nothing more than make snarky and off handed comments but Rachel was getting to the point of asking the football team to slushie the two girls to knock that smug look off their faces.

Rachel was not a hateful person most of the time. She always looked for the good in people. Even with people like her Fathers, at the end of the day, she knew she still loved the two of them. But the two girls were getting to her.

Quinn on the other hand, obviously saw through the act. Something was up, she could smell it in the air. Quinn understood people quite well, what they want and how they think. The two were acting quite friendly on day 1 for this to just be a spur of the moment type of thing. .

Rachel huffed and threw her bag onto her bed sometime during the first week of November, "I have had enough, Quinn. One more comment from that woman about my singing skills and I am going to snap."

Quinn had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. There was something very adorable about the very small Rachel Berry huffing and pouting. The blonde simply moved forward and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

The diva huffed into Quinn, but melted into her arms, "You know,one day, hugging me isn't going to make it all alright."

"Oh you know that is a lie."

"Still. They're up to something, I can smell it on them. If they even try to ruin Sectionals.." Rachel started but was silenced by Quinn leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Rachel's lips.

"Rachel, Baby, I know. I agree with you. You don't need to try and explain it." Quinn smiled as she leaned her forehead against Rachel's.

"They better not ruin our duet." Rachel sighted softly and then gripped the front of Quinn's shirt to pull the blonde down on top of her on the bed.

"I won't allow it, Rachel. It's past due that I get some payback on her for smacking my girlfriend."

* * *

Quinn finally got the girl alone days after telling Rachel she would take care of it. With Santana on oneside and Miranda on the other. The dark haired girl had become the unofficial replacement for Brittany, (When Rachel wasn't around, of course), seeing as the girl was refusing to even look at Santana. Something Quinn made a mental note to fix, Brittany was their brain behind the dance moves and this heartache with Santana was getting in the way of that.

Quinn hated to pick sides, but she was always closer to Santana than with Brittany. But that was a conversation for another time. They had finally gotten to the point of locking the Cheerio's locker room doors.

Lauren looked up in surprise with the three girls surrounding her and blocking her escape. Raising her hands up in defeat she pressed her back against a row of lockers.

Quinn stood in front of her, hands on her hips as she stared down at the girl. It was one of the times that she was glad she was rather tall, "You're going to stand there and listen. Do you understand?"

Lauren seemed to finally found her courage once more and straightened her back, "I am not going to be bullied.."

She was caught off by Santan's fist slamming into the side of her body, "That was for smacking Rachel the first time."

Quinn waved Santana off and back to her side. Bending down to be on Lauren's level, Quinn kept her eyes bearing down onto Lauren's eyes, "I am going to be frank here, Lauren. I like you, you got a drive in you. I can see it in your eyes, you're just like everyone else that has a brain in this town. Don't let this City, or the highschool social ladder get to you."

Lauren was slightly put off. A furious Quinn she could deal with. A cold and silent Quinn she could deal with. But a _helpful_ Quinn? Either the blonde knew she was planning with Jacob and Mercedes or she was trying to play a mind game.

A very small part of her mind told her that perhaps Quinn was just playing nice, trying to give her a hand. And that very small part of her wants to take the obvious hand of friendship, to forgot everything. To just be a normal highschool girl, go out with Finn on dates, and not worry about some twisted social ladder that plagued their highschool.

"But if you do anything to ruin Glee Club's or the Cheerio's Sectionals chances, I will make it my life mission to ruin the rest of your highschool life." Quinn spoke in such a soft voice with an almost gentle look in her eyes that Lauren wanted to tell the blonde girl everything about Jacob's plan to tell the entire school about her and Rachel.

But instead, she felt her throat going dry as she just nodded at the blonde, "Fix your pony before practice."

The three girls left Lauren sitting there in the locker room, Quinn leaning over towards Santana, "Mercedes tomorrow. Don't hit her also."

The girl during Glee Club had at least finally wised up and stopped making comments. She was actually quiet to everyone, even Finn.

Quinn had no room to talk about treating Finn badly with everything she did to him. The two held a stranded friendship most of the time, but she saw the way Finn looked at Lauren. It was the same way he used to look at her. She felt oddly compelled to try and protect the boy, from having his girlfriend get pregnant and then turn lesbian for the only other girl he liked was enough drama for a lifetime.

And if Lauren was anything like Quinn, she was up to something.

* * *

Then came the Dave issue. Quinn actually remembered the drunk conversation with Blaine the night of the party and reminded Rachel too.

If they were honest, they were not sure on how to deal with Dave. He was always surrounded by his fellow football players. Marching up to him and smacking him like how Quinn did with Lauren was not going to work here.

Both Quinn and Rachel tried to talk to Kurt about it. If they staged some kind of trap to get Dave to attack Kurt in front of a group of people they could easily get him expelled if they played their cards right.

But Kurt wanted none of it, his heart set on trying to get his Dad to pay for the tuition to switch to Dalton. Blaine's pled aside, Quinn nor Rachel was going to allow one of their friends be bullied out of the school.

It was Rachel that brought it up first, the two in Quinn's room as the two worked on their homework, "Kurt is openly gay, but it's only Dave that as an issue with it."

Quinn looked up from her book, taking the reading glasses off of her face and pinching the bridge of her nose, "Yes, that is the situation, Rachel."

Rachel turned in the computer chair and arched a brow at Quinn, daring her to tease her more. Quinn folded underneath Rachel's glare after a few moments and sighed, "What are you getting at, Baby?"

"It's just odd, Quinn. Kurt has no issues from anyone else about being gay besides Dave." Rachel moved from the chair and went to climb onto the bed.

It was already dark outside, the two in their pj's. It being a Friday night, it was tradition that they spend the weekend at one of the two houses. Lately though it has been Quinn's, Rachel not wanting to be in her own home.

Painful memories was the only thing Quinn got out of her.

Quinn tossed her books onto the ground, Rachel cuddling up into Quinn's side, head resting on her chest, "He's not the _only_ one. Some of the other Football playrs joins in and then he has his shadow. What's his name.."

"Azimio I think. But don't you think it just a little weird." Rachel hands traced up and down Quinn's stomach, enjoying the feel of hard soft flesh under her fingertips.

"Let's not talk about boys when you're touching me like that." Quinn's voice was almost a purr near her ear.

"I am barely touching you. Quinn." To make a point, she moved her hand underneath the helm of the loose fitting shirt the blonde wore.

Ever since Halloween, neither girl could keep their hands off of each other. It was like finding the perfect song, playing it over and over and over again. But unlike replaying the same song for a few days straight until one got bored of it, the more the girls had sex, the more they craved it from each other.

"Baby, we need to make a plan and if you keep on doing that, we both know where it's going to go." Quinn whispered out as she kept her eyes glued to Rachel hand pushing up her shirt.

"Oh come on, Quinn, it's called multitasking." Her hand glided up and down over Quinn's abs, a teasing grin on her features.

"Fine, so you think Dave has a reason to solely pick on Kurt?" Quinn got out in between she burning feeling that was starting in the pit of her stomach. She was slightly embarrassed, Rachel having such an easy effect on her. She blamed it on teenager hormones.

"Obviously. Tomorrow, we're get him alone and question him directly. If that goes bad, we will go with Santana's plan." Rachel commanded as she straddled Quinn wasit, "Enough about them now, let's talk about my favorite thing, you."

Quinn was more than happy as she felt Rachel's hand slipped underneath the hem of her pjs and the rest of the night was filled with something much better than talking about boys.

* * *

The next day, they finally got their chance right as lunch was starting, Dave's class had no other football players in it and was on the far side of the school away from the kitchens. Quinn, Rachel, and Santana were already in place before the bell ranged.

Dave was rather surprised to find himself cornered by the Power Three, though he bite back the surprised look and his trademark sneer coming into place, "What do you three want?"

Rachel was going to take the lead with this one, with the two other Cheerios watching him like a hawk, arms crossed over their chest, "David, just the person I was looking for. Have time for a little chat?"

Not like Dave was going to get anywhere without pushing his way through the girls. He gave a small nod, Rachel giving a small smile, "It's about your and your boys treatment of Kurt."

That sneer was back, "Why do you care about that little fag."

Quinn's face flinched at the word, taking a breath to steady herself from smacking the boy. Instead she placed that smile on her face she mastered from all the corporate dinner parties her father made her go to.

"I was going to ask you the same question, David. It's funny, that you are the only person that really picks on him. Sure, not a lot of people here really like the idea of him being gay, but you're the single person who takes a big issue with it." Rachel kept her hands on her hip as she somehow stared down the boy from her small height.

Dave was unflinching as she stared at the girl, "You better watch that tone, Berry."

"What are you going to do, David, hit her?" Santana's voice cut through, eye twitching slightly.

"I don't have time for this, move Queerios before I make you move." The large football player threatened as he tried to shove past Rachel.

The small girl wasn't going to let him go that easy, but it was Quinn that stood in front of the boy. The height difference barely noticeable as Quinn stared him down from over the tip of her nose, "I am going to make this very easy on you, David. If you don't stop this campaign against Kurt, I will kick you from your status and bring back those slushie facials you were always a fan of giving."

David just gave a dark chuckle and pushed the blonde girl hard, ramming his shoulder into hers sending Quinn stumbling backwards.

It so just happened that the new football Coach was walking down the hallway at the perfect time, "The hell is this. Karofsky! You hitting girls?"

Santana couldn't help but to have a smirk spread across her features as the massive female coach came marching down the hallway. David now backing up from the three girls hands raised at his sides, "Coach, it's not what it looks like. They were asking for.."

That was a very wrong thing to say. The Coach looked like she was about to hit the boy as she towered over the boy, "Asking for it? Oh, really. Tell the team to meet in the locker rooms right after school and I;ll show you all what you're asking for."

David ran from the spot, tail tucked between his legs to go spread the news. Beiste sighed loudly and ran a hand through her curly hair as Rachel helped Quinn to her feet. The blonde fine just her ego hurt.

"You three alright? He didn't try touching you or anything, right?" Beiste asked the three as she turned to face them.

"No, it's alright, Coach. We were just asking him to stop bullying our friend.."

"He's bullying people also? Jesus Christ. Don't worry girls. He just earned the team a very special Beiste Practice. I'll get to the bottom of it." She shot them a grin and moved to start her walk down to the Teacher's lounge.

"Thanks, Coach." The three girls called at once as the woman started to leave, sharing a grin between them.

Of course, that good feeling only lasted until the next day.

* * *

The hallways that following morning was a warzone between all jocks, the nerds, Glee kids, Cheerios, anyone and everyone. It seemed the football team was beyond pissed at the three Cheerios for getting them one of the worst practices they have ever had over something they thought small and unimportant. .

Quinn and Rachel just watched in silence as they watched Sue and Beiste pulling Finn off of David who had thrown a slushie at Lauren and himself.

Quinn's anger was slowly rising at this point, as the Captain of the Cheerios, she was the unofficial and very official Queen of the school. She wondered if every high school had such an intense caste system as they did.

The morning Glee practice was filled of pointing, yelling and screaming by everyone. Most everyone was either covered in a muti-color slushie or like Finn and Mike, nursing a black eye. Sue and Mr. Schu were busy meeting with Coach Beiste on how they hell they could bring their kids back under control seeing as Mr. Figgins just locked himself in his office.

Quinn glanced down to Rachel, the two were staying out of the yelling match. They watched as Santana was being held back from killing Lauren over a comment she made. The other Cheerios were slowly coming in, having to switch out of their slushie uniforms, a gift from the football players. Their eyes met, and Rachel gave a small nod of her head as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Though they were Co-Captains, Quinn made it a habit to ask Rachel's okay to do things for the Glee Club before she did it. Just like how in the Cheerios, Rachel asked her.

Quinn walked from the back row of the seats and stood in the middle of the yelling group. At the sight of Quinn, Santana stopped in her yelling. In fact, Quinn just stayed silent for a few moments before finally the room quieted down, Quinn's mere presence was enough for them to become silent.

Rachel had half expected her to started yelling in her Captain's voice, that alone would be enough for everyone to sit down and be quiet. But Quinn was nothing but a people's person, and understood that just yelling anymore was not going to solve anything.

The Glee Club members and Cheerios finally got to their seats. Quinn standing in front of them, hands on her hips as her aura called for respect and of confidence, "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

"It's all your and Santana's fault! If you didn't go stirring the bee nes.." Lauren started screaming but was quickly cut off from Miranda.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Lauren! You need to stop with this vendetta against Quinn." The dark haired girl jumped up from the second row, pointing a finger at the other Cheerio.

Lauren jumped from her seat too, about to start Round 3 of this morning, "Oh fuck off, Miranda. You're only saying.."

But before Round 3 of Cheerio on Cheerio fighting, Quinn's cold voice rang through the room, "Front resting leaning position, move."

And like brainwashed robots, the entire Cheerio team dropped into a pushup position. There was the sound of bodies falling into chairs, and the chairs being moved out of the way. The regular Glee Clubbers watched in awe at the strict channel of control that Quinn seemed to have.

The Cheerios knew better than to even breath loud enough to earn a the piercing gaze of their Captain.

Rachel though kept to her seat, a slight amused smile pulling on her lips as she watched Quinn take command.

"Now, you're going to hold that position until I am finished speaking. If anyone speaks, practice tonight will be running the Gauntlet," The Cheerios knew not to even groan at the thought of having to go through Sue and Quinn's crazy workout regimen, "It seems most of the football players do not like being told not to bully people. The reason all of this happened is due to David's treatment of Kurt. Something neither Rachel nor I will stand for anymore. As the Captains of the Glee Club, we thought it our job to try and settle this in between students."

The Glee Clubbers eyes snapped towards where Kurt sat next to Mercedes. He offered a small smile and wave, "You didn't have to do this, Quinn. This is why I didn't wanted you to be dragged into this."

"Kurt, you're one of my teammates. I refuse to allow you to go through these halls with someone bullying you." It was left unsaid that also because both of them being Gay, she wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Quinn, it's not just David. He's just the worst of them. Almost everyone outside of this room makes it a game to 'Hunt the fag'."

"Then we change their viewpoints." Quinn said simply.

Mercedes spoke now, eyes narrowed slightly, 'How do you plan to do that, Queen Queerio."

Quinn's eye twitched slightly. No one out of this room knew about her and Rachel. And they both wanted to keep it this way. If the treatment of Kurt showed them anything, that the general public of this school was too stuck in their ways.

Unknown to the kids in the Choir room, Sue, William, and Besite stood just in the doorway watching in silence before finally Sue brushed past and spoke, "First off by stopping with the attitude, Ms. Jones."

"On your feet." Quinn called quickly, the Cheerios giving a groan of pain as they jumped to their feet.

"Coach, I was just.."

"It's fine, Q. You were being a leader, just what everyone needs right now. Take a seat." Sue waved the blonde girl off as the three Coaches stood in front of the the classroom.

"I would like you to meet our new friend, Coach Beiste." Mr. Schu said with a charming smile as he motioned for the football coach.

Both teams knowing at this point to clap politely when the Glee Club coach did things like this. The football Coach just waved them off, "Seeing as Figgins is as useful as a mop in a rainstorm, we're going have to settle this between our Teams."

"Please welcome your new Glee Club members, the Titans." Mr. Schu smiled, and like on cue, the rest of the football entered through one of the doors. Eyes down casted as if they just got a tongue lashing from their mother, they stood near the door, afraid to come deeper in.

"Mr. Schu, I am all for the cross Team unity we have with the Cheerios, but do you _honestly_ think this is going to end well?" Kurt was the first one to speak. Dave's eyes snapping to his form in the middle of the football team crowd.

"We will be splitting the practices. We will have 2 every day now, in the morning we have this one, with all three teams working on a number of 'team building' practices through the use of music. The afternoon ones are for just the Team itself and with Sectionals coming up, we need the extra time." Sue explained from her spot next to Will.

"With that said, anyone is welcome to try out for the Team itself, but the Club is welcomed and opened to everyone. Now, the Titans already had a talk with Coach Besite, but I am going to make this clear to all of you; bullying in any form will not be allowed in this room or out there in the hallway. While we can't kick you out of the school, we have our own ways to make your lives terrible." Mr. Schu finished with a smile.

It was kept odd to hear Mr. Schu threatening them such bluntly. The Glee Club kids used to seeing him as their gentle and loving teacher, now he seemed to have gotten a backbone from all the time with Sue.

* * *

Things slowly turned back to normal. The morning Glee Club meetings had to be moved to the auditorium itself just from the massive numbers. While Dave didn't apologize for what he did, all bullying against the boy had stopped moving to other people now. It was still highschool at the end of the day, and no matter what the teachers did they couldn't stop it fully.

The tension between the Cheerios and regular Glee Clubbers between the football team was still high. It was rather funny though, if someone told Quinn last year that she would see Cheerios laughing and dancing alongside Glee Club kids, she would of laughed until she dropped.

But now, in the shadow of the stage wings, watching as the Cheerios tried to teach some of the football players how to do slow dance, she could say she's seen everything in highschool.

Rachel was leaning into Quinn's body. They both knew it was risky to be touchy with all the football players around, but the ones on the stage were the, as Santana put it, ones that dislodged the sticks from their asses.

Sam was spinning Miranda in a small circle as Mike danced with Brittany, showing the proper form for any upcoming dances, which was bound to happen in the coming months.

Quinn had her arm wrapped around Rachel's waist, eyes leaving hers for a moment as she drifted out to the stage and the rows of seats. Wait, what the hell was that?

Her eyes had only lingered on David for a moment, but she snapped back to him. His eyes seemed drawn to Sam's face. But there was something in those eyes, something she knew all well; longing.

"Oh Jesus." Quinn whispered softly as she watched David give a smile when Sam's eyes met his.

"What? Is someone trying to hit someone again? I swear to God we never.." She was cut off by Quinn gripped her shoulders and turning her body to face in the direction of David.

It only took a moment before Rachel gasped, "Now it makes sense! He's gay."

Quinn almost wanted to smack herself, it was textbook repressed gay. Hell, he was like the male version of her, bullying her crush until the point of hating each other, but actually wanting to throw them against a wall and ravish them.

"Well, this changes _everything."_

Unknown to the girls, above them on the catwalk, laid Jacob camera in hand, shooting pictures after pictures of the two, smiling to himself, "Perfect, perfect. Just what I needed." He almost giggled to himself as he crawled away, oh how he could see it now, the school will go crazy, worst than when David launched a day long war against the Cheerios.

* * *

Thanksgiving this year landed the day before the Team was to head out to Sectionals and then the day afterwards was the Cheerio Sectionals. So, Rachel and Quinn was quite happy to at least have Thanksgiving with their families before the craziness of the two Sectionals.

Quinn last year had spent the holiday with the Berry household, so it was odd for her when her Mom had asked her what her plans were for Thanksgiving.

She knew that Rachel was having issues again, it started the day before when Rachel realized that Thanksgiving was only a few days away. Family was always the center point in her life, and now the hole that LeRoy left was ripped back open like an old battlewound that refused to heal.

So that night, while Rachel cried into Quinn's chest, the girl held onto Rachel tight as she whispered she would never ever leave her like that.

"We should have Rachel and Hiram over for dinner. I know he will be around for once." Quinn couldn't help but to allow a little bit of her distaste for Hiram to drip in.

She loved the man, he was like her father to her. But in recent weeks, he was always either at work or campaigning for his office. While at this point he had the win in the bag, he refused to allow himself to stop his aggressive campaigning.

"Oh honey, he's just busy. I know you're protective of Rachel naturally. But I think having them all over for dinner will do some good, ask Hiram for me?" Judy just gave her daughter a knowing smile as she went back to cooking their dinner.

Thanksgiving ended up being an interesting affair for the Berry-Faberry Clan. For Quinn, it was odd having a family holiday dinner in the house she grew up in. Almost every holiday was spent on some vacation. The Christmas before she got pregnant they had gone to Switzerland for the entire winter break, that Spring they went to Italy and Greece.

Now sitting in the couch and tv in the Fabary's main living room, Rachel gently holding onto her hand. The two were still rather mild with public show of affection, not that they didn't like showing everyone they were in love, it just wasn't their style. At least yet. And with Judy laughing as Hiram told a joke it was quite the experience.

"How is the campaign going, Hiram?" Judy asked as she sipped from a glass of wine. They still had a bit before dinner was finished cooking.

"You know, every day is an uphill grind." Hiram just gave a small shrugged and gave a slight smile.

"Dad is just being modest. You're leading by 10 points last time I checked, right?" Rachel cut through. having been silent for most of the conversation. Quinn and her had the ability to always have silent conversation with their eyes in times like these when their parents were busy talking to other adults.

Hiram's smile shifted slightly before it went back to the natural easy grin, but Quinn had caught it. She frowned slightly before letting it dropped, Hiram was never one to be arrogant, "Currently yes, but polls are polls and are meant to change at a moment's notice."

"What do you plan on doing once you live? Don't Congressmen have to live in DC when they're in session?"

"Well, it's not like I don't have the money to buy a property in the District limits. But I will be spending most of my year there. Holidays here of course. I know Rachel understands." Hiram sipped from his glass offering a smile towards his daughter.

Rachel just gave that masterful fake smile as she nodded her head, "Of course, Dad."

Thankfully they were saved by the timer going off on the stove. Hiram saying that he just had to help Judy or he would feel bad, leaving the two teens alone for a moment.

As soon as they were out of the room, Rachel dropped her face into the crook of Quinn's neck and shoulder. Quinn just pressed a kiss to the side of Rachel's temple, "It's okay, Baby." She whispered as she rub up and down the curve of Rachel's back.

"Thank you." Was all Rachel said before Hiram peeked his head back into the living room, "Dinner's ready girls."

The rest of the dinner was still a nice affair. Judy made it a point not to bring up Hiram election, though Hiram used it as a chance to talk about the Fabray's business.

"So Judy, how does it feel to be one of the richest female CEO's in the nation?" Hiram commented before he bit into a piece of turkey.

Judy just kinda shrugged, "I am just a placeholder until Quinn gets through college. Sure does have it's benefits though."

Quinn tried her best to hide her distaste at the thought. Even though the two had came leaps and bounds in terms of their relationship between Mother and Daughter, but Judy was unwavering about Quinn's future in the Family's business.

Quinn had no idea what the hell she wanted to do with her life, and the thought of having to run a very massive cooperation was a scary thought for a Junior in Highschool. Who main issue right now was trying to cut through the bullshit of their teenager social ladder, not that their stocks just raised 5%.

"Have you thought about what schools you're applying to yet, Quinn?" Hiram asked from over the table.

"We really should sit down sometime and talk about it." Judy added it also.

"We should talk about it, Quinn." Rachel commented from next to her.

Quinn looked like she was about to snap and start yelling about how she's still getting over the fact she got pregnant and had to give away that little bundle of joy and that she was madly in love with one Rachel Berry, to worry about what Ivy League schools her mom wants her to apply to.

Keeping her cool, she just moved her napkin from her lap and pulled her chair back away from the table. She could hear her Mother calling after her and Hiram but she ignored them taking the stairs of the house two at a time as she got lost along the wooden hallways.

Perhaps the only thing she liked about the ancient Fabray home was just how massive it was. While Rachel's house was also huge, the Fabray home had tons of small little hide away spots.

Perhaps her favorite was on the far side of the house, A small bay window that looked down from the second story over the surrounding rolling hills. She brought her knees to her chest and leaned against the cool material of the window.

She knew it was dumb, just getting up like that. But there was something about just the way they were looking at her, as if the past events of the last year didn't even happen. That everything can just fucking go back to normal. She knew Rachel was just commenting on the fact, but there was something about it all. She felt like she was getting surrounded by them all.

She pressed her face into her knees, feeling tears starting to flow. She tried, she really tried to hide it all. About Beth. She thought just not thinking about it would be the easier way to get it over all. But at night she thought about that little bundle of joy she gave up.

She felt a wet tongue trying to lick her face, she opened her eyes and smiled down to see Max trying to climb up onto the bench she was sat on.

"There is my favorite baby." Quinn said through her tears, moving back slightly to allow Max to jump up. The husky was getting bigger now, not just that bundle of fur when he was a small puppy.

Running her hand through his coat, Max cuddled up into the girl licking her face, as if that would make it all better. She always wonder that if her Mom had gotten her Max in some shape or form to replace the hole Beth left. Judy was a mother, she might understand what she was going through, right?

But deep down, it was the Fabray way to just throw money at an issue until it went away. Just like how when Frannie was starting to question about God openly, they shipped her off to the most princely Christian Camp and then shipped her off to TCU, Texas Christian University.

She had a feeling her Mother had done just that. How the hell do you talk to your daughter about the child she had to give up because of one stupid night? You don't, you just never speak about it and hope it goes away. Give her a brand new puppy as if that would replace the human being she carried for 9 months.

Quinn didn't know how long she sat there before she felt a pair of soft arms wrapping around her, "Thought I might find you here."

Max's head peeked up at Rachel's voice. The large dog dropped off of the bench and stood in front of Rachel. He brought his paw up to rest against Rachel's lower stomach, as if telling her to take care of Quinn.

Rachel leaned over and scratched behind his ears before sending him off Rachel stood in front of Quinn, unsure on what to say, but before she could speak, Quinn leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Rachel's body bringing her face to press into Rachel's stomach.

Rachel sat down onto her knees and wrapped her arms fully around her girlfriend. Quinn leaned into Rachel sobs starting to rock her entire body, "I miss her so much, Rachel."

The smaller girl sat up onto the bench and brought Quinn fully into her embrace. Pressing a kiss to her blonde head. the small Diva running a hand up and down up the curve of her back, "You had to do it, Quinn."

"She's my baby, Rachel. I am never going to be able to see her first walk, her first words. I am not going to be there to walk her to her first day of school. All those memories." Quinn got out in between the sobs rocking her body.

"We can try to contact Shelby to see if you could still be a part of Beth's life." Rachel whispered out. While the thought of seeing the woman that had bluntly told her she was going to start over with a new daughter made her feel like crying and then hitting something, Quinn needed her to be strong. So she shoved away all the not so lingering hate for the woman.

"I can't make you ever see that woman again, Rachel. If Beth wasn't in our way, I would hunt her down and smack her for what she said." Quinn finally got out once her crying finally stopped. She didn't dare to move, there was something that always felt so good lying in Rachel's arms.

"For you, Quinn, to be able to see Beth, I'll live." Rachel said simply as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Come on, we still have a dinner to finish."

After a few more lingering kisses, and Quinn drying her eyes, they went back to the dinning room. Of course, Hiram and Judy acted like nothing happened and picked up the conversation from before without any second thought.

If it was not for Rachel's hand being firmly clasped into hers, she might of snapped again ranting at her Mother about just pretending.

* * *

They had already agreed that they would spend the night at Quinn's house, having to be at the school early in the morning to catch the bus for the drive a few cities over. Judy, like always, kept away from Quinn's room once the two girls went up there. They were sure their parents knew they were sexually active, but it was better to just not have that conversation quite yet.

Rachel was sat on top of Quinn's bed, Indiana Jones hat on the back of her head, dark brown hair flowing downwards. She directed Quinn to the items they would need for a small bag in case they needed something. Small sewing kit, safety pins, change of clothes out of their costumes.

Quinn was torn in between looking at how adorable Rachel was wearing her hat and doing as she asked. She was pretty sure she was really whipped at this point as the small girl sat up onto her knees and pointed at the vanity, "And the extra make up bag."

Quinn stood in the middle of the room, running around three different items the smaller girl was commanding to pick up the three extra chargers for their phones and IPad, a hairbrush and now the makeup, "You could help."

"I rather like my spot." Rachel gave a grin as she angled kept her back upright and straight, hands on her hips.

It was that teasing smile on her features that drove Quinn crazy. Quinn narrowed eyes slightly at the girl, Rachel was doing this on purpose. She knew that it was one of the ways to push Quinn's buttons all in the right ways. There was something about just how adorable she was when she got like this.

There was something very sexy about the look in her brown eyes when she was trying to be adorable and innocence. While in reality, the small girl wanted to push Quinn to her breaking point where Rachel was thrown onto the bed and fucked.

"I could think of another spot." Quinn commented as she moved forward. Smirk on her features and hands on her hips as she stood at the foot of the bed.

Rachel matched the stance from her spot on the bed. Walking on her knees until the edge of the bed.

"You're adorable sometimes, Baby." Quinn whispered as she brought her right hand down to cup Rachel's cheek.

"I am not adorable. I am fierce." Rachel pouted the best she could without doing a foot stomp.

Quinn's heart beat a little faster with the wicked grin Rachel gave as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pressed lingering kisses along her neckline.

"You're too adorable for your own good sometimes, Rachel." Quinn whispered out as she arched her neck to allow Rachel more skin to kiss.

"You know, most girls want to hear that they're sexy, beautiful, breathtaking, but instead, I am adorable." Rachel commented dryly but didn't move her lips, even going to suck softly on the pulse point near the top of her neck.

Quinn gave out a breathless moan as her arm sank around Rachel's perfect waist, "You're always breathtaking to me. And sexy."

"Oh really? When I am sexy." Rachel's tone had shifted to something much more sultry as she grabbed the front of Quinn's shirt as she pulled the blonde down on top of her.

Quinn's lips attached to Rachel's own ones, the brown haired girl's tongue running across Quinn's closed teeth asking to be let in. The blonde moaned and deepened the kiss, right hand running up the side of Rachel's body, tracing her nails against the skin of Rachel's right thigh.

"The way you throw your head back in pleasure when I am teasing your clit with my finger." Quinn's hand sank upwards under the skirt she wore, fingertips teasing over her underwear.

Quinn's lips disconnected from Rachel's and started to leave kisses along the Rachel's jaw and neck. Biting down hard on a spot that made Rachel moan loudly, "Quinn.." The girl's hands going to sank up to weave through her blonde locks.

Quinn would've never thought of herself as a sexual deviant if she was honest. The few times she had gotten close or fooled around with boys, she always let them take the lead and only came in when they went too far. But with Rachel, it was this burning feeling her chest, to please the girl. To see her head thrown back, mouth opened moaning her name. There was something so powerful about that feeling of giving Rachel that pleasure.

There was also something so wonderfully right about it all. It was a feeling that Quinn couldn't find the words to explain it.

Quinn always had a thing when it came to Rachel's body. She always took her time when it came to running her teeth and mouth over Rachel's tan skin. Perhaps was the thing, she really _really_ liked how naturally dark Rachel was. There was something very sexy looking about perfectly olive skin and those big brown eyes.

And just as she said, Rachel did throw her head back, giving the smallest of kitten like moans as Quinn's fingers pressed against the already wet spot on her panties, "Or the way your eyes get that burning look in them, hair all messy when we're done."

Her fingers dipped underneath the girl's panties, hooking them and pulling them downwards off her legs, fingers meeting glistering wet folds, "Or when you cum around my fingers screaming my name. Remember that time your Dad thought I got hurt?"

Quinn teased a single fingertip pass the dripping wet entrance and was slowly twisting her wrist in and out. Rachel finally finding her voice, "Yo..you're really good at that."

Quinn arched a brow and leaned up to give a small kiss to Rachel's lips, finger still moving in and out of the girl, "If you like it, I can try.."

"I..I..I am more fou.." Rachel couldn't finish the throat with Quinn's finger moving in and out of her, added with the teasing smirk on her wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and started to push her body downwards onto Quinn's finger.

Quinn gave a grin as she slipped another finger into Rachel fully and curling them upwards. The room became filled with quiet moans as Rachel tried her best to not be her usual loud self when Quinn was two fingers deep inside of her.

With sweat was starting to coat both of their foreheads as they pressed them together in their moment of 's eyes were glued to Rachel's as she kept her's glue to Quinn's, teeth gritted a she tried to hold back from cumming. The burning feeling in the pit of her stomach becoming tighter and tighter.

Their eyes told a different tale, the passion shifting from rough and teasing to loving. Quinn whispering near her ear, "I love you so much, Rachel. Cum for me please."

Rachel was always easy to get going and finish fast the first time around, though like everything in the girl's life, she could go for hours and hours, "I am so close, please Baby."

Right before Rachel was to finish, her walls tensing around Quinn's fingers, mouth formed into a perfect circle as she became silent, that flood of heat in her center about to burst. But there was a sharp knock on Quinn's door and Judy's voice, "Quinnie dear, what was the address again?"

Quinn's free hand snapped to over Rachel's mouth but didn't stop fucking Rachel. The brown haired girl's eyes rolling into the back of her head as she clenched down hard around her fingers Her hands threw up to weave through Quinn's hair as she held back her scream of pleasure.

"I wrote it down for you Mom, on the kitchen table." Quinn tried to keep her voice steady and level, though it came out a bit deeper and huskier than it should've.

"You sound like you're getting sick, Quinnie. Make sure to go to bed early tonight. Goodnight Girls." They heard Judy walking down the wood hallway and back to the other far side of the house.

Quinn drew her hand away from Rachel's mouth who was still coming off her orgasm. Smiling brightly at Quinn, the blonde spoke, "I am sorry, but I know how mad you would of been if I stopped."

Quinn didn't have time to finish her train thought, because Rachel was too busy flipping them over and her head disappearing in between Quinn's thighs.

* * *

The clapping from the main hall echoed through the front as they heard the group before them finish their last number and walk off stage. They would only have little bit longer before they would be called on stage.

"Ready to woo everyone?" Quinn said with a nervous smile, pressing a kiss to the tip of Rachel's nose.

"Shock."

"Awe."

It became their little pre-game call, 'Shock and Awe'. While the rest of the Glee Club found it rather disturbing to see the two girls saying it to each other before they performed, at least the football players and Cheerios understood.

Santana came walking up to them, dressed too in a white and reddish dress, "You two Lesbros ready?"

Rachel disconnected from Quinn and stepped into the hall proper, "You must tell me if we were simply brilliant or amazing." The Diva said with a slight smirk on her features as she leaned over and hugged Santana.

Two two darker skinned girls had became quite close in the passing weeks, without Brittany in the picture, Santana had become the third wheel to the couple, "Kill them out there, Berry."

Santana offered a smile and a hug towards Quinn before disappearing back into the hall and backstage. Rachel sighed loudly and rolled her shoulders, "You know," Quinn voice spoke up next to her, "When I am singing out there today, it's all for you."

Rachel's heart beat a little faster at her girlfriend's words, all that carefully crafted confidence falling for a moment as she smiled up at her. It was a part of that perfectly created dream in her head, having someone sing a love song to her.

"And next up, the New Directionnnssss." The announcer's voice echoed out from the main hall, but the two girls getting stuck into their own little world.

Rachel leaned up and pressed a peck to Quinn's lips before going to stand in front of the cloth covered door. Quinn took her spot also, watching Rachel walking out and starting up the Elton John piece.

 _Don't go breaking my heart_

 _I couldn't if I tried_

 _Honey if I get restless_

 _Baby you're not that kind_

Rachel started the tune, earning an already few smiles from the crowd with the song choice and powerful vocals. Her eyes were set on the other doorway, waiting for Quinn to enter.

 _Don't go breaking my heart_

 _You take the weight off me_

 _Honey when you knock on my door_

 _I gave you my key_

As Rachel finished the first few lines, Quinn appeared from the door, eyes going right to Rachel's. They had both said they were not going to the trouble of hiding the obvious feelings they have for each other while singing. The two already had a natural onstage chemistry, their voices mixing well, and now with their eyes locked, shit eating grins on their faces, it was a perfect mix.

 _Nobody knows it_

 _When I was down_

 _I was your clown_

 _Nobody knows it_

 _Right from the start_

 _I gave you my heart_

 _I gave you my heart_

They made it mid way down the aisle, where the lower section and upper section was separated with a large space, the two coming towards each other. Rachel had resist the urge to touch Quinn as their bodies crossed dangerously close before starting down the aisle again, almost to the stage now.

It was slightly funny, just how much the song could be applied to their own love life. How Rachel was the one person there for her, how they both gave each other their hearts when it would of been smarter not to. They were always afraid of the other breaking what they had.

But with this song, all those fears slowly left them.

 _So don't go breaking my heart_

 _I won't go breaking your heart_

 _Don't go breaking my heart_

 _And nobody told us_

 _`Cause nobody showed us_

 _And now it's up to us babe_

 _I think we can make it_

It was becoming obvious for both the girls and the crowd, that Rachel and Quinn were singing every lyric only for each other. Eyes glued to each other as their bodies were almost touching at the center stage. They had practiced and practiced this number to make sure they didn't oversell it, or made a mistake and got caught up in their feelings.

 _So don't misunderstand me_

 _You put the light in my life_

 _You put the sparks to the flame_

 _I've got your heart in my sights_

With the final line, the curtain opened, Santana and Brittany taking stage, piano on the right. Rachel faded into the back as Quinn sat down at the piano and opened up with _'Your Song''_

Naturally of course, as they finished the group number of ' _Tiny Dancer'_ they earned almost a solid 3 minutes of clapping from the crowd, the group taking a number of bows.

They blew through everyone else in a landslide victory, the Judge shocked to see a group that struggled last year come out this strong already. In the Choir circles of Ohio, the New Directions were on everyone's mind.

Rachel's arm snug around Quinn's waist, eyes on hers. She didn't know which was better, seeing Quinn stare at her with unwavering love or the feeling of winning. But with the crooked grin from Quinn, she knew she found her answer.

* * *

 **AN: Tell me in your reviews what you think about the Chapter outline, decided to mix it up a bit and just do all of November in one chapter. Less of the detail I have done before in other chapters. Still got a longtime until we're done with Highschool.**

 **Next one shall be Christmas/December time, and perhaps even Jacob's master plan coming to close. Oh and for the Brittana side of the house, the return of the second best couple ever.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This one is rather short and doesn't jump that far ahead, but it is important to the overall plot. Fair warning, lots of angst.**

 **Read and Review like always.**

* * *

Cheerio's Sectionals was very much less the emotional experience compared to the Glee's one. The Cheerio's were an award winning, State, National and Worldwide team. Sue watched with a smirk on her face as the team took the Sectionals without even trying.

She honestly wondered why the other teams still tried at this point. The past near decade, there has only been one winner, the McKinley Cheerios. She was still slightly worried coming into it, they had gone away from her usual way of doing things and stayed with a rather simple backset, and focused more on complex jumps.

But here she was holding yet another trophy with the Team gathering around her for the photos. God, winning was amazing.

It never was able to replace that feeling of Linda though. One day it would, she was sure.

Santana rested her head against the cool material of the glass. The rain was pouring down heavily on the highway as they drove back up from Columbia. She sat alone in the back of the bus, her jacket being used as a blanket.

Coach Sue and Mr. Schu sat at the front of the bus, speaking in low tones as they were already planning on what to fix for both their respected teams for the upcoming Regionals months away. She thought Sue was hard by herself, now with the curly teacher with her, they just push each other further and further down the rabbit hole.

Off towards her right was Quinn and Rachel, the two looking like the perfect fucking couple they always were. Rachel's head resting on Quinn's shoulder, Quinn pressing her cheek to the top of her brown head. So fucking perfect. She was jealous of them all the time, this burning feeling in her stomach every time she saw them being together.

Why the fuck did they get to be happy?

At this point, the Cheerio's had put two and two together. It was a long standing rule never to speak about what happened during Cheerio practice. So seeing Quinn and Rachel standing a little closer than would of been called friendly, they didn't even bat an eye.

At least it wasn't walking into Brittany and Santana almost having sex in the locker room.

She loved them both ,of course. Once Rachel and her had gotten based their issues they slowly made a friendship that went beyond just tenseful smiles. Quinn and her were always friends, they saw right through the crafted bitchiness they showed everyone else. But every time she saw how Quinn would get lost in Rachel's eyes, or how Rachel would always be sending glances when she thought the blonde wasn't looking; it made Santana's heart have a dull ache.

She wanted that, no, _needed_ that.

Brittany was near the front of the bus, nose stuck in a textbook as her blue eyes ran over the lines. She could see Miranda trying to get her attention, earning an almost growl from Santana's throat. She shut her eyes and tried to picture she was somewhere else, somewhere warm and safe. She felt so cold, she had felt cold for so long.

Santana couldn't of been asleep more than a few seconds before she felt a warm body slip next to her, and a head resting on her chest, "Santana.."

Santana shuddered as she felt Brittany's warm breath wash over her ear. She wanted to lean into the girl, just enjoy the small moment she was being gifted. But she remembered Halloween, and that she wasn't ready to let go of.

* * *

 _It wasn't that late into the night, she had only had a few drinks to get her nerves under control. She wanted to be as sober as she could when she talked to Brittany. Which was becoming an issue seeing as the girl was clinging onto Arite like a safety blanket._

 _She was stood in the shadows of the living room, Santana knew that she most likely looked odd standing there staring across the room to where Brittany was dancing in front of Arite. Santana wondered what Brittany saw in him. Sure, she was sure Arite was a nice guy, but Brittany never had shown any attraction to males before, hell, she hadn't shown attraction to anyone but Santana._

 _But there she went, laugh, dancing, and hanging off the boy. And it was slowly crushing Santana to this point now; lying every down on the line and pleading for Brittany to want her as much as she wants her._

 _And she finally saw her chance, Brittany going to the back to get some fresh air. Like some spy tailing another spy, Santana followed after a few seconds. Her eyes meeting Artie's who just gave her a smug drunk smile. He was really lucky he was already in a wheelchair or she would put him in one with that fucking smug smile._

 _It didn't take that long to find Brittany alone in the backyard. The Ohio cold autumn wind nipping at them as they stood in the darkness. The blonde didn't seem surprised to feel Santana coming to stand next to her, "I really don't know how to do this."_

 _Brittany was silent though, only turning slightly to look down. Expression neutral as Santana looked up to meet her eyes. Taking a breath to steady herself, "I..- I am not really good with the mushy things. You have always known that. After everything that has happened to me, I just find it easier to like how I am."_

" _I fail to see what you're trying to achieve with this conversation." Came Brittany's voice, rather clear and without that 'hazly' sound to it. Santana was the only person to ever hear her speak to that, and it usually meant Brittany was serious._

" _Brittany, everytime I look at you, I feel this warm feeling spread through me. I thought it was just some passing sexual attraction. We have been connected to the hip for years. But even after we had sex all those times, it never got old, that feeling became stronger and stronger. Being with you in that way, gave me a high that can't be beat by anything." Santana knew she was starting to sound like Quinn with her grand romantic gestures, but Santana was hopelessly devoted to Brittany and it was past time she knew just how much she loved her._

" _I realized that I am in love with my best friend and I want her back. But just not like how we had before, I want to give you flowers at random times. I want to go to the mall and take our pictures in that picture booth. I want to be with you. I want to be happy with you."_

 _But before she could finish, Brittany just turned and left her standing there. Santana couldn't even form words as she saw Brittany heading right back into the house, leaving Santana alone out there._

 _Santana just dropped to the wet grass on her ass. She felt this extreme pain in her heart, like it was tearing forcefully. Tears started to spill from her eyes, she clenched her hand to her heart as she cried into the grass. So this is what 'I don't love you' feels like._

* * *

Santana gave Brittany a slight push, forcing the blonde off of her, though thankfully she didn't going spilling into the aisle, "No, you don't get to come back here and pretend we're fine."

Brittany sat back up and turned her body, so she was blocking the way out of the seat in case Santana tried to make a run for it.

Crystal blue met dark brown, Santana eyes flashed downwards, she hated this power Brittany had over her. Able to just look at her with that _look_ and she would listen to whatever the blonde had to say.

"Can we just pretend until we get back to Lima?" The 'I miss you', was left unsaid from the rather serious sounding Brittany. She really hated when Brittany got that tone of voice, because she was the only other person that was allowed to hear it.

Santana felt a warm hand going to cup her cheek. She wanted to twist her neck, hiss at the girl and go sit somewhere else. She wanted to be strong and deny Brittany this, to deny herself this. To tell herself that she didn't need the girl and that the last month without wasn't terrible. But there was something so nice about Brittany's warm palm touching her again. She wanted to hit herself, crumbling this easily just by her touching her cheek.

But her need for Brittany outweighed any shame she felt for caving in.

"Fine." Santana tried her best to look like she didn't want to get her cuddle on with the blonde. But it only took a few seconds for her to shift and resting her head on Brittany's chest. Brittany running her hand through Santana's hair, undoing the ponytail allowing brown locks to flow freely.

She listened to as Brittany rambled on about some kind of Science breakthrough about AI. She tried her best to listen, knowing how excited Brittany got when it came to telling people about what she read in the _Science Weekly_.

Santana knew it was so wrong, to be giving in this easily to Brittany, to just pretend everything was normal and right between them. But half sitting down and half laying into Brittany's chest, the blonde's arms wrapped tightly around her, she never felt more loved and protected.

* * *

Quinn should've saw it coming really. Everything was just a glaring error in her mind, but she just shoved it away. She was just being paranoid. about Lauren and Mercedes, it was just a highschool rivalry, right?

Walking through the front doors of the school was the first sign that something very wrong. With Rachel and Santana flanking her, the school usually parted like the red sea before the three Cheerios. But instead they were just whispering and pointing at the three.

"Santana?" Quinn said offhandedly as they moved through the hallway, the students finally parting before the three. She called it her Quinn sense, when something was wrong. A slight buzzing noise near the back of her skull.

Rachel heard 'Lesbian?' 'Did you see the blog post?' being whispered as they passed by. A shiver ran down her back, this couldn't be good.

And as soon as they entered the auditorium, Bestie still made the football players practice with the Glee Club in the mornings. They found out pretty fast what was wrong. The Cheerios were gathered by themselves on the far edge if the auditorium, near the entrance. They were all positioned around a single person in the middle of the circle. Whom was Lauren,hands held up as Miranda stood with hands on her hips, "You did _what?_ "

"I didn't know he was going to go this far. I just wanted.."

"Wanted to be on top." Brittany finished, standing next to Miranda.

Quinn arched a brow and cleared her throat. 16 perfect ponytailed heads snapped behind them to see their three Captains standing before them clearly very lost.

"What did Slappy do this time?" Santana asked from next to her, arms crossed over her chest as her brown eyes snapped to Lauren's.

"Wait, you guys haven't heard?" Miranda asked, pulling her phone from her pocket as she moved forward.

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat as she looked down at Miranda's phone. The first thing she saw was 'Faberry: Fabgay?' at the headline. If Quinn wasn't busy shaking she would of commented that Jacob was losing his touch when it came to titles.

But as she scrolled down on the phone her heart was almost beating out of her chest. So many pictures of her and Rachel trapped in an kiss. Oh God, she thought she was so smart. Hiding like how they were doing. But as she saw the pictures upon pictures there was no way she could just write it off as Jacob photoshopping. Some of these were a little too real.

She could feel Rachel almost stop breathing next to her. Quinn gave the phone back to Miranda, the girl giving her a smile, trying to show her that it didn't matter who she spent time with in between the sheets, "And fucking Lauren here knew everything, she was even helping him."

Quinn felt brain dead, just a steady silence. She should be planning some kind of counter attack, marching down the hall and actually killing Jacob in front of the school for spreading hers and Rachel's private life to the general public like that. She should be tearing into Lauren and beating her face into the ground.

She could already feel all the sneers and gay remarks coming from the less than savory groups of people at school. And not to mention the city itself once this gets out. Quinn needed the one thing to keep her grounded.

Quinn reached down with her right hand, trying to find Rachel's body, something to hold onto and to tell her that everything was going to be alright. But she found nothing, her fingers twisting into air. She twisted her body, eyes scanning for her girlfriend but only caught the door closing to the auditorium and Santana chasing after, "Berry! Come the fuck back here."

A dead cold started to set into her bones, something she hadn't felt since she was the _real_ Head Bitch of this school. Rachel had just left her, all those quiet moments they shared flashed before her, all the promises of staying together. She gave herself to Rachel, like no other person before.

The blonde was sure she had tears running down her face, but she straightened her back and did what every Fabray did, "Find him."

* * *

As soon as Rachel saw the pictures she felt a death shiver run over her. Quinn was quiet, too quiet for her liking. Her heart started to clenched, she was always fearful of this moment, when their little paradise got found out and Quinn would run.

But if this was going to end, it was going because of Rachel. She refused to be left again by Quinn, so she did what she knew what was already coming. The small Diva started to move backwards until turning and running out of the auditorium, tears starting to run down her face.

She heard Santana rushing after her, god she was glad for her Cheerio training. She was fast before but now her legs carried her with a new found speed down the hallways. She didn't know where the was running too, Quinn always brought her to school.

She was finally cornered by Santana at the second story bathroom. The latino breathing hard as she slammed the door shut behind her. A few lingering underclassmen looked up with wide eyes at the two Cheerios.

"Get the fuck out." Santana screamed, the girls fleeing from the scene of what they assumed was a murder in progress. Of course the rumor quickly spread about trouble in Lesbian lover paradise.

Rachel stood there, sobs racking her body as she waited for Santana to start screaming at her. But instead she heard the lock flicking into place on the bathroom door and the girl sighing, "Rachel."

"She's going to leave me, I know it, Santana, I just know it. I am not going to be left behind like last time, no if this is going to end, it's because it's me doing it." Rachel was half talking to herself and towards Santana as she hugged herself.

Rachel broke down into a mess of sobs as she fell to the ground, holding herself as her body started to shake. She couldn't allow herself to be hurt by the blonde again, she refused to allow herself to be the one that ended up with the broken heart.

What a dumb thought, either way she was going to be forever broken.

Santana just sighed, and spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around Rachel, "Rachel, you're the one who just up and left. Quinn was trying to reach out for you."

"She's going to end it, Santana. And when she does…-Oh God..-" She fell into another mess of crying and sobbing.

Santana felt an urge to smack the girl across her face, knock some sense into her. Because Santana didn't know a lot, but she knew people quite well. Her blunt honesty was her trait, even with herself. She knew that the way Quinn and Rachel looked at each other was a way that people who have been happily married for years and years looked like. It was something that two high schoolers should not be feeling this early.

She instead, she just hugged the girl tighter to her and whispered that everything was going to be okay.

Santana couldn't help but to feel like she failed Quinn in some shape or form in that moment.

* * *

"I always knew you were gay, Fabray. Does she taste like berry?" Dave commented from his seat as Quinn marched down the aisle of the auditorium, Cheerios behind her.

Quinn's eyes snapped to the boy, whose smirk fell from his face. The look Quinn wore was something he hadn't seen since the days of Evil Quinn. Quinn stood with her hands on her hips, that smirk playing onto her features, looking like she was about to commit murder, "David, at least I can be honest about my sexuality."

Dave's face fell really fast, a panic look rushing across his features as he became deathly pale. His eyes met Quinn's that just said 'Fucking try me'. If Quinn was in a better place she would of never of made that comment to Dave, because she knew best how terrible it was to try and come out.

"What the fuck is she talking about?" Azimio spoke up from next to him, a few of the Offensive Line players nodding their heads in agreement.

"Nothing, Azimio. And leave Fabgay and Berry alone." Dave tried to cover it up, sneer coming back into place.

"Nah nah, she just called you gay, Dave. You going to take that?" Azimio turned to face David arms across his chest.

Dave looked in between the two groups. The Cheerios standing behind and around Quinn, while the Offensive line players starting at Dave.

"Or are you a faggot, Dave? Come on, don't let some high strung lesbian bit…-" And that's when Dave decided to finally pick a side. He didn't know what came over him in that one moment, he just felt an anger rushing through his veins, something so powerful he had never felt before. All the years of hating himself for feeling the way he did and seeing someone he thought was his friend about to lay into someone who was stronger to accept their feelings. David finally snapped.

His fist came flying forward, slamming into Azimio's face so hard that the large black boy stumbled backwards.

There was a few moments of silence, the rest of the football players looking over to see Dave holding a hand clenched into a fist, breathing hard as he stared down Azimio.

And then it just became an all out brawl between the football team. Azimio attacking Dave, the rest of the team going to pull the rest of the Offensive line from beating Dave, who just started swinging at everyone.

Finn was trying to pull Azimio off of David while taking elbows to the stomach. Mike was going toe to toe with the full back of the team. Sam was getting his shit kicked in by two linebackers near the front of the stage. Kurt and Tina were hiding underneath the seats trying to stay out of the way.

Hell, even the Cheerios joined into the all out brawl. Jumping onto players backs trying to hold them down as another footplayer would lay into them. She turned and saw Lauren hanging back, not looking to get involved into the brawl.

That anger she was supposed to feel when Miranda first told her that Lauren was behind it, suddenly came. She never felt this angry before, her hands shaking with anger as she marched towards the girl, "Quinn, please, I am so..-"

Quinn was having none of it, she charged at the girl, tackling her into one of the chairs and pinned her using her body. Her fists coming left and right as she slammed them into Lauren's face. She felt a stinging pain on her knuckles on both hands as she kept up the attack.

She could hear Lauren crying from out under her, begging for her to stop. She shifted slightly, allowing Lauren the chance she needed to throw Quinn off of her. The blonde was pushed but as Lauren tried to make a run for it, her hand shot out and gripped the girl by her ponytail pulling her roughly back.

She could hear Mr. Schue, Coach Sue and Beiste screaming in the background as they tried to break up the massive fight, but she was too busy gripping Lauren by the front of her Cheerio top. The girl's face black and red, bleeding from the blonde's attacks. Quinn could see the blood flowing downwards and staining the white material of the shirt.

Quinn breathed heavy, right hand balled into a fist and ready to start laying into her again. But something broke through Quinn's haze, seeing the girl beaten badly below her it reminded her of how her Father used to treat her Mother. Snapping into grand moments of the famous Fabray Anger and just beating into Judy over and over again.

She had become what she always hated. Quinn jumped from the girl like if she was on fire, Lauren just whispering how sorry she was as she moved into a small ball. Sitting on her ass, she watched in silence as the fight was broken up. She couldn't hear anything but a sharp ringing in her ears.

Her hands were shaking as she brought them up to look at them, knuckles bleeding badly from attacking her, and covered in sprays of blood from Lauren's face. What the hell did she just do?

Everything else became a haze, she felt Sue's voice near her ear and her arm wrapped around her shoulders as she guided her through the halls of the school.

She was still in the haze when the nurse wrapped her hands and knuckles from the beating, Sue still standing close to her. Telling her that everything was fine and that Lauren looked looked worse than she felt.

She just nodded dumbly while sitting in office. It was filled to the max with the Cheerio Team, the only reason they were all suspended was because they were the best time for the entire school, and most likely some level of blackmail Sue held over the man.

Quinn just nodded when Figgins explained that Lauren and her parents would not be pressing charges against Quinn for her assault. Most likely afraid of taking the Rich Oil Barons to court. Her Mother was called, but it went right to voicemail. The woman was on a plane to New York to oversee the buying of another smaller oil company into the Fabray business. She was to be gone for most of the month.

What hurt the most though, was that during all of it, she didn't see a sign of Rachel. She had half expected to see her very small flushed girlfriend charging up to her, ranting about what she did but worrying about her hands. And covering it in kisses. She closed her best and tried her best to picture Rachel as next to her.

But instead all she got was a fat and underpaid nurse mumbling to herself.

* * *

All three teams were sent home for the rest of the day. It was a suspension per say, but it gave everyone a chance to go and calm down from their tempers. Rachel and Santana were the only two that got kept out of the mess.

After cleaning up in the restroom, and heading back to the the teams just in time to see their Coaches start to try and break up the fight. She saw Quinn sitting on the ground near the front, staring at a bleeding Lauren in front of her.

She had to stop herself from rushing down there and tell Quinn she was still very much in love with her and she didn't care what Jacob said. But there was something so cold in Quinn's eyes, something she's never seen before.

Rachel had lost her, and it was all her fault. It was better this way then, it ended because Rachel wanted it.

That is what she wanted, right?

* * *

Quinn felt half dead as she tried to get to her car, but heard Sue's voice ringing out as she passed her office, "Q! In here, now."

The blonde felt half dead, from the dull pain in her heart and the stinging pain from her knuckles. She nodded and went into the Coach's office. She was silent as she took her seat, eyes staring downwards at the floor, something she never did, she always kept eye contact.

"Look at me, Quinn." Sue's voice was soft, so soft that Quinn was actually surprised. Eyes snapping upwards to see if it was actually even Coach sue she was speaking to.

Seeing her Coach looking at her with such worry in her eyes, Quinn broke again. Eyes dropping downwards as she started to break down again, "Shh..-shee just left me."

Sue had learned a few things over the years of being a teacher and as being the Coach of usually all female Cheerleader teams. She sighed and moved from her seat behind the desk, going to wrap her arm around the blonde's shoulders, "Shhhh, it's alright."

Quinn didn't know how long she sat there for. A Fabray never cried in front of other people, they never showed emotion, she remembered her Father telling her. But hearing Sue, someone in a weird way was a mother figure, telling her it was going to be alright gave her some hope.

Sue had heard about Rachel just up and leaving, she was a grown woman and it wasn't her place to play matchmaker. Sure, Quinn and Rachel looked like they had the chance to be something more, but looks could be devicing.

* * *

Across the school, Rachel was alone in the Glee Club room. Fingers dancing across the piano keys. She smiled a sad smile remembering all the duets her and Quinn sung while around the piano. And it was that thought she felt that sharp pain in her chest, so intense that it hurt her to breath. She was taking a few before Santana would come and find her so they could leave.

She saw a shadow in the doorway, a male, "Rachel, are you alright?"

Fucking, of course. The weasel, Jacob himself finally showed his face. She had heard Quinn had put an hit out on him, it was open season on one Jacob Israel. Rachel heard Quinn didn't even bother denying the facts. She didn't understand it, Quinn had made it obvious she didn't want her. But at this point, Rachel didn't know anymore. She should just go and fall into Quinn, hope she could forgive Rachel for what she did.

The Diva's finger pressed heavy on one of the keys, "Please, come in, Jacob."

She could hear his loud breathing from her spot near the doorway. She felt a shudder run down her spine, what this smart? Inviting him in like this, getting her alone.

Rachel, a lot of people, always got that vibe from Jacob, something that was _off_ in his eyes. The way he saw things. It unsettled a lot of people, and here she was alone now.

"I apologize for running the story, but Mercedes came to me saying you two were together and started showing me all of these pictures…" He trailed off, taking a seat in the front row of the small blue chairs. He sounded remorseful even, something Rachel was not expecting.

She narrowed her eyes, "Mercedes was behind this all?"

"In part, I will not lie, I did the groundwork. But she found something...bad about me and I had no choice. You know that I wouldn't want to hurt you." Jacob tried to reason as he stood coming up behind him.

That was the furthest thing from truth, she could feel the creepiness coming off of Jacob in waves. And with every step he took closer to her she felt something very very wrong was about to happen.

He stood within breathing space now, "I am sure you wouldn't." Came Rachel's response, turning to face him, less than an arm's length away now.

But then, she heard another voice from the doorway and in that moment she couldn't be more glad to see Santana in her entire life, "Fuck off, Jacob before I beat your face in like how Quinn did to Lauren."

Jacob gave a frown, but was quick to turn and run from the room, Santana about to run after him and give her a piece of her mind, but Rachel brought her hand to Santana's shoulder, stopping her, "Just leave him be."

"Come on, Rachel, he deserves it." She was still very much wanting to chase him down, what he did to Quinn and Rachel aside, that boy gave her a very bad feeling.

"I think enough people has gotten their 'face beaten' in today." Rachel just sighed and went to grab her bag.

"Also, what the hell are you doing, Rachel." Santana moved around, blocking Rachel from walking to the door.

"Santana, I don't want to deal with this right now."

"Oh fuck off, Berry. Do you know why we're friends? Because we're painfully honest with each other." Santana stood with her hands on her hips, staring down at the smaller girl.

Rachel sighed and sat on the piano bench, hands clasped in her lap, eyes on the floor, "Right, Berry. I tried being all mushy with you in the restroom, but it was _you_ that ran away. It was _you_ that is ruining everything. And it's going to be up to _you_ to fix this."

The Diva knew that Santana right, she could feel tears starting to spill from his her eyes as Santana kept on talking, "Oh don't turn the water sports on me. You fucking saw Quinn. This is worse than anytime during Freshmen year. This is some straight Father-type shit he drilled into her head."

Rachel looked up through her tears, not understanding, "What do you mean?"

"Rachel, Russell was fucking crazy. I only met him once and apparently a long time ago, he lost a friend or something and he was never the same. Quinn used to tell me how he would rant on and on about 'Fabray's do this', 'Fabray's do that'. She doesn't talk about it because he's gone. They're Oil Barons for God's sake."

"I understand that she's very wealthy…"

"You're not understanding, Rachel," Santana cut through again, "Quinn is expected to act a very certain way, to believe and think in a very certain way. It's like being in some old British Royal Family. Quinn, was never like that, I remember the first day of Freshmen year when you walked past us. She fucking stopped talking to stare at your ass."

Rachel's cheeks flushed red at the thought, "What should I do?" Perhaps, just perhaps, she was wrong.

"Ten steps ahead of you, Berry. Now come on, she's going to need her space for a bit." Santana grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards the the parking lot.

* * *

Quinn was a zombie for the following week. She didn't understand it, try as she might to at least pretend she was happy, she just fell deeper and deeper into this pit. The Glee Club and Cheerio practices became more and more tense as she could see Rachel trying to get her alone, most likely going to tell her that it was actually over.

She couldn't allow that. She wouldn't allow that. The further they dragged this out the longer they were still together. Her eyes were stuck on the piano during the entire practice, everyone throwing up ideas for what they should do for their setlist for Regionals.

Quinn turned her head slightly locking with the sight of Santana whispering something into Rachel's ear, causing her to giggle loudly. She felt that slow burning anger spiking up again, so much that she had to dig her fingernails into her forearm from doing something.

Her eyes glanced over towards Mercedes, she had heard the black girl had hand in everything, and while usually she would of jumped on her, screaming and yelling, she just didn't have the fight anymore. She this cold feeling that had sunk into her bones and refused to leave.

The bell rang, the Glee Club and Cheerios excited to get on with their friday. Quinn stayed in her spot, watching Santana and Rachel head out of the room, Santana shot her a look something akin to pity.

She was pulled out of her thoughts with Brittany sitting down next to her. The tall blonde rather quiet as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared forward also.

If there was one thing she could respect about Brittany, it was her ability to know when to speak and when not to speak. They stood there for well over 10 minutes in silence before Quinn finally spoke, "Hi Brittany."

"Hi Quinn." Though Brittany's voice wasn't her usual bubbling self. It was more calm and well, 'normal' sounding.

Quinn honestly didn't know what she was doing. When she went home she was stuck in her memories of her Father and Rachel, here at school she was surrounded by her smiling face and laughter.

She didn't know why she started speaking, but by the time she opened her mouth she knew it was a lost cause, "You know, I hate that piano."

"Why? It's a piano, Quinn." Brittany answered back, looking over at her with confused eyes.

"I know it's just a piano, Brittany. But it's…- it reminds me of her, y'know? All those love songs, love eyes. It just, it just physically hurts me looking at that and all the memories."

"It was only a short time…-"

"No, before we even started dating. Way back when I first joined Glee Club, seeing her sing up there, her eyes dancing, knowing that this is what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. It was something so amazing to see." Quinn said half to herself and to Brittany, eyes drawn on the piano.

"I am sure you're tired to talking about it, but what happened?

Quinn gave a small bitter laugh, "You're the first person to actually ask me what happened."

Brittany looked torn in between doing something, before finally she sighed and reached over wrapping her arms around Quinn and bringing her in close for a hug. It was the first time she's cried since it all first happened, and there was something very appealing about having a warm body to hold her.

Quinn's walls broke once more as she cried into Brittany's shoulder, "Shh..shhe just left me."

Judy made it a point when she called Quinn to check in everyday not to bring up what happened. It was easier that way, to just not talk about it. All the carefully constructed work between the two was just slowly falling apart again with silence.

"But the way she looks at you, Quinn." Brittany tried to reason as she ran a hand up and down the girl's back trying to smooth her as Quinn pressed her face harder against Brittany's neck.

"Apparently that didn't matter when I need her the most." Quinn mumbled as she leaned up from Brittany's arm, drying her eyes.

Brittany didn't answer right away, her eyes dancing over the room before falling onto one of the door ways. She could see, even with the lights off in the hall, a very small female figure standing there close to the wall, obviously listening in.

Figuring it was only Rachel, Brittany shrugged, "What happened, Quinn. You still haven't really explained it."

"I don't even know, Brittany. I reached over to grab her hand, to have something to hold onto, and she wasn't there. She ran from the room, and I haven't spoken to her since. The distance speaks a millions words."

"She gave you a second chance, didn't she?" Brittany commented after a number of long seconds of silence, eyes meeting the brown hidden in the shadows.

"What…?"

"With everything, she gave you a second chance. Why shouldn't you repay it." Brittany tore her eyes away from the brown ones and offered Quinn a full blown smile, "Now come on, we have Cheerio practice."

Quinn didn't have time to think about what Brittany said before she was being pulled out of the room.

* * *

It still felt weird for Rachel to be sitting in the passenger seat of Santana's Dodge Charger. She rode to school with Quinn because that was her girlfriend, and for whatever reason Santana took that spot of driving her around.

Santana didn't let on, but Rachel figured it had to do with Jacob. Ever since the news broke about Rachel and Quinn he had been following her around like a lost puppy. If a lost puppy had a look in his eye that was somewhere in between star crossed lover and 'I am going to wear your skin'.

She didn't say anything, but she was quite pleased to hear that Jacob was going to have to spend a number of days at home resting and healing after her was found with a broken in face in the parking lot. She was sure Quinn had a hand in that, while she disapproved of the violence, there was something about that boy that told her they should be doing far worse.

Rachel sighed as she rested her head against the cold glass of the window whatever she tried to do to get Quinn's attention was only met with a stone wall. Everytime she got the blonde girl alone, there was something so different in her eyes. All that warmth she had fought hard to pull out of her was, just a stoic stare.

Something she knew all well, the months after Quinn left she _physically_ felt pain. If felt like if her heart had been torn out, she thought she was just being over dramatic, because, she even knew she was sometimes. She thought it would only be a passing thing after she left, but Quinn Lucy Fabray was someone that you didn't just block out.

In hindsight, she didn't know why she ran. There was this heart stopping feeling that spread through her at the thought of Quinn leaving her because of fear. But, now that she had time to clear her head, it was ironic that it was her own fear that drove them apart.

"Berry, are you even listening to me." Santana finally called out, leaning over while at a red light to shake Rachel on her shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Well no."

"I figured. You had that far away look in your eyes. You still haven't told me why you were almost late for Cheerios." Santana pulled onto Rachel's street, it had become rather common for the girls to spend their afternoons with each other.

She nodded dumbly as Santana spoke to her about something or another. She did love Santana, the latina girl was slowly becoming her best friend, but she wasn't Quinn, "I wanted to see something."

"Berry, I told you, checking out girls in the locker room is not okay unless they're into that type of shit." Santana flashed a grin as she pulled into the circle drive. Rachel was not surprised to not see her Father, ever since he had entered his race, he was now just a distant parental figure she saw once a week.

Rachel, in spite of everything, have a small giggle as she exited the car and opened the door. Roxie laid near the front door, head resting on her paws. The lack of her husky four legged friend was wearing down on the black lab as much as not having Quinn was onto Rachel.

Rachel leaned down and hugged the dog to her chest. The black lab burrowing her face into the human counterpart. She could hear Santana sighing in the background, "I don't know what's more sad, that dog or you."

Rachel glared up at Santana and opened her mouth to speak, before Santana shook her head, giving her a look to be silent, "Right listen up, Berry. I am getting sick and tired of you and Quinn doing this bullshit with each other."

"Santana.."

"Shut up." Santana gave her a pointed look, Roxie growling slightly, but Rachel just nudge the dog's head. Santana stood above her with her hands on her hips staring down at the girl.

"It is the Christmas Season and this dumb bullshit needs to change because every day you two just suffer along in silence the more and more Quinn is going to get trapped in herself."

"Santana.."

"New rule, you're going to sit there and be quiet as I talk." Santana was having none of Rachel's bullshit today. She was getting really tired of this game the two were playing, Rachel needed to understand what she did and get back to being gay with Quinn because these two were becoming as worst as her and Brittany.

Rachel just nodded her head slightly.

"It's the Christmas season and as Santana Claws, it's my favorite time of the year. I got a good feeling you and Quinn are going to be alone for Christmas Eve, and with that massive storm being talked about on the news, you will have the chance for an adorably gay setting."

"Santana, she's not going to let me in."

"Rachel, if you think Quinn still doesn't love you, then I am going to smack it into you. You're going to get her back and I am going to help you, tooth and nail. We have given her all the space she needs."

Rachel nodded, hugging Roxie to her as she remembered what happened earlier today, "I was going to try to get Quinn alone after Glee, but Brittany and her were talking. Quinn she looks so...broken."

Santana gave a small sigh and leaned down to wrap her arms around Rachel, "Hey hey, you'll fix it. Quinn would be dumb not to want you."

That little complaint made Rachel's heart beat a little faster and gave her hope that she still might be able to pull out of this.

* * *

It was late when Quinn finally arrived home, at least she knew that Winter was in full affect. They had been pretty much stuck in a permanent snow storm for most of the month and there was no signs of it letting up.

Judy still had not come home, explaining that the buying was taking much longer than expected and she might be in New York through the New Year. Quinn only gave a forced laugh and said it was alright. Not even her Mother wanted to be with her anymore. All far they came after Quinn came back was just now slipping away because it was all they knew.

The house was silent as she walked in, she could hear Maximus's paws on wood as he raced down the stairs, barking and jumping onto to Quinn as she locked the door behind her. Quinn, in spite of her crushing coldness setting into her bones, she smiled. Max was one of the only things that kept her going these days. He loved her unconditionally and always looked happy to see her.

Quinn didn't both to turn any of the lights off, the power had been on and off for the few days due to this storm front. Stumbling through the dark, she found where she left a lighter and a few candles, lighting them, she sighed and sat down onto the leather couch. Max's head resting in her lap, this was her life now, darkness and silence.

She knew somewhere deep inside of her there was a voice of reason yelling at her that she was allowing herself to be shoved down into this hole. Just like how she's done before when her feelings became too strong for Rachel over the course of the years.

It was becoming worse and worse as the days went on. She was always able to pull herself out of herself hatred, but here she sat, alone and in the dark. Her heart tearing apart slowly with each passing moment. She could feel her fingers twitching, her eyes falling onto the liquor cabinet across the room.

She would be lying to herself if she never felt the urge. Earning a twitch from her right hand, she had done it before a few times. Drinking to hide her feelings. It was easy for her,oil and booze ran through a Fabrey's veins.

Flashes of Rachel ran through her head. Her smile, the feel of her body pressed against hers. The way their bodies seemed to form just perfectly into each other, the feel of their hearts beating as one when they laid in afterglow. Quinn felt herself slipping further and further into that dark pit now.

She hated herself for it, but she stood. She wanted to punch herself as she took the first steps. She wanted to slam her head into a wall as she unlocked the cabinet door. But by the time the smoothness of the whiskey fell down her throat, all she could think if was large brown eyes staring into hers as she fell asleep and the sting of tears as she broke in the dark. Alone and cold.

* * *

 **AN: I am like, really really sick right now, so the chapter was kinda of short and died off at some points. The next chapter might be a bit until it comes out, just because it will be awhile until I am back up to writing without hacking out a lung.**

 **I wanted to keep the angst going for a bit longer, something that I haven't really done yet in Fall Into Me. I realized that I somewhat made a Santana/Rachel undertone, or at least when I was writing it, I wondered to myself if they could get together. Have no fear, that's not happening, was just a thought that entered me.**

 **One thing for sure though, we get to see two different view of highschool relationships; the 'We found this too early' Quinn and Rachel, and then the 'I know what this is, but I am not ready' of Santana and Brittany. So to make it clear, next chapter will be really Quinn and Rachel focused, with a bit of Santana and Brittany speaking. The latter not being all gay and happy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Another rather on the smaller side compared to my other chapters, but I only wanted to focus on a few events, namely Rachel and Quinn. Next chapter will be back to the longer lengths.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, was pretty sick and now I am heading back to school again, so the next chapter might be another wait. Also, might be about time to get a Beta, so PM me if someone is up to that.**

 **AN 2: I THINK I got all the mistakes, I don't know how I missed all of these. Expect during this week me going back again to check over everything. Hopefully I can bug one of my friends that knows of my writing life to read over and edit also.**

 **Read and Review.**

* * *

Rachel didn't know how she made it through the first hour, let around almost through the entire month of December. The hole Quinn left in heart and life was something so painfully that she still felt it in every moment of the day. In the reflection of her mirror as she got ready in the morning, half expecting to hear familiar feet on the stairs. In the empty spot on her bed, or the empty drawer in her dresser. Or the box in her closet of all Quinn's things.

It wasn't supposed to feel like this, it was supposed to go away. Quinn was to stop playing this dumb game with her so the two could just talk. As each day went by the divide got larger and larger between them. She didn't understand it, they weren't supposed to be like this. They should be wrapped up on her bed right now, Rachel's head resting on Quinn's chest as the blonde's fingers move up and down her.

But instead, Rachel was busy throwing a number of items into an overnight bag. It was Christmas Eve, her Father was at a dinner party in Columbus, he was supposed to be back tomorrow for Christmas, but she truthfully doubted it. All Hiram Berry cared about these days was how good he was doing in the election and what he planned to do in the future. Over spending time his teenager daughter who could really use her dad. With one leaving earlier that year and now without Quinn, she could feel herself slipping into that dark hole of depression.

She paused in her packing, and just forced a smile on her lips. If she learned one thing from all the years of bullying that if you it at all affect you then you were letting them win. The humor was not lost on her, that Quinn always seemed to be the center of all her heartache, past and present and she better believe future.

Rachel was really not sure if this would even work. Not to mention the massive snow storm was making the roads almost dangerous to dive on. She felt a shiver of worry run up her spine, what if this was all too late, and Quinn just slammed the door shut on her.

She had made it a point to watch her still very much girlfriend from afar. The pain in the hazel eyes that she fell in love with killed Rachel slowly. But Quinn wasn't helping in the situation at all, every time she did get her alone she just stared blankly back at Rachel. No matter what she said or tried to do Quinn just stared at her.

As Santana said, this called for more drastic measures to be taken before Quinn did something stupid to herself. That thought alone drove a nail into Rachel's heart; that was never to be allowed, fighting or not.

With the bag packed she leaned down to pet Roxie behind her ears before latching her leach to her collar. She was not going to leave Roxie here alone with this 'Storm of the Century' already hitting Ohio, she just hoped she didn't get strained out int the snow.

But while that thought scared her, the thought of not having Quinn to wake up to every morning sacred her any worse. She was done of this, she was going to get her girl back. And Rachel Berry always got what she wanted.

* * *

Quinn honestly barely knew what day it was anymore. She went through the motions at school, did her homework as she was supposed to do, and was the perfect Head Bitch everyone expected her to be.

No one could break through her; Rachel, Sue, Mr. Schu, Brittany, Santana, the list went on and on. No one seemed to get past the shell that Quinn had thrown herself into. She ran the Cheerios harder and harder during practice, until the point of dropping. She drank like a fish, even her own Mother didn't even care to come home for Christmas.

Quinn doubted the sale was even happening anymore, Judy just didn't know how to handle her. It was the Fabray way of dealing with things. The power was out in this side of town, the snow storm and strong winds took out the nearby power lines, leaving Quinn alone in the dark kitchen with a number of candles burning.

She had drank most of her Father's stores in the past week, finally coming off the high of all the liquor, she remembered that she had barely eaten today and was struggling to light the stove in the dark.

Quinn couldn't lie to herself that it felt good to finally get out from under the thumb of the booze. During this almost month long fall into depression, she thought drinking was going to make it better, but in fact, it just spun her closer and closer to that edge she never wanted to go back to.

Not to add, the now small voice in her head that was telling her that in all of this self pity she had drove Rachel even further away from her. But Rachel was the one that ran away from her, wasn't all of this her fault, shouldn't it be Rachel that was begging for forgiveness? But then why would Quinn not get this feeling out of her heart that she was just bad.

She gave up on trying to light the stove and dug through the pantry until she found a bag of cookies and went back to her spot on the couch. Hidden under the layers and layers of blankets, it was only then she allowed the first tears to slip out of her eyes.

By God she missed Rachel, her voice, her smile, her warmth, everything. She wished it was her right now that could be cuddled up against her and not the warmth of the blanket. She shoved another cookie into her mouth and tried her best to curl herself into a ball.

It was not until she felt Max's paw smacking into her face that she came out from under the blankets. The husky staring up at her curious eyes as he crooked his head. Quinn moved a hand out to rub and scratch behind his ears as his eyes just bore into Quinn's.

Quinn stared at her dog as he made a whining sound from his throat as he wacked his paw up and down on her nose.

"What, Max?" Quinn huffed out as she sat up , placing both legs on either side of the dog.

The husky just gave her a pointed look that told her, _'You know what, Mom.'_

The blonde narrowed her eyes, "I really hate you sometimes."

Max just gave a happy bark as he leaned up to both paws onto her lap and pressed his head into her chest. Quinn just wrapped her arms around the dog and half dragged him onto the couch, while the dog did the rest.

The husky had become her best friend in the past few weeks ever since the Rachel issue started. With everyone wanting to talk about her and Rachel, her own Mother not knowing how to talk to her now. Which spoke to volumes about her mother when it came to being there when she needed her the most.

She just sighed and hugged herself closer to Max, trying to picture it was Rachel. The dog evening out his breath as he cuddled into his mother. Quinn finally allowed herself to cry for the first time since this had all happened. Her body shaking as Max whined into her hair and tried to lick her face.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Right now they should of been sharing Christmas with each other, laughing and smiling, cooking. Lost in their perfect little world, the power might be out, and they would be snowed in for days most likely, but they had each other, and the house to themselves.

There was a voice in her head, that was slowly getting louder, screaming at her to get off her ass. It took a few moments of that voice of getting louder and louder, closer to her ear. But she felt her legs moving from under her, sitting first on the couch, before finally getting onto her feet.

It felt good, the past few weeks she had allowed her emotions to rule her life, to allow this depression to control her. She was Quinn fucking Fabray, and like hell she was going to allow this to control her. She might of been cut deeply by what Rachel did, but she couldn't let her go, all the promises they made, she meant them, and by God, she was going to keep them.

She allowed a smile to break across her features, something she had almost forgotten she could do, "Come on, Max. We're going to get our girls back."

She took two steps to find her shoes before there was single ring of the doorbell that echoed throughout the house, all Quinn could do was stare at it.

* * *

Santana sighed as she forced a smile to her Mother who was talking to her Aunt from across the room. The Lopez Family came from two very different walks of lives, with Santana parents meeting in Med-School, being the first people of their entire families to go to college and were highly successful in their private practices. But they never forgot where they came from, and unlike other rich Families, never allowed their money to get the better of them.

Even giving large sums of money to local charity groups and their Church to help better the local poor. Santana loved her parents and looked up to them in almost every way. It was times like this that she loved the fact that her parents were nothing like the Fabrays or now the Berrys as she has come to see. They might get into her personal life way too much and worry about every small thing she did, but she would rather have them over her friend's absent parents.

But there was times like these, surrounded by her family all asking questions about her life and this, that she really wished that her Mom didn't tell everyone about her school life.

"So what's this about your mom telling us about a new girlfriend?" Her Aunt smiled as she leaned in close next to Santana.

The fact that Santana actually liked girls was only known by a few members of the Family, with most of them being strict Catholics, it was hard enough for her to tell her parents, and harder on them to finally accept her for it. Her Mom's sister was one of the few people after her immediate family to know of it.

"Christ, sometimes I hate telling Mom things." Santana mumbled back as she sipped from her glass of eggnog.

Her Aunt made a tsking sound from her throat as she stared pointy at Santana, "Language, Santana"

Santana rolled her eyes and huffed, "She's just a friend, Auntie. Trust me, not my type."

"Whatever happened to that blonde girl? She used to be over here all the time." Her Aunt gave her a knowing look as they stood near the wall of the living room, the entire gathered families apparently trying to see who can talk the loudest.

"It's complicated." Was all that Santana mumbled out as she took a longer swig from her glass. At least her parents allowed her to drink like an adult when all the Family got together, granted she did that anyways, but what they don't know, won't hurt them.

"Why? Shouldn't love be simple? If you love someone be with them?" Her Aunt asked her.

Something snapped slightly in Santana, she was getting really sick and fucking tired of people assuming love was something this easy, that all you need to love someone and everything was going to be fine. No, there was a hell of a lot more to Love, "Is that why Uncle Tom is on his third wife. Or perhaps while Aunt Jill is drinking herself half way down that bottle because her highschool sweetheart is sleeping with his coworker."

Her Aunt seemed surprised by the pure venom dripping from Santana, but the girl wasn't done yet, "If love was so fucking easy, Auntie, then why isn't everyone in love. This isn't some fucking Disney movie where everything just falls into place perfectly. Did you know at 17 who you were going to marry and spend an entire life with?"

Her Aunt just stayed silent as she shook her head.

"I don't even know who I am, how the hell do I know who I want to marry or whatever." Santana just threw her hands up and marched off. She could feel her Aunt's eyes on her form as she slipped into the backyard buttoning up her jacket as she did so.

Sure, she loved Brittany, or well, liked her a lot. But she didn't want to just throw all her eggs into one basket. She had changed so much in the past few months, and she knew she would keep on changing for a while head of her.

All the thoughts of holding the blonde girl, allowing herself to open up did make her all warm inside, but she was terrified of it at the same time. She wasn't ready, not yet. She had to be honest with herself, during the past few weeks of hanging out with Rachel it opened her eyes up to a lot of things. This was highschool, not the end of their lives. While Quinn and Rachel were basically stuck with each other now, Santana was free to be who she wanted, she didn't have to follow her friend's example and just fall into Brittany.

And if she was truthfully honest, she needed this for herself. To explore other people, she was sure for there a bit she had a thing for Rachel. But as the days went by, she had found herself rather drawn to Miranda. The girl was funny, had a sharp sense of humor and didn't mind it that Santana was a bitch half of the time.

Rachel and Quinn can be Rachel and Quinn, but Santana was going to be Santana and if she still had these feelings for Brittany after everything's said and done, then well, shit.

* * *

Rachel was starting to shiver as she stood in front of Quinn's front door. How many times before she had just breezed through it, hanging up her coat on the rack right next to the door. Roxie racing down the wooden floor to go off and find her four legged friend. Quinn would appear from one of the many door ways or dark parts of the house, smile shining as she would give a peck to her lips or cheek.

But now she just stood staring at the door. It was easier when she was in the privacy of her home to talk a big game but now actually standing out here in a snowstorm, she was starting to have those doubts. What if Queen just slammed the door on her face, what if she just stared at her and wondered why the hell she was at her door on Christmas Eve.

Like Rachel wanted to be anywhere else.

Taking a long breath, she straightened her back and ringed the doorbell. She could hear Max barking from behind the door and scratching at the wood, as Roxie did the same.

Of course leave it to the dogs to be happy to see each other. She could hear footsteps on the other side of the door. A long pregnant pause, as both girls took a sharp breath to what was to come next.

Quinn couldn't help to smile, in spite of everything, the sight of her very small girlfriend, dressed to head to toe in jackets, scarfs and hats to keep warm from the cold. She allowed herself a very small moment to let her heart beat a little faster.

There was something about seeing Quinn not trying to look perfect. Well, she was always perfect to Rachel, but when she put a face on for everyone else at school there was a different Quinn. But the one standing before her could take her eyes off of Rachel, and that made her heart beat a little faster with hope.

The two were just standing there for a few moments, before the dog's barking became too loud as Rachel had to let go of Roxie's leash so she could run into the house and press her face into Max's.

"Hi." Came Rachel's soft response. She didn't know what she should say in this moment, she remembered everything that had transpired from her leaving to now. She had gone through a bit of depression where she thought it was only her fault, and it was. but a fight took two people, and try as she might to make it up for Quinn, the blonde girl gave her nothing in return.

Quinn seemed to be knocked out of her haze now at Rachel's soft words. All that gentle love from a few moments before seemed to slip away as it was replaced with anger. She just gave a sigh, she was tired of being angry. She would hear Rachel's apology, accept it, and they can get back to being in love.

She was silent as she motioned for Rachel to step inside, shutting the door behind her, "Your power is out too?" Rachel asked as she tried to make small talk.

"Yeah, been going in and out. Hope it doesn't ruin the mood." The words were out of Quinn's mouth before she could think, stopping dead in her tracks.

Rachel's eyes danced with glee for a moment as she gave a half smile, "The mood?"

"For when you apologize to me."

Quinn really wanted to slap herself when she saw the smile drop from Rachel's face as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Quinn didn't understand it, that was the issue here, it was Rachel's fault that all of this happened, it should be Rachel here begging for the blonde's forgiveness.

"Shall I get on my knees and start begging then." Rachel was middle of taking her jacket off before going to slip it back onto her shoulders. This moment right here was when their relationship either ended and failed due to their pride, or was the moment Quinn realized that perhaps, she was just as wrong as Rachel.

Quinn licked her lips as the tense silence set in between the two once more. That small voice in the back of her head came back once more. Screaming at her not to ruin this one chance to get everything right again, to set her pride aside for one goddamn moment before it ruined everything else.

The blonde just threw up her hands and stalked into the house. Rachel right on her heels, throwing her thick outer jacket onto the hooks next to the door, "Oh no you don't get to walk away from me."

"Ah! Rather ironic, isn't it?" Quinn shot back as she walked into the kitchen, eyes searching for any kind of booze to get this conversation out of the way.

Rachel's eyes narrowed, feeling a stab of hurt rise up through her. Well, she deserved that one, she could admit to herself. But as soon as they entered the kitchen and the intense smile of empty alcohol bottle hit her senses, she frowned really hard.

Stepping up to behind Quinn, she gripped hard onto her elbow and twisted her around to face her, "Have you drunk all of this?" While her voice was hard and almost flicking into full blown anger, her eyes were soft as she was actually worried about Quinn.

The smart remark that she was going to throw out caught in her throat for a moment before sneering, "Why do you care? You left." Was all she could get out, her stomach growing as she just looked torn to which corner of the room to run to. She hated herself to going back to using pity but she was cowardly under the intense glare of Rachel.

"Yes, I left Quinn. I turn around and ran away. But I came back, Santana brought me back, and when I tried to talk to you remember what was happening? You were too busy beating up Lauren."

"She deserved it for what she did to us!" Quinn jabbed her finger into Rachel's chest.

"No, you were angry on what she did to you because at the end of the day, you only care about your pride. It was your pride that made you attack her, it was your pride that has kept us apart. I have been trying to talk to you Quinn, but all I get is silence." Rachel fired back, she was never one to be thrown around in an argument, stepping up inside of Quinn's personal space.

That one was a hard blow to take. She even physically stumbled back a few feet, resting against the counter of the kitchen. Had she really been that stuck in her self pity? It was one thing telling yourself you're doing wrong and then another to have someone you care deeply for be so blunt with the truth. She remembered all the looks from Rachel, all the attempts to talk to her to just see if she was okay.

Rachel didn't let up though, stepping after her, "Oh yes. The grand and great Quinn Fabray has her head so stuck far up her ass that she too forgets that there is another person in this relationship. Who just want to have their girlfriend back."

The small girl was breathing heavily as her eyes stared up into Quinn's. Quinn's eyes on her, and there was no need for words in that one moment. That was what was so special about their relationship, that in times of the most grand need, they could talk only with their eyes and the other would know what they were feeling.

Quinn couldn't help but to wrap her arms around Rachel and bring her in close to her chest. Their hugs were always something special, being the perfect height that Rachel just needed to lean up slightly to place her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

But right now, Rachel's small little hands fisted the front of Quinn's shirt as she cried freely into Quinn's chest. They should be yelling, they should be screaming, they should be talking, but all she could do was cry and cry. It felt so _good_ to be back in Quinn's arms, to smell her strawberry body soap, oh God, she could already picture those lips moving against hers again.

Quinn dropped her head into Rachel's head, taking a long sniff of the familiar vanilla as she tried her best to stop her tears, "I am so sorry, Rachel."

Rachel fisted Quinn's shirt harder and brought her closer to her if that was even possible. Nodding her head against Quinn's chest. She rested her cheek over Quinn's heart, shutting her eyes softly. Quinn couldn't help but to silence herself. The pair listened to as their hearts slowed and started to beat together.

Neither girl knew how long they stood there holding each other and listening to their heart beats, but Rachel's legs were starting to hurt from the standing. Moving her face away, her breath caught in her throat as Quinn's hand came down to cup her cheek and to wipe away her tears, "I shouldn't be the one causing them."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Quinn stopped her, "No, no, you have spoken enough, it's my turn now."

Rachel gave a small nod, Quinn's eyes focusing as her fingers moved up and down the curve of her cheek, "I was hurt at what you did, when I needed you at the most you left."

"Quinn, you know how sorry I am, but.."

Quinn just gave her a pointed look but didn't stop in outlining every curve of her face, "I think..I think the issue is because you haven't let go of what happened all those months ago. It's easier just to get stuck in the anger, and start blaming each other for every little thing."

A look of hurt flashed across her features, but she gave a small sigh and shut her eyes, "And when did you get so smart, Quinn?"

"All it takes is looking at my girlfriend to remind me of everything."

Rachel gave a small breathless sigh, Quinn always had a way with words that woo'd her, but she needed to remain on point, "I forgave you, Quinn."

Quinn just gave her a pointed look, "As much as I have forgiven you for for what you did? Face it, Rachel, we're both spiteful and egoistic people."

"I prefer to call it confident." Came Rachel's small voice, her eyes fluttering open to stare into Quinn's.

There was a silence that set in between them once more as they both tried to figure out what to say, "I guess this is the moment, we really think if we want to continue this or just end it before we keep on hurting each other.."

It killed Quinn to say it, and she could feel a deep pain settling in her heart and chest, but she had to offer it. There was nothing she could do if Rachel didn't want to stay. She had thought about it a lot in the past few weeks, being away from Rachel, if she wanted to even try to fix this and be together.

In the end, Rachel made her a better person. But there was a lot to a relationship than love, that was for sure.

The words from Quinn stung deep into Rachel's chest, almost crying as she whispered, "You don't want me?"

Rachel was surprised to hear a giggle and then the soft brushing of Quinn's lips against hers. It was just a simply brushing of the lips, much like their first kiss, as if afraid of hurting the other. Something so gentle, that was what she was missing the most, Rachel thought as she moved her hands up to run through Quinn's blonde locks. The smaller girl felt herself being twisted around with her back being pressed into the counter of the kitchen.

What started at a simple kiss changed as soon as Quinn moved to break their lips to speak, but was silenced when Rachel pushed herself up and into Quinn's arms. They could talk later, both of them needed this right now. To remind each other, that even with all the doubt and issues, they were meant for each other, just didn't mean it was going to be easy.

Quinn's hands dipped downwards and fully clasped Rachel's ass into her hands, giving a hard squeeze that caused Rachel to whimper slightly. She loved when Quinn was gentle with her, never wanting to hurt her, but in times like this where she lost herself to her passion, it wanted Rachel to bring out that side of Quinn more.

Rachel's fingers pulled hard into Quinn's hair that drove the blonde girl crazy, almost growling from the pit of her throat, she easily picked up Rachel and placed her up on the counter in front of her. Rachel was not given much of a chance to think before Quinn's lips dipped downwards to her chin and then jaw. Fingertips digging into the material of the athletic leggings she wore, "How could I not want you?"

Rachel placed her hands onto Quinn's shoulders as the blonde's mouth bite down hard onto her neck, causing the girl to whimper, "Quinn…"

Quinn looked up from her spot near Rachel's neck, breath coming out hard as she looked up with dark lustful eyes. A small smirk on her features, the reason why they were just talking about had both left their minds for the moment, "We're not doing this here."

Quinn arched a brow, her right hand slipping in between Rachel's legs, digging her nails through the material of the leggings. Rachel shit her legs swiftly, whining loudly, "Quinnnnn."

The blonde only stepped close to the girl, leaning over to gently press her lips to hers as her fingers met the center in between her legs. She honestly wondered if Rachel bought these extra thin leggings just so Quinn could finger her through them, because as soon as her fingers started to rub hard against her pussy through the material Rachel threw her head back and moaned loudly.

It had been much too long since they had enjoyed each other like this, and when Quinn's hand moved up to slip under the helm of her pants, all thoughts of saying no was gone. Plus the look of pure need in Quinn's eyes told Rachel she didn't had a chance.

Rachel moved her head down to rest into the crook of Quinn's neck as she whispered into her ear, "I love you so much." She said in between peppering kisses along Quinn's ear.

Quinn gave a small breathless moan as she wrapped her left arm around Rachel's waist, it was an odd position and but neither girl seemed to care as the two got lost in each other. Her right hand slipping two fingers inside of Rachel and curling upwards hitting that spot deep inside of the girl.

"I missed you so much, I am so sorry, Rachel." Quinn whispered back as she curled her head and shoved it into her hair. She felt Rachel's hand grip tighter in her hair, as tears threaten to fall, but never stopping in her slow building fucking of Rachel's hole.

Rachel was beyond the point of words at this point, coming close to her finish already, she could remember all the nights of lying in bed, hands in between her legs picturing it was Quinn instead. It felt so great to have the real thing back in her, because no matter how she tried, her small little fingers couldn't do the same thing than Quinn's could do.

"Qu...Quinn, please." Rachel whined as Quinn was still teasing her. fingers slowly moving and and out, almost lazily.

Tonight though was not about the teasing, tonight was recovering what they lost all those weeks ago, and if they were both honest with themselves finally let go of their past to start their futures, together.

Quinn swiftly picked up the pace, her fingers digging in and out of Rachel's dripping and glistening center. She was already too worked up from the weeks apart. Laying in bed late at night picturing it was Quinn inside of her wasn't the same of having the real thing in her.

Rachel pressed her forehead to Quinn's and opened her eyes, wanting to stare into pools of haze, something she missed so much. It was moments like this, when they both let their guards and walls down, that they truly say how far this ran.

Having sex with someone meant more to them than just pleasure. Granted Quinn's first time had been a mistake, and Rachel swore every time until the end will be better than the last. But to Rachel and Quinn, it was one of the highest levels of trust, though Rachel might act confident and act like she takes pride in her body, it was rather the opposite.

The thought of being alone and naked with someone had scared Rachel to the core until she finally allowed it to happen. It was also the reason why she had the rule of 'no sex until she's 25' in hopes she would be able to do it once she grew out of her shell.

But now with Quinn, she actually couldn't tell herself no when it came to jumping Quinn's bones, even when they were apart, there was a few times she had to resist the urge to just drag her into a room and solve this a more direct way.

Rachel gave out a small moan when Quinn tried to slip a third finger into Rachel, pressing her lips to Rachel's as she did so. The blonde pressed their foreheads together as Rachel dropped from the kiss, torn between shutting her eyes or keeping them on Quinn's.

the small diva was already too worked up from just the thought of having Quinn inside of her and in a short few minutes of Quinn pumping in and out of her, the kitchen becoming filled of moans and groans, Rachel was coming close to her end.

Wrapping her legs tight around Quinn's body, Rachel's voice was almost a whisper and breathless as she whispered, "I..I a..am so close, Quinn."

Quinn leaned over to gently take Rachel's earlobe into her mouth, as she drilled her fingers in harder and harder, "Cum for me, please, Rachel."

That was all it took, hazel mixing with brown in that moment as Rachel clenched hard around Quinn's fingers, her mouth forming into a perfect 'O' as she gave out a silent moan. Her bangs starting to stick to her forehead, she dropped her head into the crook of Quinn's neck.

The room had become heavy with the smell of sex, sweat and cum now, as Quinn popped her fingers out of Rachel and wiped them across her shirt, not caring it might leave a stain. She reached over to gently take Rachel's chin into her hand and kiss her lips.

Rachel melted into the embrace before she wrapped both her legs and arms around Quinn, "I want to cuddle."

Quinn held back from commenting that they still really needed to talk, but she knew better than to argue with her girlfriend at the current moment. So instead she gathered Rachel into her arms and headed to the living room.

* * *

Most of Santana's Family had finally left, news quickly spread about Santana storming off, most of her Family staying away from her figuring she was having relationship issues, instead she was having a rather nice time.

It felt good to not have to worry about if Brittany was the love of her life and a future. She could just live in the now, basically,while Quinn and Rachel are warning about what colors are going to be at their wedding, good old Santana could just sit there and drink a beer.

Call her a child at heart, but she always made it point to try and stay up all night on Christmas Eve. Right on the couch in front of the fireplace, she started doing it when she was 8 and it was just something that always stuck.

So here she sat, damn near midnight sat in front of the dimming fireplace with a blanket over her shoulders. There was a bit of good luck and it had stopped snowing for the past few hours, enough to actually see cars out on the street again, most likely off to go and see if their love ones were still alive.

But, hell, at least they had enough eggnog to feed a family for a year. Speaking of which, Santana took an extra long sip of her drink. Her parents and little sister was already fast asleep allowing her free reign over the left over booze from their Christmas party, something she wasn't going to pass up likely.

She was laying back with her eyes shut, listening to the soft crack of the fire when she felt her phone buzz from under the layers of blankets. She peeped an eye open but decided to ignore it, it was probably just Berry telling her how her and Quinn were the apex gay couple again and she was the Best Man/Maid of Honor or whatever lesbians do.

She was bringing the glass up to her lips again when it started to ring, and no matter how many times she just reached under the blankets to silence the call, whoever it was really needed her attention.

Figuring now it could be something actually bad, Santana finally glanced down at the phone and felt her heart stop, the caller ID saying 'Brittany.' Fucking of course.

It was then she heard a single sharp knock on her door, thankfully her parents were dead asleep. Sighing, she had a feeling what was going to come next, telling Brittany 'No' was something she was never good at, but she needed to do this.

Hugging the blanket closer around her she walked over towards the door, standing on her doorstep bundled under a few thick layers was the familiar piercing blue eyes of Brittany.

The blonde haired girl smiled, and Santana couldn't help but to return it, there was some about Brittany's smiles that made even the coldest person return them. She was wordless as she motioned for Brittany to come inside, it felt odd, how many times before had she had just brushed past Santana talking about this or that, and all the latina would do was nod and smile.

It felt dirty, she needed to tell Brittany she couldn't just string her along like this, pretending everything was fine. It might be viewed as rude and short sided, but she had to be blunt as possible.

"Brittany, I..- we..-" Santana mumbled as she tried her best to find her words, standing there in the middle of her living room, Brittany looking at her with a confused look on her face as Santana stumbled over her words.

"What is it, Satana?" God dammit, Santana hated when Brittany's voice got the clear and soft.

Santana took a breath to steady herself, she thought about closing her eyes and just letting it loose, but no, she held enough respect for Brittany to look into her eyes as she did it. So she gathered her courage and stared into crystal blue orbs, "I don't think we should do this. You're with Arite, and I want to explore…- my options."

Brittany brow arched, "I broke up with him earlier today."

Santana almost wanted to cry, how long had she wished for Brittany to do that in the past two months so they could go back to what they head; some halfway in between relationship. But no, no more half measures, "The last part still stands."

She always knew Brittany was much more intelligent than she put forth. Blue eyes were racing a mile a second as the blonde girl spoke, voice cracking slightly, "Who? I..is it Rachel?"

Santana, in spite of everything, really just wanted to laugh. It seems everyone just wants the two together. But she kept the same neutral look on her face and shook her head, "No, Brittany. It's not that, and for God's sake, it's not her."

Brittany took a small step forward, a puzzled look but also a smile on her face, "But Santana, we're meant to be together, just like Quinn and Rachel."

Santana sighed, grabbing hold onto Brittany's hands and clutching them to hers, "Brittany, we're in highschool, I don't even know what I want to do with my life let alone who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"To think you're going to know what to do with the rest of your life by the time you finish high school is a pressure brought onto us by the State Education system and a gross use of tax funds." Brittany just explained as she bore down into Santana's eyes, "But when I look at you Santana, I know you're the one I am meant to be with."

Santana had to resist doing something dumb so she just licked her lips. There was something hot about the way Brittany spoke all high and mighty, but attraction did not equal a functional relationship, "If that's true then, Brittany. You'll let me go and figure myself out. Not to mention that you were with Artie for how long even though you're so sure of yourself that we're meant to be together. Who is lying to who now?"

Brittany's smile drop as it fell into a frown. They were still almost whispering, but their words cut deeply into the other. Santana could see the hurt flashing across Brittany's face, drawing back as if Santana had slapped her.

She snapped away from Santana, her hand dipping into under the layers and pulling out a wrapped gift, "I wanted to give you this before Christmas, so it could be the first present you opened."

Santana felt like crying in that moment, it wasn't easy telling someone that you did have feelings for to just leave. But Santana needed to figure herself out, and at the end of it all, if that still had Brittany in it, then it was actually meant to be.

Brittany passed the present into Santana's hands, "Open it, I wanted to see your face when you did it." Her voice was so cold that it twisted a dagger into Santana's heart.

She carefully undid the wrapping, slipping out a large bounded book. Raising a brow at Brittany, she opened up and started to flip through it. It was a scrap book, pictures of the two girls throughout the years together in a number of different places and positions. The latest being Brittany and Santana cuddling while on the bus back from the Cheerio's sectionals.

She was making this really hard to say no, Santana could feel Brittany's hands coming to rest on her hips, drawing her into the taller girl's form. Warm and minty breath fell over her face as Brittany let down to press their foreheads together. She had to taken back command of the situation, she couldn't let herself to keep hurting herself and Brittany.

"Leave." Was all Santana whispered out, her eyes opening to meet burning blue. Brittany didn't move, only staring at her, causing the smaller girl to tear herself out of Brittany's arms, hugging the book to her chest.

"If you love me like you think you do, you'll let me go find who I want to be." Santana couldn't bear it looking into Brittany's eyes as she saw them breaking before her.

The blonde just took a sharp breath, and by the time Santana looked up again the blonde was gone. Still hugging to the book to her chest she fell to the ground crying. The first one always hurt the most when you let it go.

* * *

It was moments like these that Rachel loved the most. There was something so wonderfully amazing when she rested into Quinn's arms. Her cheek resting into the crook of Quinn's neck, the blonde's arm wrapped around her shoulders bringing her close. Rachel always made it a point to tease her fingers up and down Quinn's harden abs muscles.

She didn't know how long they had been laying there on the couch, it seemed Quinn had been living there for the past few days with the blankets thrown about. After their coupling in the kitchen, she needed some quiet time.

Though Rachel might not show it all the time, she was quite the aware little mouse. She noticed the smell coming from the blankets, and she could see that Russell's liquor cabinet had a noticeable dent in it. She could feel tears starting to form behind her eyes, causing her to bury her face into Quinn's chest. Remembering the smell from the Kitchen when she first walked in, and then everything they were meant to be talking about came crushing down on her.

Quinn, who like Rachel was in a half stage of bliss, snapped from it quickly when she saw her girlfriend struggling to keep tears back. Wrapping her arm tighter around her, she pressed her face into Rachel's hair trying to smooth her.

"Why are you crying?" Quinn whispered out as she ran a hand down and up over the curve of Rachel's back.

For a few passing minutes, Quinn held Rachel to her tight and smoothed her as Rachel broke down. It was her had gone and left, it was her that had went and drove Quinn into a spiral of depression. She still didn't have a single idea why she did it, it was a gut reaction to flee, when her gut reaction should of to just hold tight onto Quinn.

Quinn didn't quite know what was wrong with her girlfriend, but with everything that has happened in the past few weeks, she could make a good guess, "Don't go beating yourself up. We both messed up, Rachel."

Rachel burrowed herself into Quinn, her small voice coming out, "If something had happened to you, I don't know what I would of done."

Quinn didn't understand it, for weeks she just kept on spiraling down and down, but now as soon as Rachel was back, everything was grand and good again. She should be blaming Rachel for causing it, but she knew deep down that was untrue, it was herself that had allowed herself to slip after everything she's been through in the past few years.

But before she could speak, Rachel was shifting and straddling Quinn's lap, staring down at her, and gently taking Quinn's face into her hands, "You have to promise me to never do this again if we have a big fight. You are to come straight to my house and even if I am being difficult just tell me you love me."

Quinn gave a small sigh but allowing a small smile to come to her features, "Even if you locked yourself into the bathroom?"

"Quinn, I am serious."

The blonde girl reached up to press a kiss to her lips, "I promise, and you have to promise not to freak out and leave after every small thing happens. People are not going to really like the idea of two girls dating each other openly."

There was a flash of hurt, but Rachel nodded. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips before settling back into her arms. Taking a glance over at the clock though, she shot back up, stumbling off the couch, "It's almost midnight!"

Quinn gave a small groan of pain when Rachel's foot rammed into her stomach as she dropped off, "Yeah?"

"I almost forgot." Rachel started to dig through her overnight bag, as Quinn moved to sit up on the couch, drawing her blanket closer to her. The smaller girl finally dug out a small wrapped present finished with a bow.

Quinn's heart sank, she had bought Rachel something weeks ago when her and her Mother went shopping, but it was a dumb little thing she found at one of the shops off of main street. Rachel bounced happily back over towards Quinn and sat down into her lap, pressing the small box in between their bodies.

"I saw this and thought of you." Was all Rachel said before she handed it over.

Raising a brow, Quinn pressed a small kiss to Rachel's hand before taking the box. It was small enough to be a jewelry box and shaking it bit told her that it probably was.

She tore into the wrapping like a small child on christmas. Fingers running over the blue material of the box, the name _Tiffany's_ written across this. Her eyes jumped up to Rachel's, about to launch into how much money this was. But Rachel only gave her a look to be quiet and enjoy the gift.

Opening the small box, she gasped at the bracelet laying on a black velvet blanket. It looked to either be silver or white gold, rather simple in design with a small little heart connected to the chain. She saw Rachel's small little fingers going to pluck it up and to clasp it onto Quinn's right wrist.

"I had to call to have it specialty made, in fact. I wanted to do something really special for our first Christmas, so I went a little far out." Rachel clasped the lock over Quinn's wrist and leaned down to press a kiss to it.

Quinn brought her hand up to inspect it in the light, she was surprised to find that the little heart was actually engraved with a small 'R & Q'. Her parents and relatives had always thrown money at her on the holidays, really they always threw money at each other, but it coming from Rachel made her heart beat a whole lot faster.

Rachel was studying her, worrying that she had gone a little too bit overboard, The past few months have been a case of 'If it's not one thing it's another', but she wanted to do something special to make up for enough drama to last a lifetime.

Quinn was busy rubbing the material of the heart with her thumb and index finger of her other hand and looking up at Rachel from long eyelashes. Before leaning up to gently press a kiss to Rachel's lips, "Makes me gift look like child's play."

Rachel's eyes lite up when Quinn pulled away, "You got me something?"

Quinn motioned for Rachel to roll off of her, "Let me go get it, it's not wrapped." She disappeared up the stairs and a short time later came back down holding something behind her back. Standing in front of Rachel who was bouncing up and down on the couch, she gave a small sigh.

"I got this just as a small thing I saw before my Mom left for New York. I was going to get a few other things, but…-" Quinn trailed off, looking a mix of ashamed and tired of this all.

"Forgot about what happened, Quinn. We're stronger because of it." Rachel gave a small little nod. A warm feeling spread through her heart and body, Rachel always had a way of sounding so sure of herself that drove Quinn further than she thought.

Moving the item to in front of her body, Rachel's eyes went large. It was a snow globe of all things, but it was inside of it that caught her eye. A small copy of New York City, there was even a Broadway Sign, "I saw it in that one store on Main Street. So when you lose track of why you're taking all AP classes plus dancing classes and God knows what else you're going to take on, you can shake this and remember your dream."

Rachel was silent as her eyes were glued to the snow globe. Passing it into Rachel's hands, Quinn watched with worried eyes as Rachel shaked the globe, "I am sorry, Rachel, I really wasn't thinking about if I should get you more or not. It's just a dumb little thing and you got me something probably worth.."

Quinn was silenced by Rachel leaned up to press a rather gentle kiss to her lips. She could feel the globe being pressed against their bodies and then Rachel pulling back to whisper, "Every Time I'll look at it, I'll think of my future; you and New York."

* * *

 **Also one thing I noticed was the huge amount of drama that has happened in a short amount of time. So the next bit of chapters is going to be rather light heart.**

 **There shall also be the return of the best side characters; Sue, Will, Shelby, and now throwing in Beiste. Next few chapters will be centered about the greatest thing ever; Highschool football. And whatever else normal highschoolers do.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Another one down.**

 **Read and Review. And above all else, enjoy.**

* * *

The rest of the Christmas break was rather quiet. They woke up in the late morning of Christmas Day to find that they were almost snowed in, and the streets not cleaned nor salted, meaning Rachel had to stay longer.

Not that either girl cared about that, they simply went back into the house and stayed wrapped up on the couch with each other. Hiram called to say that he would be staying over in Columbus until the snow was cleared and Judy wouldn't be home until a flight was opened up.

Which lead to Quinn finally realize, why the hell did Rachel come over on Christmas Eve when she should of been spending it with her Father.

Stepping up behind Rachel, whom was busy staring into the cabinet for food, Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist, Quinn rested her chin onto her shoulder, "Why is your Father in Columbus and not with you right now for Christmas?"

She felt Rachel shudder slightly, most likely from Quinn's breath near her ear, but Rachel shook her head, "I could ask the same about your Mom not being home. How long has it been now?"

Quinn took a slight sharp breath and pressed her face into Rachel's shoulder, "About a month, give or take a few days."

Rachel turned in Quinn's arm and stared up at her, "I thought you and your Mom were doing good."

"We were, she was just supposed to ahead up to New York City for a week at the most to oversee some sale for the Company, and come back. Then, the school called about…" Quinn trailed off, trying to find the proper word.

"What is done is done, Quinn. I am just glad that both of you are okay."

"Both of us?" Quinn seemed confused.

Rachel just gave a small smile, "Although I smacked her that one time, it doesn't mean I want to see people, or anyone, get hurt like that."

Quinn arched a brow and gave a small nod, "I don't know what happened. Dave took a swig at Azimio, it just happened. I haven't even spoke to her since all of it." She gave a small sigh and rolled her shoulders, "I..I just lost control. I snapped, I let my anger get the better of me. Everything just came crushing down and I..I"

As Quinn trailed off trying to find her words, Rachel stepped up onto Quinn's feet and laid a kiss to Quinn's cheek, "It's okay, Quinn. It's all okay."

* * *

The snow was cleared from the streets the following day after Christmas. Hiram was surprised to see Rachel and Quinn in his kitchen when he finally got home after a long business meeting and then party.

He hadn't spoken to Rachel about whatever happened between them. He saw the reports from the School Resource Officer about the fights but left it there. It was not his business to get drawn into his daughter's business with her girlfriend.

But he couldn't help but to smile as he took off his scarf and place down his briefcase on the counter of the kitchen. He missed moments like these. LeRoy behind a stove, Quinn and Rachel at the table smiling and laughing. In the moments where LeRoy was trying, and that they could pretend to be a normal family.

He saw Rachel's head peek up and give him a smile, Hiram could see it was forced around the edges. The man returned the smile too, the one he wore when he working a crowd or business meeting.

Quinn, on the other hand, was quite happy to see Hiram again and moved around the stove, throwing her arms around him, "Ah, my favorite number 2 daughter."

"You only have one second daughter." Quinn commented from inside the hug.

"Exactly." Hiram said with a smile as Quinn moved out of the hug. Reaching up and messing up her ponytailed hair

Hiram moved behind the stove and pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek who smiled up at her Dad, "Good trip, Dad?"

"Yes, by the way, we were both invited to the Mayor's Ball on New Year's down in Columbus, I was hoping you and Quinn could come along with me. Keep me sane really." Hiram explained as he took a water bottle from the fridge and hopped onto the counter.

Rachel shoot a look over the steaming pan at Quinn. Again, it was one of the moments of silent conversation as Hiram got distracted by something on his phone.

' _Should we?'_ Rachel's eyes danced as she added a little sprinkle of spice into the vegetable stir fry..

' _It would be nice.'_ Quinn answered back, watching as Hiram hopped off the counter as he talked hastily into the phone heading to his office.

Rachel placed the top over the pan and was drawn into Quinn's arms, "Ignore him, Rachel. We're going to go, and it's going to be for us. You'll be the bella of the ball."

Rachel smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to her nose while she went off to set up the table.

* * *

The night of the ball found Hiram and Quinn waiting downstairs waiting for Rachel. The driver outside waiting to drive them down to the Capital for the event. There was still a cold nip in the air still, though the snow had become less intense in the past few days.

Dressed in a sharp looking black tux, Hiram was chatting on his phone and smiling as he spoke to someone important Quinn was sure. He was going off about the Ball and his next speech, or something like that, Quinn couldn't keep up with him anymore.

She kept her hands clasped in front of her, fingers on her left hand playing with the small heart on the bracelet, it was fast becoming her worry token. Her fingers rubbing over the curve of the metal and the small engraved letters. It was something she did now out of habit during the past few days, she supposed it was a reminder.

She had quietly told Rachel about her depression issues that seemed be rising back up. Quinn had yet to tell her that it was mainly due in part with Beth. It was easy to just laugh and smile at everyone, get lost into the day to day of life, forgetting about that little bundle she held for only a few passing moments before Beth was taken from her.

Quinn knew Rachel had her own demons with Shelby, she was unsure on how to ask Rachel, but with Beth's first Christmas coming and going, she couldn't of helped to think of a scene in her mind. Rachel cuddled into her side, Beth resting on top of her stomach and chest being the center of their entire worlds.

The blonde took a sharp breath and clinched the small heart, one day at a time.

Her and Rachel had decided to go with a black and white color scheme for the Ball. Quinn herself was dressed in an elegant white and black ballroom gown and hair down up in an bun styled hairstyle.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and felt her eyes being drawn to Rachel's form as she descended down from the upper stories. And just like in classic love story fashion, Quinn's mouth opened slightly before she swiftly closed it. She was a lady after all and not some drooling boy, but Quinn could feel her body going flushed red at all those curves.

Dressed in an almost matching grown, but in pure black. She wore the lightest bit of makeup to enhance her eyes. Quinn gave one of those special smiles, a full teethed one. Rachel's eyes met hers. coming to light as she leaned up to press a kiss to Quinn's cheek, "You look wonderful, Baby."

"So do you." Quinn leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of Rachel's nose, "Ready to woo everyone?

Quinn had been to a number of high level social events throughout the years. She knew how to act, that large fake smile on her face, nod at all her Father's friends and be the perfect little daughter.

At least this time around, she had Rachel wrapped on her arm. And another good thing was the little to none magazine or press coverage. At all the charity balls she went to put on by the _Fabray Industries_ were always for media coverage to boast their public relations. Quinn really hated all the bright flashes of the cameras and how it stung her eyes. She was sure though Rachel would love the attention.

She had spoken to Congressmen, Senators, Mayors, Governors, Military officers, the list went on. Quinn just kept that well acted smile on her face as Hiram took them around the ballroom. It seemed Hiram and all the big wigs had already agreed Hiram had clinched his Congressional seat.

"Ah, Hiram, just the man I wanted to see." The Governor of Ohio gave a large charming smile as he shook Hiram's hand.

"Mr. Governor, a pleasure as always. Might I introduce you to my daughter, Rachel, and Miss Quinn Fabray." Hiram moved to the side and motioned for the two girls to come forward.

Quinn probably met the Governor at some point, she usually just blacked out these events and thought about other things; usually it was how all these Senator's daughters were really hot.

"Ah, I heard about the successful buy of Haird Oil, congratulates." The slight greying man gave a polite smile and leaned over to shake Quinn's hand.

"Oh, thank you, Governor, I must say that I read in the paper about your pledge to investigate reports of abuse among female and male Police Officers." Quinn said with a masterful smile as she sipped from her drink, "I will love to help any way possible."

Quinn could feel the eyes of the small group of people all on her as she finished speaking. It seemed that they were not expecting such a well versed response.

The Governor kept the smile on his face as he gave a small nod, "Well thank you, have you been thinking about a life in the Justice System or perhaps politics?"

Quinn didn't know what to say, so she nodded her head and sipped her drink, thankfully Rachel came to her save, "Quinn just as an interest in politics, being aware of public happenings."

The Governor's eyes quickly snapped to Rachel's, smile still on his face, "Ah, Rachel, your Father goes on and on about your singing and acting ability."

"My Dad likes to talk a lot it seems." Rachel gave an award winning smile and shoved the side of her body into her Father playfully.

"It was because of Rachel's leadership our Glee Club crushed our Sectionals." Quinn added in as she shot a small smile towards her girlfriend.

Though swiftly afterwards, the 'grown up's' were lost into a conversation about the use of the Arts in public schooling leaving the girls to their own devices. They had agreed to not worry about hiding their relationship but neither wanted to make a scene in front of all these important people.

They opted to stand near one of the darker corners of the room, having some alone time away from all the crowds and peering eyes. Rachel laid her head onto Quinn's shoulder as she spoke, "You're really good at that."

"At what?"

"Sweet talking, charming. You should of saw them all, like they never seen an intelligent woman, let alone teenager." Rachel pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek, "I am proud of you."

Quinn turned around to press their fronts together, "I was too busy looking at you. Like always.' She said with a small smile and leaned her forehead against Rachel's.

Rachel gave a small giggle and moved away to drag Quinn back onto the floor, "Come on, not every night you get to dance alongside the Elite of Ohio."

"That's not saying much, Rachel." Quinn commented dryly.

At the stroke of midnight, Quinn brought Rachel into her arms, whispering, "I hope to spend a lot more New Years with you." Before gently claiming her lips as the ball dropped. Unknown to them, Hiram had that moment taken frozen in time with a photo.

* * *

Things were slow to get back to a sense of normality between Rachel and Quinn. It was Rachel that first noticed the change in Quinn, the latter girl had taken sometime to reflect and think about how Rachel bluntly put, having her head stuck up her ass half of the time,

The first day back from Christmas break, she walked less..- bitchy if Rachel was to put it into words. Still her confident self, but instead of the smirk or analyzing stare she wore, there was only a gentle smile on her lips. It was a nice change to see in her girlfriend. The warm and fuzzy side that Quinn kept secret to mostly everyone. But now was slowly showing to more people. Small steps.

It helped on the plus side with her depression, taking Rachel's advice on forcing a smile. Though it gave a painful ping in her heart remembering freshmen year it was because of her that Rachel had to learn that. Quinn would just take a breath though, if she kept on hating herself for what she did, she would never learn on how to let go and move forward.

Needless to say, the school was shocked to see the Head Bitch in Charge turned pregeant turned back into Head Bitch now turned into a smiling and blushing girl every time her girlfriend looked at her.

Everyone in the school had heard and read Jacob's blog weeks ago, but it was something else seeing the two holding each other hands. Quinn gently pressing Rachel to a row of lockers and kissing her.

There was name calling, whispers of hate that floated around them both. It was too be expected when something like homosexuality was finally being shown in such a strict small society. She could see the eyes of distaste on her, all the old friends she went to Church with were quick to simply stop speaking to her.

It seemed that with Quinn and Rachel coming out, David finally started to loosen up. Ever since he attacked Azimio David was drifting further and further away from the other football players and more into the regular Glee Club kids.

He had yet to come out, or even speak about it, but at least as the days went by he stopped being so angry all the time. Though it was an awkward situation, Rachel could see how much it upset Kurt, who most likely did not know the truth about David. It was made worse when David decided to join Glee Club full time. He had some pretty decent dancing skills, but they learned pretty swiftly he was lacking in the singing area.

But, things were slow to change, but they were changing for the better this time. Rachel, though on one level, couldn't help to feel she was missing something.

* * *

Will honestly hated the teacher's lounge. It smelled like coffee, sweat, and the lingering smell of liquor. Probably one of those Math teachers try to get through their after lunch classes. Opening his lunch he was swiftly joined by Sue who kicked up her feet and started reading from the paper.

Usually, Beiste was right behind, and then Emma might make an appearance if she was not spending yet another lunch with her amazing husband.

"Where's Beiste?" Will finally commented as he shoved his fork into his salad.

"Saw her with Figgins before lunch, first time the Titans have gone to any type of playoff game, he's probably trying to give her a pep talk." Sue crumbled the paper and sipped from her protein drink, "Don't worry, your girlfriend will be here."

Will rolled his eyes and stabbed a piece of chicken in his salad, "Do you think they're going to win?"

Sue smiled then and took out a piece of folded paper from her pocket, "Currently, the Math and Science Department are betting a 21 - 14 lost for the Titans, while the English and History is currently betting against them in the pool for a 500 to 1 payout."

"500 to 1? Sue, did you make another gambling pool? It's highschool football."

"I had my bookie in Vegas make the odds. See, the school they're playing in the first round is 8 time State champion. Beiste shocked everyone by getting her team to overthrow them and win her first State ring. Now, that other Coach is out for blood." Sue kicked back the shake and finished it.

"But if she won once already, why are the odds so stacked to the other way." Will asked puzzled.

But before Sue could answer, the door to the Teacher's lounge slammed open as the Football Coach marched in, "He can't do this!"

"There she is." Sue said with a smirk as Beiste slammed down onto the last free chair at the table.

"This is your fault, Sue. If it was not for your fucking Cheerios." Beiste jabbed a finger in the woman's general direction.

"Calm down, Beiste. What happened?" Will dropped his fork and brought a hand over to rest on the Coach's forearm.

"Figgins, all of sudden, decided that he was too nice on my players back in December, and that it's well within his rights to stop them from playing on our game. That's my star offense, hell, it's almost all of them." Beiste threw her hands up, "And it's because of your all star Quinn Fabray when she snapped."

"Don't you dare blame my Cheerios. I'll talk to the spineless leader of ours and get him to see reason." Sue got out of her seat and stalked off towards the Principal's office, leaving Will and Beiste still at the table.

Opening the box of chicken Beiste stabbed her fork into it, but Will wasn't done yet, "Who got suspended from the team?"

"Finn, Sam, Puck, Mike, and Dave. Said that they were the ones that caused the fight. My team depended all those guys. Our Defense already sucks, the only thing we had going was that we could outscore everyone else."

Will sighed, he really hoped Sue could use her blackmailing talent to take care of this. He just leaned over and patted the woman on her shoulder, "I am sure Sue will be able to fix this."

"You two are close." Beiste commented from in between mouthfuls of chicken.

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Just, weird. I heard that before this year you two were at each other's throats every other day. Then all of sudden you're guys playing nice."

Will just held his head into his hand, "You too? Everyone here thinks me and Sue are doing something. I am going to tell you, like I have told everyone else; Sue and I are friends. That's it. Trust me." With that he closed the lid on his salad and got up, leaving the football coach alone to finish her lunch.

* * *

At least Glee Club was still forever the same. With Quinn and Rachel sitting in the back, Rachel's head resting on Quinn's shoulder as they waited for the meeting to start. If anything good came out of this drama was the ability to touch Quinn and stay close to her. Something she was very proud of doing.

Quinn might not be aware of it, but Rachel could see the looks sent her way from other girls that were most likely just as repressed as Quinn was. Rachel would just move a little bit closer to her girlfriend to make sure _everyone_ knew that no matter what, Q and R was endgame.

It was one of their first days back and both girls had already noticed the change between Santana and Brittany. They went from being all over to each other, to somewhat cold, to now, Santana refused to look at the girl, and Brittany just stared on with lonely eyes. But at least Santana was less bitchy towards everyone, she even looked relaxed as she stared at the ceiling of the room.

Quinn moved her head slightly so she could whisper down into Rachel's ear, "I don't want to get caught up with Santana and Brittany games." Quinn had noticed the change, and if she knew Rachel, it was going to be Round 2 of matchmaking.

Rachel shut her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the closeness of Quinn next to her, "Still they're our friends, Quinn."

"And sometimes being the best friend means letting them find out on their own. I know you have a big heart in your own little way, Rachel, but let's not meddle for once." Quinn spoke no higher than a whisper, but was soft as she pressed a peck to the side of Rachel head.

The little moment was swiftly ended when Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike and behind them Dave walked in.

"I can't fucking believe this. A week before our game, he cuts us all. Bullshit, it's been a month since the fight." Puck threw his backpack onto his chair and ran his hands through his hair.

"Can he even do this? It's like double jeopardy or something." Finn sat down at one of the chairs and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, I already said I am sorry guys, but I just snapped when he got up in my face." Dave avoided eye contact with Rachel and Quinn as he took a seat next to Finn.

Before the rest of the Glee Club could wonder and ask what they football players were talking about, Mr. Schu and Sue walked into the room, not so surprising to see Beiste following up behind them.

"Coach I am…" Dave stood up but was quick to shut up when Beiste just pointed at him.

"Think you done enough, Karofsky. But, this is none of your fault. What happened is in the past, right now we have to look to how we're going to make sure we win." Beiste too a seat down at the front of the room, hands resting in her lap. She would sometimes drop into Glee Club, seeing as her favorite players were there, she felt like she needed to check in now and again.

"Coach, I don't get why he didn't cut the whole team, only us Glee kids and Dave." Finn asked from his seat.

Besite just threw her hand up in annoyance, "Apparently, he thinks that it was you lot that made the fight. It wouldn't be fair to cut everyone."

Rachel finally found her voice and spoke up from the back, "That's good right? You still have most of the team."

"Not when they take my star offense. This doesn't leave this room, but without you kids," The Coach pointed at the football players at the front, "I don't think the rest of the team is going to do good. Our defense can't hit for shit, and the backups are terrible."

The boys all shared a grin with each other, most of them were depending on a football scholarship to get to college. If Puck could stop getting arrested.

It was Kurt that spoke up, "Uh, pardon Coaches, but this is Glee club. We still need to select our setlist for Regionals in March."

"Simmer down there Sparkle Thunder." Sue said from in between sipping her drink and pointing at the lumbering football players, "Because y'all had WWM Smackdown night a few weeks ago, Figgins finally found his balls and decided to suspend those involved."

"She means, only my Team that is about to go to State!" Beiste shot up jabbing a finger into Sue's direction, "You want your funding back, don't you."

"I am going to stop you there Ms. Muscles, the Cheerios private donors give more than enough money to make up for the lost in funding from the School. Why would I try to get your team pulled?" Sue shot up out of her seat, matching the Football Coach's stance.

Will simply sat in between them sighing as he raised his hands, "The point is that, no matter why it happened, we need to find a way to fix it, because we're on all the same team, right?"

The Glee teacher spoke to the room at a whole, but Quinn could feel his eyes lingering on her.

"Anyways, we're here for Glee," Will started up again, making sure that both the Football and Cheerio Coach were back into their seats, "We just wanted to keep you kids updated."

* * *

That night at the dinner table Quinn was extra quiet as she and Rachel ate a mostly silent dinner. It was not until they were cuddled on the couch that Rachel angled her head up slightly so she could look up at her girlfriend, "What."

"What?" Quinn looked down raising a brow.

"You have been stuck in your own little world since Glee today. And no matter how adorable I find you thinking, what's on your mind?" Rachel shifted slightly so she could rest her

Quinn rolled her eyes slightly but shifted on the couch, "It's about the football team and all that."

"Baby, it's not your fault. None of it is your fault." Rachel shifted so she was sitting right in Quinn's lap, "There is nothing we can do."

"I can try to make it right at least. Talk to Lauren." Quinn gave a small sigh and laid back into the couch.

"I think she would like that. As you can picture, she doesn't have many friends anymore." Rachel reached down to gently take one of Quinn's hands, running her thumb over the pale skin, "Remember the time I sent Sunshine to a Crack Den?"

Quinn gave a half smile, "How could I forgot? I didn't know if I should be angry at you or impressed by your ambition."

Rachel didn't smile though and kept her eyes on Quinn, "My situation with Sunshine is not at all different than what Lauren did to us, is it?"

The blonde kept her eyes on Rachel for a few passing moments, before giving a small sigh and shutting her eyes, "How did I know it was going to lead to that?"

"Because you're my smart, wonderful, intelligent, beautiful girlfriend?" Rachel leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of Quinn's nose.

"I can't tell if you're trying to get laid or guilt trip me into being a good person." Quinn just looked down at Rachel from under her nose.

"Like I have to try to get laid." Rachel just gave a cheeky grin as Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's hips and turned. Forcing Rachel under her as Quinn started to lay kisses down the edge of Rachel's neck.

"I'll talk to her, but right now, I have something much better in mind."

* * *

It was not until the next day, before Cheerio Practice she finally got Lauren alone in the locker room. Quinn, on one level, found it somewhat odd that she kept on trapping this girl in the locker room, but at least this time she didn't have Santana or Miranda next to her.

She had already told Santana to get everyone out in a fast manner, leaving only her and Lauren alone in the room. Quinn stood in front of the door, arms crossed over her chest as Lauren made her way towards it, head down.

When it was made obvious that Quinn was not going to move, Lauren finally sighed and held up her hands, "Come on, not like you can do worse than you did last time."

"What?"

Lauren just gave a loud sigh and looked at the girl, "That's why we're here right? Round 3 of Quinn beating Lauren's face in for one thing she did."

Quinn brought her hands forward and gently rested them onto Lauren's shoulders, "No, Lauren. I came to apologize, and maybe, give some advice."

The other girl seemed quite surprised to say the least. Opening and shutting her mouth a few times before nodding, "I was glad to hear that you and Rachel got back together." She added back into a small voice, head dipping to stare at her feet.

Quinn, couldn't help but to think of Rachel when she looked at Lauren. Small and afraid, it brought back memories of what she did before, all the years of schoolyard bullying that swiftly got worse and worse as the years went by.

"You know, about this time last year, give or take a few months, I had no one." Quinn started, moving her hands off of Lauren's shoulders and going to sit on one of the benches, motioning for Lauren to follow after.

Lauren was silent as she sat down next to Quinn, still on edge being this close to Quinn without the Cheerio Captain trying to attack her, "I saw."

"I am sure you know all about the rumors. But I'll tell you the tale again just to make sure you understand my point. I, being a repressed lesbian at that point, was getting really really tired of hiding what I felt for one Rachel Berry. So one night, at one of Puck's parties, I let him get me drunk, I then had sex with him to prove that I wasn't gay, that I didn't want to kiss Rachel Berry, and that men were very much sexier than women."

Lauren finally took a seat next to Quinn, "Quinn, I am not gay, I like boys."

Quinn sighed and held her hand to her forehead, "I know, Lauren. You're missing the point, let me finish. I was dating Finn then, had sex with Puck, and was in love with Rachel. I lied through my teeth and told Finn it was because he came in a hot tub. I lied to Rachel, I lied to all of my friends. I lied to everyone. For what? To save some face, because I couldn't handle the truth on my own? That I did something like cheating on Finn, and I couldn't live up to my own deeds."

Lauren just gave a small little nod and patted Quinn on her shoulder, "You did what you had to."

"No Lauren. I did what I needed to keep my reputation because I thought that was more important. Did you know Rachel sent someone to a Crack Den because she was worried about the other girl taking her lead spot in Glee." Quinn asked Lauren, who in return couldn't help but to get a small grin.

"In the simple words of Santana, we all do stupid shit sometimes. I am sorry, Lauren. For attacking you like how I did, the crusade I placed against you because I blamed you for Rachel leaving. Lauren, highschool, this town, in the end means nothing. Everyone left me last year, if it was not for Rachel saving me, God knows where I would be. I don't want that to happen to you."

"But it was my fault, if I had not..-" Lauren started but was cut off by Quinn once more.

"If we sit here pointing blame, we're be here all day. Lauren, we both wronged each other at some point during all of this, but I don't want to see your entire highschool life ruined because of one mistake. Finn dumped you, right?"

Lauren gave a small nod as she ducked her head, "When I finally explained to him everything, said it was like dating OldQuinn all over again. I haven't spoken to him in over a month."

"Well, you can start with telling me what Jacob was planning or what he is planning." Quinn angled

Lauren shook her head, "It was just stupid highshool things. He wanted you out of the way because he thought he would be able to win her over if you were out of the picture. Jacob..," Lauren trailed off, looked up at Quinn for a moment, "You ever get that feeling from him? That cold shiver."

Quinn gave a small nod. It was unspoken around the school. They all laughed and smiled at Jacob, treated him like any other loser, but Quinn knew all well where Lauren was taking this to, "Yes, I do understand."

"I..I don't want to be remembered as connected to him. Just keep an eye on him, Quinn. There is something in him that's evil." Lauren just shook her head and picked herself up onto her feet.

"It's alright, Lauren. And if he tries anything with you again, tell me, alright? And I will talk to Finn, Rachel and I have a skill in knocking some sense into him." Quinn gave a small smile and did something that even surprised herself. She leaned over and hugged the fellow Cheerio.

Even more surprised that after a few passing moments, Lauren started crying into Quinn's shoulder. Mumbling about everything she did and how sorry she was for it all, the Captain just smoothed the girl and hoped no one walked in on this.

* * *

Quinn was still waiting on Rachel to be finished with Sue as they went over the final details for their Regionals performance. She was only half paying attention to the conversation as her girlfriend used her amazing tact of speaking in paragraphs. Though next to Quinn, Sue seemed to be one of the few people able to keep up with the million words her girlfriend sprew out.

Sitting at one of the bottom rows of the bleachers, her eyes were on the football practice happening in front of them. At least the backup quarterback was trying his best, but it seemed his line could not keep him protected or when he did have a free spot, he didn't have the arm.

She saw Coach Beiste breaking her clipboard across her knee as she screamed at the team to take another lap around the track. The ball somehow ended up flying over towards the bleachers right where Rachel and Sue were sitting.

Quick on her feet, Quinn was able to twist her body and extend her arms to catch the ball with ease. Rachel and Sue not even pausing in their conversation, now talking about who they were going up against. The blonde decided to leave the two be and walked over towards Coach Beiste who clapped her hands together, sign for Quinn to throw the ball.

Rolling her eyes slightly, she gripped the ball and threw it with all her worth. The ball sailed through the air with a near perfect spiral and landed into the hands of Besite who was staring at Quinn dumbly, "You, Fabrey, get over here."

Quinn glanced over her shoulder, but the other two women were still busy making some kind of evil plan knowing Rachel and Coach Sue. The blonde placed her hands into the pockets of her letterman and walked the rest of the distance to the football Coach.

"Can you do that again?" Beiste placed her hands onto Quinn's shoulders as the cheerleader came close.

"What?" Quinn blurted out, looking in between the Coach and now the arriving football team who were all breathing hard from the lap around the track.

"Throw the ball like that. You're already better than the quarterback I have." She could hear the mumbling of agreement along the other players.

"Ehh, Coach. I am a girl." Quinn could hear a comment about how she wouldn't be able to do it. Quinn twitched slightly at that, as she heard another player whisper in agreement. Her eyes snapped from the Coach and looked over the gathered mass of sweaty boys. The mumbling went quiet real fast under the burning eyes of Quinn who was daring them to say it to her face.

The Coach leaned over to whisper near Quinn's ear, "Prove them wrong."

It was the sure proof way to get Quinn to do something, tell her that she couldn't do it.

In the matter of Beiste barking out the orders, the offense and defense were lined up, Quinn still in her Cheerio uniform, ignored the looks coming to her from everyone in the area. She had watched enough football to get the basics of the game, and Beiste just said to say hike.

What's the worse that could happen? She just gets tackled by a 200 pound boy in full pads and she cracked open her head.

Licking her lips she waited a few seconds before clapping her hands and yelling 'hike'. The ball threw into her hands as she dropped back, eyes scanning up and down the field. She was really glad for her Father making her watch College and NFL football on most weekends.

The defenders brushed past the offensive line, forcing Quinn to run off towards the right. Pausing for a moment, she saw a receiver open downfield, Quinn threw the ball with all her might before being tackled to the ground by two defensive players.

The tackle knocked the wind out of Quinn, her head slamming against the ground. She saw stars as the two players offered a hand to Quinn and helped her up to her feet, still dizzy.

"Did I do it?" Quinn got out, leaning on the two players who were basically half carrying and half helping her walk.

She could hear Rachel's voice screaming across the field, but then finally Beiste appeared in front of her. Grabbing her by her shoulders, "Jesus christ, Kid. You're it!"

She now heard Sue joining in Rachel's yelling as the voices got closer, "What the hell do you think you're doing with my Cheerio Captain?"

Quinn felt the players drop her into Rachel's arms when pressed a dozen small pecks to her head, which if she wasn't surrounded by people, would've melted into the smaller girl. She must of been hit really hard, because everything around her was starting to spin before it all went black.

* * *

When she came through, she was laying down on one of the beds in the Sports Medicine room. The first thing she noticed was Rachel standing next to her, gently pressing a icepack to her head. As Quinn's opened her eyes, she automatically met Rachel's, Quinn's hand going out to grab Rachel's free one, "Ouch."

"Oh baby." Rachel threw the ice pack over her shoulder and leaned over to press a kiss to Quinn's forehead, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, just a bit scattered brain." Quinn pushed herself up onto her back, the room was empty other than her and Rachel, "Where is everyone? What happened?"

"Coach Beiste wanted you to run a play as quarterback because apparently you can throw a ball or something."

Quinn nodded a few times, "Did he catch the ball?"

"What? Baby, you got tackled by two giant boys without pads on. You were out of it for 20 minutes."

"Yes, I understand that and I am fine. Did he catch the ball?" Quinn tried to get off of the bench but Rachel pressed her form into Quinn trying to get the blonde to stay sitting.

"Quinn, are you sure you're okay?" Rachel looked worried as she tried to force eye contact with Quinn, "LeRoy taught me some basic medical responder things. Are you feeling dizzy?"

The blonde knew that her girlfriend was as stubborn as her when it came to a lot of things, so Quinn just fell back and sighed, "Bunch of the boys were mumbling about how I couldn't do it because I was a girl, I wanted to prove them wrong."

The diva just shook her head but gave a small smile, "Well, he didn't catch the ball, not because of you though. Coach Sue was furious as soon as she saw you playing, I think she's still yelling at Besite."

Before Quinn say anything back the door flew open the football and Cheerio coach came bursting in, "See, look at what your lumberjacks did to my star Captain."

"She's breathing just fine. Your girl can take a hit that's for sure." Beiste gave a more hearty laugh as she came to Quinn's side and patted her on the shoulder, "Nice throw, Fabray."

"Quinn, don't speak to her, I'll call your Mother and get your lawyers to file a lawsuit against this crazy woman putting your life in danger." Sue almost yelled as she marched right up next to the football coach.

"She's fine, see."

"I will have your head forcefully taken off and placed into the bed of your next of kin."

"Coaches, I think you're a little too loud."

Three voices are all once, talking and yelling was a little too much for Quinn to take. So instead she brought her fingers up to her mouth and blew hard. A loud and sharp whistle ringing through the room, silencing everyone.

"Look, Quinn, I am begging you to play on friday. It's for only one game. And hopefully then we can get the rest of the team back." Besite actually got on her knees next to the girl, "Please, it's all on you."

Quinn looked up towards Sue, whom she held a stare with for a few passing moments before finally Sue gave out a loud puff of air and nodded, "Fine, I will allow it."

And then finally, and perhaps the most important, she looked at Rachel. The two holding their famous silent conversations for a few passing seconds before Rachel spoke up, "If she plays, so do I. You need a.. runner or whatever you call it."

"A running back?" Beiste asked.

"Yes, whatever it's called."

"How about you suit up and try to run a few plays." Beiste tried to level with the Diva but had a feeling she wasn't going to have a choice in the matter.

* * *

And much like Quinn, Rachel was never one to sit down from a challenge, she was Rachel Berry and everything she touched she became amazing at.

A short time later, with Quinn sitting on the bench next to Sue, the blonde watched with worried eyes as her very small girlfriend in full pads getting into position to run a play.

"So if either of you get injured I will smite your lesbian teen asses into a fine dust, Q." Sue commented next to her, who was busy either yelling at Quinn or drinking her protein drink.

"I think we both know you won't do that, Coach." Quinn commented off handedly, pressing a icepack to her head. She was slightly surprised she actually talked about to the Cheerio Coach. She supposed after Sophomore year and having Beth, Quinn lost some of that respect for authority features.

"You know the reason why I picked you, Quinn?" It was the first time Sue had ever used Quinn's real and full name.

Quinn attention was on the field, watching as the quarterback hiked the ball and dropped back. Pitching the ball off to his right and into Rachel's arms as she ran down the field. Quinn watched on with a stunned silence about how _fast_ her girlfriend was. The blonde knew that her girlfriend ran every morning but seeing her take down the field, even spinning out of the way of a defensive player,

And there Rachel was, entering the endzone with the rest of the defense trailing behind her. Screaming loudly as she tore off her helmet, she slammed the ball into the ground, "Eat that!"

Quinn couldn't help but to giggle slightly as her eyes were locked on Rachel's form across the field, "It's because of that."

Sue's voice broke through the silence as Quinn looked back over towards the Cheerio head, "What?"

"Everyone else that joins the Cheerio, it's always out of some kind of hatred of themselves or for other people. When I saw you, it reminded me of a young Sue." And without a number word, she stood and patted Quinn on the shoulder, "Don't get knocked around too much."

It seemed alongside being good Cheerleaders the two girls knew how play on the field too. With Quinn and Rachel suited up, the overall feeling of the team seemed to raise with each successful pass and first down.

Not to say that the two girls were all stars in the sport, but everyone seemed surprised at their talent. Quinn didn't have the arm to do long bombs down field with the same accuracy of her other throws, and Rachel had a tendency to drop the ball when she did get tackled, things were looking up enough that the Coach finally called the practice over after hours of drilling them all.

* * *

Both girls had to half drag themselves to Quinn's Jeep. Quinn wasn't sure how she drove them back to Rachel's house let alone stumbled into the house to collapse onto the couch. Hiram was doing a shift down at the station for the night, leaving the two alone, again.

Rachel was cuddling into a small ball on the top of Quinn, shoving her face into her girlfriend's shoulder, "I am really sore."

Quinn couldn't help but to give a small smile, Rachel had the tendency when tired to get a very adorably sweet voice that made her melt, "I don't think we were built to play football."

Rachel snorted and looked up at Quinn from the spot on her chest, "Oh, what gave that away?"

"Well see, you're tiny and adorable. I am tall and strong." Quinn said with a smile as she moved her feet to kick off her shoes, cracking her toes as she settled into the couch.

Rachel sat up from Quinn's chest, still straddling her girlfriend's hips, "I will have you know, that I am not tiny nor adorable."

"Baby, you're like what, 4'11"?" Quinn said with a teasing smile as she sat up onto her elbows.

Rachel narrowed her eyes and placed her hands onto her hips, "I will have you know, Miss Quinn Fabray, I am the perfect height of 5'3"."

"I have seen your medical records, it says 5'2" and half."

"Shut up and carry me upstairs." Rachel fell back onto Quinn and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "I want to have a bath."

"Do I get to join you?"

"Only if you hurry up."

A short time later, Quinn was relaxing against the wall of the tub, Rachel pressed against her front and in between her legs. There was soft jazz music playing, as the two of them enjoyed a quiet moment with each other.

With Rachel half asleep in her arms, Quinn just smiled a special smile leaning over to press a kiss to Rachel's forehead. That girl will never know how much she meant to Quinn. Quinn just whispered out into the room, "I love you."

And not at all surprised to hear, Rachel mumble it back, and then, "Help me finish washing, I am really tired, Baby."

No matter how sore Quinn was, she helped Rachel finished washing themselves before helping her out of the tub. Awhile later they were both tucked against each other on top of Rachel's bed, too tired to even go under the covers.

It was just simply perfect.

* * *

Sue always made it a point to spend at least half of her nights with her baby sister at the home. She was worrying, she always worried about Jean. But that night was different, the Doctor made sure to pull her to the side to tell her about Jean's cold that seemed to keep on lingering.

Sue had to resist slamming the man to the ground, Jean was told she wouldn't live past 20, she was told she wouldn't live to 40, Jean was a survivor just like Sue. But Sue knew, Sue knew that look in people's eyes, the look in Jean's eyes. It was the same look when Linda took her final turn for the worse.

Jean was long asleep, the tv on playing a rerun of an old show that the two sisters had watched as children. Sue didn't move though, watching her sister. After the death of Linda, Jean was there for her, just wrapping her arms around her sister and hugging her for all her worth.

But before Sue could drive deeper into it, there was a soft knock on the door, Will standing in the shadow of the doorframe. He wore a soft smile, "I thought I might find you here."

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Will." Sue shot back, getting out of her seat and pressing a kiss to Jean's forehead before turning off the lights and shutting the door behind her.

"I am sorry I was so late, Sue. But, I ran into someone." Will tried to explain as Sue started down the hall, putting her arms through her jacket.

"Oh, I am sure it must of been very important. Did Ginger Wonder finally admit her unwavering love for you?"

"It was Shelby. She wants to talk to Rachel."

That stopped Sue cold in her spot. Ever since Halloween she hadn't even bothered to contact Shelby, sure the woman left a few voicemails, tried to get her to go out with her again, but she was having none of it.

Sue turned to face Will, "Why the hell is she talking to you? Why not Rachel's Fathers?"

"I don't know, Sue. I think it's some kind of game. I read online that sometimes the birth parent and the adoptive parents make the birth parent sign a contract to keep them away from their child. It makes sense." Will explained as Sue marched out out of the Home and into the night, Will hot on her heels.

"Why should it even matter? We're not her parents, it's not our business if a mother wants to reconnect with her daughter." Sue tried to reach for her car keys and open the door, but was stopped when Will placed himself between her and the door.

"What has gotten into you, Sue? Because I remember you singing a very different tale just last week when your mother sent you an email and you were reminded of everything. Whatever Shelby is going, it's bad." Will placed his hands onto Sue's shoulders, trying to stop her from moving.

There was silence for a few moments, before Sue did something that surprised both of them; she just started crying. Will wrapped his arms around the woman and brought Sue to his chest. He made out mumbles about Jean still being ill and fearing what will happen to her. About her mother coming to visit next week and unsure on how to act towards her.

Will just sighed and hugged Sue to him as the woman allowed herself to sob harder into his chest, "Come on, we can go get takeout and you can tell me for the millionth time why you hate _Annie_ so much."

Sue gave a laugh through her tears as she moved away from her fellow teacher, "I hate you, Will."

"I hate you too, Sue. Come on."

* * *

It was thankfully a quiet night at the Station. Hiram preferred to do the night shifts for some reason. Even when he was a rookie on the force he always wanted to do the graveyard shifts. Living in such a small town meant that those shifts were usually just driving around, sleeping in your car, or being stuck at your desk doing paperwork.

It also met some peace and quiet, which after months in this Congressional Bid, was very needed. Only another two months of this and then he will be finished with this all. He was lucky that he kept his Family life out of the spotlight for most of this, never making Rachel appear to any of this campaign events and keeping the piece about LeRoy out of the rumor mill.

He had the election in the bag it seems. He had to respect his Republican rival who kept up his side of the race even now where the local polls was putting him ahead by 8 points. It was a victory yet and he refused to allow himself to rest easy until he was in DC. Not to mention the dent this at put in his bank account. He was a very well off man with all his money made on Wall Street, but a self funded bid would still cost into the millions of dollars.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knocking on his office door before it opened. The watch's commander peeking his head in, "Hey Chief, we got a woman here wanting to speak to you and only you."

"Is it about an issue? This place isn't for politics." Hiram looked up from the papers he was readying to look at the man.

"I don't know, Chief. Says her name is Shelby though."

Hiram's eyes narrowed as he nodded, "Let her in, and leave us alone. Thank you, Steve."

The door shut and Hiram had to hold back from slamming his fist into his desk. This was the last thing he needed to deal with. She had tried a number of times over the years to contact Rachel, breaking the legal contract she broke, not even mentioning the events of last year where she gave up on Rachel.

It was Hiram that held her as she cried, it was Hiram that told her it was going to be alright. Not Shelby. Hiram might hate LeRoy, but he was more of a parent to Rachel than Shelby could ever dream.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Steve opened the door again as Shelby walked in. She smiled at the man, something Hiram didn't return. He had spent enough time this past week smiling fakely at people, at least in the privacy of his office he didn't have to act happy to see someone.

As soon as the door was shut and Shelby was sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, Hiram spoke, "What the actual fuck are you doing here?"

Shelby frowned slightly, "Well, hello to you too, Hiram."

"My question still stands. It was out of the kindness of my heart that I haven't arrested you myself for breaking the contract of not contacting Rachel." Hiram took off his reading glasses to stare at the woman, he was not in the mood for this.

"The contract states that if she contacted me, I could speak to her.."

Hiram just gave a dark chuckle, "Shelby, we both know that you and your student pulled the strings necessary to get her to find out about you. In a court, all I would have to do is show proof of you planning. Again, why are you here."

Shelby just sighed before leaning into her chair, "I noticed that you're doing well in your race."

"You can stop with the small talk and tell me why you're here. I am getting really annoyed."

"Fine, Hiram. I will be blunt, I want to talk to Rachel."

Hiram just stared at her before bursting out into laughter for a short few moments, "No, Shelby. I could of saved you the drive and just called me."

"Hiram, I will tell everyone the truth about her birth." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the room fell silent. Hiram's eyes were bearing into hers as he twitched slightly.

"And what do you mean by that, Miss Corcoran? LeRoy and myself mixed our sperms, that is how that works. It doesn't matter who actually is her father between LeRoy and myself."

Shelby leaned forward slightly, speaking in a low voice, "Hiram, dear. You can lie to the public, lie to your daughter, and lie to yourself, but both of us know how it _really_ happened."

Hiram didn't say anything, only balling his hands into fists. Shelby wasn't done though, "All this will be is the first in the snowball effect. I can see it now, Lying cheating Congressmen. Then people start to ask questions about LeRoy, why did the marriage end. And we both know how..- colorful LeRoy is."

The room was still silent as Hiram leaned over his desk, the leather of his seat cracking as he did so, "Are you blackmailing me? A public official? You're bluffing. You had your chance last year to get to know Rachel, why the change?"

"That's my business, not yours. I wish to speak to her. And trust me, Hiram, I am not bluffing. You have a week to contact me before I goto the newspapers. Have a great evening, Honey." Shelby leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Hiram's red cheek as she walked out of his office.

Once she was gone, Hiram slammed in fists into the desk. The one thing that made him as bad as LeRoy, a moment of weakness that in the end got him the thing he always wanted, a daughter. If Shelby had gone to just extreme lengths last time to get in contact with Rachel, he had a feeling she was telling the truth about slandering his name to the papers.

And the truth could lower him enough in the polls for his opponent to sail over him by only a handful of votes.

Somewhere inside of him, a very small voice was saying, _'What about Rachel?'_ But that was yet again, overshadowed by the results of the upcoming election day.

* * *

 **AN: I am sure a few can guess what's going on with Shelby. I'll say now, it's not some evil masterplan. It's more bittersweet. That's all on Jacob's head, whom will slowly see a return back to the story as the months go on.**

 **I also realized that Congressional Elections happen in late November. So let's just totally ignore that and pretend they happen in the middle of March.**

 **The plan for Quinn is to finish growing up a bit, by Season 3, she seemed to be the most steady of the characters when it came to life. I hope to explore some of the complex emotions around Beth and the mixed feelings she holds for the entire situation.**

 **I felt weird making them good at football also, but I really did like the story arc with the girls playing ball in Season 2. Feels like it makes them Lesbian Mary Sue's. I will be sure to throw in a few things that doesn't make them good at everything they touch.**

 **Next Chapter will mainly be around the game, afterparty, and some more conversations. One in mind is between Santana and Miranda. Quinn also explains to Rachel the real reason for her depression.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Both girls had a newfound respect for football players. With each hit, running in full pads, being drenched in sweat at all times, Quinn now understood why Finn was a bit slow at some points. It was Thursday night now, the last practice before the big game on Friday. Both her and Rachel had improved greatly but both could tell that their Coach was still doubtful.

Just one more play and then she could go lay down in Rachel's arms. Lining up, she licked her fingers as she clapped three times before saying hike. The snapper, as she found out that was the name of the position, hiked the ball a little too high over Quinn's head. The ball slipped out of her hands as she tried to catch it, it fumbling into the back field.

Quinn gave out a growl of anger as she dropped back, scooping up the ball and took off down the field. She ended up sliding for a 10 yard pick up, before bouncing up onto her feet and tearing off her helmet, "What was that?"

The Team almost took a collective sigh, they had swiftly found out that no matter what Quinn was, she was always the Captain, "What if that was the game? Are you going to do that when it matters?"

The snapper was a big and tall senior boy just just looked over at the yelling girl and just flipped her off, "Fuck off, Fabray. You're not even the Captain."

Rachel came up to stop Quinn in the path, whispering, "Just stop, Quinn, we're all tired."

"What the hell do you think y'all doing? The game is tomorrow!" And there came Coach Beiste blowing her whistle and yelling at the team.

"How about you control your _quarterback_ , Coach." The snapper, whose name was Johnson, fired back.

Beiste, might be a female, but was a big girl and had been a football coach for a very long time. She was not afraid to get up into the personal space of her players when they were talking back to her, "Fabray, Johnson, because you two can't seem to get along, you just earned the team another round around the bleachers. Go!"

The team took a collective groan as they tried their best to keep up with Beiste's pace she always kept.

Finally, the practice finally ended, Quinn and Rachel had already showered and changed out their pads and uniform. The blonde was waiting on Rachel to finish meeting with Sue over something, leaving Quinn alone to toss a football up and down in her hands.

"You know, you're pretty good at that." A male voice cut through the silence.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Finn standing there, hands in his pockets as he gave her a soft smile. He took his hands out of his pocket and motioned for her to throw the ball at him.

Quinn raised a brow, but tossed the ball over. The two, former boyfriend and girlfriend, entering into a quiet game of catch as the two seemed to be lost in their thoughts.

Until Finn finally spoke up, "You know, for the longest time I thought I was in love with Rachel."

"Is this when you tell me you're going to try and steal my girlfriend?" Quinn threw the ball a little harder than usual, it slamming into Finn's chest.

The boy chuckled, "No, Quinn. But I feel like we can be honest with each other. After all the shit we have gone through and threw at each other."

Quinn took extra time to place her hand correctly on the ball, giving her a few moments to think before she answered, "If that's true then you need to talk to Lauren."

Finn raised a brow, "I wouldn't think to hear that from you."

"Well opening the conversation with 'I was in love with your girlfriend' is not what I want to hear either." Quinn gave a small grin in return.

"Fair enough. It's just…- kinda came out. I don't know about Lauren, Quinn. She's leaving at the end of this year, is it even worth it?" Finn catched the ball and threw it back over towards the blonde.

"Why wouldn't it be? It's not like you're going to marry her right?" Quinn reasoned as she tossed the ball back over, wondering why Rachel was taking so long, "What's the harm in trying?"

"What about you and Rachel? Aren't you two basically together forever?"

Quinn gave a small sigh, but was not surprised when she heard Rachel's voice reaching their ears, "I hope it is."

The blonde turned to see her small girlfriend standing with her hands shoved into her pockets, giving Quinn a soft smile as her eyes were on her.

"How much of that did you hear, Rachel?" Finn asked as he kept the ball in his hand, walking closer to the Cheerio turned football player.

"I think, Finn, that you could at least talk to her." Quinn and Rachel seemed to be drawn to each other, meeting the other half way. Rachel leaned up and pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek as the other girl drew Rachel's side into hers.

"How do you even know that's why I am here?"

"Because we're girls." They said near perfectly together at the same time. The two sharing a look with each other for a few seconds before falling into a fit of giggles against to each other.

Finn just looked on with that same lost look on his face that he carried half of the time before nodding slightly, "You two scare me sometimes."

The boy licked his lips for a moment before speaking again, "Do you two honestly think I should?"

It was Quinn that spoke, "You forgave me, didn't you?"

* * *

The two girls opted for a quiet night instead of going out to Quinn's ranch to spend time with the animals. Both were still sore from the other days, and was going to be surprised if they even walked onto the field.

The house was silent and quiet when they got home, Hiram absent like always. Rachel just gave a small sigh but smiled when she felt Quinn pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead, "Go and shower, I'll find something to cook."

Rache only smiled as she stumbled up the stairs and into the shower. Out of habit, like she's done every day since LeRoy left. She paused next to his open office expecting to see him bent over the desk.

She smiled a sad smile as she only saw a black and empty room. She didn't even tell Quinn this, it was some childish act that she would forever hold on to. Rachel reached over to shut the door of the dark office before turning to limp down the rest of the hallway.

The girl was not surprised to find the house empty. Ever since LeRoy left Hiram had taken a step back from her it seemed. He just didn't seem to be there when he was around and when he wasn't around Rachel didn't know which one was worse.

It was not unlike Judy and Quinn's relationship, but Rachel refused to think that Hiram was doing this on purpose. He couldn't of been doing it on purpose, right? First Shelby leaving, her Shrink told her to stop blaming herself for what happened with Shelby, but Rachel couldn't let go of it.

It was a part of the reason she always had to be the best in everything she did. She _need_ the attention. Because deep down, she blamed herself for Shelby not wanting to stay. Rachel could remember how happy she felt when she finally found her birth mother.

She wanted to impress Shelby so badly, to finally have that one connection she was always looking for. Rachel pulled out all the stops to try and impress her mother, and when Shelby finally gave her some attention, the girl couldn't be happier.

Rachel still blamed herself for not being good enough. Not matter how many shrink sessions she had, who she spoke to, she couldn't just let go. To just accept that she would never have that mother and daugther connection with anyone.

Instead, she entered her room and forced a smile onto her face. But as she passed her dresser where she still had pictures of her being hugged by both Hiram and LeRoy, she stopped in her tracks.

It was taken last Christmas, the three Berries in their matching sweaters, even Quinn being pressed next to Rachel tightly by Hiram's form. Her eyes started to water at the sight of all the people she loved the most gathered together.

What did she do wrong? She had loved and still love both her Fathers, even with LeRoy abandoning them and Hiram being absent all the time. So instead she grabbed the snowglobe she kept on her nightstand and shaked it.

Laying down onto her bed, she grasped the globe to her chest and started to cry. Perhaps it was all the physical wear down from this past week at football, perhaps it was Rachel finally realizing she will never have a normal family life again, but whatever it was, the girl just broke.

* * *

Judy, after hearing about her daughter's new found sport, just told Quinn to be careful. Neither mother nor daughter knew on how to act. The hole that Judy left when she was gone for a month was obvious when Quinn was home. But if she wasn't there, the two blondes could just limp on in awkward silence.

That is why she didn't comment about Quinn basically living at the Berry household ever since Judy had come back home. it was easier that way, so the two didn't have to speak about Judy just up and leaving, ignoring her daughter.

Quinn banished the thoughts from her head and tried to focus on something very much better. Her fingers playing with the heart on her bracelet, yes that. Think of Rachel. She couldn't but to allow a small smile to play over her lips.

The blonde realized that she had been standing in the middle of the kitchen for who knows how long. She still hadn't heard the water start running, worrying Rachel had fallen and couldn't get up, Quinn took the stairs two at time reaching Rachel's bedroom.

When she heard quiet sobbing coming from Rachel's room, Quinn rushed the last few stairs and almost ran into the room.

The sight of Rachel holding what looked like the snowglobe she gave her for Christmas, clutched to her chest. Head down as she cried hard into the pillows. Almost broke Quinn's heart. The crying girl must of not heard Quinn coming up the stairs, but gave a small cry when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrapping around her.

Quinn's presence always had an effect on Rachel. As soon as she was brought into Quinn's chest, she pressed harder into the girl, wanting to be surrounded by Quinn's strawberry scent. The blonde was too tired to whisper into Rachel's ear, so instead she stayed silent, hugging Rachel until it hurt to her. They always said actions spoke louder than words.

Neither girl knew how long they laid there hanging onto each other for dear life. At some point Rachel had stop crying, but then it was Quinn's turn to break down and start sobbing into Rachel's neck. They didn't speak, they both knew that in this relationship that they didn't need to speak when the other broke.

They didn't want to someone to just tell them everything was going to be okay. It was a sign of trust for the two of them to break down like this in front of someone. In the end, at the root of everything, Quinn and Rachel just wanted someone to love them and hold them. So they did just that, with no conditions, with no grand gestures, it was simply just them.

Two broken girls who had found something they always wanted in the other, love.

* * *

It was sometime later, the two just laying there on Rachel's bed. The snowglobe had been placed back onto the nightstand, as Rachel had Quinn gathered up in her lap. The smaller girl rubbing sore muscles on Quinn's shoulders, dipping her hands up and down over the back.

They shifted, so Quinn was on her stomach, shirt off with Rachel straddling the back of Quinn's legs. Rachel wasn't really sure on how to give a sensual massage, but over the course of Quinn's pregnancy, Rachel had learned really fast how to release from of the stress in Quinn's joints. From her legs and feet, to the knots in her back and shoulders, Quinn was always eating out of Rachel's hand at that point.

Quinn burrowed her head into the bedding as Rachel's fingers worked into an extra tight knot on her right shoulder, from all the throwing. It was Rachel's voice that finally broke the silence, "We haven't done this since Beth."

The blonde gave a small shaky breath and nodded, "Yeah."

Neither girl were in the right place to preach to the other about talking about what was bothering them. But Rachel leaned over to press a kiss to the back of Quinn's neck, "We don't say 'I love you' a lot."

Quinn turned her head slightly, Rachel's head moving up to replace her lips with her fingers, "What?"

"It's something I have noticed. Compared to other couples that is. Like Tina and Mike who say it everytime they see each other."

Quinn twisted and turned over onto her back staring up at Rachel, "Are you saying that I don't say love you enough?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, no. Don't take it like that." The girl gave a loud sigh before leaning down to burrow her head in the valley in between Quinn's breasts, "Was just trying to make small talk."

The blonde felt slightly bad, she didn't mean it to sound attacking. She wrapped her arms around Rachel and pressed the girl to her naked chest. Trying to ignore the slight shots of pleasure from Rachel's sweater rubbing against her skin, "I like to think, we don't have to say it in every other conversation because you know that I love you."

"That actions speak louder than words?" Rachel commented back, smiling up at Quinn as she pressed a kiss to the valley in between her breasts.

Quinn just gave a 'Mhmm' sound, but moved to slip on a loose fitting t-shirt. Rachel refused to move fully off her lap as she did so and right as the shirt was back on, the girl was back to pressing herself against Quinn.

The blonde curled her right arm around Rachel's shoulders and ran her fingers across the skin of Rachel's arm, "Do you ever think about her?"

Quinn was not surprised by Rachel's voice breaking through the silence. In fact, she was sure Rachel might have a sneaking idea about what has been causing her sudden depression flare up. Just like how Quinn was sure with LeRoy leaving and Hiram being gone her girlfriend was being reminded of Shelby memories.

"Almost everyday." Came Quinn's soft and low reply. Her fingers gliding through Rachel's long brown locks.

"I am sorry, Quinn. I have always been so caught up…" Rachel stopped though when Quinn gently gripped Rachel's chin and angled her face up to look at the blonde's.

"Don't you ever say that, Rachel You don't know how much you help by just smiling at me. Holding my hand, telling me I am pretty. Or when you just stare at me when you think I am not looking." The last one made Rachel blush a dark red as she nestled herself deeper into Quinn's embrace.

"Talk to me, whenever you're ready." Came Rachel's soft reply, as her breath started to even out.

"I have been holding it for a little too long I think. If I have to go one more day crying into my pillow I might snap and start screaming." Quinn started up, the carefully made calmness slipping away as the girl started to sound like a more normal teenage girl.

Rachel didn't say anything, but tried her best to twist Quinn around, so Rachel was on her back. Quinn gave a small giggle, and assisted her sore girlfriend. With Quinn now in Rachel's arms, the blonde gave a small sigh and started up again, "It started after we had our fight. I started thinking about Beth's first Christmas. Her little hands trying to play with one of the tree ornaments."

Rachel could hear the tears threatening to spill from Quinn's eyes. The smaller girl just hugged the girl closer to her. pressing small kisses to the top of the blonde head. She didn't speak though, allowing Quinn all the time in the world to just talk and let loose.

"All I have to remember her by are those short few moments I had to hold her. That little bundle of blankets that I was sure I was going to hate, but one look. God, Rachel, I don't know how any parent could not love their child."

Those words spoke truer than ever before. With, at the end of the day, Hiram and Judy being quiet absent parents, perhaps it was out of that Quinn found the reasoning behind her words.

"You will be a great, mother, Quinn. Nothing like our own parents." It was the first time Rachel had said outloud that Hiram and LeRoy had failed her at some point.

Quinn gave a sharp breath as she spoke again, "I want to see Beth so badly, Rachel. But I am so afraid, what if I get to be a part of her life and I fail her somehow? I become like my parents and Beth never holds that connection with her birth mother. And I know how much you hate talking to Shelby, I just don't know what to do anymore." Quinn was letting everything out in a rare moment of allowing herself to be fully unguarded. She gave a frustrated cry at the end and burrowed her head into Rachel's chest.

"Oh Quinn." Was all Rachel could say but held onto her tighter. Hoping that her girlfriend would simply understand that sometimes she didn't have the right thing to say to make it all better.

"It's not fair to ask you to help me in this. When you have your own pain with Shelby and I know quite well there are somethings you have to do on your own."

"Quinn." Rachel said softly pressing small kisses to the top of her girlfriend's blonde head. Her heart tearing slightly in her own chest at the girl's words, "You don't have to do this alone, I hope I can say the same about me."

Quinn peeked up from Rachel's arms, eyes meeting as they shared one of their special moments of silent conversation. Before Rachel dipped her head down to press a sweet kiss to Quinn's lips, "You'll always have me, Rachel."

Quinn didn't know what else to say, the blonde knew on some level what Rachel must be feeling behind everything, so instead she only moved up in Rachel's arms and pressed the diva's head into her chest.

It was such simple words, but for Rachel it meant the world to her.

* * *

Quinn always got nervous before a Cheerleading match, so it was no surprise that she was sitting in the locker room pacing back and forth.

This wasn't her sport at all, and before this all really could care less about football. Sure, she would go to the games to watch them. Plus she watched weekend night football now and again if there was nothing else on tv, but she was starting to feel the pressure.

Not for her, but for Finn, for Puck, for all the guys in Glee Club. This was their life, they were depending on her and Rachel to basically carry the team into the next playoff round where hopefully they could get off their suspension.

She rested her head against the cool metal of the lockers, dressed fully in her pads and jersey already. Beiste somehow got her and Rachel's jerseys in a record time. 2 and 1 respectfully, Rachel couldn't be anything but number 1.

"Baby, if you keep on hitting your head against the locker you're going to hurt yourself." She heard Rachel's voice right behind her before her small girlfriend tried to reach up to place her chin onto Quinn's shoulder from behind. A bit hard due to the massive shoulder pads.

"See, I have this little annoying voice that seems to always be talking that does that for me." Quinn gave a grin as she turned around, pressing their fronts together.

"I am adorable, don't even lie." The blonde had to agree, Rachel even had the dark marking on her cheeks. She seemed to be her same little bundle of energy, but the smile this time was real.

"Maybe a little." Quinn smiled and wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist. She wondered if Rachel did this on purpose, knowing Quinn had a tendency to get nervous before big events. Like last time before the Cheerio Sectionals when Rachel really made sure Quinn was feel loose. Or at the Glee Sectionals.

Rachel gave a small little crooked smile as she moved up to press a kiss to Quinn's lips, but the sound of someone clearing their throat made them pause.

"Before you Queerios start sucking face I wanted to talk to you." The girls jumped apart seeing the looming figure of Sue standing in front of them.

Rachel had to give Mr. Schu a hand, Sue looked more normal wearing something that wasn't a tracksuit. But even if she was wearing a bright pink morph suit, Sue would always scare Rachel slightly, "Coach, I..- we..-"

"Save it, Rachel, from the amount of times I have walked in on teenagers in different positions I have an immunity to seat you two." The Cheerleading coach pointed to the bench running in the middle of the aisle.

The two girls were swift to do so. Looking up at their Coach, expecting some kind of speech about not getting hurt to mess up Sue's chances on going to World Championship for cheerleading.

The older woman tuck her hands into the pockets of her coat and started up, "The other team already heard about the Titan's Replacement quarter and running back. Do not be surprised if they try to..mess with you out there. The idea of women playing into a male sport upsets people. But above all else, Girls, go out there and play like it will be the only game you ever will play. Let them all remember that it was two Cheerleaders that became Replacements that won the game."

Both girls gave a nod. Beiste was a bit more blunt when she gave them this conversation. As she put it, Quinn and Rachel were pretty pretty girls, those boys might say somethings to 'fuck with you', as the football Coach put it.

"We know, Coach. Not to rub it into their faces when we win." Rachel spoke up, smiling up at the teacher.

Sue gave a smirk as she nodded her head, "Go out there, girls. And beat them at their own game. If anyone could do it, it'd be you two." The Coach leaned over to give them a pat on their shoulder pads before turning to go.

Stopping near the door, Sue looked back over towards them, "I know I don't say it much, but if you two need anything, any help, my door is always open."

With that she left without another word, with the door shutting Rachel spoke up, "What do you think that was all about?"

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders, "She's been weird this year. She went from dragging me into her office to plot on how to bring down the Glee Club to now being best friends with Mr. Schu." The blonde moved to the open locker to take out the football helmet before locking it again.

"Ready, Baby?" Rachel smiled up at Quinn slipping her own helm onto her head and slamming it against Quinn's chest.

Quinn fell back in a fit of giggles before slipping her own helmet on and slapping Rachel's ass as she jogged out, "Come on, I don't want to do extra laps for being late, again."

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the first game of the Ohio State Football Championship Playoffs. Our own McKinley Titans appearing in their first show in a Championship game since 1985. Matched against the Elida Sentinels who are coming off their surprising defeat at the State Championship game last year. I am Marcus Well and with me is Lauren Allison." One of the ATV kids spoke over the loudspeaker, Rachel was really glad it wasn't Jacob. She did give a small smile at the sound of Lauren's name being called.

"Thank you, Marcus. It is clear skies at a chilly 30 degrees out. Let us hope that our new quarterback and running back don't freeze out there." Lauren sat up in the main both, blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, sporting a red McKinley cap on her head.

They had yet to go out onto the field, but the speakers echoed from outside and into the main football locker room. The team was silent, as most stared off into space. Rachel and Quinn were busy being pressed against each other and enjoying a quiet moment. The mood of the room was slipping lower and lower with every moment. Sure, Quinn and Rachel were good, but Finn and the others had been playing ball since 5th grade. It was Finn that had the team to this point, not Quinn.

Quinn could feel eyes on her, the pressure was starting to slip in fully now. This was not about her, this was not about her hopes and dreams. This was for the hopes and dreams for this team and for this entire school. Hell, even this entire Town.

Beiste strolled into the locker room, "Gather around, gather around. I'll keep this short."

The team took a knee around the coach in the middle of the locker room as the woman cleared her throat, "This is the first time this team has gone this far into a championship game. The team we're facing is good. But a Team with character, who has soul, will always find a way to overcome any odds. Break on three."

The team came together and gave a half hearted battle cry before putting on their helmets and jogging out together onto the field, where the stands were packed to the rim with students and Lima parents.

Quinn could even see posters with her last name painted onto them, the group cheering _'Faberry'_ over and over again. That must of been the boys doing, letting the Glee couple name slip to the school.

Beiste crossed her arms and stood on the sideline. Eyes scanning over towards the Elida's sideline before finally resting on the large male head coach. The man only gave Beiste a smirk and she could assume a wink from across the field.

The woman clenched tighter on her clipboard and almost growled.

Finn himself stood on the sideline, hands tucked into his Letterman as he looked out over towards the approaching team. Quinn moved up to the quarterback, Finn slammed his hand down on Quinn's helmet as she came up, "You ready, Quinn?"

"Do you always feel like everything is depending on you at every game? Because I can't stop my hands from shaking." Quinn commented, looking up at the boy whose heart she broke.

"Quinn, you're going to do fine. Just go out there and play with your all." Finn gave one last grin before slamming his hand into her shoulder pad before going off to stand next to Beiste.

She blonde gave out a loud sigh as Rachel came up next to her. The smaller girl taking Quinn's hands into her and pressed them to her, trying to warm them up.

Both girls were sure a whole lot of people staring at them in their small moment, but Quinn's hands really were cold, "Shock and awe, Baby."

Quinn whispered the words back before Rachel slammed her helmet into Quinn's chest again, giggling as she went to go off to do the coin toss.

* * *

Sue watched on with large eyes as the Titans started to line up to kickoff the ball. The Cheerios doing their cheers and such to rile up the crowd. She was pulled from her thoughts when Will appeared up next to her, handing her a cup of coffee, "You know, you don't have to threaten me with chopping my hair off to give you coffee."

"I know no other way of living. And caffeine is the only thing that keeps me from killing all these children." Sue gave him a smirk in thanks as she took the coffee and taking a long sip.

They watched on as the kicker lined up and then went running forward, the boy launch the ball down field to the Elida kick receiver. And the boy was off, sprinting down the field, spinning and dodging left and right.

"Number 17 going to the 40, to the 50, dodging pass the kicker, to the 30, to the 20, touchdown Elida High!"

Beiste's eyes snapped to the Elida's Coach who only fist pumped the air as he gave another smirk towards Beiste. The coach broke her clipboard across her knee before yelling for the special team to get ready.

Quinn sighed really loudly, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"And that's the end of the second quarter, Elida High 31, the McKinley Titans 0." Lauren's voice rang out over the field as the team jogged over towards the locker room. Well for Quinn it was limping to the locker room with her arm thrown around the shoulders of Rachel and Johnson, the snapper.

The offense had a hell of a time, the right guard not being able to hold back the rushing defenders, whom were in the back field way too often enough. For a record of 4 sacks in the first quarter alone.

The blonde groaned as the two sat her down onto the bench in the locker room, moving off her helmet as the rest of the team gathered around. Some punching their lockers, other yelling in anger, pointing fingers left right and center. Some coming towards Quinn's way.

"How can I throw the ball IF YOU LOT CAN'T FUCKING PROTECT ME?" Quinn was not one for yelling or cursing but she had enough when the fingers started to get pointed her way. Crying out in pain as she tried to stand, the larger snapper pressing her back down into her seat, standing next to the two girls.

There was some mumbling of agreement, but the blonde wasn't done yet. Ignoring Rachel and Johnson telling her to stay seated the blonde threw her helmet into the ground, "I get it, alright. I understand that no one wants me here, I wasn't the one that lead this team to the playoffs. It was Finn, but Finn isn't here. It's only me, I have lead the Cheerios to National and World championships but it's because we work as a team. We're not a team out there, we're a bunch of individuals trying to play a game."

The room became silent, heads going down, the mumbling stopping. Quinn ran a hand over her tired features, "Look, I don't know near to anything about football. But do you honestly just want to throw this all away. This is our last chance to do something, this is our chance to go out there and show everyone that Lima is more than just a bunch of half ass backwards losers." Quinn made it a point to use the world 'our' to drive home the point that no matter the reasoning for her being here, she was a member of this team as much as they were.

* * *

When the Titans walked onto the field after the half, they all held each other hands, with Quinn at the front. The crowd could feel the change in the team as they came up onto the field, there was still sometime on the clock before it was the start of the second half.

Beiste grabbed Rachel by her facemask looking down at the girl, "You're going to get the ball Berry and you're going to get at least to our 40 or don't come off the field."

Surprisingly enough the smaller girl just screamed and started to pound her hands against her football helmet as she went onto the field. Quinn, whom was standing not that far off watch with wide eyes as her girlfriend snapped slightly. She didn't know if she should giggle or be worried for the other team.

"And with the Teams taking their positions on the field we start our second half. Trailing by 31 points, the Titans are going to need a miracle to have a come back from this." Marcus spoke over the field.

The Elida kicker lined up, holding up his arm, looking left and then right, before sprinting forward launching the ball down the field to where Rachel stood, hands on her knees. The small girl caught the ball and took down the field in a dead spirit. The blockers seemed to have a new spirit in them, matching Rachel's screaming as they rammed into the Elida's players.

"I can hear the growling from up here, Marcus. It seems Coach Beiste has been able to knock into her players animals. And there goes number 1, Berry, to the 30, to the 40, to the 50!"

Rachel had a trail of players behind her, before finally being slowed down by the kicker near the 45 Elida yardline. The small girl was forced to jumped out onto the slide line to avoid being really badly tackle

She tossed the ball over to the rerf as she jogged back to Beiste, "I always go above and beyond." The girl smiled from under her facemask.

The Coach only snorted before calling the offense onto the field.

* * *

"I am still betting on my Cheerio's to take away the victory." Sue commented from her spot next to Will as they watched the offense go onto the field.

"You just want the payout." Will clapped as he said over back to Sue, "Notice if either of their parents are here?"

Sue had made it her point to know her Cheerio's parents, she had only met Hiram Berry once a number of weeks ago when he held a rally there in Lima. The woman couldn't remember how many times she met Russel and Judy, from both Quinn and her sister years ago. Sue wasn't friends with them, but Judy went to most of the Cheerio National championships quite often. The Coach had yet to see either of their faces in the crowd, and Sue was making it a point to find them. Who she did find, was Shelby standing alone near the right side of bleachers, "I have seen Shelby a number of times though."

Will looked over at the woman, before looking over his shoulder scanning a few times before finally landing on the woman before looking back at Sue, "Should we do something?"

"Do you see Hiram or Judy in the stands?"

Silence was the woman's answer.

* * *

Quinn and the offense came jogging onto the field, not even bothering to huddle up, they had agreed during halftime that for the rest of the game they would no a huddle offense, pushing and pushing Elida until their breaking point.

Elida could sense the shift in attitude by the Titans, more so when the offensive line started _growling_ before Quinn snapped the ball. There was a few passing moments of confusion, more than enough for Quinn to throw a bullet to one of the receivers for a first down.

Another 3 throws later, the Titans were inside of Elida's red zone for the first time in the entire game. Quinn damn sure was going to make sure they scored to prove a point. The quarterback moved into shotgun formation, Rachel on her left and the fullback on her right.

Licking her fingers she clapped twice before hiking the ball. This was the moment of truth, Beiste had made sure to have a few wild call plays in the book for shock and awe factor. Quinn looked like she was going to throw the ball, doing a pump fake. Then bringing the ball down and around her back right as Rachel ran behind her. A statue of liberty.

Or not, the masterful play by Beiste meant for Quinn to fake twice, keep the ball. And as Rachel ran off towards the left, so did the defense, leaving a wide hole open for Quinn to run into the endzone.

"Pump fake by Fabray and then hand..A double sneak by Fabray! Touchdown McKinley with a fake play!" Lauren's voice almost screamed through the loudspeaker as the crowd went crazy.

The crowd went even more crazy when the offense stayed on the field and picked up the two point conversion with a short run by Rachel into the endzone. The Cheerio's edging the crowd to go louder and louder as the cinderella story was kept alive.

"And the Titans pick up the extra point. They're still alive, Titans 8, Sentials 31."

Quinn smirked to herself as she jogged back onto the sideline, she still found football stupid, but she couldn't help but to feel her combative edge coming out. They were going to win this game, one way or another.

When the Titans kicker surprised the crowd once more with an onside kick that the Titans picked up, it became very obvious that the game wasn't over yet.

* * *

Quinn took a knee in the huddle, eyes glancing up at the scoreboard. 38 to 31 with 10 seconds left to go at the bottom of the fourth. The players around her were tired, all of them were tired. Their uniforms covered in mud and dirt, all breathing hard as Beiste used their last timeout on their own 40 yard line. 4th and 10, the crowd was almost silent as the cinderella story has almost ran it's course for the Titans.

Sanity said to go for one last hail mary, one last chance that is what Beiste told them to do, but Quinn was never one to follow the orders of authority, "Anyone got any ideas?"

The team was silent as they each tried to find the last bit of strength inside of them. Before finally Rachel gave a small nod, "Let's fuck with them."

Quinn snorted at her girlfriend, if one thing they learned over the course of this week of being football players, language didn't matter, "I am going to hand if off to Berry, keep the ball alive as long as you can going downfield. Let's win this on our terms. Titans on three."

The replacement quarterback brought in her hand with the rest of the offense as they gave one more battle cry of "TITANS" before lining up for the play.

Rachel couldn't even hear herself think by how loud the crowd was. As the huddle was broken, she shared one small smile with Quinn who winked in return before lining up. Her legs were sore and she was sure she was going to have to stay in bed all day tomorrow, but she knew they needed to win this.

She was sure she could hear Beiste's screaming from the sideline because it was obvious that they were not going for a hail mary as she told them so. Rachel took a breath, it was the final moment of silence in her mind. She heard the screaming from all around her fade out as she focused on what was ahead of her, much like how she did when she started singing. She only heard Quinn's voice hiking the ball and then her own feet moving of their own accord as she breadbasket the ball.

"And it's Berry with the ball with 9 on the clock this looks like to be the final play of the game. Berry to the 50, to the 40. AND A LATERAL PASS TO NUMBER 60!"

Rachel could see the defenders rushing towards her, looking over her shoulder she saw the right guard a few feet behind her. Making sure she made eye contact, she turned and threw the ball to him. The backwards lateral pass was going to become their best friend. The bigger boy catching it and slamming into a defender with his shoulder but not dropping to his feet.

The crowd were on their feet, as the ball was passed back and forth, "To the 30, to the 20. Back to Berry. She's going to go all the way!"

There was one final defender behind her, a tall skinny boy that was gaining on her too fast for her to run she was too tired. Quinn knew what she had to do, praying to God she didn't hurt herself too badly, the replacement quarterback rammed herself into the defender side, knocking him off course and allowed Rachel to score.

The field went fucking _crazy_ as Rachel entered the endzone, "And the Titans score! They only need the extra point to tie up the game to send us into overtime. What a comeback." Marcus's voice spoke over the loudspeaker.

Quinn came up to give a low high five to Rachel as they jogged back to the sideline. The quarterback going right to the Coach, "What the hell was that, Fabray?"

"Fake the kick, Coach." As all Quinn said before she turned to slam her helmet into Rachel's. Seeing as she couldn't kiss her, she really hoped her girlfriend understood before Quinn turned to jog back onto the field with the special teams.

Beiste called the fake play as the kicking team went onto the field, Quinn smirking to herself as she took a knee a few feet away from the snapper, "And it looks like the Titans are going to go with the safe route and kick the extra point."

It was all on the blonde's shoulders now, cracking her fingers she watched as the kicker got into position, the boy nodding at her before she called the ball to be snapped. As soon as the ball touched her fingers, she was on her feet running into the endzone.

The screaming of the fans were the furthest thing from her mind. All she heard was the beating of her heart, the hard sound of her breath as she saw the rushing defenders out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't going to make it.

Clenching her body, she dived forward in a spur of dumb luck, just as the defender went for her legs. The blond launching herself into the endzone for the two point conversion, winning the game.

There was a moment of silence before everything went _crazy_. The fans in the stands screaming as loud as they could as they stormed the field. The Cheerios doing the same, the Titan football team dunking the water cooler over Besite's head.

Sue threw her coffee behind her shoulder as she cheered, knocking into the form of Figgins, "I knew it!"

The hearing came back to Quinn as she laid there on her back in the endzone. She was going to keep this ball she decided in that moment, standing on shaky legs, she didn't even have time to breath before Rachel tackled her back to the ground.

Quinn just laid her head back onto the ground and groaned, "I don't think I am going to be able to get up."

That was entire the rest of the team gathered around her, and actually picked the blonde up onto her feet.

* * *

Everything else was kinda a blur for Rachel after that. It was not until she was under the warm spray of the shower in the Cheerio locker room that she finally came around fully. Her body was sore, but now without the pads on and the warm water flowing over her, it was a good kind of sore.

She would be lying if she didn't feel...excited. There was something about sports that just made her really well _horny_ she supposed. Perhaps horny was not the right word, it just made her feel alive. It was the same reason why she liked singing so much, just it didn't have her body flushed red like how football did.

The smaller girl was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrapping around her waist. Leaning into Quinn's chest, she looked at the girl, "We both know we shouldn't be showering together."

"The door's locked, no one is going to bother us. And I want you." Quinn's voice sounded extra deep and silky.

The smaller girl didn't even have time to breath out a response before she was pressed against the wall and her blonde lover going to her knees in front of the girl. Shoving Rachel's legs to the side and moving her face to Rachel's already dropping center.

Oh yes, football was really good.

* * *

By the time Quinn was done ravishing her and they were dressed into fresh clothes, Quinn carried both of their bags and headed out of the locker room.

There was still a massive crowd in the parking lot and field. It was a rather big deal of course for Lima. They only had their foot team that had been a laughing stock for the past 3 decades to finally be going somewhere. And their chance at going to State was saved by two raging lesbian cheerleaders.

The humor was not lost on Rachel.

"Puck is throwing a party." Rachel commented as they tried their best to slip to Quinn's jeep.

But before the blonde could respond they were ambushed by the Cheerios, Glee Club and the most of the football team. There was a moment of silence before the girls were pulled into perhaps the biggest group hug they had ever seen.

Everyone was talking at once, but both girls got the basic of it; they got really lucky.

* * *

Santana actually was not the biggest fan of parties, which came to a surprise to a lot of people that got to knew her. Sure, she did like free booze as much as the next person but she did like some quiet nights to herself.

But this party was different, coming off a hell of a win this party was even crazier than usual. The best comeback in the school's history, hell she was sure it was the best in the State's history. Of course, the two stars were too busy enjoying each other than to soak up all the attention being thrown their way.

Okay, she'll level, Quinn was too busy being almost half asleep with Rachel in her lap. While Rachel lapped all the attention she could because honestly, she was Rachel Berry.

Santana knew quite well that tired look in their eyes, she was surprised the girls were able to take all the hits that they did. But she had enough of thinking about Rachel and Quinn, she had her own mission to get to.

Oh yes, Miranda. The goal of her affection over the course of the last few weeks. It felt nice really, being able to feel normal and try to win over the girl. Ever since Rachel and Quinn became the It couple Santana felt she could be open about her sexuality and have people to protect her.

The first and main issue really was seeing if Miranda actually liked girls. Granted the Cheerios was like the Lesbian Coven of highschool, one had to make sure before trying to shove your tongue down their throat.

Thus started the 'Operation See if Miranda is Gay', Santana really needed to work on her codenames. Though the entire plan lasted about a day before Santana noticed that Miranda was as bad as her when it came to checking out every Cheerio and decent looking woman.

It was a match made in Gay Heaven.

The only issue now was finding the girl at the rager. Which was actually harder than Santana first thought it was going to be. Lucky with all the parties she's been dragged to over the years at this place, she knew Puck's house quite well.

She squeezed through the kitchen, walking into Puck's living room, where she stopped to stare. She blinded once and then twice at the sight before her. One Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson locked in a heated embrace.

Granted no one really paid them any mind. But Santana mumbled to herself, "Is everyone gay in Glee? Next thing you know it's going to be Finn and Puck have actually been dating since Freshman year."

That thought made her pause, turn and dry heave into the nearby potted plant. She stopped though when she heard a giggle and a familiar voice, "You're kinda totally adorable when you talk to yourself."

Santana whipped around to the sight of Miranda standing before her. Wearing a pairs of jean and a leather jacket, the black haired girl gave a wink with her light grey eyes. Something that Santana found really sexy. God she shouldn't be this easy.

No time like the present as they said and Santana wasn't Santana Lopez for being a pussy. The smaller latina girl gave a smirk as she stepped up into the personal space of the girl. Perhaps it was the four drinks she downed a short time ago, or the that Miranda smelled like strawberries but she had to resist almost grinding against the girl.

Santana played with the hem of Miranda's cotton shirt, crooking her head and looking up at Miranda, "Do you want to dance?"

Santana saw the fire she lit in Miranda's eyes, the way her lips twitched, the sharp breath she took. Hell, the attraction was damn near rolling off of them at this point.

Miranda didn't even say anything, downing the rest of her drink and placing it on a nearby shelf she grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her to the main living room where a dance floor had been made.

The smaller of the two girls didn't even mind when Miranda placed her hands onto her hips and shoved Satana into her form. Now she was usually one to always have the control when it comes to such like these, but there was something about the look in Miranda's eyes that told her Santana that she _wanted_ Miranda to do all sort of things to her.

By the time the fourth song had ended, both girls were flushed with pure need and want. Santana grabbed Miranda's hand pulling her outside to where her car was parked down the street. The other girl was busy trying to keep up.

Miranda was not surprised to feel herself being pressed against the cool metal of Santana's Dodge Charger and Santana's lips attacking hers. One of them gave a whimper of pleasure or perhaps it was both, but the next thing Santana knew was Miranda's hot breath near her ear, "No one is home at my house."

Santana only moaned in response before going into the driver seat. She would call this a very successful night.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel had tucked out early, namely because Hiram had sent a text to Rachel saying that Puck's party was going to be broken up in an hour seeing as it was nearing 3am and still going strong.

Rachel winced as she laid down in bed, dressed in her pj's now, she just laid there at the ceiling, "I really hope the boys get back on the team because I might actually die if I have to do that again."

Quinn was in no better shape as she dimmed the lights in Rachel's room, crawling into bed, she rested herself in between Rachel's legs. Moving the smaller girl's shirt up, Quinn made sure to press a few lingering kisses to the large purple spots that were starting to form on Rachel's body.

"Did I make it better?" Quinn said with a lazy smile as she moved up from her spot.

"I thought I was meant to be the adorable one." Rachel returned the smile as Quinn pressed a kiss to her nose and gathered her into her arms.

"I like taking care of you, shush."

"And what do you call fucking me in the locker room shower?"

"Checking fantasy number 2 off of my list." Quinn said honestly staring at the girl before Rachel broke into a mess of giggles and playfully slapped her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Did you see Santana and Miranda? I thought they were going to start having sex on the dance floor." Rachel snuggled into Quinn's arms as she shut her eyes.

"Have I ever mentioned that I am thankful that you don't almost physically assault me at every moment in public?"

"Not like I haven't thought about it." Rachel said with her eyes still shut but a smile playing on her lips.

Quinn only gave a soft 'Mmm' as she settled into the bed.

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel's voice was soft in the dark.

"I love you, too, Rachel. Even if you're half way crazy."

That earned another slap on the chest.

* * *

 **AN: I rather enjoyed writing the football game. Tell me if you wish to see me keep the possible football story arc going. Though if I do have one or two stay on the Team, they would give up their spots on the Cheerios. Though at the same time, the reasoning might be weird and odd for them to stay on. Also I don't know about you, but when I was in highschool, I couldn't balance all of that and still be sane.**

 **Realized that I do a lot of serious and rather depressing themes, hopefully I can slowly make it bit more fun but still balance that seriousness. Because at the end of the day the reason Rachel and Quinn are so serious is because both have basically had shitty home lives. They 'fell into each other', see what I did there. That type of damage just doesn't go away in a short few months. Now that they have admitted what is wrong, the plan is to see them slowly mature to accept what happened to them and move on.**

 **I do hope my characters come off human. The idea was not to make someone so perfectly normal or happy. Everyone deals with depression at some point in their lives and it's highschool.**

 **Next chapter will be Hiram and Shelby speaking with Rachel. The truth comes out on what Shelby have been up to. Then it turns into a fluffy mess with Valentines day.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, sat down and planned everything else out for the entire story and started writing ahead. Currently I have about 6 chapters done. The next will come out when I complete the 7th, and then the next one after I complete the 8th one. (If that makes sense.)**

 **And once I do finish writing EVERYTHING, I'll just edit and post everything at once. Cheers.**

 **Hope that the over 12k word chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

Hiram was quiet as he locked the front door behind him. Placing his keys into the bowl next to the door, it was late by the time he finally pulled himself home. Though the numbers were making it a closer race, he knew deep down that he was going to win but he still was the Police Chief until the moment he was sworn into office. He did enjoy the work, for most of his life he had worked with his 'hands'.

He smiled a small smile when he entered the living room to find Rachel cuddled up with Quinn, sound asleep. Rachel's head resting on the blonde's chest with Quinn's arm curled around his daughter's waist. He didn't have the heart to wake them up to tell them to go upstairs. Instead, he just grabbed the blanket nearby and threw it over them before turning to walk up the stairs.

Rachel, above all else was his pride and joy. No matter anything he would do or say, it was all for her in the end. When he did win this race, it would open up a lot of connections for Rachel and himself. Even Quinn, because no matter how bitter he was about his own marriage, he had a feeling he was going to be seeing Quinn for the years to come.

Now with Shelby coming knocking it was going to throw a wrench into that plan. She gave up all rights to see his daughter long ago. It was him and LeRoy that had took care of Rachel since the moment she was born. He wondered what Shelby was playing at, the truth of the matter was that it simply would be better if Rachel never found out the truth of everything. So Shelby would be allowed to have her time with Rachel.

The man sighed as he climbed up the stairs. Hiram had missed just having a quiet moment away from everyone, if he was deadly honest, he missed LeRoy. Or well, what LeRoy was when he wasn't trying to shove his arm with needles. The one he met all those years ago and fell in love with. He had tried to contact LeRoy but he only ever got voicemail. It was dumb of him, it would look bad as a Congressmen to have an addict husband having to drag around.

But has he rested on the large king size bed, it was too big for him alone and cold. He wondered sometimes if he had made the right choice letting LeRoy leave here. He would always be torn, they have tried everything to save their marriage, but it wasn't just working. Perhaps somewhere along the line they had fallen out of love, or that LeRoy fell out of love.

Hiram was sure that he loved the man until the very end and even now. It was easy to just lose himself with his work. Bury everything underneath his busy days and long nights where he barely sleep. But as he got out of the shower, shut off the lights and slipped under the covers, he couldn't help but to give a sharp breath, tears threatening to fall.

Deep down, no matter how much he loved or didn't love the man, they couldn't make it work due to them being to different people. No matter how hard he tried or how hard LeRoy tried, the love they found in hell on earth was not even powerful to survive the ills of a regular functioning marriage.

* * *

Now, Rachel thought herself as a rather reserved person when it came to some things, obviously very much less so with others. But it was a long and hard won control when it came to not staring when Quinn came straying her hips in that Cheerio skirt. Of course she still stared, a lot. But she would only embarrass herself and Quinn if she stared on with her mouth half open like some kind of boy.

It all started that morning when Quinn came to pick Rachel up for school. It had been over a week since they had any real alone time with each other. They had some alone time of course, over the weekend and doing homework, but they had been swamped with work and in between Glee and Cheerio practice they were just pulled into many directions.

When Quinn passed that cup of coffee into her girlfriend's hand, because she knew Rachel couldn't function in the morning without it, the blonde gave a lingering kiss and a wink that for some reason just caught Rachel's center on fire.

Then it was right as lunch was starting, changing out of her gym's clothes. Cheerio's Gym Period, something all Cheerios had to take while on any of it's teams, had just ended and Rachel was had just finished locking her locker when she felt her body being gently pressed up against the metal of the lockers.

Quinn hot breath hitting the back of her neck, "My Mom isn't going to be home tonight and I rather miss my girlfriend."

Rachel shuddered slightly, "But..history paper."

Quinn just pressed harder, a pale right hand slipping underneath Rachel's Cheerio top to play with the smooth skin of her stomach, "Me, you, all weekend long."

Rachel had to bite on the inside of her cheek from moaning out just at the simple feeling of Quinn pressed against her back, "Why not now?"

She heard Quinn take a sharp breath as Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's neck. Such a simple contact made the smaller girl melt into Quinn's chest as she arched her neck to allow her more room.

She gasped when Quinn's hand started to dipped downwards underneath the waistband of her Cheerio skirt. But as her fingers started to tease her folds over the material of her underwear Quinn drew her hand back fast and give one last kiss on Rachel's neck, "I don't want to be late for lunch, Baby."

Rachel sighed loudly and almost slammed her head into her locker. At least it was friday.

It finally came to a climax after Cheerio Practice. They had wrapped up with their Regionals performance and to celebrate Sue made them run until someone dropped. Rachel could feel the blood in her veins on fire, her body sore in a good way that she liked. Her shortness of breath almost became panting when she saw Quinn slip into her shower stall, giving Rachel a look that didn't fail to impress. Rachel had to rest her head against her locker to stop herself from doing something.

She wondered if Quinn even knew what she was doing when she gave a teasful sway of her hips. They always were playful with each other, that's just how they were but today it might be the death of her. She still had yet to get what _could_ of happened during lunch, Rachel had spent the rest of the day thinking about being under Quinn. Resting her forehead against the cool metal of her locker she nearly jumped out of her skin when Santana opened her locker next to her.

"What's up your ass, Berry?" Santana shoved her towel into the locker as she took out her clean clothes.

"N..-Nothing." Rachel couldn't say more before Miranda came up to press her freshly clothed front against Santana's back. The diva wasn't going to stick around to watch the two hump each other. She grabbed her towel and rushed into the showers, thankfully most of the team had already finished and were leaving for the night.

A cold shower would help and try to ignore the fact that there was a very soapy and wet Quinn just a few stalls away from her. She heard what sounded like Santana mumbling as the door to the locker room shut one more time, meaning that the two would be alone.

It was time to get some payback on her dear girlfriend. Hearing the shower stall being turned off, Rachel turned to face away, taking her time to try and reach over her back to unzip the cheerleading top.

Looking over her shoulder just as Quinn was stepping out from the shower stall, Rachel gave her best half smile, "I can't reach the zipper, can you help."

Quinn's face was slowly flushing red as she glanced around the locker room, trying to see if anyone was still around. Finding no one, she walked swiftly across the length of the showers to behind Rachel, "This isn't fair."

"What you did before lunch wasn't fair." Rachel shot back as Quinn's fingers took their time to trace up the curve of her spine before grabbing the zipper.

"The teasing comes before the pleasing." Quinn smiled as she unzipped the top and helped Rachel out of it. But before Quinn could step away, Rachel whipped around and grabbed the front of Quinn's towel ripping it away.

Quinn just gave a dark chuckle, before the need out weighted logic in the moment. Both giving up to the almost twitching in need for each other, Rachel started to press Quinn back into the shower stall. Eyes on each others as Rachel dared Quinn to stop her.

Quinn wasn't going to be on the retreat for long, as they entered the stall, she turned and slammed Rachel against the wall.

The water spraying on them was the last thing in their minds as Quinn's lips attacked Rachel's. Her hands drifting up and down the sides of Rachel's body before finally resting one into her girlfriend's hair.

"You almost have me shaking, Rachel." Quinn whispered as she pulled down on Rachel's hair to arch Rachel's head to the side to allow more skin for Quinn to tease.

Both the girls were shaking with need at this point. Paired with the stress from their classes and practices on top of teenager hormones the issue of having sex in public was the furthest thing from their mind.

* * *

It was later that night, the girls eating at the table making quiet conversation with each other. Both were surprised when Hiram appeared in the doorway, knocking his knuckles on the wall, "Why do I get the feeling I should ask to come into the house now?"

"It's still your house, Dad." Rachel gave polite smile. She didn't know when using 'polite' smiles was regular for talking to her Dad. Before she would of bounced out of her seat and hugged him, asking about his day. But instead she just took a sip from her glass of water.

Hiram raised a brow as he gave a charming smile, "I took work off early tonight. Seems like forever since we all had dinner together." Taking off his duty belt and coat, Hiram dished himself up a plate and sat down at the table with the two girls were had suddenly become quiet.

"I hope I am not interrupting something." He said with a smile as he looked into between the two girls.

Rachel's cheeks seemed to be blushed permanently red and was very interested in drinking as much water as she could, while Quinn kept a smirk on her face, "Oh no, Hiram we were just talking about what we were going to do for Valentine's Day."

Rachel started to shake her head up and down but still had her eyes down on her plate. Hiram looked in between the two girls as he took a folk full of the dish, "Rightt." He had first planned to come early to bring up the ever pressing issue of Shelby but he didn't want to ruin the yet another moment with this.

"Quinn doesn't want to tell me what she has planned and it's annoying me." Rachel finally found her voice as she looked over at her Dad, trying her hardest not to look at Quinn.

Due to fact that under the table, Quinn's foot had been teasing up and down Rachel's bare leg since the moment they sat down for dinner, not even stopping once Hiram had made an appearance. If he was a few moments later, he would of walked in on Rachel pinning Quinn to the dining room table.

"Because it's a surprise, Rachel."

"I hate surprises." Rachel pouted her famous pout, which would of usually made Quinn give her whatever she wanted, only made Quinn pressed her foot in between Rachel's legs that caused the smaller girl to almost cough up the mouthful of food.

Quinn just smiled and looked over towards Hiram, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I assume you two girls want the house to yourselves for the weekend. I was thinking about going down to Columbus for a small vacation. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning, don't worry." In fact, he needed to make a phone call to Shelby. He didn't want to ruin the two's weekend with this news. Hopefully the woman would understand.

* * *

"Quinn, pleaseeee?" Rachel whined as Quinn walked out of the bathroom, pj's on and ready for the night.

"I already gave you a hint about packing a backpack with warm clothes. Andddd.." Quinn trailed off as she dug through the gym bag she always brought when she stayed the night and brought out a large wrapped box, "Happy early Valentine's Day."

If there was one thing Rachel loved the most, it was getting presents. The smaller girl jumped out of the bed and damn near flew over towards the blonde taking the box of her hands and pressing a kiss to her lips, "I love it."

"You haven't even opened it yet."

"Yes."

Quinn really wondered sometimes why she fell in love with Rachel. The girl was too adorable for who own good as she watched Rachel placed the box onto the bed and started tearing into it. The girl was surprised to find a pair of very nicely made hiking boots.

"Another hint for tomorrow." Quinn pressed a kiss to the side of Rachel's temple as the smaller girl looked up at her.

"Are we finally going to play out my fantasy about you in riding pants?" Rachel said with a deadpan face, that caused Quinn to blush a deep red and looked away. Causing Rachel to smile and giggle.

"No, Rachel. None of you and your fetishes. Just make sure to wear old clothes you don't mind sweating in." Quinn explained as she finished packing the backpack for tomorrow.

"You know, you're really making it sound like we are playing with my 'fetishes'." Rachel teased even more as she went to stand in front of the girl, arms crossed over her chest.

"You're rather..excited today." Not like Quinn was complaining, but as Rachel's small fingers trailed downwards to play with the hem of her pants looking up with her with those big brown eyes, how could anyone say no.

"Love is in the air as they say." Rachel's voice was smooth and low as she dipped her fingers inside of Quinn.

Yes, not complaining one bit letting Rachel do whatever she wanted to her.

* * *

Santana wasn't quite sure how to approach Valentine's Day. In years past, boys threw gifts at her left and right, but she would be too busy trying to do whatever Brittany told her to do with those blue eyes all big and round.

Her and Miranda were still new. And to be honest, were too busy having their tongues shoved down each other's throats to actually talk about what they were.

Not like she was complaining, but they had to do something for the weekend, or at least the day itself. Coming up behind the raven haired girl, Santana wrapped her arms around the Cheerio's waist and leaned up to press her chin on top of the taller girl's shoulder.

The rest of the Cheerios were passing them in the hallway that lead out to the parking lot. Miranda turned and gave a small smirk, wrapping her arm around Santana's waist, "What are you doing this weekend?"

"You."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "I want to take you out. Dinner, movie, the stuff you always watch in all your Rom Coms."

In the short time together, Miranda had swiftly found out Santana's secret unwavering love for the Chick Flicks and Rom Coms. Also, she had been planning this since the party in where she took Santana home. Even in a town like Lima every restaurant for Valentine's day sold out. Causing her to form a masterplan all the way back in December to make sure everything went to plan.

Santana blushed slightly but raised a brow. Usually it was her doing all the wooing with Brittany. It felt nice to just lay back and let Miranda do whatever she wanted, "Plan this ahead of time, did you?"

Miranda gave a half smile, "I still stand by that I had been planning to get to know you. Then you show up drunk at the party."

"You say that as if you're sad about how things turned out."

Miranda just closed her eyes and shook her head, "Sex aside for a moment, Baby. Can I please take you out and do regular gay stuff?"

Santana gave a full teeth smiled but shook her head, "You know usually it was me having to do all the work with Brittany."

Miranda knew to a small extent about the Brittany situation. She gave a small frown before leaning down to kiss the tip of Santana's nose, "Don't worry about what was. Let me treat you."

Santana Lopez didn't get weak in the knees like some kind of blushing girl, but in that moment she did the hardest. She just nodded dumbly at her girlfriend, "I would like that a lot."

"Great, Baby. Now, I will pick you up early tomorrow. Dress casually, alright?" Miranda made eye contact with Santana to make sure she understood.

"What about tonight? You know my parents don't care if you stay over. I mean, you survived the duo attack of my parents when you tried to sneak out that one night."

"Because we're always connected at the hip. It's nothing personal, but I like private time, yknow? I don't want to be like Quinn and Rachel who are always up each other asses." Miranda gently cupped Santana's face, running her finger over the curve of her face.

Santana felt like slapping herself. She didn't mean to come off clingy. The latino girl must of made a face or something because Miranda hugged her tighter, "Don't take it like that, we get to spend all tomorrow together."

* * *

When Rachel pictured spending Valentines Day weekend with Quinn, she had expected breakfast one day, dinner another. Going to a show and movie, lots of cuddling and sex.

She didn't picture getting up before dawn to drive hours into the Ohio countryside to go on some kind of hiking camping hybrid trip of death. The blonde seem quite at home just trekking along in front of her. To top it all off, it looked like there was about to be the storm of a century above them, with dark and large storm clouds brewing.

"You know, Quinn. I was really hoping for something a bit warmer." Rachel made the mistake of only wearing a pair of leggings underneath her worn jeans and the wind was a bit too sharp for just that.

Quinn turned around and rolled her eyes. Trying to ignore how adorable Rachel always seemed to look all the time, she grabbed Rachel's hand, "Come on, we only have like half a mile unto the spot."

"What spot?" Rachel huffed as she allowed herself to be dragged along. It was unnatural how Quinn was always a hag in the morning but today was a perfect blonde ball of sunshine.

"Stop looking so mad, Baby. It's not that cold, is it?" Quinn was of course ready for the weather and had brought everything she needed to survive the low windchill.

"No." Rachel pouted stopping in the middle of the trial and sitting down onto her butt. Granted she wasn't thinking that hard and actually sat down into a pile of very cold snow that was quick to bleed through the material of her pants and leggings.

And of course, Rachel being Rachel, was stubborn as hell and just let the water sink in. Crossing her arms across her chest staring up at Quinn.

"Rachel."

"Quinn."

"Rachel!"

"Quinn!"

"Rachel!"

"Quinn!"

"God damnit, Rachel." Quinn threw her hands up, but was a bit smarter than Rachel and sat down on her backpack, looking over towards Rachel.

But Rachel refused to speak now and kept staring at the ground, arms crossed over her chest.

"Rachel, your butt is going to freeze."

Rachel refused to speak and just stared down her girlfriend, shifting slightly. And if the moment could not get even worse, the overcast sky started to open up into a pouring rain.

Quinn just sighed loudly and shut her eyes, placing her rain hood over her head. Rachel made the mistake of not bringing a jacket that had a hood attached to it. It took all of five seconds of getting rained on before Rachel just started crying loudly.

This was perhaps the worst start to a Valentines Date. Not bothering that the snow was mixing with the mud now, Quinn crawled over to gather Rachel up into her arms and carried her over off the path to a dry spot under a collective of trees.

Rachel didn't struggle at all. She was just now cold, wet and felt like she had ruined whatever Quinn was planning for the day. All she wanted was Quinn to tell her why they were up in the mountains around a lake at 6am in the morning.

Oh wait, lake.

Hike.

Quinn wanted to take her to a spot that overlooked the lake to be romantic.

Rachel turned her head into Quinn's chest and cried harder. The blonde just ran her hand up and down the curve of Rachel's back, well the best she could with all the layers, "You know, it could be worse."

Rachel gave a loud snort and asked in a small voice, "How?"

"We both could be wet." As Quinn said it she used her other hand to knock on the tree behind her. Knock on wood they always said.

Rachel gave a giggle through the now drying tears. Bringing her small hand to unzip the front of Quinn outer jacket to huddle closer, "My butt is cold."

"I did tell you that would happen." Quinn answered in a dry tone, but didn't get to linger in her victory as Rachel jabbed Quinn in the ribs.

"I am sorry, Quinn. I just wanted to know what you're planning." Rachel mumbled from underneath Quinn jacket where Rachel was resting her head and trying her hardest to cuddle into the smallest of balls.

Quinn in spite of herself, couldn't stay angry at Rachel, unless it was really warranted, "I just wanted to show you a spot I found one summer when Sue took us on one of her forced marches. It's so pretty. Then there is this little cafe not far from here that I thought we could get a real breakfast at."

Rachel just dug herself closer and closer to Quinn feeling half way ashamed for what she did, but also couldn't help the warm feeling spreading through her. Quinn always gave her that feeling when she did something special for her, "But I am all wet."

"I'll carry you, don't worry." Quinn wasn't quite sure if she would make the climb up the hill with Rachel in her arms. Sure in the Cheerios she carried, threw and handled highschool girls all day for hours on end. But when it came to holding Rachel, Quinn knew that she was going to be distracted. Namely how the smaller girl would look up at her with those brown eyes. Quinn didn't know a lot, but when Rachel looked at her like that, she felt something that made the breath catch in her throat. .

"Quiinnnn" Rachel squealed as Quinn placed her backpack back onto her back and easily lifted Rachel into a bridal carry.

They made it a bit further up the path, the rain coming down harder until Quinn realized that she wouldn't be able to carry her like this the entire way. Setting Rachel down on her feet, Quinn gave her a look, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"You're going to get more wet."

"I don't care."

"We can just turn around and go home.

"We have come this far. Just get to the damn spot, Fabray."

Hours from now, she would wonder why the hell she just didn't make Rachel walk. But in the moment, Quinn couldn't help but to giggle. Of all the things to spend their first day doing, running through the snow, mud and rain was not what she planned.

Lifting Rachel onto her back in a fireman's carry, she felt Rachel relaxed her body and helped Quinn by just being dead weight which was better than tensing around the carrier.

It was not the smartest ideas yet, but there was only a little bit more to go. Of course it was going to be the hardest part of the entire hike. A rather steep hill that lead up to a small picnic area that overlooked the entire lake.

"I can't carry the ring, but that doesn't mean I can't carry you. Come on. Mister Frodo." Quinn could hear Rachel saying from behind her, earning a groan from the blonde.

"Why I am in love with you?" Quinn asked as she started the climb up Mount Doom, she meant the hill.

"Because I am out here with you in the bitter cold when we could be in home at Valentine's day quoting lines from your favorite books and movies to you. Honestly, I am a catch."

* * *

Having a much more normal Valentine's Day, Santana was allowing herself to be the blushing highschool girl. Not more so as they brushed through the cold of Lima and into one of the many small town breakfast places. If there was one thing about small towns, they knew how to do their cafes.

Luckily, it seemed with the snow, a lot of couples were either slow to get out of bed or simply didn't want to brave the cold. Meaning that the cafe was surprisingly empty for Valentine's Day. The two girls were still rather cautious about being touchy in public. The city had been changing slowly when it came to same sex couples, but there was a reason Lima was the power base for Hiram's campaign.

But of course that still didn't stop from people mumbling, and it's not like Santana needed even more drama. So she was more than willing to give up holding Miranda's hand in public if it meant not getting arrested for trying to assault someone that made a comment.

It still felt odd though, sitting there across from Miranda. Chatting and smiling like there was no issue in the world. Santana was just too used to hiding she supposed, forcing herself for Brittany. Or making Brittany force herself for her. This just felt more organic, there was no promises of marriage, grand romance, a future. It was just two people who liked each other; and who didn't want that.

Santana didn't realize she had been staring at Miranda's lips while she was thinking and now the other girl was staring at her, "Lost in thought there?"

Before Santana could speak, their waitress came back with their mugs of coffee and took their orders. She saw the glances the older woman kept on sending their way, as if trying to figure out what they were.

"I call it that you wake me up before 9am on a weekend to go out for breakfast where normal people always have a brunch." Santana grumbled as she drank her coffee. Miranda was too happy in the mornings.

Miranda gave a snort and rolled her eyes, "I know you're just afraid to admit that you're actually enjoying yourself."

Santana copied her words under her breath as she spoke into her mug earning a smile from Miranda, "You're too adorable sometimes, Santana."

The latina's head shot up to stare at Miranda, "I am not adorable."

"You're being adorable right now. And like, everyone knows that the small firely tan girl is always the adorable one."

"I am not _small_." Santana fired back.

"Baby, I am like 5 inches taller than you. You're barely taller than Rachel. And have you seen how Rachel acts with Quinn when they get all cute with each other." Miranda sipped her coffee, smiling at the latino girl who seemed to be plotting the downfall of Miranda for saying she was adorable.

"Don't ruin my first cup of coffee with making me think about the Queen Queerios." Santana's frown slipped away before she allowed a smirk on her features, "Don't worry, Miranda. Later tonight I'll show you how adorable I am."

"Are you going to put heels on to make yourself feel taller?" Miranda didn't even miss a beat, sipping from her cup of coffee.

Santana opened her mouth and then shut it, before opening it again. She just shook her head and mumbled, "I am not adorable.'

* * *

Hiram Berry had not pictured spending his Valentine's Weekend waiting in a restaurant for the woman of his child he paid her to have.

Sipping from the his drink, his eyes look outwards towards the city and the sidewalks. Watching couples walking back and forth he couldn't help but to feel a slight ping of pain. It had been a long time since he had spent a Valentine's Day alone like this.

But it didn't matter anymore. There was no more going backwards, LeRoy had just been another thing in the way of his dreams of being something he always wanted. That would prove his Father wrong, he show him a real loser.

The man was pulled from his thoughts when a baby carrier was placed down on the bench opposite from him. Looking he saw the matured appearance of Shelby slipping into next the baby carrier. She didn't speak to him until she made sure Beth was still sleeping soundly.

He noticed that the women looked tired. Not just that she didn't sleep well last night, it hung around her eyes. Her skin a bit paler than even last time he saw her. A slight cough covered up with her fist, it sounded _bad._ Deep into her lungs.

Finally the woman faced him and offered a smile, "Sorry for being late, but Beth was being a lot to handle."

Hiram almost raised a brow. This was not the woman who came marching into his office blackmailing him. He licked his lips, she's letting her guard down now, why?

"As you can imagine, Rachel is out with Quinn. I rather not ruin their weekend together by bringing in unneeded drama." Hiram explained before he took a sip from his drink, leaning his back against the booth.

"It's fine, Hiram. I wouldn't want to do that ei.." But before Shelby could finish she fell into a coughing fit, pressing the napkin to her mouth as she did so. Her body shook as the coughing fit grew worse until finally she took a deep breath as the coughing fit stopped.

Hiram watched on in silence, there was something he was missing here. He shook his head, perhaps she was just sick and he was overthinking the situation. It was obvious that the woman just wanted another chance to meet their daughter, he has been spending too much time with politicians.

His eyes moved from Shelby to the baby carrier, "You know it's funny. I spent months helping Quinn with Beth, but I never did get to see her."

"She's quite the handful. She must take after Puck more than Quinn, because Quinn seems like she was a quiet baby." Shelby commented as the waitress came to take their orders for brunch.

Hiram gave a snort, "Pray that she doesn't turn out like Puck. He has been arrested more times I can count."

"Don't tell me that, Hiram. I already worry enough about how Beth is going to grow up to be."

"I was always worried Rachel would pick up all of LeRoy and I bad habits. But she's grown up into her own person. I am sure Beth will do that too. We spend too much time worrying that they're going to turn out like us that we forgot they're not us." Hiram finished with a shrug, he didn't know what came over him there. He blamed it on getting older now and seeing Rachel grow up. There was a lot of things he wished he could of differently for her and his Family, but what was done was done.

Shelby was silent, staring at him as he spoke. Nodding as he finished, "I forgot sometimes you are a Father."

"I forgot it too, more often than not ever since LeRoy left. It just feels odd being in that house." Hiram was wondering why he was opening up to this woman but that didn't matter at this point. She was the mother of his child and his friends list was not that massive now of days.

"Anyways, enough about my life and divorce, what made you move back to Lima from New York?" Hiram was swift to change the subject before Shelby could comment, he didn't want to make the moment even more awkward.

Shelby shrugged slightly, "Trying to raise a child plus have another chance at getting onto Broadway did not go together. I was either being told I was too old or I was too worried about Beth. So I decided to pack up and moved back to small town Lima."

There was something off though. Call it an age old habit of learning when people were lying. But there was something in her tone that caught his attention. It was a classic way of telling when people were lying, they didn't look you in the eyes. And Hiram knew that Shelby was a woman that always made eye contact when speaking. But now she was avoiding looking in his eyes, looking down at the table or staring at his forehead.

Though today, he didn't feel like being the politician or the police chief, so instead he smiled, "A part of me does miss the big cities but there is something you can't beat about a small town."

There was an unspoken agreement in that moment, their eyes meeting. Today they could just be two people, two parents and enjoy a day that was meant to be shared with the one they loved the most. But perhaps that was the magic of it all, they had nothing in common, but wanting someone.

* * *

By the time they reached the top of that damned hill, both girls were fully covered in snow, mud and drenched head to toe. It seemed God really had a sense of humor that day and as Quinn made it halfway up the hill the skies opened up in an extra hard downpour.

Causing a small river of sorts to start falling down the curve of the hill and right into Quinn's legs, making the blonde to slip and fall face first into the snow that was now becoming a slush. She was going to get to the top of this goddamn mountain, hill, one way or another.

On the other hand though, Quinn would've just been fine to lay there in the snow and die, her idea for a romantic morning away from the crowds with only nature around them had failed so epicly.

"Come get up, we must reach the Woods of Lothlórien before nightfall." Rachel took a knee next to Quinn and forced the blonde up onto her feet, "On your feet, Sam." The laughter in Rachel's brown eyes were present but she kept to character, breaking only with a small grin on her features.

Quinn couldn't help but to roll her eyes but giving a full smile, "I shouldn't of ever shown you those movies."

"You love every moment of it," Rachel clasped her hand into Quinn's pulling her the last of the distance, "Come on, we're already wet, tired and going to get a cold anyways. Let's have some fun with it."

"Sometimes, Rachel..." Quinn mumbled to herself and Rachel, assisting Rachel in getting herself to her feet and walked the last distance of the hill.

Once they finally reached the top of the hill, the view was all worth it for Rachel. For Quinn, it was the look of the raising sun hitting across the sleepy lake and then shining against Rachel's face.

It was a beautiful sight for sure, there was a few of the old worn down green picnic tables and a run down bathroom that she could smell from here. But still, beautiful, honestly.

Quinn heard Rachel sighing as she moved closer to sit down near the edge of the cliff. The blonde followed after and sat down next to her, ignoring the slush under her. Rachel's head came to rest on Quinn's shoulder, as the blonde moved an arm around Rachel's body, hugging her closer.

"It is pretty." Rachel mumbled from in between Quinn's shoulder and neck. Her brown eyes scanning over the water as the sun hit it. At least the clouds were finally breaking and the rain stopped a little late.

Quinn nuzzled her face into Rachel's wet hair, "I am sorry, Rachel…"

"Shush, Quinn. It's perfect." Rachel spoke over her, jabbing her fingers into Quinn's ribs, earning a half smile from Quinn.

"I can see the Shire, that taste of strawberries." Rachel whispered near Quinn's ear.

"Rachel Berry, she had ribbons in her hair, dancing," Quinn whispered back, "If I was to ever marry someone, it would of been her."

Rachel gave a small giggle and pressed herself closer to Quinn, "I love you, Quinn. Even though you're the biggest nerd I have ever met."

Quinn's hand came up to gently clasp Rachel's chin to angle her face upwards at the blonde's. The hazel eye girl leaned down to gently press a kiss to Rachel's lips.

Still soaking wet, their clothes covered in mud, Quinn's face dripping with a mix of both, Rachel could only smile into the kiss. Her right hand came up to sank through Quinn's hair to deepen the kiss.

* * *

Now Will had a masterplan for this entire holiday; stay in bed and hide under the covers until Monday morning where he would have to deal with the lingering puppy dog looks all through his classes until hopefully the week afterwards it would finally die down.

By noon he had made it to the couch so he gave himself plus one for that. Sitting watching what Netflix had to offer in the way of the greatest and bloodiest horror movies he could find, this was the way someone really spent Valentine's Day.

He was halfway through his tub of ice cream when his doorbell rang. Sighing he paused his movie and walked over towards the door, not evening bothering to look through the peephole before he threw open the door.

The grinning face of Sue Sylvester waited for him, "You smell."

Honestly, he didn't even know why he bothered to be surprised anymore when Sue just showed up on the doorstep of his house. He turned and walked back into the house, leaving the door open to allow Sue to follow inside.

"Do you have anything better else to do today?" Will called over his shoulder as he placed the tub of ice cream back into the freezer.

"Well, I was going to go downtown and yell at teenagers." Sue commented as she sat down onto the couch. Flicking the blanket off to the side.

Will came wandering back into the living room and sat down next to Sue, "I think you need a better hobby."

Sue raised a brow at her fellow teacher, "You seem to be in a lovely mood, Curly."

Will sighed loudly, he sounded like that one teenager who didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend for Valentine's Day and was just bitter at everyone or anyone, "I hate this time of the year. Even when I was married."

"And why is that? Didn't know what to get for your crazy ex-wife?"

"No it's not even that. Call me vain, but I spoiled that woman every single day of our marriage, but then Valentine's Day came and I felt like I had to outdo myself every year. While she just sat there with her hand open. The best i got was a vest for a gift." The man crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the tv.

"Ah." Was all Sue had to answer as a silence fell in between the two. Both staring at the silent and paused tv.

There was a tenseful few moments of silence before finally Will sighed loudly and arched his head back to stare at the ceiling, "I apologize. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you."

"Come, get dressed. Hiding inside your house all weekend is just going to make you even more bitter. Trust me, I know how it feels to be alone." Sue patted Will's knee before switching the tv back on and picking up where Will left the movie playing.

Will just shook his head, here he was complaining when Sue was..well Sue. The woman that had so many layers he wondered if he would ever meet the real Sue, or even if there was a real Sue.

They ended up at one of the smaller bars and restaurants on the main street for Lunch. Looking over towards the older blonde woman, Will finally spoke, "You ever wonder how different your life would be if you did one thing differently in highschool."

Sue shrugged as she looked up from her menu, "I spent a long time living in the past, Will. I found that if one thing goes bad, it's not the end of your life. Like Linda dying, thought my life was over where I still had one to live. Took me awhile to figure that one out."

Will dipped his head, staring into his cup of coke, "I just...All I know is Terri. I had been with her for pretty much my entire teenage and adult life. Then came Emma, it was something so new and fresh. I was going to leave my wife for her. Now? Now I just don't know. Is that bad?"

"It's not bad at all, Will. You built a life with someone and now that life is gone. You now just have to build a life for yourself." Sue commented absentmindedly as she looked back down to her menu. Ignoring the looks Will was sending her, "I think I'll have the chicken tenders."

Will gave a smile and allowed the conversation to drop for now, "Of all the things?"

"Call me a child at heart." Sue gave a small smile as she closed the menu and cupped her hands on top of the table.

Will just studied her in silence for a few moments. Sure, Sue had loosen up tenfold in the past few months but this was different. Perhaps there was just something about the day that made her feel like she had to be nice.

If anything, it was one of the days that reminded her that she was truly alone in this world bar her sister. Abandoned by her parents, her soulmate dead, all was left was her sister that by all accounts shouldn't of lived past childhood.

It made Will's heart clench. He was still amazed sometimes how Sue kept it all together. So he gave her a smile, "Don't worry, I won't judge. Today, you can be whoever you want."

Sue's eyes caught his, there was a moment of understanding and even a small smile from the older woman.

"So, how much money did you make on that football game?" Will shut his menu, giving an easy go smiling as the two opened up in casual conversation once more.

* * *

Hiram was quite surprised as the hours kept on coming but neither him or Shelby made to move from their seats. Swapping stories back and forth from their years past.

For Hiram, it was telling stories of Rachel from her childhood, "So then she comes running out of the bathroom, dressed fully in pink. Places her hands on her hips and says, "Dad, Daddy, I am going to school like this and there is nothing you can do to stop me". There was no way telling 9 year old Rachel Berry no."

Shelby gave a hearty giggle as she sipped from her glass of tea. They had moved from an early lunch to now an early dinner. It was one of the few times Hiram just kept throwing money at the manger so they could stay during one of the busiest holidays of the season.

"Sounds like you and LeRoy had a handful when she was growing up," Shelby gave a small smile as she looked over at Beth who was busy chewing on a breadstick.

"She was always a diva from the moment we took her home. I don't even know why I was surprised when she came back from her first dancing lesson demanding for more and ontop of vocal lessons." Hiram smiled at the memory as his shook his head, "I don't know where she got it from. Must of been you."

Shelby gave a small smile, "It runs in the blood. My mother used to tell me that I was the biggest loudmouth as a child. Highschool was worse."

"I guess there is somethings that always comes from blood." Hiram gave her a knowing look before matching her smile.

"This might sound weird, but her and Quinn. How did that happen?" Shelby tried her best to sound like she wasn't judging her daughter, she was merely interested about Rachel.

Hiram raised a brow but simply just shrugged, "Honestly, I don't really know. I never asked them, I have always respected Rachel's privacy, on some things mind you. One day she said that Quinn Fabray, of all people, needed a place to stay. What was me and LeRoy going to say?"

"So it kinda just happened?"

"I think it was slow. We spoke to Quinn when she first moved in, everyone had left her. No one seemed to care that she was going through one of the most stressful experiences any woman could go through. But there came Rachel. A question that is better saved for her."

Shelby gave a knowing nod, "I owe you an apology for before, Hiram. As you can see I don't have some kind of masterplan to ruin you and Rachel's life."

Hiram simply just gave a smile and waved his hand, "It's fine, Shelby. For now, let's just forgot about that. I haven't even made it to the Middle School years yet."

The smile that Shelby gave made it all worth the while to forget for a moment and hear about all the small things she missed about her daughter, "Should I be writing this down?"

* * *

Neither wanted to move from their spot overlooking the lake, and Quinn had packed a lunch, so what was the rush?

Back in Lima they would have to put up with sneers, whispered comments, and looks of pure loathing. Here in nature there was only them.

With Quinn's back pressed up against the bark of a tree, Rachel rested her head in the blonde's lap with her eyes closed, a small smile stuck on her lips as the blonde's fingers ran through her hair and traced the curves of her face.

"When I woke up this morning, I didn't think I would want to spend the entire day in wet clothes looking at a lake." Rachel mumbled out as Quinn's fingers curved around her cheekbone.

"At least we didn't have to deal with the crowds today. But come on, there is one last thing I wanted to do this weekend." Quinn tried to get up, but Rachel's eyes popped up to stare up at her girlfriend.

"No. Maybe we should just stay here, Harry. Go grow old.." Rachel gave a teasing smile as she leaned up to wrap her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Harry Potter lines now?"

Rachel slipped up until she was sitting proper in Quinn's lap. Rolling her eyes at Quinn, "And what else do you have planned that would be better than this."

"I am not going to tell you no matter what you have up your sleeve." Quinn picked herself to her feet and helped Rachel up to hers.

The smaller head girl took one last look over the lake before looking up at Quinn, "We should come back here this spring or summer. It's pretty up here."

"You're telling me, you want to go camping? The girl that hates sweating during Cheerio practice."

"I don't hate sweating."

* * *

After dropping Rachel off at her own home, so they could shower and get ready away from each other. And Quinn needed to pick up the flowers she had ordered from her own house.

After calming Max down at the door, who was really excited to see his mom, Quinn was about to climb up the stairs to finally get out of her dirty clothes when she heard a soft voice from not the far off, "Quinn."

She was worried about this. It was just easier to limp on in that awkward silence than actually talk about their issues. They tried that once, but habits won out like always.

Quinn sighed and turned towards Judy, "Hi Mom."

That was perhaps the nicest she had sounded since December. Quinn stood staring at Judy unsure on how to act or what to say. Somewhere in her mind she knew that if she just hugged her Mom everything would be made better.

But she trusted herself last time when she did that. Trusted in that they were both getting over years of living in the shadow of Russel. But as soon as Quinn slipped and needed someone, Judy did what she always did, stayed silent.

Just like she stayed silent for years as Russel slipped further and further down a slope of abuse. She stayed silent when she found out Russel was sleeping around with women in his offices. Judy stayed silent as her husband threw out her daughter without a second thought. Hell, she was still surprised about Russel's sudden change of heart when it came to naming Quinn the sole heir when he gave up his rights to the company. Perhaps he finally saw what he became.

Judy was from a different generation. Where she would just bite her lip and carry on with her head down. Judy came from a broken Family, Russel promised her everything she never had and always wanted. She gave up her chances at having a career to live a life of luxury.

If it was Quinn stuck in that type of marriage, Russel would be hosting a number of injuries. The difference between their two generations; a level of self respect. Judy would do anything to save face, where Quinn would make sure everyone knew what type of man Russel was.

"Your flowers came, they're in the dining room table. Don't stay out too late?"

"I won't be home until tomorrow, I am staying the night at Rachel's."

There it came again, Quinn could see her mother biting the inside of her cheek. The daughter wondered what type of woman her mother was before this all. Before she became simply; the wife of Russel Fabray.

* * *

By the time Quinn came to Rachel's front door, her mother and their relationship was the furthest thing from her mind. Dressed in that brown leather coat Rachel loved her in; she wore a long sleeve cotton shirt with a black scarf around her neck. The Ohio night still had a cold nip in it, and personally she couldn't wait for spring.

With a dozen yellow roses behind her back, she ringed the doorbell and waited to be let in. Of course she basically lived there and could just walk in if she wanted, but sometimes she wanted to at least pretend they were in a normal highschool relationship.

Rachel threw open the door with a large smile. It was too cold for a dress and personally she had just spent the entire day being cold, so Rachel had dressed pretty similarity to Quinn. With pants, a black pea coat, and what looked like one of her non ugly sweaters under it.

Quinn presented the yellow roses, "I thought about going for the classic red dozen, but I like to think yellow is our own special thing."

Rachel gave one of her large and full smiles that always had the power to brighten up the room, something that Quinn had been missing. Careful not to crush the flowers she leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Quinn's lips, "Hey, Quinn, I got a secret to tell you."

Quinn gave a small giggle. Another thing Quinn loved about Rachel, no matter how much Rachel was hurting on the inside, the girl had an ability to never fail to make Quinn feel wanted and happy, "And what is that?"

"I got a crush on you." The girl whispered near her ear as she pressed another kiss to her lips before going to put the flowers inside.

Quinn could only blush red as she have a giggle. Rachel was exactly what Quinn needed.

* * *

Santana hated feeling and looking like some kind of giggling school girl, but as Miranda pulled her into the jazz club and restaurant that was still the only decent place in Lima, she was really starting to feel like she was in one of those chick flicks she secretly loved.

"How did you even get us in?" Santana whispered as they were lead to their table.

"I told Coach that I would clean her office and make her protein shakes if she helped me with getting a table. It's totally worth it." Miranda whispered back as they finally sat down at their booth table.

Santana was thankful for the low dimmed lights, making it hard to generally make out anyone in the club, allowing her and Miranda to sit a lot closer.

She was surprised when she saw the tall figure of Sue and the familiar face of Will being lead to their own table also.

And of course to put the cherry on top, the Queen Queerios's themselves sitting not that far off from their table. Quinn just gave her a wink and smile before being torn back to Rachel's glowing brown eyes.

"Is that Coach and Mr. Schu?" Miranda whispered as she nudged Santana in her ribs.

"You know how those two are. Creepy friends. Let's just forgot about them, right?" Santana shrugged as she looked back up at Miranda with a smile.

"Is this the meeting place for the Lesbian Coven, Jesus." Sue mumbled as she saw both Quinn and Rachel as they walked in, and then making out Santana at another table.

"Let them be, Sue. You're the one that one wanted to be here." Will commented not looking up from his menu.

The two had spent a quiet day with each other. That was filled with mainly people watching and swapping stories from highschool and onwards.

"Because it's the only place I haven't been to four million times in Lima."

Will just rolled his eyes at the blonde before looking out over his students. Really was weird to see them in an informal setting.

It was mainly a quiet dinner with the live band playing a number of jazz tunes for the club, until finally as the night became later they switched from the simple background sound to the live performance by a local singer.

Rachel had long pulled Quinn to the dancefloor where a number of other couples were already dancing.

Quinn locked eyes with Miranda over Rachel's head and gave a small smile as she pressed Rachel closer to her.

An older looking man came onto the stage now, speaking in a low and soothing voice, "Let's start this evening off with something a little more exciting. Some _burninggg_ love."

 _Lord Almighty,_

 _I feel my temperature rising_

 _Higher higher_

 _It's burning through to my soul_

 _Girl, girl, girl, girl_

 _You gonna set me on fire_

 _My brain is flaming_

 _I don't know which way to go_

As soon as the song started up, Rachel gave a teasing smile as she moved back to start pulling and pushing back on Quinn's arms. The blonde matching the smile as they sped up.

 _Your kisses lift me higher_

 _Like the sweet song of a choir_

 _You light my morning sky_

 _With burning love_

Miranda had to hold back from rolling her eyes at the song, eyes meeting Santana's. The latino girl just gave a little shrug and a look that said, ' _Enjoy the moment'_

The grey eyed girl gave a small grin and started to move Santana back and forth. She wasn't the next big thing when it came to dancing, but she made it on the Cheerios due to her moves and it was obvious that she knew how to dance.

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh,_

 _I feel my temperature rising_

 _Help me, I'm flaming_

 _I must be a hundred and nine_

 _Burning, burning, burning_

 _And nothing can cool me_

 _I just might turn to smoke_

 _But I feel fine_

Will finally sighed and spoke, "Do you want to dance, Sue?"

"God no. And not with all of that lesbian tension on the dance floor. You can feel it burning off of them." From their table they could see most of the dance floor and of course make out the appearances of their students.

"Sue, I can feel your foot tapping to the song. Come on, there will be no harm done. Today is about you isn't it?" Will tried his best to sound as friendly as possible, though was odd seeing they had spent the day talking about subjects that would pale in comparison to asking her to dance.

Sue just glared at him, "Sue, we're friends. We just spent all day listening to each other issues, the least I can do is offer you something a bit more fun."

 _'Cause your kisses lift me higher_

 _Like the sweet song of a choir_

 _And you light my morning sky_

 _With burning love_

"I got something else burning." Santana whispered up towards Miranda as they came back together in the middle of the dance.

"That is by far the worst line I have ever heard. Might want to get that burning checked out." Miranda deflected with a grin that earned a roll of eyes from Santana.

 _It's coming closer_

 _The flames are now licking my body_

 _Won't you help me_

 _I feel like I'm slipping away_

 _It's hard to breath_

 _My chest is a-heaving_

 _Lord, have mercy_

 _I'm burning a hole where I lay, yeah_

By the time Will had finally pulled the slightly taller woman onto the dance floor, the song was almost over, but the smile on the blonde's face was worth it. It was always something interesting to see all the layers of Sue.

He had perhaps seen her at her worst and yet he was still surprised about the person she kept locked underneath it all. He wondered who was the Sue that Linda got to know and fall in love with.

 _Your kisses lift me higher_

 _Like the sweet song of a choir_

 _You light my morning sky_

 _With burning love_

 _With burning love_

 _Ah, ah, burning love_

 _I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

 _Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

 _Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

 _Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

 _Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

 _Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

As the song came to an end the Club gave a polite round of clapping and cheering as they settled down for another song.

For Will and Sue they headed back to their tables, a smile on Sue's face as she whispered to the man as the sat down, "I think I needed that."

"It's what friends, do Sue. Now can we finally order, I am dying to try this steak."

* * *

"Ice cream?" Miranda asked as her and Santana headed out of the Club, hands clasped into each others firmly.

"Ice cream." Santana answered back.

She was not surprised to see Rachel and Quinn standing side by side waiting for their car to be brought around by the valet.

"I thought for sure you two would be too busy using every flat surface in your house to come outside." Quinn said as the couple came closer.

"That was last weekend. But the night is still young isn't it?" Santana gave a teasing smile up at Miranda who reached around to pinch Santana's butt.

Santana giggled as she jumped up from Miranda's sudden touch. Quinn almost rolled her eyes at the two. They were always like this and it was rather annoying to the blonde. Her and Rachel were not touchy and freely in public, okay they were, but not as bad as these two were.

It was because it was so still new to each other, Quinn was sure.

Quinn also tried to ignore the voice that sounded a lot like Santana, _'It's because you and Rachel act like some old lesbian married couple.'_

She felt Rachel's head move from the two girls in front of them and at the other passing people on the sidewalk. An elder couple, Quinn knew them from her former Church. It was rather cliche really, just staring at the four girls knowing _what_ they were.

Quinn's hazel eyes bore into the elder couple as she heard Rachel speak to Miranda and Santana. She gripped Rachel's waist tighter to hold herself back from saying something, but she didn't have to wait long. Santana gave another small squeal when one of Miranda's cold hands teased at the bottom of her spine.

It was the woman that opened her mouth and it was as bad as Quinn remembered when she used to teach Sunday School, Mrs. Johnson was it?

"Is that really needed? It's bad enough that you must be like this, do you need to shove it down everyone's throats." That same over the top girly voice cut through the rather calm night.

Before Rachel could fly off the handles, or anyone for that matter, Quinn dragged her eyes over towards the old woman and spoke with her trademark smirk, "Pardon?"

She could see that the smirk was annoying the older woman. An aura of ego always annoyed most people, and Quinn loved doing it to people that honestly pissed her off.

The elder woman licked her lips but before she could speak Quinn did, "Oh, Mrs. Johnson? Is there something we're doing that is bugging you?"

"You can allow me to speak, Ms. Fabray or I'll…"

"Tell me Father? I am sure that will go well. Hi, Mr. Johnson, having a pleasant evening?" Quinn's eyes looked over towards the grey haired man that at least appeared indifferent to the two young lesbian couples. But Quinn knew that he was just as bad as her Father in private.

"Of course. Please give my thanks to your Mother for her donation again to help remodel the Church." The Father spoke in a low tone, obviously disliking where this conversation was going.

"Of course and can you please tell your wife to keep her comments to herself about myself or my friends. Or I will personally make sure that your Church stops getting those lovely donations." Quinn was of course bluffing, she didn't give entrance to her full bank account until she was 18 alongside becoming the owner of the business. She still didn't know what the hell she was going to do about that, but it came in handy in times like this.

The color drained out of the Father's face, not out of the lack of the Fabray's donations but namely due to Quinn's bluntness. The woman's face went red and looked like she was about to smack the teenager down, but it seemed the valet had a miracle of timing, pulling up in Rachel's black Ranger Rover and handing the keys to Quinn.

"Have a great evening, Father." Quinn gave another one of those smirks before opening the door for Rachel, shooting her a look as she climbed inside, "And have fun you two." Quinn added at Santana and Miranda before getting into the driver's seat.

It was not until they were driving down main street that Rachel spoke up, "That was mean, Quinn."

Quinn opened her mouth to apologize but Rachel wasn't finished yet, "But, thank you. If I said something you know I would of went off the handles."

"Like the time you punched Lauren in the face.."

"She was asking for it back then. But, still, I was quite proud of you standing up for them. We both know how Santana is about coming out and being comfortable." Rachel reached over to take one of Quinn's hands into her lap.

"You say that is if either of us are the defenders of lesbians everywhere. But I _hate_ the Johnsons. Anyways." Quinn just shook her head, wanting to switch the topic. She had grew up in that Church, looked at those people as her mentors and then left her out in the cold as soon as Russel demanded it. So very Christian

"Don't worry about it, for the rest of the night, it's all about you." Rachel just gave her a slightly half smile as she pressed a kiss to Quinn's knuckles.

Quinn's cheeks darken at the smile, she pressed a little bit harder on the gas.

* * *

Hiram kept his hands in this slacks pockets as he walked Shelby down the hallway to her hotel room. He had denied her driving back this late, it's not like he didn't have the money to put her up for the night in another room at the hotel he was staying in.

"Thank you again, Hiram." She carried Beth on her shoulder, Hiram carrying the empty baby carrier.

"You're welcome but honestly, it's not that big of a deal." Hiram pressed the key into the lock and opened the door for Shelby, placing the carrier just inside.

Shelby stared at him for a moment, unsure on what she should say or do, "Thank you, Hiram. It was nice to forgot about everything for a short while."

"It was pleasant not to have to talk about politics to someone. I don't get to brag about Rachel enough to people," Hiram gave a small smile as he reached over to press a kiss to Shelby's cheek, "I'll speak to Rachel later. Like I said, you don't have to tell me now, but I will be there when you speak to her."

Shelby gave a nod, tears starting to form in her eyes, "I am just running out of time, Hiram."

Hiram gave a sigh, no matter what he did today he couldn't get the reasoning out of her. He just leaned over to press a kiss to the top of Beth's head, "Bring Beth also, I know Quinn would love to see her."

Once the door was shut, Hiram whistled and walked back to his own floor. He didn't know what to make of it, but he felt like he owed her at least this. And he didn't know why.

* * *

Quinn should've known it was coming, with all the stress of the past week and with Rachel all over her the other day, their date was rather tamed.

Locking the front door behind them, Quinn hummed a song under her breath as she moved down the hallway to the kitchen and living room, the couch sounded inviting to snooze on.

But that was of course until she took a few steps and realized that Rachel was not following. Turning she found the brown haired girl standing with her hands on her hips staring at her. Once their eyes made contact a shiver ran down Quinn's spine. Just from that look in Rachel's eyes she knew what she wanted.

Quinn dropped her purse onto the small table next to her and walked up. She could feel her body becoming hot and all tingly all over. That was one thing she had noticed with Rachel, once they started having sex she was sure that they would just get bored with it sooner or later. Or dislike it so much that they just stopped doing it.

Oh God she was so glad to be wrong. Not that she spent every moment of the day thinking about Rachel or Rachel's body. But with her teenage hormones rushing through her and years of repression, she had a lot of things to catch up on. And a lot of things to take out, Rachel was more than happy to be the receiver.

Rachel raised her index finger and crooked it as Quinn walked forward. Rachel smiled up at Quinn, dropping her hand and grabbing the front of her white shirt pulling the blonde closer, "I want one more thing for Valentine's Day."

"Oh? Please don't tell me you want diamonds. You know how my Mother gets when I spend too much money on things. You know last time we went out to dinner she took a look at my bank history.." Quinn was starting to pick up on Rachel's habit of talking a lot, while Rachel was picking up on Quinn's habit of being blunt.

Rachel stepped up onto Quinn's feet so it would be easier to whisper into Quinn's ear, "Baby,I want you to bend me over the dining room table, tear off my pants and fuck me."

Quinn had to hold back a moan at Rachel's wicked words. Something that Rachel had slowly been showing that she was mighty skilled at the art of dirty talking. Though it didn't come without Rachel's face and cheeks blushing red.

"It's not fair when you talk like that." Quinn whispered back as she started to walk backwards towards the kitchen. She felt Rachel's hands take off the black scarf she wore and threw it behind them.

"I remember you telling me it makes your dripping wet. Remember tuesday night when I called you?" Rachel gave a grin as they both helped each other take off their overlayers.

Quinn could feel her face blushing red, they had gotten so used to being able to sleep with each other at night that when reality came back knocking both girls were missing the other's touch. After one night, Rachel marched up to her after the Cheerio practice telling her they were going to have phone sex at 8pm on the dolt that night.

That's when Quinn found out that Rachel had it all wrong from the start. Quinn wasn't the one that had a way with words, it was all on Rachel's pretty little head.

When Quinn didn't answer, Rachel just kept the grin on her face, pushing Quinn against the wall of the nearby wall. Only a few feet away from the table, Rachel's small hand ghosted up and down over the smooth and pale skin of Quinn's stomach.

Feeling harden abs Rachel leaned up giving a small breathless moan, "Don't you want to, Quinn? The table is right there and you haven't even felt how wet _I am_."

Quinn lost control in that moment, with her jacket and scarf thrown aside, the blonde gave a growl, twisting their bodies as she shoved Rachel up against the wall, hard. The small brown haired girl gave a loud moan as her girlfriend's lips clashed down to hers.

Rachel was almost burning with need as she seemed to tap into the wild side of Quinn. The blonde was unforgiving as she bite down on Rachel's pulse point dragging the two backwards to the where the table stood.

Pressing Rachel against the edge of the table, Quinn pulled back, eyes bearing into Rachel's. They had a slight conversation, namely asking if Rachel was actually serious about having sex on the table where they eat their meals.

Rachel just gave a slight row of her eyes before pressing their lips back together, in a much slower but nevertheless passionate. Quinn's fingers digged into Rachel's clothed hips stepping her up onto the table, her fingers flying to unbuckled Rachel's pants.

"Hurry, Quinn.." Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear, her mouth licking and sucking along the hollow of her girlfriend's neck, "I want you to feel how wet you make me."

Quinn was trying her best with fumbling fingers as she dull throbbing became even more powerful in between her legs and Rachel whispered dirty things into her ear. Finally Rachel's pants were around ankles and falling onto the floor, Quinn's hands gripped Rachel's bare hips and rocked her girlfriend's dripping center against the muscle of her thigh.

Rachel threw her head back with a loud moan, her mouth gasped open slightly as Quinn thrusted her leg harder against Rachel's clothed center, causing her to gush harder. The diva was already so close to her climax, but Quinn seemed to have other plans.

Moving her leg away, causing Rachel to give out a loud whimper of frustration, Quinn's husky voice whispered into her ear, "You know you have to beg, Baby."

Rachel _loved_ when Quinn became like this, taking control, using her. It was only now and again, but every time that part of Quinn showed up it made her wanting to do anything Quinn said. The smaller girl looked up with dark hooded eyes, half whispering and half whimpering, "Please, Quinn. I am so close."

"Show me." Came out Quinn's ragged reply, her fingertips digging into Rachel's tan skin. Her girlfriend didn't need to be told twice, starting up with a steady rocking rhythm up and down Quinn's clothed thigh. Her head coming forward to rest on Quinn's shoulder, her tongue and mouth tasting any pale skin she could find.

It didn't take long before Rachel's leg clenched around Quinn's thigh her teeth sinking into Quinn's neck, and damn near screaming, "QUINNN.."

Her small body rocked and rocked as she rode off the waves of her climax. Drenching Quinn's blue jeans with a large wet spot, Quinn's hands gently rubbed up and down Rachel's side as she gathered her breath.

But Rachel was the little bundle of energy, and quickly was whispering back into Quinn's ear, "Your turn."

* * *

 **AN: Song used was _'Burning Love'_ by Elvis Presley.**

 **Would like to say now that there is and will be nothing between Shelby and Hiram. If you have that idea in your head, get rid of it.**

 **Next chapter you all find out what is going on with Shelby. Shelby speaks with Rachel, Quinn finally gets to see Beth. Overall, a Family centered chapter.**


End file.
